


Learning to Live (Book One)

by Rynne_Harrison



Series: The Chris and Emily Series [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Pine RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit, Original Female Character - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Small Town Fairy Tale, Star Trek: AOS, Trust Issues, abuse survivor, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 130,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne_Harrison/pseuds/Rynne_Harrison
Summary: Emily is a small-town girl who escaped an abusive past. Chris is an A-list actor who has tired of the glitz and glamor of Hollywood.When Chris decides it's time to take a breather from his life, he leaves everything he knows behind and finds himself in small-town Ohio.Emily and Chris meet and together they start to teach the other how not only how to exist but to live.But there's someone in the shadows that wants Emily for himself and is willing to stop at nothing to get what he wants.Can Emily help Chris see the world through new eyes and enjoy his life again?Can Chris teach Emily that not all men are like her ex-husband that she escaped ten years before?Can they teach each other how to live and maybe fall in love along the way?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10-25-17: After I finished writing this and went on to the sequel, I found myself realizing that I really wasn't entirely finished with this story. I wasn't ready to move on, so I decided to go back and rewrite and revise the story. You'll find new scenes and more camaraderie between Chris and Emily. You'll find out just how well she knows Chris 'the movie star'. All in all, I think it's better. So if you haven't read this for a while… Read it again. I think it's awesome. This isn't a total update yet. I'm going to be going chapter by chapter and update every two weeks on Wednesday.
> 
> First of all, I want to thank ITeachInHeels over on Wattpad who helped me to start the process of rewriting and revising this labor of love. Thanks also go to Bebedora, without whom this thing would have never gotten off the ground four years ago. She has encouraged me to stick it out, walk away at times, and has supported me so much. I could've never done this without you. Along with getting her own original series off the ground, she has also given me so much of her time to beta this again. She's picked it apart and put it back together so much that I've fallen in love with the story all over again. If you haven't read her stories, you have to. B's amazing. Thank you so much for everything that you've done. I also want to thank everyone who has supported this story over the years and has reviewed, left kudos, and connected with me over Facebook. I've made some wonderful friends through this story, included are blacktithe, Felix, and everyone else who loves this story as much as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for sticking with me... Thank you to Bebedora and KGreenwood for making this so amazing. These two ladies are amazing authors. Check out their stories. B's Star Trek stories are so good. And Kim Greenwood's Jared Leto/Thirty Seconds to Mars fics Untouchable and Unforgettable are incredible. If you want, leave some love.

 

**June 2005**

**Newport News, Virginia**

 

_Don’t look back...  Don’t look back..._

Emily Elizabeth Davis hurried down the jet bridge.She fought the urge to glance back over her shoulder.The words she chanted in her head became a mantra of strength as she made her way onto the plane.

She shuffled down the aisle, studying the numbers on the bulkhead until she found her seat.Her eyes darted from the window next to her to the influx of people that were coming on board.

_I’m safe.He can’t touch me here._

Deep purple fingerprints showed where Mark, her husband— _former husband—_ had grabbed her when she told him she was going on vacation with some friends.Emily fidgeted with her sleeve, pulling it down to hide the bruises on her lower arm.

Looking out into the inky blackness, Emily felt the plane jerk backward away from the gate.She ran over her plan again in her mind.All she wanted to do was go home, and get away from her life.

She had left everything behind but her computer, some clothes, and her favorite DVDs.She smiled when she thought about the movie she had tucked away in her bag.It was a modern-day fairy tale she had recently fallen in love with.The film helped her remember that there were still nice guys in the world.She lost herself in the romantic comedy and imagined she was the spunky, carefree Mia.Momentarily, she would forget Mark even existed.Whenever he wasn’t around, that was the movie that she always popped into the DVD player.She loved to watch the young man who played Lord Nicholas Devereaux.There was something about him that made her want to meet the young actor.She couldn’t quite explain it.Maybe it was because they were close in age.Maybe it was the character’s defiant, devil-may-care attitude.Maybe it was because of the way he treated the princess at the end of the movie.She didn’t know.But what she _did know_ is that was what she wanted for her life.She wanted to feel loved and cherished.And she wouldn’t mind staring into his blue eyes for a moment or two either.

The flight attendant had almost finished giving the safety briefing.As the plane positioned itself for takeoff, two attendants walked down the narrow aisle and took their seats.

Emily took a deep breath as the plane accelerated and flew off into the night sky.

_I’m safe._

The speeding plane banked, heading away from the Virginia landscape.The man that she had come to fear was behind her and the familiar rolling hills of southern Ohio were on the horizon.Soon, she would be home.

When they reached cruising altitude, a bell sounded throughout the cabin and a flight attendant’s voice came over the speakers.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the ‘Fasten Seat Belt’ sign, and you may now move around the cabin.However, we always recommend keeping your seatbelt fastened while you’re seated.You may also now use your electronic devices.”_

Emily took out her Mp3 player and turned on the classical playlist she had created.She wanted to relax in preparation for the difficult conversation that lay ahead of her.She had purposely not told her father, Chuck, what happened to her when she called to ask him to pick her up at the Port Columbus International Airport.

 _God, why did I let this happen to me?It’s all my fault._ The words echoed in her mind and her eyes moistened as she remembered all the uncertain and painful nights she had lived through under Mark’s roof.

The pain of being choked and thrown against the wall, almost losing consciousness.

The sounds of clothing being ripped.

The stench of Mark’s alcohol-laced breath as he kissed her.

The paralyzing terror as she finally realized what was happening to her.

The sounds of Mark’s grunting and her own muffled cries.

And finally something, almost a reassuring whisper, telling her she would survive.

The relaxing melody of _Clair de Lune_ seeped into her consciousness and gently washed away the unwelcome memories that had permeated her thoughts.

Taking several deep breaths, she wiped the tears from her eyes.She looked around to see if anyone had seen her crying.Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.No one was looking at her.

For a couple hours, she lost herself in the music, trying desperately to stay calm.

     She finally heard the chime again, and the captain came on the intercom. _“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, we ask that you put away your electronic devices and make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright positions.Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins.Thank you.”_

Emily slipped her player into her bag.She sat back and watched out of the window as the lights on the ground grow from distant twinkling stars to distinct sources of electrical light.With a roar of the engines and a slight bounce, the plane settled onto the concrete runway.

As the captain piloted it to the correct gate, a flight attendant spoke again. _“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Port of Columbus International Airport.Local time is nine-oh-two in the evening, and the temperature is sixty-five degrees.Thank you for flying American Airlines.Have a pleasant evening.”_

Finally, after about five minutes, the plane came to a stop.The jet bridge expanded and rested against the airplane’s main hatch.A chime sounded again, and a voice came on the intercom. _“You are now free to move about the cabin.”_

Emily reached under the seat in front of her to retrieve the small backpack that contained the few items she brought.It also held her purse and any other papers that she needed to free herself from Mark’s grasp.

Moving into the aisle, she thought about what was ahead of her.She wanted to forget her life in Virginia and Mark.Her parents were going to be there to help, of course, but she wasn’t sure how her plan would be implemented—yet.

She shuffled out of the plane and into the main terminal.Making her way toward the baggage claim, she spotted two familiar faces.

“Mom?Dad?”

They turned and smiled at her.“Emily!”They rushed toward her, and before she could stop them, her parents pulled her into a tight embrace.“Oh, baby, we’re so glad you’re here,” her mother said.

Fighting back tears, she gasped in pain.“Oww...”

“Honey, what is it?”Her mother, Bobbi, peered into her daughter’s eyes.

Emily shook her head.“I’m fine.It’s nothing.”

Chuck Lawrence eyed his daughter for a moment.“Bullshit, Emily Elizabeth.What happened?What did that bastard do to you?”

At that moment, a bell rang out, announcing the arrival of the luggage.The carousel rumbled to life.Emily turned her attention to the moving belt then back to her father.“I’ll tell you everything when we get to the car, Daddy.I promise you.”

She pointed to two bags that had slid down.“Those are mine.”

Her father grabbed them before picking up Emily’s backpack.“Okay, if that’s it, let’s get out of here.”

Emily nodded as she steeled herself for the difficult conversation that she would have to have with her parents.She wondered how she would speak the words she couldn’t even say to herself. _How do I say that I failed you as a daughter?How do I tell my own parents what Mark did to me?_ Emily was so lost in the swirling questions in her head that she didn’t notice when they reached her parents’ car.

She opened the door and slid into the back seat.She could feel her parents turn their eyes on her.As her father’s door slammed shut, she jumped.

Her father’s quiet voice broke through her stupor.“Alright, Emily Elizabeth, what happened?I know it’s something to do with Mark.I could hear it in your voice.”

“Daddy...”She looked up at her parents, the tears she had tried to hold back for so long finally falling from her eyes.“Mark...”

Her father’s jaw went rigid.“Did he…hurt you?”

Emily nodded silently.Part of her terrible secret was out.

Her mother paled, and Chuck let out a stream of curses under his breath as he shifted the car into gear with a hard snap of his wrist.

As they left the airport, a silence fell thick and heavy in the car.Emily felt her mother’s eyes on her, and she stared out the window. _How could I have done this to them?It’s all my fault._

After only about fifteen minutes, her father stopped the car.She looked out of the window at the unfamiliar building.“Where are we?”

With tenderness in her eyes, her mother spoke.“Your dad and I want to have you checked out, alright sweetie?”

Emily’s first instinct was to refuse.How could she face total strangers?How could she bear their questions, their prying eyes, their judgment?And she’d have to give them her name, which could possibly leave a trail, couldn’t it?

“I don’t want him to get me.He can’t know that I’m here.Mom, I’m not going to press charges against him, but I want out.I want to divorce him.I can’t live like this anymore.”

Her parents looked at each other before her father shook his head.“Baby,” Chuck replied.“He won’t get you.I can promise you that, and I will help you any way I can.But we want to make sure that you’re all right first.”

“Okay.”Emily sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

Chuck helped her out of the car and they walked into the emergency room.

As her father checked her in using his badge as identification, Emily and Bobbi took their seats in the waiting room.Soon, a nurse called Emily’s name and led her to an empty bay.

“Please get up on the gurney.”The nurse started taking her vitals.As she fit the blood pressure cuff around her arm, Emily hissed in pain.“I’m sorry.Is this why you’re here?”

Emily nodded and ducked her head, ashamed of what might be the next question.

“Who did this?” the nurse asked, as she gently pulled up the sleeve on Emily’s crew neck t-shirt.Emily heard the nurse’s audible gasp as she saw the deep black and blue bruises on her arm.

Emily felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.“My husband, Mark,” she whispered, still fearing he would somehow appear.Instinctively, she glanced away from the nurse to the door.

The nurse patted her leg and redirected her attention.“It’s okay.”She started taking notes on her observations.“Now, is there anything else that we need to know?”

“I was...raped.”The last word was barely audible, but Emily knew by the expression on the nurse’s face that she had heard it.

“Recently?”

Emily nodded, not looking up at her.She kept her shame-filled eyes down.Emily didn’t want to see the look of pity she knew the nurse was giving her.

She knew she had brought this all on herself.It was her fault that she wasn’t a better wife, a better housekeeper.Mark had reinforced that message many times.

_It’s all my fault._

The nurse patted Emily’s leg again.“Can you tell me when this happened?If it was as recent as yesterday, we can run a few tests.”

Emily averted her eyes again and kept her voice low.“Two nights ago.”

“Honey, everything’s going to be okay.I’ll let the doctor know you’re here.”

Emily heard the nurse’s shoes squeak as she left the bay.Alone, she gave up trying to control her tears, and soon she was sobbing.

In the few moments of solitude that she had, she promised herself that she was never, ever going to let this happen to her again.She was never going to let anyone take her heart.It was going to be off-limits to another man forever.

She looked up as the doctor breezed into the bay and pulled the curtain.Kind brown eyes studied her.“Hello, I’m Doctor Kauffman.”

“Hello.”Emily’s voice was meek.

“My nurse told me the situation.Have you called the police?”

“My father’s the police chief of my hometown, and he already knows that I don’t want to press charges.I don’t want a rape kit done.I just want to go home with my parents.”She took a deep breath.“They brought me here, so I could get checked out after…”Her voice faded.

She watched as the doctor made notes.“Do you know if he used protection?”

Emily could feel the tears coming forward as she choked.“He—he wouldn’t let me take birth control.”

“I see...” Doctor Kauffman approached, putting a comforting hand on Emily’s shoulder.“It’s too early for a pregnancy test, but I suggest you do one at home if your cycle is irregular.You have a lot of options if you get a positive reading.”

Emily didn’t even want to think about it.She pushed it out of her mind.

“May I look at your contusions?I can’t in good conscience let you leave without making sure you aren’t injured internally.”

“I guess…”

“Lie back for me?”

Emily obliged, wincing as the doctor palpated her abdomen and torso before moving to her collarbone and arms.After a few moments of examination, she helped Emily back up.

“You’re lucky.No internal bleeding or broken ribs.The bruises on your arms will subside with time.”

Emily nervously ran her hands over her biceps, unconsciously obscuring the sinister marks.She wanted this to be over.

The doctor took some pamphlets out of her pocket.“Well, I wish there was more I could do for you, but refusing other treatment severely limits my options.I know this must have been terrifying.My recommendations are when you get home, take a warm bath.That should relieve some of the aches and pains from the bruising.Acetaminophen will also help.Here’s some information for crisis hotlines for victims of rape and abuse.”She handed the pamphlets over to Emily.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Would you like to talk with the hospital counselor?”

“No, thank you.I really just want to go home.”

“Alright, then.”Kauffman finished up with what she was writing.“I wish you well.”

“Thanks.”Emily forced a feigned smile.

The doctor left, pushing back the curtains on the small cubicle.Emily took a look at everything that the physician had left with her.Every group in the information mentioned meetings where she would have to talk.Emily decided at that moment that no one other than her family and close friends would ever know what happened to her.No meetings for her.

The nurse returned with discharge papers.Emily signed them and got up from the gurney.She laid the pamphlets that the doctor had given her down before walking out of the bay and into the main hallway, never looking back.

 

* * * *

 

Later that night, Emily tearfully told her parents everything she had endured since moving to Virginia.

“I’m so sorry.I should’ve listened to you.I just never thought that he was like that.”

Bobbi pulled her closer.“Emily, honey, it’s all right.What matters now is that you’re home and away from him.”

Chuck agreed.“But I do think that we need to find you a good divorce lawyer.I’ll check around and see what I can come up with.”

“Alright, Daddy.Thank you,” Emily told him gratefully.“I’d like a woman if possible.”

Chuck sat back in his chair.“In that case, I know who to go with.Her name is Jill Cameron.She handles domestic disputes and divorce cases.She’ll be sympathetic to you—but to Mark—she’ll be tough as nails.She’s as cutthroat as an attorney as I’ve seen.”

“Where’s her office?”

“Downtown, near the station.Do you want me to call her and see if she can see you?”

“Please.”

Chuck got up from his chair, walked over and sat down next to Emily.“Don’t worry, honey.We’ll make it so this bastard will never hurt you again.”He pulled her close.

Emily cuddled up to her parents, letting all her emotions out and finally feeling safe for the first time in three years.

 

* * * *

 

A week later, on her father’s recommendation, Emily contacted Ms. Cameron and started the process to finally free herself from Mark.She told her that she didn’t want anything from him.No alimony, nothing.All she wanted was her freedom.

She started thinking about what might happen if the rape produced a child.Would she—could she—love a child even if it was a product of that horrible night?

She felt the ice in her heart crack.She couldn’t blame a baby, a tiny living thing, for how it was conceived.She didn’t even know yet if she was indeed pregnant.But she vowed that if she was, she would love it no matter what.

Emily hoped and prayed her ill-fated marriage would end quickly and easily. It should, she reasoned.They didn’t own any property in Virginia and the only thing that Emily wanted was her maiden name back.She didn’t want a reminder of the monster that she had married.She wanted to be a Lawrence again.

Two days later, the paperwork was drawn up and signed.Emily left the office happy for the first time in months.

 

* * * *

 

Two weeks later, Emily received a phone call to go to her father’s office at the police station.She had no idea what was going on.

She walked into the lobby, smiling at the stout woman sitting behind the protective glass.“Hey, Martha.My dad asked me to meet him here.Is he around?”

“He sure is, Emily.C’mon back.”

As Martha pressed a button, Emily opened the door and walked through the precinct.She called out greetings to some officers seated around a conference table.Her father peeked out of his office doorway.

“Hey, honey.Glad you could make it.”Chuck hugged her then escorted her into the room.He motioned her to a chair.Jill was also there, sitting in another chair.She offered a warm smile.

“So, what’s goin’ on?Why did y’all call me in?”

Chuck cleared his throat.“They served the divorce papers to Mark.”

She looked at her father then Jill, confused.“That’s good, right?”

“Yes, it is.But I wanted to let you know _where_ they served him.”He laid his hand on her knee.

“Daddy?What aren’t you telling me?”

“He’s done it to someone else.He’s in jail.A couple of days after you left, he broke into a house, raped and assaulted the woman living there, and committed an armed robbery.”

Emily sat back in her chair, stunned.

“What happened to you, isn’t your fault, honey.I know that’s what you thought, but it was never your fault.Mark was and is a monster.”

She let his words wash over her.Then she looked up at her father.“What about the papers?Did he sign the papers?”

Jill took over the conversation.“Yes.Begrudgingly, but he did.I’ve talked to the judge already.I’ve explained the situation and because of the nature of the case, she’s going to hear the case in a month.”

Chuck grasped her hand.“You’re free, honey.”

 

* * * *

 

A month later, the judge granted her the divorce from Mark.She left the courtroom, lighter and happier than she had ever felt.She could breathe again.Her parents took her out that afternoon to celebrate that the darkest chapter in her life was over.

In the back of her mind, though, she still wondered if she had another life growing inside her.

She had been late before, but not this late.Remembering the doctor’s advice, she knew she had to be brave.

She almost cried when she got the results that she had feared.

She was twenty-four, single, and _pregnant._

Her mother was there to offer her comfort when she needed it.“You know we’re going to help you all we can, sweetheart.And we’re okay with whatever you decide to do.”

Emily hugged her.“I do, Mom. You know that I can’t go through an abortion, and I don’t want to give this child up.I want to raise it, myself.”

Bobbi smiled.“I had a feeling that you would feel that way, honey.You have an extraordinary amount of love to give.I’ve seen you close yourself off from people.But don’t keep your heart closed for good.I’m glad, though, that you’ve reconnected with Ellie.”She studied her daughter closely.“I believe that one day you’ll find this great love that you want.He’ll love you unconditionally and will let you fly.”

Emily shook her head.“I’m not sure I want to risk it.I don’t want to have my heart broken again.I mean, how will I know?”

Her mother smiled.“You’ll know, Emily.It’s not a feeling that I can describe.You’ll feel that you can trust him and he’ll love you to the ends of the earth.”

Emily hugged her mother again.“Thanks, Mom.I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

* * * *

 

During the wee hours of the morning on March fourth, Emily was rushed to the hospital.Sixteen hours later, a nurse placed a squirming baby in her arms.As she rested in her hospital bed, she bonded with a beautiful baby girl with dark hair and blue eyes and felt a love rush through her body that she hadn’t ever felt before.

A nurse walked into the room.“Have you decided on a name yet?”

“Mackenzie…”She thought for a moment, going back through all the memories of the past nine months, of all the possibilities of middle names.She thought back to her favorite movie and the actor that played Lord Nicholas.She could see his face in her mind.“Christine…” she finally said.“That’s her name.Mackenzie Christine…”

“It’s a beautiful name.”

The nurse finished up her work and left the new mother and child to rest and relax.

As Emily fell asleep, she dreamed of the great love that her mother said that she would find.The man who she saw in her dream looked at her with sparkling blue eyes and a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would post Emily's Classical Playlist, just so you could get an idea of what she listened to on the airplane on the way home. These are also some of my favorite classical pieces... Enjoy.
> 
> 1\. Clair de Lune  
> 2\. Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major  
> 3\. Symphony No. 9 (Ode to Joy)  
> 4\. Moonlight Sonata  
> 5\. Bolero - Ravel  
> 6\. Ava Maria - Schubert
> 
> And if y'all have any suggestions for the playlist, by all means, let me know. I'm always on the hunt for new music.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed once again by the incredible Bebedora. You, lady, have made my words sing. Thanks also to KGreenwood. These two are amazing!!!!

**May 2015**

 

Strong hands gripped the wheel as sparkling blue eyes looked out over the seemingly endless road.As the rolling landscape of southern Ohio flew past, Christopher Whitelaw Pine let his mind wander.It seemed almost surreal when he thought about it.

Just that morning he’d been on the west coast, on the cusp of a monumental decision.Chris thought he knew what he was going to do, what he needed to do, but he still wanted his parents’ advice.At the end of the day, he trusted his parents entirely.He knew that they were going to let him decide on his own, but their input and opinions still meant a great deal to him.

And so Chris had grabbed his keys and headed to the garage, where his classic 1970 Mercedes convertible was waiting for him, and mentally prepared himself for the imminent conversation with his parents.

Talking through his thoughts in his head, Chris went through everything that he wanted to say.He used his car as a therapy session, and on some occasions it did help.Finally pulling up to his parents’ house, he parked in the driveway and saw a car that looked like his sister’s. _Oh, great,_ he told himself, _the whole family’s going to be a part of this.Just what I wanted..._

He made his way toward the house, hearing voices coming from the backyard. _Yeah, Katie’s definitely here with the kids._ He walked toward the gate and opened the latch.

“Hi, Son.”Robert offered Chris a warm greeting.

He smiled at his father.“Hey, Dad.”He looked toward the pool to see his niece and nephew bobbing up and down in the water.“Hey, Jake. Hi, Ashley.”

Two little hands came up and waved.“Hi, Uncle Chris!”

Robert studied Chris closely then stood up from his chair.“Uh-oh. This looks serious.I’ll be right back with your mother.”He went to the sliding glass door, opened it, and stepped inside, calling for Chris’s mother Gwynne to come out.

Chris walked toward the table and ruffled his sister’s long brown hair as she stood up.“Hey, Pain,” he said affectionately.He hugged her.

“Hiya, Brat,” she replied, as she reciprocated the embrace.They sat down across from each other.“When did you get back into town?”

“This morning,” he answered.He swallowed nervously.“But I’m thinking about leaving again.”

“New role already?” she asked.Her eyes locked on his and she frowned.Chris knew that Katie, like their mother, could tell when something was bothering him.And this was definitely one of those times.This last movie had taken a lot out of him.It was the role that had put him on everyone’s radar, good or bad.The man before her looked like her brother, but older and more tired.

Chris shook his head, looking down at the patio stones before looking up at her.“I’m thinking...vacation.”

“Vacation?” Robert questioned as Gwynne then he stepped out on the patio, closing the glass door behind him.

“Yeah.”Chris watched as both his parents sat down, their hands intertwined.He found himself feeling jealous at their little signs of affection.After all the women he had dated, he had yet to find ‘The One’.Everyone that he had gone out with wanted him for one thing and one thing only—to help further their career.They didn’t want to be with Chris Pine, the _person_.

He cleared his throat.“I’m thinking about getting out of L.A. for a while.I don’t have anything lined up until next year when I have to do press for the movie I just finished.I’ve never taken any real time off.I’ve always worked. I think I’m close to a burnout.”

His mother reached out and took his outstretched hand.“I believe you’re right.Where are you thinking of going?”

He shrugged.“East? I’m not talking big city either.”He looked down at his mother’s tiny hand in his own.“When I filmed _Unstoppable_ there was a town that I wanted to go into, but never had the time.I’m thinking about going there.Just laying low and relaxing.”

Robert spoke slowly.“Well, if you think it’s something that you have to do, then I say do it.The worst mistake an actor can make is not taking a break.You have one hell of a work ethic, Son.I’m proud of you for that, but you need to start taking better care of yourself.”

Chris smiled, an idea starting to form in his mind.He spoke quietly, his soft baritone breaking the silence surrounding the table.“I know that there’s something else out there that I’m meant to do.You guys are the only ones that have loved me for me.Yeah, sure, I have friends.I’ve made some good ones through the movies I’ve done, but...”

Gwynne smiled at her son, completing his thought.“You want to find someone that doesn’t use you for career gain, but loves you the way you are.”

Chris smiled wider.“Yeah, I do.”

“Then I say do it.Just call us when you get to wherever you’re going.When are you leaving?”

“I was actually thinking about leaving today.”

Katie smiled at her brother. “Are you going to fly or drive?”

He glanced over at her.“Well, to be honest, I hadn’t thought about it.”

Katie’s grin was a clear sign of the wheels turning in her head.“Call your assistant and find out what airport is close to the town that you want to go to.I’m sure you have tons of airline miles saved up.Get a flight out there and then drive to wherever you’re going.I’ll take you to the airport, so you don’t raise suspicion.”

“You’ll help me?”

She laughed at his question.“Of course.If it means I get to have my brother back to his rotten self again, I’ll help.”

Chris looked around the table at his parents and at his sister.They nodded, and he knew that he had their blessing.He cleared his throat.“Alright then, I guess I’m going on vacation.”

“How long will you be gone?” Sarah, his assistant asked when he called and requested that she make the travel arrangements.

Leave it to Sarah to ask that question. Chris knew the answer was going to make her go crazy.He grinned at the phone.“Umm…leave it open-ended.I’m not sure when I’m coming back.I’m taking a break from my career and taking a vacation.”

“You’re _what_?”

“Yeah, I’m getting out of L.A. for a while and taking a break.”He gave her the rundown of his impromptu travel plans and said, “Text me the details when you get the itinerary for the flight.Plus, I’m going to need to rent a car, and hotel reservations until I decide if that’s where I’m staying or if I’m moving on.”

“I’ll get everything done right away.”

“Thanks, Sarah. I appreciate it.”Chris disconnected the call and relaxed back against his chair.He stretched his long, jean-clad legs out in front of him before glancing over at his parents.“You’re really all right with me doing this?”

His mother nodded.“Yes, we are.You’re thirty-four years old, and a grown man.It’s nice that you want our advice, but only you know what you need to do.And if this is it, then do it.Your father and I will make sure that everything’s all right here.”She squeezed his hand reassuringly.“I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Thanks, Mom.”His phone pinged.Chris glanced down and touched the screen to unlock it.Sarah had been quick with the details that he needed.

“You got everything you need?” Katie inquired.

“Yeah.Can you meet me over at my house in an hour?That’ll give me enough time to throw some stuff together and grab my guitar and camera.”He stood up and walked toward the gate.He felt two little bodies collide with his legs.

“Are you going on vacation, Uncle Chris?”The little girl’s voice was inquisitive.

“Yeah, I am.Be good for your Mom and Dad, alright?I might not see you for a while.”

Two little heads nodded in unison.“Okay.”

Chris lifted them up one after another and hugged them.“Love you guys.”

“Love you, too,” Jake and Ashley echoed.

He shook his father’s hand, then pulled him into a quick hug.“Love you, Dad.And thanks.”

His father returned the hug, slapping his son on the back.“I love you, Chris.Take care of yourself.”

“I will.”He then pulled his mother close and hugged her as well.“Love you, Mom.I’ll call when I land.”

“I love you, too, Christopher,” Gwynne said softly, stepping back to stand beside her husband.

 

* * * *

 

An hour later, Katie picked him up. He had a couple suitcases plus his guitar case, camera bag, carry-on and his laptop bag.They drove to the airport in silence.Katie waited for him as he checked his luggage and received his boarding pass.Before he went through security, he took her aside.He looked into her brown eyes that were so much like their mother’s.“Thanks, Sis, for everything.I really appreciate this.”

She shrugged.“You’re welcome.I want my brother back.And if you need a vacation to ensure that, then so be it.”She hugged him.Then she reached up and pulled down his ball cap.“Take care of yourself.”

“I will.”He turned and walked toward the security checkpoint.

“Hey, Brat!” Katie called after him.He turned back and looked at her.

“Yeah, Pain?”

“I love you.”

Chris smiled at his sister.“Love you, too.I’ll call you guys when I land.And if I find what I’m looking for, you’ll be one of the first to know.”He turned around and walked through the security checkpoint.For the first time in a long time, he felt light and even happy to some degree.

_This is what I’m supposed to do._

 

* * * *

 

Now, as the Ohio countryside unfurled before him, Chris felt like he was having an experience of his own.A force was pulling him, driving him toward something as if it were actually calling out to him.

As he reached the Lancaster city limits, Chris immediately spotted his destination; a quaint-looking establishment on the left side of the road at the edge of town.Small, quiet—just what he needed.Chris parked and walked inside.

The front desk clerk glanced up at his approach.“Hello, Sir.Welcome to the Lancaster Inn.May I help you?”

Chris cleared his throat.“Umm...yeah...I have a room reserved under the name ‘ _Whitelaw’_.”

The clerk entered the name into the computer.“Yes, Sir.I have your reservation right here.You’re in our Founder’s suite.I apologize, that’s the only room that we had available.”

He smiled at her apologetic tone.“That’s fine.”He handed her one of his credit cards.

She glanced down at the card, then looked up at him.She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it, as if remembering that she was a professional.“How long are you going to be staying with us?”

He smiled wider.“A couple weeks at least.”

She ran his card to finish the transaction.“We don’t book the suite all that much, so that won’t be a problem at all, Mister…Whitelaw.”She handed him back his card, along with a room key.“Welcome to Lancaster.I hope you enjoy your stay with us and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to contact the front desk.”

Chris glanced around at the closed dining room.“Is there anyplace open around here to eat?I haven’t eaten since leaving California.”

She nodded.“The only place that’s open this late is the Blue Oyster Bar and Grill.They’ve got good food.At least, I think they do, and I believe they’re still serving.You go into town, through one light, hit downtown and it’s on your right.”

“Thanks—” He glanced at the name tag that she wore on her blazer, “—Marcia.I appreciate it.”He turned and strode through the doors and back out to his car to get his bags.He came back inside and finding his room, slid the magnetized key card into the slot.Hearing the bolt slide back, Chris opened the door and glanced around the spacious living room of the suite. _Wow...this is nice,_ he thought as he dumped his bags on the floor near the door. _I’ll take care of those after I get back._

He turned and walked out of the room and out to his car.With the directions that the desk clerk had given him, he found the restaurant with ease.

After parking his car, he got to the door just as some people were exiting.“Excuse me,” he said softly, keeping his eyes down as he held it open for them.After entering, he took a moment to glance around and absorb the atmosphere of the restaurant.

A voice called through the dining room.“Hey, Cindy, if you don’t need me anymore, I’m out of here.”

An older woman dressed in black walked up to the hostess station.Smiling at Chris, she said, “Hello, may I help you?”

Chris nodded.“Yes.Are you still serving?”

The hostess nodded.“Umm...yes, give me one minute, Sir.”She walked to the cash register as a younger woman was punching buttons on the machine.“I’m sorry, Emily, one just came in.”

The young woman the hostess called Emily glanced over at the podium.Her shoulders slumped at the sight of the tall man standing there.“Okay, I’ll do it.But I swear, Cindy, this is the last time.Tell Steve to get someone else to do the late shift.”Perhaps Chris was reading too much into what he heard, but it seemed like she spat the name ‘Steve’.“I need to be home for Mac.My dad can’t take care of her all the time.”

Cindy nodded apologetically.“Thanks, Emily.”She walked back over to the podium, picking up a menu from a stack near it.“This way, Sir.”

Chris followed her, watching the young woman out of the corner of his eye.She had already captured his attention for some reason.He studied her hands as her fingers flew across the computer screen—and didn’t notice a wedding ring on her left hand.

The hostess pointed to a table.“Here you are. Emily will be your server this evening.Enjoy!”

Chris nodded as he sat down.“Thanks.”He glanced at the menu for a moment, then noticed someone standing in front of him.He looked up at the figure and noticed the most beautiful, haunted blue eyes that he had ever seen in his life.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora. You're amazing. Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me.

Emily stared at the man seated before her. _Holy shit,_ she thought to herself. _Is it really him?Is it really Chris Pine?_

“Umm...hi,” she said, taking a moment to catch her breath.Her voice sounded unsteady in her own ears. _Come on Emily, get it together._ “Hi, I’m Emily.I’ll be your server tonight.Can I start you out with something to drink?”

Chris smiled up at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners.“Emily,” he said.“You’re the one that was on your way out of here, right?”

She nodded.“Yeah.There’s no one else to wait on you, so it’s fine.What can I get you?”

Looking at the options on the menu, he asked, “How about a Budweiser?”

“Sure.I’ll be right back.”She turned and walked toward the bar.After she gave the order to the bartender, she ducked into the kitchen, strode down the hallway, and slipped into the walk-in cooler.She had to get control of herself.Emily had dreamed about staring into those blue eyes numerous times.The dreams paled in comparison to what she just experienced.

She turned as she heard the door to the cooler open.Cindy was standing there with some of the other kitchen staff.“What do you need, Cindy?Did someone else come in?”

“No.You ran back here so quick, I wanted to check on you.It looked like the guy spooked you.Is he someone from your past?”

Emily laughed.“Oh God, no.You ever have a celebrity crush when you were younger?”

“No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Well, the guy?He’s been mine for about eleven years.Ever since I saw his first movie.”

Cindy’s brow furrowed.“That guy?Who is he?”

At that moment, the bartender came walking back to join them.“Hey, Cindy, the guy that just came in is asking for you.”

“Okay.Thanks, Dan.”

Lisa, one of the cooks, looked over at Emily.“Who exactly do you think you’re waiting on?”

Emily grinned.“Captain Kirk, himself.Chris Pine...” she said as she walked through the kitchen and out into the main dining room.

There, Cindy met her with a confused look on her face.“The gentleman feels bad that you have to stay late because of him.He’s offering to buy you dinner if you’ll sit with him.I’ll even leave you on the clock, so you get paid for it.”

Emily watched Chris stand up from the table and walk over to them.As he came closer, his blue eyes locked on her like laser beams.

“Please have dinner with me, Emily,” he implored, as he held his hand out.

She couldn’t look away from those eyes as she nodded.“Okay,” she whispered and took the offered hand.Her heart was beating a mile a minute at the surrealness of it all.She—Emily Lawrence—was about to sit down and have dinner with not just a handsome man, but a _celebrity_ —and one of her favorite actors.The very idea threw her entire being out of whack.

Chris led her back to the table and pulled out her chair.As she sat, he settled in across from her.After a few moments of silence, he smiled.“Don’t you hate pregnant pauses?”

She laughed.“Yeah, I do,” she said, easing the tension.

“I didn’t properly introduce myself.God, if my mother were here, I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Ahh...so you’re a mama’s boy?” Emily asked teasingly.

“Yeah, especially when I get sick.”Chris held out his hand again.“I’m Chris Pine, and contrary to popular belief, I don’t play Captain America or Thor.”

“Well, damn...that ruins my night.I wanted to see the hammer.”

He laughed, blushing at her insinuation.

“I’m sorry,” Emily said, giggling.“This is what happens when I’ve had a long day and I’m tired.I have bouts of foot-in-mouth disease.”Taking his hand, she said, “I’m Emily Lawrence, Mister Pine.It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey, since we’re sharing a meal, I think we can go with first names only.”

She smiled, looking into his eyes.“It’s a deal.”

They both turned their attention as Dan walked over.“Emily, you want a beer?”

“Yes, please.”She glanced over at Chris.“Do you know what you want?”

“I don’t know.What’s good here?”

Emily smiled. “Do you like burgers?”

He nodded.

“Do you trust me?”As he cocked his head, she turned to Dan.“Give us two American classic burgers.”

Dan took Chris’s menu.“I’ll put those right in for you.”

Another long silence followed.Emily took the time to study the man in front of her.His blue eyes looked tired and dull, but she attributed that to the time that he spent flying out to Ohio.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Dan appeared with her bottle of Budweiser.She took a sip, trying to compose her thoughts.“So, what brings you out here?Work?”

“Vacation.I just finished something this morning.Well, yesterday actually.I just...”Chris’s voice trailed off for a moment.“I decided that I needed to take a break.I had worked around here before.I think I may have even eaten here when I was working on _Unstoppable_.But I never had time to actually walk through the town and take in the sights.So, after talking with my family I flew to Columbus...and here I am.”

“That’s a good movie.”

“Thanks.I enjoyed making it.”

“It must be nice to just up and leave at a moment’s notice.”

Chris took a sip from his bottle.“I guess so. I’ve never really taken a vacation, so I don’t even know what to do.”

She grinned.“You rest, you relax…umm…those kinds of things?”

“Sounds like you don’t know what a vacation is either,” he teased.

She shook her head sadly.“You’re right.I don’t.”

They let the silence hang around them for a few more moments.

Emily gave him a sideways glance.Chris was tapping the bottle in a rhythm that she didn’t recognize.She cleared her throat.“I have a confession to make.”She looked down at the table as she clenched her beer bottle between her hands.She could feel his eyes focus on her.

“Yeah?”

“I recognized you the minute I walked up to your table.I’m kind of a fan.And I’ll understand entirely if you want me to leave and eat in peace.”She moved to get up.

“Emily?”

She was immediately taken in by his bright blue eyes.She felt herself start to lose track of where she was.

“Don’t go.Stay.Have dinner with me, please,” he begged, his baritone voice washing over her.Then his eyes twinkled with mirth.“How much of a fan are you?”

Emily felt like she was in a dream and was afraid that she would wake up any minute drooling on her pillow.“Umm, okay.If you’re sure I’m not bothering you?”She settled back down on her chair and took a moment to gather her thoughts.Sounding like a total fangirl was not an option.She finally chose to ignore his question and asked one of her own.“So, you finished something yesterday?Can you tell me what it was?”

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.Those actually looked somewhat sad.“The last _Star Trek_.”

Emily had to rein her emotions in.She loved him as Captain Kirk.“Oh...”Her voice trailed off.She looked up at him.“Are you sad to see it end?”

He nodded.“Yeah.That role was the one that put me on everyone’s radar.It also made it possible for me to jump to lesser-known parts, and do crazier things.But I think most of all, I’ll miss the people involved.I made a lot of friends there.”

“And by crazier things, would you mean parachuting buck naked and having kabuki makeup on?”She giggled as he went beet red.

But Chris answered quickly, never missing a beat.“Wow, I didn’t think anyone had seen the uncensored version of _The Princess Diaries Two.”_

“Well, you...wait, what?” Emily stammered, taken completely off guard by his answer.

Chris smirked mischievously.“You know, Nicholas and Mia get drunk and end up at a rave.Nicholas ditches the parachute and they go back to Genovia via hovercraft.”

“You’re terrible, you know that?”

“Yup.”He took a swig of his beer.“Seriously though, I’m glad you liked _Stretch_.Even though I’m slightly embarrassed to be sitting at a dinner table with someone who has seen my ass, it’s one of the movies I’m most proud of.It allowed me to shed a lot of inhibitions—and that ‘leading man’ persona for a while.”

Before her brain caught up with her mouth she’d spoken.“Well, you looked good regardless.”Emily slapped her hand over her mouth before any more word vomit leaked out.God help him, he just threw his head back and laughed.She wasn’t sure what had come over her.Generally, she wasn’t like this.She didn’t speak so openly and frankly in front of people, especially men.It amazed her how comfortable she was around him.

“Here you go.”Dan appeared at their table and set down the two plates, overloaded with burgers and fries, in front of them.“Can I get you anything else?”

Chris pointed to her beer.“Do you want another one?”

“Please.”

“Two more beers please.”

“You two stay as long as you want now,” he said before he walked off.

Emily noticed the sly look Dan gave them both before he left their table, and she knew what it meant—he was determined to play matchmaker.But that was Dan, as well as his wife Jolene—always trying to get her to date.He brought the beers to them, this time not saying a word, and he left just as quickly.

Emily took a bite of her burger, trying to think of something to say.“So, how long are you going to be on vacation?”

He chuckled.“Umm...I don’t exactly know.I don’t have anything lined up for the next year until the next press tour for _Trek_.I thought I would find someplace and lie low for a bit.”

“You mean escape?”She took another bite of her burger.

“I guess you could say that.”He took a sip of his beer.“I felt like I needed to get out of L.A. for a while.Just take a break from everything.”

Emily smiled.“I know the feeling.”She tried not to look too forlorn and ruin the moment.That’s the last thing she wanted to do.“Do you plan on staying around here for your whole vacation?” she asked.She hoped she didn’t sound like she was trying to get rid of him.Which of course she didn’t want to.At.All.

Chris smiled.“It sounds like you want me to leave.”

Emily shook her head.“No, I don’t.I’m just wondering why someone like you would choose a town like this when you could go anywhere in the world?”

“I’ve _been_ around the world.It’s overrated when you want to get away from the chaos.I want to be able to walk around and breathe.I can’t do that in L.A.”

Chaos was something Emily understood all too well, unfortunately.“Believe me I know about escaping.”She noticed the confused look he gave her and changed the subject.“Where are you staying?”

“The Inn here in town.”

“Oh, that’s a great place.I know the owners and they’re very nice people.They’ll take good care of you.”

“The room is really nice.”

“Well, it’s probably not as fancy as you’re used to.”

“I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but was a welcomed surprise.”He popped a fry into his mouth as he pushed his empty plate away.“God, that was good.”

“I’m glad.”She laughed.“I don’t think I’ve seen anyone devour food like that before.When was the last time you ate?”

He checked his watch.“Umm...this thing is still set on California time.About six or seven hours ago?”

“Well, shit...no wonder you’re hungry.You want anything else?”

He patted his taut stomach and shook his head.“I think if I eat any more, I’m going to burst.”He finished his beer and looked at her with curiosity.“We haven’t talked about you that much.I’m kinda at a disadvantage here because you seem to know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you.”He rested his cheek on his hand.“So, tell me about you.”

She swallowed hard.“There’s umm...nothing to tell.What you see is what you get.”She cast her eyes downward, so she couldn’t see those baby blues of his studying her. _God, I just met you.Why do I want to tell you my whole life story, already?_

“Come on…one thing, Emily.Please?” he begged.

She took a deep breath.“Hmmm...one thing, huh?”She thought for a moment then looked up.“My father’s the chief of police in town.”

He chuckled.“Is that supposed to scare me?”

She smiled.“No.You said you wanted to know one thing, so I told you one thing.”

Dan came back over and cleared the plates.He looked at Emily’s half-eaten burger.“You want a to-go box for the rest?”

She nodded.“Please.”

He left with Chris’s empty plate and brought back a styrofoam container.“Here you go.Tell Mac I said hi, okay?”

“I’ll do that.”She put the rest of her burger and her fries in the box.“Fine...you want to know something about me?”At his nod, she sighed.“My middle name is Elizabeth.”

He smiled.“Emily Elizabeth Lawrence,” he said slowly, almost as if he was testing the syllables on his tongue.“A beautiful name to match an equally beautiful woman.”

She glanced down, her voice meek.“Thank you.”

“Now, I know three things about you,” he said.“You can’t take a compliment.”

“Yeah, well, that’s me, I guess.”She took out her phone and looked at the screen.“Shit.I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get home.Thank you for dinner.It was nice meeting you.I hope you enjoy your stay here.Maybe I’ll see ya around.”

In her hurry to grab her food and take off her apron, she didn’t notice her phone drop to the floor.She turned and walked away, leaving through the double doors to the kitchen.

 

* * * *

 

Dan came back to the table with the check.He handed the leather folder to Chris.“Here you go.We’ve got to start closing up.”

“Of course.”Chris took out his credit card and handed it and the folder back to Dan without looking at the bill.“You know her pretty well, right?”

He nodded.“I do.”

“What’s her story?”

Dan shook his head.“That’s not for me to tell. If Emily wants to let you in, she will.She’s a good friend, and I want to keep that friendship.”He looked at the door that Emily had walked through, then looked down at Chris.“That woman is stronger than you can possibly imagine.If she decides that she wants you as a friend, she’ll make you earn it.”

As Dan left, Chris continued to look at the door.He thought back to the conversation that he and Emily had just shared.He was intrigued by her and by the statement that Dan had made.As he thought about it, he looked down and saw a small cheap cell phone on the floor.He picked it up, flipped it open, and was immediately greeted with a picture of Emily and a little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes.Dan came back with his card and the slip to sign.

Chris wrote something on the slip, then signed his name.He snapped the folder closed and handed it back.“I left something for both Emily and for you.Also, I found this on the floor.I think it might be hers.”He gave the phone to Dan.

Taking the phone from Chris, Dan flipped open the cover.“Ahh...yeah, this is hers.I’ll make sure she gets it.”

Chris gathered his belongings and got up from the table.“Thanks again, the burger—and the company—was great.”

He walked out of the restaurant into the cool summer night.

 

* * * *

 

Dan looked at the cell phone Chris had given him.With a deep breath, he picked up the restaurant phone and dialed, leaving a message when prompted.

“Hey, Emily, it’s Dan.You left your phone at the restaurant.That actor guy you were having dinner with found it.”He paused for a second before plowing ahead.“Look, I know you probably don’t want to hear it, and that you’re a big girl and can form your own opinions, but...I think you should give him a chance.He’s a good guy.Don’t ask me how I know...I just know.Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow when you come to get your phone and your tip money.”

Dan hung up the phone and smiled warmly.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is betaed by Bebedora as is the entire series. Thank you for everything.

Chris awoke slowly to birds chirping outside the window.He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.His ears strained to hear anything that he was familiar with.

Suddenly, he remembered...

The conversation with his parents...

The flight to Ohio...

The haunted blue eyes of a woman...

_Emily..._

He grabbed his watch from the nightstand.The numbers on the dial read almost nine o’clock.Picking up his phone, he saw it had adjusted the time for his location.It was actually almost noon.

_Yeah, definitely still on west coast time._

He lay back on the bed, rubbing his eyes. _Oh, my God, I need coffee._

Chris retrieved his glasses and slid them on as he got out of bed.He padded over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.Studying his reflection in the mirror, the signs of weariness in his face were plenty evident.But was there a gleam of excitement in his eyes as well?

It was almost as if he was starting some grand new adventure, and he didn’t know where it was going to take him.

Chris’s first priority after taking a shower was finding coffee and perhaps something to eat.He didn’t consider himself fully awake until he had consumed at least two cups to jolt himself into firing on all cylinders.

Leaving his glasses on the vanity, he stepped into the shower, and let the water spill over his face and hair.Like an engine slowly warming up, he felt his brain begin to awaken and buzz.His mouth mirrored his brain, and he hummed a tune as he washed the grime of the previous day’s travel off his body.

After several relaxing minutes, he finally turned the shower off and shook the water from his toffee-colored hair.It had been highlighted for the role of Kirk.That was one thing Chris could live without.He liked his natural color better and hated when the make-up artists demanded that he change it.

When he finished, he reached over and grabbed a towel and dried off.Wrapping it around his waist, he stepped out of the tub, walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

After dressing, he re-entered the bathroom to complete his morning routine.At the last minute, he popped in his contacts.Finishing, he looked back at the reflection in the mirror. _Holy fuckin’ shit, I almost look normal again._

With a grin, he turned and flicked the lights off.Spying his Yankees cap on the front table with his keys, he grabbed it along with his sunglasses.He headed out the door, ready to explore Lancaster.

Walking out to his car, he took a deep breath, smelling the unfamiliar scents of the countryside.All the stress and travel fatigue from the day before started to melt away. _Let’s see what this place has to offer._

Chris got into the car and headed into town.As he drove down Main Street, he spotted a small café, on the opposite corner from the Blue Oyster.Finding a parking space, he got out and pulled down his ball cap a little further on his head.It was an old habit.No matter where he went, prying eyes of paparazzi burned into his skin.Just as a precaution, he attempted to hide his face.

As he approached the café, a petite woman with dark hair and a little girl came from the opposite direction.He held the door open so they could enter first.

“Thanks...”

They walked in front of him and got into the line that was forming at the counter.He heard the woman say, “Hey Annie.How’s it going?”

Chris stood there for a second. _I know that voice..._

“Emily?”

The woman turned and smiled.“Hey, Chris!Funny seeing you here.”

“I slept through breakfast, and I need coffee.”

“Believe me, I know the feeling.I can’t live without the stuff.”She turned towards the woman behind the counter.“Annie, put his coffee on mine, will you?”

Annie nodded.“You got it.”

Chris shook his head.“You don’t have to do that.”

“You’re right.I don’t have to, but I want to. Besides...”She smiled, “...I wanted to thank you for finding my phone last night.I was kinda lost without it.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stepped up to the counter together.

Annie looked at him.“What will you have?”

“Can I get a small coffee to go, please?”

Emily glanced at him sideways.“Are you sure you don’t want a large?”

“I’m sure.”

“Trust me.You’ll like this.Besides, it’ll help with the jet lag.”Emily turned toward Annie, winked, and mouthed, “Large.”

Chris smiled.“Thanks.”

He watched as the little girl looked between the two of them.Finally, she stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into Emily’s ear.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce you.Chris, this is my daughter, Mackenzie.Mac, this is Chris.”

Chris knew he had a shocked look on his face.He carefully calmed his expression as he held out his hand.“Umm…hi, Mackenzie.It’s nice to meet you.”

Mac took his hand.“It’s nice to meet you too, Chris.”

Annie came back with their drinks.She rang up the total on the register.“That’ll be five-fifty.”

Emily handed her a ten-dollar bill, and Annie promptly returned her change with a smile.

Chris smiled in thanks before taking a careful sip from the steaming cup.He hesitated before taking another drink and looked around the quaint shop, pondering sitting down and finishing his beverage.The sunshine outside was much more appealing.Emily and Mackenzie were making their way to the door, so he followed suit.The trio walked outside into the bright afternoon sunlight.Chris knew that Emily could feel him walking behind her.

“Do you want to grab a table on the patio?”

“Sure,” Chris replied.They found an empty table and sat down.

Chris stretched his legs out in front of him and sighed softly.A soft breeze moved around the patio.He took another drink of his coffee and felt the caffeine absorb into his system.

“How’s the jet lag?”

Chris smiled at Emily.“Better. And you’re right.I needed the large.”

Emily bit her lip and smiled, glancing down at her own coffee cup.Chris felt an unexplainable pull towards this woman and her little girl.The darkness that he had seen in her eyes the night before was still there but had waned in the afternoon sun.They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.Finally, Chris cleared his throat.“You know, you never did answer one of my questions last night.”

“Oh?Which one?”

Chris cocked a brow.“How big a fan are you?”

Emily’s smile widened.“Oh, _that_ one.”She hesitated a moment as if she was trying to come up with an answer.“I’ve seen a few of your movies.”

“But Mom, you have a shelf that’s nothing _but_ his movies.”

Emily glanced over at Mac, eyes narrowed.“Traitor.”Then she looked back over at Chris and cast her eyes down.“Mac’s right.I think out of all of them I’m only missing three.What can I say?I like your work.”Her head ducked down a little more.“And now I’m embarrassed.”

Chris chuckled.“Please don’t be.”He wanted to reach out and lift her chin so he could look into her eyes but refrained.He didn’t know her well enough to make such an intimate gesture.“I’m glad you like my work.”Turning to Mac, he smiled at her.“What grade are you in, Mackenzie?”

“Fourth, almost fifth.”

“That’s cool.I have a niece and nephew that are about your age.”

“Maybe I could meet them someday.”The little girl’s eyes lit up hopefully.

“Maybe.”Chris smiled at her.“I think Jake and Ashley would like that.”He settled back in his chair and absorbed the sunlight as he finished his coffee.Glancing over at Emily, he took the opportunity to study her.There was something about her that made him want to get to know her.They sat in silence, relaxing in the other’s company.

Mac swung her feet under the table, accidentally kicking his leg.Emily immediately reprimanded the little girl.

“Mac, be careful!”She scowled at her daughter before turning her attention back to Chris.“I’m so sorry.”

“No worries.That’s nothing compared to the torture I endure from my niece and nephew.”He offered a knowing wink in Mac’s direction.She chuckled.

“Still, she should be more careful.Right, Mac?”She nudged the child.

The girl nodded.“Sorry, Chris.You okay?”

“Absolutely.I won’t even need to go to the emergency room.”

Mac laughed, and Chris could tell that Emily instantly relaxed.He was enjoying their company, and something told him they felt the same way.

Emily tapped her fingers on the tabletop.It seemed to Chris that she was apprehensive about something.Her voice was tentative as she finally spoke.“Listen, I don’t know what your plans are, but are you hungry?”

“I could eat...”

“We missed breakfast too.Would you like to have lunch with us?”Emily put her hand on Mac’s shoulder.

“I would like that.”

“Do you like Mexican food?There’s a place we always go to.”Emily smiled at her daughter.

“I’m from Southern California.It’s the law that I like Mexican food.”

Emily grinned a little wider at him as she tossed the empty paper cup into the trash.“Then let’s hit the road.”She walked over to a white older model Trailblazer.“This is us.Follow me. I promise I won’t get you lost.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you.”Then he nodded to the Honda Accord parked next to her.“Looks like I’ll have an easy time following you since we’re parking twins.”

They both got into their respective vehicles.Chris watched as Emily backed her car out of the space and pulled forward.

After twenty minutes, they drove into a neighboring village, Westchester.They pulled into a parking lot in front of a terra cotta colored building.The lettering painted on the side spelled out _Casa de Sol._

He got out of the car and walked over to the driver’s side of Emily’s Trailblazer, opening the door for her.

She smiled her thanks and nodded toward the restaurant.“This probably isn’t as good as the stuff that you can get in California, but I like it.”

He smiled.“Hey, I trust you.Besides, I’m hungry enough that I could eat almost anything.”

They walked to the door and Chris held it open for them.“After you.”

Both looked at him curiously.He could tell that Mac and especially Emily had never been treated like this.

“Thanks.”Emily ushered Mac through the door and stood in front of the hostess podium.Letting their eyes adjust to the relative darkness of the restaurant, they waited for the hostess.The two girls looked back at him briefly before leaning in to whisper.

“Is there anything the matter?”

Emily smiled up at him.“No.Mac was asking why you held the door open for us.She’s never seen a guy do that before.”

He looked down at Mac.“Well, that’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re with ladies.”He shrugged as he looked over at Emily.“It’s how I was raised.”

“More teachings from your mama?”

“Yep.She would skin me alive if I didn’t remember everything that she and my dad taught me.”

Emily chuckled.“Your mom sounds like a pistol.”

“Yeah, Mom is a firecracker alright.She and Dad have been together since the late sixties.She would let you know if she was disappointed in you.But she’s also my biggest supporter along with my dad and my sister.”

At that moment, the hostess walked up to the podium.“Three?”

Chris nodded.“Can we get a corner table, kinda out of the way if possible?”

“Of course.Right this way.”She gestured for them to follow her, into a small alcove with a table away from everyone.

“This is perfect,” Chris said.“Thank you.”

They sat down and she handed the menus around the table.“Maria’s going to take care of you today.Enjoy.”

As the hostess walked away, they opened the menus.Chris perused his choices.“So, what’s good here?”

“Well, I’m not sure what you like, but we’ve tried most everything and love it.Mac and I come here a lot.”

“What do you usually get?” he asked, as he put his menu down on the table.

She moved closer to him as she pointed to an item.“The chicken chimis.The sauce they put on them is amazing.”

As she looked up at him, he took the opportunity to study her face.“You know, you have very pretty eyes.”

“Umm...thanks?” she stuttered.“So do you.”

They heard a throat clear and they both looked up to see a young smiling woman standing in front of their table.

“Hi, I’m Maria.Can I start you guys off with something to drink?”

Chris looked over at Mac.“What would you like?”

“Mom?”

Emily nodded.She held up two fingers.“Two diets, please.”

Chris smiled.“Make it three.”

She wrote their drink order down.“Are you ready to order or would you like a few minutes?”

Chris glanced over at his companions.“Do you know what you want?”

Emily and Mac both nodded.

“I want chicken tacos, Mom.”

She grinned at Mac.“How did I know you were going to want those?”She looked up at the waitress.“She’ll have the chicken tacos and I’ll have the chicken chimis.”

Chris nodded.“I’ll have what she’s having.” He pointed to Emily, then gathered up the menus and handed them to the waitress.

“Alright.I’ll get those right in for you.”She took the menus from him and walked away, leaving the three of them sitting silently with their thoughts.

“So...” they said together.

Chris laughed as they looked at each other.

“You go first.”Emily gestured to Chris.

“Okay, since I didn’t get to see the town the last time I was here, what do you guys do for fun?”

She shrugged her shoulders.“Not a whole lot.We have a small historic village, but that’s kinda a tourist trap.If you want big museums and things like that, you’ll have to go into Columbus.It’s pretty boring around here, actually.”

The waitress came back to the table with their drinks.Mac grabbed for hers and plunked in a straw.

He turned his attention over to Emily as the waitress left.“You said that the town is boring, right?”

She nodded.“Yeah, it is.It’s quiet.Nothing ever really happens in Lancaster.I think the talk of the town will be you and why you’re here.”She took a sip of her drink.“So, why _are_ you here, exactly?”

He swirled his drink around, the ice clinking against the side of the glass, taking the opportunity to gather his thoughts.“Well, two days ago, I finished working on the last _Trek_ movie.After I said goodbye to everyone, I went home.Everything felt wrong to me.I felt drained, burnt out.”

“You felt like you had to get away?”

He nodded.“Usually I love L.A.It’s my hometown, but it felt claustrophobic to me.So, like I told you last night, I talked to my family, and here I am.”

“Well,” she smiled.“If it’s peace and quiet you’re looking for, Lancaster has it.It’s dull, boring, and uneventful.”

Chris laughed again.“Some tour guide you are.So, you lived here all your life?”

“Umm...for part of it.I was born in Texas and moved here when I was five.I went away to a small town in northwestern Ohio for college, then lived in Virginia for a bit.”She took a deep breath.“Then, ten years ago, I came back here and have lived here ever since.”

He could tell she was hiding something, something that she didn’t want to come out.There was heartbreak and maybe just a little fear behind those blue eyes of hers.“So what school did you go to?”

“Bowling Green State University, home of the Falcons.My dad wanted me to go to _The_ Ohio State University, but it was just too big for me.I wanted someplace that was big enough that I could live my life, but small enough that I still felt comfortable with my surroundings.So, I settled for BG.You’ve probably never even heard of it.”

“See, I never understood why people emphasize the word ‘ _the_ ’ in relation to Ohio State.Why is that?”

She shrugged, shaking her head.“To be honest with you, I don’t know either.It’s just something that when you’re either a fan or an alum, or whatever, you just do it.It’s like we’re setting ourselves apart from everyone else that went to an Ohio state university.But I can’t really claim it since I went to another state school.”

“Okay, so you went to Bowling Green...And yes, I have heard of it.It’s where Rob Blake went to school.Hello...L.A. Kings fan here.”

He saw her eyes light up when she was talking about her school.It brightened up her entire face.She became more animated.She nodded, getting a faraway look in her eyes.“Yeah, some of the best years of my life.I graduated with a degree in English Lit.”Then she looked at him.“Like someone else at this table.”

“Damn, Emily.You do know a lot about me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

At that moment, their waitress came out with their food.She sat their plates in front of them.

“Is there anything else I can get for you folks?More drinks?”

“Please,” Emily answered.

The waitress nodded as she walked away.

Chris looked down at his plate.“This looks good.”

Emily put her napkin on her lap, Mac following her mother’s lead.“It is…”Before she took a bite, she said, “Or at least I think it is.”

As they ate, they made more small-talk.Chris asked more about the town.He was interested in the surrounding areas.The plan that he had come up with was gradually changing in his mind.He felt connected somehow to Emily and her little girl and believed that this was where he was supposed to be.

They finished their meals, pushing their plates away.Chris patted his stomach.“I’m going to have to remember this place.That _was_ good.”

Emily grinned.“Told you.”

“Yeah, you did,” he said with a grin.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”Emily looked at him, tucking her hand under her chin.

He shrugged.“I don’t know.Maybe get the lay of the land a little bit.”

“Would you like some company?I can show you around and point some stuff out, in case you decide to stay.”

Chris nodded.“I’d love it.”

The waitress came back to the table.“Is there anything else I can get for you?”

Chris smiled.“Nope, just the check, please.”

Within minutes, she was back with the check.She handed the envelope to Chris.

Emily tried to grab the leather folder from him.“Hey, give that to me!”

He shook his head.“Nope.”He flipped open the pocket and placed some money inside.

Emily huffed.“But I invited you out to lunch.”

He smiled.“Yeah, but you bought me coffee and offered to show me around the town.So, I think it’s a fair trade.”He closed the cover and placed it to the side.He saw Emily’s eyes narrow.“Tell you what.Since it looks like we’ve reached an impasse with this, and because I’m not going to let you pay the check, I’m going to let you two ask me one question each that people might not know.How about that?”

Emily and Mac looked at each other.Emily shook her head, grinning.“Sounds like a fair deal.”

He sat up straighter and readied himself for her question.She paused for a moment, then he saw her eyes light up.

“I got one.Have you ever stolen anything from any movie that you’ve done?”

He chuckled and tucked his head down.“Yeah, I have.On every set that I’ve been on, I’ve _appropriated_ some things.On _Princess Diaries Two,_ I took one of the Genovian flags and a medal that had the pear on it.I think my favorites are definitely from the first _Trek._ Somehow the underwear that I wore in the scene with Rachel Nichols found their way into my possession.I may or may not have also gained a certain leather jacket from the bar scenes.But, by _Into Darkness,_ they kinda had me figured out, so they had an extra leather jacket for me and some other stuff.But I still came home with a communicator that magically materialized in my pocket.”

She laughed.“Jeez, Chris, I never pegged you as a thief.”

He shrugged.“The best thing I ever got though was the container of ‘neutron cream’ that Simon had made for all of us after _Into Darkness_ wrapped _._ He came up with the original idea, but I made sure people suffered.”

“I saw the footage they showed in the _Compendium.”_ She chuckled.“It was the funniest thing I’d ever seen.”

Chris smiled.“Well, then you know that I got Karl and John Cho really good.”

She nodded.

“Karl promised me on the press tour that he would get me back for it, and I gotta say that he followed through.It was an epic retaliation.”

Emily looked up at him with rapt attention.“What’d he do?”

“He…”Then he shook his head.“I can’t.Maybe some other time…the wound is way too fresh.”

She chuckled at his pained look.“Oh no, mister.You need to spill now, I’m way too interested.”

“I can’t.It hurts just thinking about it.Maybe I’ll tell you…someday.”

He looked over at Mac.“Okay, Mackenzie.Your turn.”

Mac looked like she was concentrating for a moment before offering her query.“Have you ever barfed in public?”

Emily quickly looked at Mac in shock.“Mac!”

Chris bellowed out a full-throated guffaw. “It’s okay, really.”He turned to Mac.“No, but I did have to constantly keep eating while I was filming _Into Darkness._ I would spill food on uniforms, and the crew kept saying that I ‘Pined’ myself when I would have spots on my shirt.Embarrassed me like crazy.”

Mac laughed at his story.“That’s a good one.”

He smiled.“Well, it’s all true.”He then looked over at Emily.“Are we ready to go?”

She nodded.“Yeah.Do you want to meet back in front of the café and walk around?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Emily smiled up at him as he helped her from her chair.She held out her hand.“Thank you for lunch.”

He grasped her hand and could almost feel a tingle running through him at her touch.“You’re welcome.It was my pleasure.”

As they walked through the restaurant, Chris kept a hand on the small of Emily’s back.It was almost as if he needed to touch her constantly.He didn’t know why, but he felt calmed by her and excited at the same time.

They made their way to their cars.As Emily and Mac got into theirs, Emily called.“Do you need me to lead you back to Lancaster?”

He nodded.“Yeah, if you could.”

“Alright.See you in a little bit.”

“Okay,” Chris replied.He got into his car and took a deep, calming breath.He realized that with the exception of last night, he’d just had one of the most relaxing and fun meals that he had experienced in a while.And he loved it.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

When they got back into town, Chris pulled into a parking spot next to Emily’s Trailblazer.She looked on curiously as he glanced around and reached back in for his ball cap.

“You’re not going to need that,” she said, gesturing to the hat.

“I’m not?”

She shook her head as she took it from his hand and threw it back into the car.“Nope. Remember?You’re not in California, anymore.You’re in small-town southern Ohio.Things are a little different here.”She pointed to his sunglasses hanging from the neck of his T-shirt.“Those are all you’re going to need.If anybody says anything, it’ll most likely be a comment directed at me.”

Chris settled his sunglasses on his nose.He closed the car door and met Emily and Mac on the sidewalk.“What do you mean?”

She shook her head.“It’s not that important.Forget I said anything.”

“Yeah, it is.”

They strolled past open storefronts, glancing at the different window displays lining the street.Most people didn’t look twice at the threesome.A few townsfolk stopped what they were doing as they walked past.He saw that for once, they weren’t focused on him, but on the woman and the little girl next to him.For some reason, he felt the urge to take Emily’s hand. _Why?Why do I want to protect you so damn bad?_ He had felt this same feeling the night before when he was listening to her talk.

“Please tell me what’s going on?I want to understand.”

They walked in silence for a long moment before she sighed and looked down at her feet.“It’s really not that important,” she muttered.

As they continued down the street, Chris noticed two silver-haired women whispering.He could barely make out what they were saying, but he did hear the words “slut” and “whore” coming from their mouths.Emily’s head dropped lower and lower and her breathing became irregular.

“I just thought for once they wouldn’t do this, especially in front of my kid,” she mumbled.

Chris looked over at her.He could see her eyes filling with tears.“Emily…”

She just shook her head.“It’s okay.I’m used to it.Hell, they’ve been saying this stuff for ten years.”

He stopped, putting a hand on her shoulder.“I don’t understand, but I can see whatever it is—it’s bothering you.”

Emily stopped, studying a crack in the sidewalk.“Chris…I…”She shook her head. Finally, she looked up at him, her blue eyes overflowing with tears.“I’m sorry.I can’t tell you.”

Chris sighed.“I’ll let it go for now, but I can be very persuasive when I want to be.I’ll find out what’s going on.”

They walked in silence for a few moments.Emily took a chance and looked up at him.

“Why do you want to know about me so bad?”

He cleared his throat.“To be honest, you intrigue me.You’re the first _real_ person that I’ve met in a long time, and it’s refreshing.”He lowered his voice slightly.“And you seem like you could use a friend.You look lonely.And trust me, I know all about loneliness.”

“I look lonely, huh?”

“Let’s find someplace to sit and talk.”He smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

They saw a park in the distance.Mac looked back at Emily and Chris.

“Can I, Mom?”

Emily nodded.“Yeah, sure, go ahead.”

Mac ran ahead and started playing on the jungle gym with some of the other kids.They found a bench that was a little further away from the playground, but still within sight of where Mac was playing.They sat down and relaxed.Emily tucked one of her legs underneath her as Chris extended his long jean-clad legs in front of him.

Chris noticed she was staring at his ankles.He smirked as she pointed to his shoes.

“You really don’t like to wear socks, do you?”

Chris grinned, chuckling.“Not unless I have to.Why?”

“No reason.I thought it was a particularly cool little quirk.I’m the same way.In summer, I’m either barefoot or in flip-flops, even though I think my feet are hideous-looking.”

He grinned over at her.“I don’t think any part of you could be hideous-looking.”

Emily could feel herself start to flush.“Why, Mister Pine, are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe just a little.But I do think that you’re beautiful.”

Emily blushed a little deeper.“Umm…thanks, I guess.”

They sat back, watching as Mac ran around the playground.Chris chuckled every so often at the antics of the kids.

“This is nice,” he said quietly, after a long moment.“I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time.”

“Yeah?Is it that tough being ‘Mister Movie Star’?”

He laughed.“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

She slid closer to him, resting her head on her arm.“Try me.I’d love to hear about your life.”

He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.“It’s a job, like anything else, and I enjoy it.It comes with a lot of perks, but there’s some times I have to deal with the things that go along with it—like the paparazzi or crazy fans interrupting my meals when I go out.”He threw his head back with a great sigh and stared up at the sky as he collected the rest of his thoughts.“It can also be extremely lonely.People are always wanting something from me, or they want to use me to further their own careers.I get so tired of that.I retreat into solitude easily.I just wanted a break from all of it for a while.”

She smiled sadly.“Yeah, I can understand that.In a lot of the paparazzi pictures I’ve seen, you don’t look too happy.”

Chris snorted.“Fucking vultures.That’s one thing about fame that I absolutely hate—those goddamn paps.They intrude on everything.And the things they say just to get a reaction…”He took a breath.“Hell, I’m surprised they didn’t catch wind of me flying out of LAX yesterday.My sister helped me escape.”

“Ahh…so that explains the ball cap.”

“Yep.I pretty much have one everywhere I go.”He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.“Right now, I feel kinda naked without it.”

Emily pushed her sunglasses down on her nose.“Well, let me assure you, Mister Pine, you are still fully clothed, even without the hat.”

They fell silent as they watched Mac continue to play.

“God, to be that young and carefree again...” Emily said wistfully.

Chris stood up, holding a hand out to her.“Come on.”

“What?”

“Come with me,” he whispered.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.He led her over to the metal swing set.“Get on.I’ll push you.”

“Chris...I...”

“C’mon...”

She sat down on the plastic strip with a sigh and a smile and grasped the chain.His large hands encompassed hers as he pulled her back.

Chris let go of the swing and she soared into the air.As she swung back towards him, he pushed her again, this time getting some assistance from her as she pumped her legs.As she moved away from him again, he swore he saw a relaxed smile cross her lips.Satisfied that he had given her a good start, he settled into the swing next to her.

Emily stopped pumping her legs, dragging her feet onto the ground.She finally came to a stop.Mac ran up to them, a surprised look on her face.

“Mom, I didn’t know you liked to play on the swings!”

She laughed.“I haven’t done that in a long time, sweetie.What do you need?”

“Can we have a movie night tonight, since you don’t have to work?” Mac asked.

Emily pretended to think for a moment.“Hmm…I don’t see why not.”

“Can Chris come, too?I like him.”

She looked over at Chris for a moment, then turned her attention to her daughter.“Mac, honey, that’s what Chris does for a living.He’s here to relax.He probably wants to stay as far away from movies as possible…”

Chris interrupted.“You know what?I’d love to.All I was going to do was go back to an empty hotel room and probably watch a movie myself.I’d rather watch with someone than be alone.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.“I’m positive.Just not something that I’ve been in, okay?”

Emily giggled.“I guess I can arrange that.”She looked at her watch.“I didn’t think we were here that long, but we’ve been here for almost an hour.It’s almost three, and if we’re going to do this right, we need to stop by the store and get some stuff.”

Chris looked at her curiously as she stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans.“Like what?”

“When it’s movie night at the Lawrence household, we go all out.I make theater-style popcorn with tons of butter, candy, all the fixings...just like what you get when you go to a real theater and your choice of movies.My father jokes that I could probably open up my own video store, I’ve got so many DVDs.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” he said as he stood up.“Let me guess, you’re a movie aficionado.You’d have to be if you saw _Stretch.”_

Emily laughed and bumped into him playfully, as Mac skipped ahead.“She looks forward to nights like this.It’s the one time I let her load up on junk.”

“Ahh…sugar coma?”

She chuckled.“Pretty much.A lot of times we’re only able to watch one movie together, because she passes out from the sugar rush, so don’t expect too much.Then I’ll watch a movie or two on my own.”

“Okay.So, what are your favorite movies?”

“Oh.I like all kinds…sci-fi, rom-coms, anything really.I don’t really like slasher flicks or movies that have a lot of blood and guts, though, so _The Godfather_ is out.I can appreciate the brilliance of it, I just can’t watch it.”

They reached their cars and as Emily and Mac opened their doors, Emily called out, “Follow me to the grocery store.”

He unlocked his car door and got in.“Alright.Just don’t get me lost.”

Emily laughed loudly.“Honestly, you can’t get lost in this town.Trust me.”

“Hey, there’s always a first for everything.”

Emily pulled out of her parking spot, checking her rearview mirror to make sure that he was behind her.It was then that she caught a glimpse of her daughter in the back seat, with a contented smile on her face.

“Mac, honey, what’s on your mind?You look like you want to say something.”

“I like him.He makes you smile.You haven’t smiled for a long time.”

“I haven’t?”Emily glanced back at Mac again.Her brows furrowed with concern.

Mac shook her head.“No.You always seem so sad.”

Emily smiled gently at her daughter.The little girl was too perceptive for her own good.

She flipped her directional on, signaling Chris to follow her into the parking lot.He pulled in next to her as she parked.

As he got out of his car, Chris called over.“That was way too simple.”

“I told you.”

Chris shook his head.“I think I could find a way…”

“Yeah, right…”Emily chuckled.She gestured to the storefront.“This place is pretty good to get staples.They don’t have a lot of variety, but it’s okay for here.If you want a huge grocery store, you would have to go into Westchester.They’ve got a Wal-Mart there, plus another grocery store that tries to pass itself off as gourmet, lots of organic stuff.”

They walked through the sliding glass doors of the store.Emily quickly grabbed a basket and strolled over to the candy and snack aisle.She glanced down at Mac.“Okay, Mac, get what you want.I’m going to go get the stuff to do the popcorn.”

Chris watched as Mac picked up a theater box of plain M&Ms.

“Hey, Mackenzie,” he whispered.“Does your Mom like M&Ms?”

She nodded.“She loves the peanut kind.”

Chris picked up a box that had three different varieties of the candy.“I like them, too, so how about this?”

“I don’t think my mom would let me get that.”

Chris shook his head.“I’m getting it.We can share.In fact…”He picked up a second box.“We’ll get two, just so we’ll have enough.”

Emily cleared her throat.“What are you two up to?”

He smiled at Emily innocently.“Nothing.”

She saw the two boxes of candy in Chris’s hands.“What are those?”

“A variety pack.Mackenzie said you liked these, so I want to make sure that we have enough, because I like ‘em, too.Besides, they’re my treat.”

She shook her head.“Chris…”

He smiled as he took the basket from her hands.“I want to do this, so shut it,” he said gently.He looked at the candy display, and picked up a tub of Twizzlers and put it in the basket.“Well, I don’t see Red Vines, so these will have to do.”He glanced over at Emily.“Do you like these?”

She nodded.“I love Twizzlers.”

“Do we want anything else?”Chris looked at his companions.

Mac smiled.“I’m good.”

Emily nodded.“We’ve got soda at home, and I was planning on ordering a pizza for dinner if that’s okay with you.But if you want beer, I’m a little low.I was going to pick up a twelve-pack anyway.Is that alright?”

Chris smiled.“Pizza’s great.”

They walked over to the refrigerated case.As they both reached for a couple twelve-packs of beer, Emily shook her head and started laughing.“People are going to think we’re having a party or something.”

“Hey, let ‘em think whatever they want.”He looked at the basket.“Do we have everything?”

Emily nodded.“Yep.”

They got in line at the registers.Emily noticed that Chris had silently slipped out his wallet and took out a couple cards.

“Hello, did you find everything alright?”

“Sure did,” Chris said, smiling.

The cashier rang up the candy, then looked at the beer.Without looking up, she said, “Can I see some I.D.?”

“Sure,” came Chris’s response.As he handed the cashier his license, he slid the other card through the card reader.

“What are you doing?” Emily asked.

“Paying for our stuff.”

“But…I…”

He smiled at her.“It’s my way of repaying you for inviting me over.So, shush…”His smile quickly turned into a wicked grin.“And I’ll be putting this in my car for safekeeping until we get to your house.”

She chuckled.“Really?You’re hijacking my candy and beer?”

“Yep.”

She shook her head.“You’re impossible.”

His grin deepened and his eyes twinkled.“Maybe…but I have a feeling that you like this.”

“You’re flirting with me again, aren’t you?” Emily asked.

He nodded slightly.“Maybe I am…but you’ll never know.”He turned to Mac.“Could you grab the sack with the candy, and I’ll get these.”He gestured to the two twelve-packs of beer.

“Okay, Chris,” Mac told him as she hefted the bag.

“Have a great evening,” the cashier called.

Chris smiled back at her.“Thank you.You, too.”

Chris lifted both cases of beer and walked out of the store.Emily and Mac followed behind him.Emily quickly lengthened her stride and matched his pace.

“I can’t believe you’re taking my beer and candy.”

As they reached the car, Chris fumbled to get his keys.“Well, I am.” He looked down at her.“Could you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Could you reach into my right front pocket and get my keys out?My hands are kinda full,” Chris said, embarrassed.

Emily chuckled.“Well, you should have thought about that when you hijacked my beer.”

“I didn’t really think this through, okay?Just get my keys, please?I’m not letting go of the beer.”

“Fine,” Emily huffed in feigned annoyance.

He felt a small hand reaching into the front pocket of his jeans.It rooted around for a moment before latching onto the keys and sliding them out.He heard the door locks click.

“Since you’re not going to give me my stuff, I guess I can open the door for you.”Emily opened the car door and Chris slid the containers onto the seat.Mac put the sack that she was carrying on the floor.

“Thank you,” he said, chuckling at her reaction.

Emily’s face was flushed with embarrassment.“I…uh…”

He grabbed his keys from her, then shut the door.“Alright, guess I’m following you to your house, then.”

“Chris, are you sure you want to come over?I don’t want to take you away from your vacation or anything.”

Chris took her hands in his.“I’m sure. I don’t have anything important going on.”He looked down into her eyes.“I’d much rather be hanging out with someone great than being alone in my hotel room.”He smiled.“Besides, I can always bribe you with the beer, candy, and popcorn that I have in my car.”

She giggled.“Alright, Mister Pine.You got me there.”She walked over to the driver’s side of her car.“I’ll see you in a few.”

As she started her car and pulled out, he sat silently for a moment. _And I really want to be your friend._

 

#

 

Chris pulled up to a quaint looking Victorian house.He took a quick look around the neighborhood that he was in.As he got out of the car, he saw Emily walking up to him.“Are all the houses like this?”

“Yeah, pretty much.There’s some newer construction north and south of town, but this is I guess what you would consider the _historical_ part of Lancaster.It’s been around since the late eighteen-hundreds.Why?”

“Just wondering.”

Chris opened up the front passenger side car door and grabbed the cardboard boxes of beer.“Hey, Mackenzie?Could you grab the candy?”

“Sure, Chris.And you can call me Mac.I don’t mind it.”

He smiled down at the little girl.“Okay.I’d like that.”

“Hey, you two.Let’s go.”

Chris and Mac looked over to see Emily holding open the back door.

“Okay, Mom.We’re coming,” Mac called.

Chris slammed the door shut with his hip and walked with Mac up the stairs and into the house.

“Well, this is it,” Emily said as he followed them into the kitchen.She led Chris over to the refrigerator and opened the door as Mac laid the bag of snacks on the counter then ran into the living room.

He slid both cases of beer into the refrigerator.“This is nice.”

She chuckled.“All you’ve seen is my kitchen.”She called to Mac.“Go pick out the movie that you want and I’ll get the stuff ready.”

Chris stood in the middle of her kitchen for a moment.“What do you want me to do?”

Emily pointed over to a shelf.“Could you get the popcorn popper down for me?”

“Sure thing.”

Chris walked over to the shelving unit and reached for the appliance.As he did, a small sliver of skin appeared between his t-shirt and jeans.Emily felt her face flush and her mouth run dry.She licked her lips quickly.“So, what movies do you like to watch?”

“Pretty much anything, really.”

They heard the opening strains of _Despicable Me_ coming from the family room.She smiled.“Hope you don’t mind that.”

He chuckled.“Not at all.It’s perfect.”

Mac ran in and grabbed a packet of M&Ms.“Come on, you’re missing the movie!”

Emily ruffled Mac’s hair.“I’m popping popcorn.Are we going to watch the second one, too?”

Mac nodded.“I thought we could if that’s okay?”

Emily glanced over at Chris.

He mouthed, “Sure.”

Emily shrugged.“Alright.We can watch both.I’ll go ahead and order the pizza, too.”

Mac smiled as she ran back into the family room.Pretty soon, they could hear her start to sing along with the movie.

Emily gestured to the popcorn maker.“Could you watch this while I order the pizza?”

“Of course.”

Emily picked up the phone.“What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Supreme is good.”He half-listened as she ordered the food, noticing when she hung up.“You got everything?”

She nodded.“Yeah. I got breadsticks, also.”

“You certainly know the way to my heart…”He smiled as she puttered around the kitchen, retrieving a bowl and getting the popcorn ready.“Did they say when it would be here?”

She smiled.“In about half an hour.Think this will tide you over until then?”

He laughed at all the food that they had already.“Yep. I think so.”He patted his flat stomach.“After all, I’m a growing boy.”

“Okay, yeah, whatever there, Chris.”She shook her head as she laughed.“Can you grab a beer for me from the fridge?I’m going to carry this stuff into the living room.”

He quickly grabbed two beers and opened them.He followed Emily into her living room. Mac was already sprawled out on the floor, completely engrossed with the images on the TV.“This is a pretty nice set-up you have here.”

“Thanks.”She smiled at him as she gestured for him to have a seat.“We enjoy it.”She sat down next to him on the sofa.For some reason, she wanted to sit closer to him, but she held on to her restraint.

A half hour went by, and Emily barely registered that the doorbell had rung, so lost in her thoughts she was.She thought back to the small conversation that they had about his life.Something kept popping up in her head. _Trust_.He wanted her to trust him.She had gone so long with only a few people to trust, could she trust another?

A snapping of fingers brought her out of her reverie.She looked up quickly into concerned blue eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah.Yeah, I’m fine.”She glanced at his hands that held three large boxes and one small box.“Shit.Where’s the delivery guy?I’ll get my money.”

“Emily,” he whispered.“I already took care of it.Mac’s in the kitchen, getting plates out.Now, come on and get some food.”

“I’m so sorry.I didn’t mean to zone out and make you pay for our food.I’ll pay you back.”

He shook his head.“No, you won’t.Come eat,” he said gently.

She got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.She helped Chris set out the food.

They each got their plates and walked back into the living room.Mac switched out the first _Despicable Me_ movie for the second.Emily and Chris settled back on the couch.They ate silently while the movie played in the background.

Midway through the movie, Chris heard a soft snore.He turned to Emily.She smiled.

“Told you.”She got up from the sofa.“Let me get her up to bed, and I’ll be right back.”She gently woke Mac and convinced her to go to her room.

Before she left, she hugged Chris.“Thank you for the candy and pizza, Chris.”

“You’re welcome.Sleep well.”

“Night-night.”Emily helped Mac up the stairs.

While she was gone, Chris took the opportunity to look around the living room.Two bookcases drew his attention.He walked over and saw that they were filled with DVD cases.“Wow…”He ran a finger along the cases, pulled one out, and looked at the back.

He replaced the DVD they had been watching with his choice.He went and sat back down on the sofa just as Emily came down the stairs.“Did you get Mac to sleep?”

She nodded.“Yep.I think she was out before her head hit the pillow.”Emily turned to the TV.“You put on a different movie?”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.”

Emily shook her head.“Not at all.”

As the movie started up, she turned to Chris, her eyes lit up.“ _Van Helsing?_ I love this movie.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded.“Now, shush.I want to watch this.”

He chuckled.“You know, you can sit closer to me.I won’t bite.”

“Okay.”She scooted closer to him.She watched the movie for a moment, then turned to him.“I’ve always been fascinated by vampires.”

“Why?”

She shrugged.“I don’t know.I’ve just always found them sexy, very seductive.”

They fell silent, watching the images on the screen.During the movie, Emily stole glances at Chris.She was fascinated with his hands.They were large but looked very gentle.In the deepest part of her mind, she wondered what it would feel like to be touched by them.

Emily turned her attention back to the screen and jumped as one of Dracula’s brides suddenly appeared.

Chris chuckled.“How many times have you seen this?”

She laughed with him.“I don’t know, but I always jump at this movie.”

He sobered slightly.“Can I put my arm around you?”

Emily nodded.“Sure.”She moved closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her.A feeling of relaxation flowed through her.She let her mind wander again, as the movie played on.

During the final fight of the movie, Emily cringed and hid her face in Chris’s chest.She felt his arm tighten around her.She inhaled his scent, and her nerves calmed.His chest moved underneath her head.

“You smell good.What is that?” he asked softly.

She giggled.“You should know.You’re part of the ad campaign that promotes the men’s fragrance, which…” she breathed deeply again, “…you’re wearing.”

“You’re wearing Armani Code?”

She nodded.“I can’t afford the clothes, but I can afford the perfume, especially now since someone left a very generous tip last night, which I still haven’t thanked you for yet.You didn’t have to do that.”

He smiled.“Yeah, well, you’re the one that had dinner with me and stayed late.It was the least I could do.”

He settled his arm around her waist more securely.It had been more than ten years since she had been held by a man and felt safe with him.Her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest, it was beating so hard.

“Emily… Ems.”She felt him gently grasp her chin to force her to look up at him.“Relax…it’s okay.”She focused on his baby blue eyes.They were looking down at her, concerned.Her heart started to calm, and her breathing slowed down.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded.“Yeah.Remember what I said last night about escaping?”

“Yes.”He lowered his hand from her face.

She cleared her throat.“I…umm…don’t trust men easily.”

Chris smiled gently.“I understand, I think.”He cocked his head to the side slightly, his eyes locking with hers.“Your issues with trust…are the whispers part of that?”

She nodded.“There’s so many things that you don’t know about me.I want to trust you, but I’m still so unsure.”

He smiled gently.“Then take a leap of faith, Emily Elizabeth.Trust me.”

She gasped.“What did you say?”

“I said ‘trust me’,” he said curiously.

She shook her head.“No, before that.What did you call me?”

“Emily Elizabeth…why?It’s your name, right?”

She nodded, smiling through her tears.“Yeah, it’s my name.My mom used to call me that, and not just when she was upset with me.No one else does.She always used to tell me to take leaps of faith and to trust my instincts.”

“And what _are_ your instincts telling you?”

Emily’s eyes moistened, but she blinked back the impending tears.She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.“What are they telling you, Emily?”

She smiled.“That I should trust you.”She took another deep breath.“Okay…here goes.Are you sure you want to be seen around town with the village whore?”

“You’re not serious?”

Emily nodded.“I am.It’s tough to explain.You’ll find that there’s some people here that aren’t as open-minded as others.They don’t care who you’re related to or if you’re trying to make a decent living.All they care about is what they perceive to be true.”She shrugged.“And if they think it’s true, then it must be.”

“God,” he huffed.“I hate the small-mindedness of people.I thought that I had left that behind in L.A.”

“Nope.Granted, there’s only a few who think that way.Most of the people who say that about me are older, but there are some that are in my generation.None of them know what happened.They don’t know me or my _circumstances._ I’ve learned to roll with the name-calling and rumors over time.”

He squeezed her waist, letting her know that he understood.“No one deserves to be treated like that.And from what I’ve seen so far, you’ve done a hell of a job with your daughter.”He thought for a moment.“And besides, I want you to know you’ve got me as a friend.”

She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply.“For some reason, I want to open my life up to you.I don’t know why, but I feel compelled to tell you everything.And it doesn’t make any sense.I just met you…”

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but I believe in fate.”He took a deep breath.“I think I was meant to be here right now, to help you, or be a friend to you.”He thought back to something else she had said.“You said that your mom used to call you Emily Elizabeth.What happened to her?”

Emily’s eyes filled with tears.“She died.Five years ago, she was killed by a drunk driver.She was the one that believed in me the most.”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, hugging her.“Well, you’ve got me now.Friends?”

She smiled through her tears.“You are just determined to be my friend, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

She looked at him.“Well, I guess I could always have a worse friend than you.”

“Gee, thanks.”The sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

She giggled, then sobered quickly.“I would love to have you as a friend, Chris.”

He smiled.“Good.”He looked down at his watch.“You know what?It’s late.I think it’s time I should get going.But I want to do something first.Where’s your phone?”

“Here.”She reached into the front pocket of her shorts and pulled out a phone.“Why?”

He held out his hand for it.“Give it to me for a second.”

She handed it to him.He flipped it open and dialed a number.A moment later, she heard a beeping coming from his back pocket.

“There.Now you have my number, and I have yours.You call me if you need anything.I mean it.”

“I’ll guard your number with my life.”

He grinned as he unwound his arm from around her and got up.

Emily stood up as well and wrapped a thin blanket around herself.“I’ll walk you out.”

They walked through the kitchen.“Do you want your twelve-pack?” she asked.

He shook his head.“You keep it.I’ll be back for it.”

They went outside.Chris inhaled deeply.He looked down at her and smiled.“You know, the only place in L.A. you can breathe deeply is up in the hills, where I live.”

She grinned.“You think that now, but just wait until spring around here.You inhale like that, and you’ll probably want to gag and hold your nose because of the farmers spreading shit.”

He laughed at her smirk.

They reached his car.“I had a great time today.Thank you for the most relaxing day I’ve had in a very long time.”

“You’re welcome.Thanks for putting up with me and my kid.”

“It was my pleasure.I had a lot of fun.You’re an incredible mother.”He looked down at her.“I do have a question to ask.”

“What?”

“Can I see you again?”

She nodded.“I’d really like that.”

“Good.”He hugged her close and inhaled her fragrance one more time.He kissed her on the cheek gently.“I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

She stepped away and watched as he got into his car.He waved to her before he pulled out of her driveway.She waited until his taillights disappeared down the road before she went inside, a huge smile on her face.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora AGAIN!!!

Two weeks passed and Emily became accustomed to being around Chris.She thought about his words and how he treated her and her daughter.The only other people that had ever shown her that much respect were her parents and her best friend, Ellie.She found herself looking forward to her nights at work when he would pop into the restaurant to eat.He would always wait until Emily’s shift was almost over to come in.Most of the time, he would stay until she was finished and walk her home just to make sure she got in all right.Sometimes he would ask for a table and would invite her to eat with him, just like that first night.

There were times they ran into each other at the coffee shop.They would take turns buying each other coffee, spending hours sitting in a booth—just talking.He always had an easy smile for her.She loved to hear him describe the film shoots he had been a part of and wondered if one day she would ever get to experience that.She marveled at the places he had been and the things he had done.

Her days were simply brighter with him in her life.She felt lighter and happier.She didn’t want to think of the time when he wouldn’t be there anymore.One day, the lure of his life in California would call him away from Lancaster, and from her.But for now, she had their time together.

The need to tell him everything was weighing heavily on her mind.She wanted to.Oh, God, did she want to tell him everything that had happened to her, but she couldn’t.She was so afraid that after she told him her story, he would view her as another case of a woman being too stupid to let something bad happen to her.She knew she wouldn’t be able to bear seeing scorn and hatred coming from those blue eyes from the man that was quickly becoming a good friend.

The words that her mother had told her ten years before about knowing which man was the love of her life echoed in her mind.Could Chris be hers?Did she want to risk her heart?She was so scared to let herself feel something more for him, and she already truly felt a lot for Chris.

Emily watched him when he came over for more movie nights.She saw how kind and considerate he was with Mac, always trying to include her in the conversation, even to the point of telling bad jokes to make her laugh.

She noticed that Mac was even smiling more when he was around.It was becoming clear her little girl was getting attached to Chris.She wanted to warn her not to get too used to having him around, but she couldn’t.Just like she couldn’t help herself.

But, in the end, she decided to keep holding herself back.She would let what was supposed to happen, happen.She wasn’t going to push herself to fall in love with him, even though she knew it would be so easy to.

_Mark had been like that, too.And look what you got in return.Nothing but pain and bruises._

Emily’s phone suddenly rang, jarring her from her thoughts.“Hello?”

“Hey, Emily, it’s Dan.I’m sorry to be calling you on your day off, but I’m in a bind.”

“Hey, Dan.What’s going on?”

“One of the new waitresses Steve hired didn’t come in, and we’re short-handed today.”

“Shit,” she huffed.“You’ve got to be kidding me.I swear he hires these girls just to get into their pants.”

Dan chuckled.“Yeah, well…what can you say…”

“Nothing, I guess.”Emily sighed.“What time do you need me?”

“As soon as possible.I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Okay.Let me call my Dad to see if he can watch Mac for me, and I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks again, Emily.I appreciate it.”

“No problem.”She hung up the phone then quickly dialed her father’s number.

“Lawrence.”

“Hey, Dad.I’ve got a huge favor to ask of you.”

“Sure honey, what is it?”

“Can I drop Mac by the station?One of the new waitresses at the restaurant didn’t show up, and they’re short-staffed today.”

“Sure.It looks like it’s going to be slow today, and I’d love to spend some time with my granddaughter, you know that.”

Emily ran upstairs to her room and started gathering her things to get ready for work.“Thanks, Dad.I really appreciate it.You’re a life-saver.”

“No problem, honey.I’ll see ya.”

“See ya.”She disconnected the line and flung the phone to the bed.“Mac!”

Emily looked up as the little girl came into the room.“Yeah, Mom?”

“Pack up a bag.I have to work today.”

“You got it, Mom.”Mac scurried into her own room.

Emily quickly changed and put a dash of eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick on.As an afterthought, she also spritzed on some perfume.She chuckled. _Well, you never know.Chris might come in again,_ she thought, smiling as she turned out the light and headed downstairs with Mac trailing behind her.

 

#

 

Chris stared down into his coffee cup.The couple weeks spent in Lancaster had relaxed him completely.All of the tiredness that he had arrived with had left him.He was relaxed for the first time in months.

He never thought that he would like being in a small town, but he did, right down to the small independent newspaper.Emily was right.He loved the quaintness of it.How when he walked into the coffee shop, Annie called out to him from behind the counter, asking if he wanted his usual.He quickly learned that he didn’t need the ball cap.For once, people saw him as just Chris, Emily’s friend, and not ‘Chris Pine, the A-list actor’.He had been able to sit and relax and just...be.It was a refreshing change.He was actually happy.

A change that he was thinking of making permanent.

Chris opened the paper again, finding the classified ads sections for real estate.He studied the listings, trying to find anything that appealed to him. _Hell, if George Clooney can have a villa on Lake Como in Italy, then I sure as hell can have a place here in southern Ohio._

He smiled as he remembered calling his parents last week and telling them about Emily and Mac.Of course, his mother had been excited that he had met someone that he really liked.But when he had told her about some of their conversation, he could tell that his mother had put on her psychotherapist’s hat and had started analyzing the situation.

“God, Mom, you should’ve heard the things that they were whispering about Emily.It was disgusting.”

His mother’s voice was gentle over the phone.“What were they saying?”It sounded to him like she was genuinely interested.

“I couldn’t hear everything clearly, but I did hear the words, ‘whore’ and ‘slut’.Hell, Mom, she even called herself ‘the village whore.’”

“And all because she was walking down the street with her little girl?”

He nodded as though she could see him through the phone.“Yeah.She said it had been going on for almost ten years.Her daughter is nine.”

Gwynne laughed.“It sounds like you like her, Chris.”

“Mom…”Then he sighed.“Yeah, I do like her.Probably more than I should, considering I just met her a week ago.She’s smart, beautiful, funny.She’s got a mouth on her like you wouldn’t believe, almost as bad as mine.And she’s not afraid to put me in my place.And Mac is amazing.She’s a really sweet kid.But…”

“I sensed that was coming.What’s going on?”

Chris’s voice quieted.“It’s like there’s times where she’s afraid to be touched.I’ll want to reach out and take her hand, and Emily’ll pull back quick.She did tell me that she doesn’t trust men easily, but I don’t think that’s the whole story.”He paused for a moment.“I remember one time, I surprised her just putting an arm on her shoulder.I swear to God, she jumped about five feet off the ground.It’s like she acts scared around me sometimes.”

“Well, Christopher…do you want my professional opinion or my opinion as a mother?”

He cleared his throat.He was somewhat afraid of what she was going to say, but he knew that he had to hear it no matter what.“Both.”

“I thought so.”She paused a moment as to gather her thoughts.“As a medical professional, and without knowing Emily or her circumstances, it sounds as if she’s been hurt.Now, of course, I don’t know to what extent, but it definitely sounds like she’s been abused by someone.Do you know anything of her past?”

“No, I don’t.She holds a lot really close to the vest.The only things that she’s told me is that she went to college up north and lived in Virginia for a time.She never mentions anything about her life before she moved back.”

“It sounds like she’s been dealing with this for a long time.Now, this is where my opinion as a mother comes in.Be patient with her.She sounds like she needs a friend, and I’m glad you got her to open up that little bit to you.Let her see that she can trust you.”

Chris smiled.“Actually, that sounds like a good idea.One that I wasn’t planning on before, but now it’s the one that makes the most sense to me.”

“What do you mean, honey?”

“I’m thinking about staying.Maybe even buying a house here.What do you think?”

“What about your house here?”

“I’m still keeping it for when I’m in town, but God, Mom…for the first time in months, maybe even years, I can breathe.I don’t have anyone following me, trying to take pictures, or hounding me.I love it.I’m happy for the first time in a long time.I think it’s what I need to do.”

Gwynne laughed.“Then do it.You know we were behind you from the beginning.We still are.I just hope that one day we get to meet this girl.She sounds wonderful.”

“She is.I think…”

“You think what, honey?”

He cleared his throat.“I think I may have found ‘her’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to explain it, but I can’t stop thinking about her.I like spending time with her.She makes me laugh.Hell, we had a movie night over at her house and she actually got me to sit through one of my own films.She was commenting through the whole thing.I’ve never laughed so hard in my life.”

“She sounds delightful, Chris.But just remember what I said.If anything that I mentioned is close to the mark, she’s going to figure out by your actions that she can trust you.Just be patient with her.Who knows...if you feel that strongly for her right now, she may be exactly what you are looking for.”

“I know, Mom.Thanks for the advice.I knew I could turn to you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.I love you.”

“I love you, too.I’ll talk to you later.”

A throat cleared to shake him back to the present.He looked up at Annie, standing by his booth with a carafe of coffee.

“Do you want your coffee refreshed?”

He shook his head.“No, thanks.I’m actually going to head out.”

“Alright, then.Have a great day.”She smiled at him.

“I will, thanks.”

He stood up from the booth, grabbed the newspaper and walked out the door, sliding his sunglasses on.Exploration of the downtown part of Lancaster was on the agenda.He strolled past the storefronts and the park that Mac had played in the first day that he was in town.

He spotted a brick building on the other side of the street.There was a sign in front of it that said, “Lancaster Village Offices.”On the side of the building in bold letters were the words, “Police Station.”

Chris smiled as a plan formed in his head.If anyone would know which real estate agents to trust, it would be the police chief.He crossed the street and walked to the brick building.

Tamping down his nerves, he took a deep breath, and opened the door labeled “Lancaster Police Department.”

“Hello, can I help you?” asked the middle-aged woman dressed in a police uniform.There was a little girl drawing silently on a piece of paper next to her.

“Yes, I was wondering if Chief Lawrence was in and he would have time to see me.”

At his voice, the little girl looked up.Chris’s eyes widened as he recognized Mackenzie.

She got up from her chair and ran to the door.“It’s okay, Martha, I know him.He’s my mom’s friend, Chris.”She opened the door and ran to him, her arms opened for a hug.

“Hey, Mac,” Chris said as he hugged her.“What are you doing here?I thought your mom had the day off.”

“Uncle Dan called from the restaurant and she had to work.My Aunt Ellie is working, too, so Mom brought me here so Pawpa could watch me.”

“Oh, I see.”Chris grinned at Mac.

Martha smiled warmly.“So, this is the Chris you’ve been telling me about.”

Mac nodded.“Yep.”

Martha picked up the phone on her desk and dialed.“Well, since you’re Emily and Mac’s ‘Chris’, I’m pretty sure the Chief’s got time for you.Hold on a second.”

She turned her attention to the phone in her hand.“Chief, there’s someone here to see you.It’s Emily’s young man.”She nodded at the voice she heard on the other end.“Alright, I’ll tell him.”She hung the phone up and looked over at Chris.

“He’ll be right out.He’s just finishing up with something.”

Mac glanced at Martha.“Can he at least come in, so he can see what I’m drawing?”

She smiled kindly at the young girl.“I don’t see why not.”

Mac grabbed Chris’s hand and led him inside to the big conference table she had been coloring at.She picked up her drawings and sat down at the table as Chris took a seat.

“Wow, these are good.I can draw a little bit, too.I designed a piece of furniture,” he chuckled.

“You did?”

“Yep, but what I really like doing is playing guitar.”

“Really?”

He nodded.“Yeah.Tell you what.I’ll bring my guitar over one night and I’ll play for you.”

“That would be so cool!”

Mac grabbed a crayon.He smiled as she concentrated on her coloring.

“So, you’re the young man that my daughter and granddaughter have been talking about.”

A man with salt-and-pepper hair approached them.Chris stood up from his chair.“I guess so, Sir.I’m Chris Pine.”He extended his hand.

The man stepped forward and took his hand.“Good to meet you, Chris, Chuck Lawrence.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Chief Lawrence.”

Lawrence turned his attention to Mac.“Why don’t you go back and sit with Martha while I talk to Chris, alright?”

“Sure thing, Pawpa.”She gathered up her papers and moved next to the woman.

He turned to Chris.“Come on back.”

Chris followed him back to a large office.Chuck gestured for him to sit in a chair in front of his desk.“Have a seat.”

Chris took a moment to look around the office.He saw pictures of Emily, Mac, and a woman that he assumed to be Emily’s mother, plus certificates, awards and other decorations around the room.“Thank you, Sir.”

“So, what can I do for you?”

Chris cleared his throat.He couldn’t believe how nervous he actually felt.“Well, Sir, I’m really enjoying Lancaster.So much so that I’m thinking of buying a house here, but I don’t know anyone in town that I trust.”

Chuck nodded his head.“You want the name of a real estate agent that I would use?”

“It would be much appreciated.”

“Do Emily and Mac know that you’re doing this?”

“No.”He shrugged.“I didn’t know that I was actually going to do this until about ten minutes ago.But after a phone call with my mother last week and thinking about it some, it just feels right.”

“I see.”Chuck tapped his fingers on his desktop.

“I started looking at the listings in the paper, but I don’t know anything about them.I thought who better than the police chief to tell me who I can and cannot trust.”

Chuck sat back in his chair studying the young man.“Well, I can’t fault you there.”He quickly took a piece of paper and wrote down a name and number, then slid it across the desk towards Chris.“Give Peggy a call.She’ll do right by you.”

Chris read the name and number.“Where’s she located?”

“Down the street.She has a small office behind the insurance agency.It’s almost right across the street from The Blue Oyster.”

Chris nodded, smiling.“I might just take a walk down there and introduce myself, get this process started right away.”

“Tell her that I sent you.She’s one of those that will know if what you want is available or not, and she’ll know where to find it.”

“Thank you, Chief Lawrence.I really appreciate it.”

Chuck chuckled.“No problem.Since it seems like you might be sticking around here, you can call me Chuck.”

“Would it be all right if I called you Chief, instead?”

Chuck stood up and Chris did the same.“I don’t see why not.”

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door.Both men turned.Another officer was standing there.

“Chief, we’ve just received word of some trouble just outside of town.Looks like a car accident, maybe a couple of injuries.”

“Be right there.”Chuck turned his attention to Chris.“Duty calls.”He stopped for a moment.“Damn…Mac’s here.I can’t leave her with Martha.”

“How about if I take her?We can go to the park, get something to eat…whatever she wants.I’m not doing anything this afternoon.”

Chuck grabbed the keys to his cruiser and his uniform cap.“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m positive.I have a niece and nephew that are a little younger than Mac.It’s no big deal.”

Chuck craned his head out the door.“Mac, get your stuff together.I have to go.Chris has offered to take you to the park and out to eat.”

“Really?Cool!”The little girl’s voice was laden with excitement.

Chris extended his hand out to Chuck.“Thanks again for the name.I really appreciate it, Chief.”

“You’re welcome.It was a pleasure to finally meet the guy that my daughter and granddaughter have been talking about.”He shook Chris’s hand.

Chris walked over to Mac.“You ready to go have some fun?”

Mac smiled.“Yep.”

“Okay, then, let’s rock!”

Mac turned and hugged her grandfather quickly.“Thanks for watching me, Pawpa.”

Chuck smiled at the little girl.“You’re welcome, Mac.Thanks for being a good girl. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay, Pawpa.Bye Martha.”She waved to the woman sitting at the receptionist desk.

They walked out into the bright sunshine.Chris took a deep breath of the fresh air.“So, what do you want to do?”

She looked up at him hopefully.“Can we go to the park?”

“Of course!”

They made their way over to the park.Since there was no one else there, he decided that it was time to let loose a little and be a kid again.He chased Mac around the playground.

He was impressed with how agile the young girl was.After several moments of non-stop running, he needed to throw in the towel.“Stop, Mac, I gotta catch my breath!”

Mac laughed and ran ahead climbing onto the jungle gym.

“Hey, I have to make a call real quick.But stay to where I can see you, alright?”

“You got it, Chris.”

He took out his phone and dialed the number the Chief had given him.

“Peggy Rodriguez.”

“Hello, Ms. Rodriguez.My name is Chris Pine.Your name was given to me by Chuck Lawrence.I’m interested in possibly buying some property in the area, and I was hoping you would be available to meet with me.”

“Sure.I’m at the office right now, if you want to come by.”

“I’m actually at the park that’s close to downtown.I’m watching the Chief’s granddaughter.”His eyes followed Mac as she continued to play.

“How about I just walk down there?I need to get out of the office for a little bit.I’ll bring some current listings and some paperwork.Say about ten minutes?”

“That would be great, thank you.”

Just as he was about to hang up, another call beeped through.Chris looked down at the screen on his phone and smiled.

“Hi, there.”

“Hey, Chris.It’s Emily.I just saw my Dad’s cruiser tear through town.I’m trying to get him on the phone, and I can’t.I need you to do me a huge favor.”

“And what might that be?”He quirked a mischievous eyebrow, even though she couldn’t see it.

“I need you to pick up Mac for me.I don’t want to leave her with Martha.God, I don’t know what…”Her voice trailed off as her breath ran out.

“Emily, breathe…can you do that for me?”

“Yeah…”

“First of all, you need to calm down.Everything’s fine.This is one of the reasons why I gave you my phone number.I already have Mac and we’re at the park playing.”

“You’ve got Mac?”

“I do.”He pulled the phone away from his ear.“Mac,” he called.“Your mom’s on the phone.Do you want to talk to her?”

Mac came running up and took the phone from his hand and put it up to her ear.“Hi, Mom.”

Chris only half-listened to the conversation.He sat back on the bench and let the newfound calmness flow through him.

Mac’s words brought him back.“Okay, Mom…I love you.Bye.”She handed the phone back to Chris.“Here you go.”

“Thanks, little lady.See, Ems?She’s fine.We’re having a ball.Please don’t worry about her.”

“Chris, you’re a godsend.I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t.But we’ll talk about it later.We’ll see ya.”

“See ya.And thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”He took the phone and put it back in his pocket, just as a woman in a pants suit approached him.He looked over at Mac.“You go and play, okay?”

“Okay, Chris.”The little girl turned and scampered off as the woman walked up to him.

“Mister Pine?Peggy Rodriguez.We spoke a little bit ago.”

“Yes.Hi.It’s nice to meet you.And please, call me Chris.”

Peggy chuckled.“Okay, Chris.So, you said that you’re interested in possibly purchasing property here.What brings you to Lancaster?”

He smiled.“I’ve been here for a couple weeks and I’ve fallen in love with the town.I just really like it here.”

“Where are you from?”

“California.I worked around here for a project that I did a few years ago, and never got to sightsee or anything like that.I guess I wanted to see what I was missing.”

“I bet this is quite different from California.What do you do back there?”

“I work in the entertainment industry.To be honest, I came out here to get away from everything for a while.”

“So are you thinking about moving out here permanently or is this going to be a second home for you?”

“A second home, with the option to expand.I don’t want something small.”

She nodded her head.“That leads me into my next question then, Chris.What are you looking for exactly?”

Chris paused for a moment, thinking back to everything he liked about his house in California.“I’d like somewhere private where I can relax, some place large so that my family can come out and visit.Preferably older construction, but if it’s been renovated, that’s okay.If they’ve kept some of the original character of the place, even better.Out of town, but close enough that I can still feel a part of the community.”

“That’s a good start.What price range are we talking?”

“I don’t know what normal prices are around here, but I’m thinking if I can get what I want for a couple million, I’ll be good.”

Peggy looked shocked.“Two…million dollars?”

He nodded.“Yeah.I paid three-and-a-half for my house in L.A.It’s a little on the small side for the area, but I was paying for the exclusivity of the neighborhood and the land around it.”

Peggy scrutinized him.“You said you work in the entertainment industry.What exactly _do you do_ , Chris?”

He laughed.“I’m an actor.”

She nodded her head slowly.“So, _you’re_ the one that everyone is talking about.”

“What do you mean?”His stomach suddenly lurched a bit.So much for anonymity.

“I heard through the grapevine that someone famous was in town.I never put two and two together until just now.”

Chris shrugged.“I guess that’s me.”He smiled.“So, you think you can help?”

“Definitely.”Peggy took out a bundle of papers.“This is just a general contract, hiring me as your realtor.”She explained each part of the contract clearly.

Chris nodded as he worked through each part in his mind.This wasn’t any different than any other contract that he had signed.By the end, he understood completely.

Peggy drew a pen from her briefcase.“Do you have any questions?”

“No, I don’t think so.Where do I sign?”

“Right here.”Peggy smiled as she made a small ‘x’ on a line.She handed him the pen.

He quickly signed the last piece of paper.“Can I get a copy?”

“Of course.I can either deliver it to you or you can stop by the office and pick it up.”

She took out another bundle of papers.“These are the current listings I have.Let’s narrow this down.I want to see if I got this right.”She started ticking things off on her fingers and flipping through the pages, pulling papers out of the stack.“Older construction.Out of town a little.Large.Anything else?”

“Not off the top of my head, maybe a fireplace…”

“How many bedrooms?”

He looked down sheepishly.“Six or seven?”

She chuckled.“It’s okay, Chris.When did you decide that you were going to do this?”

“This morning.”He looked over to where Mac was swinging on the swing set.“Can you give me a minute?”

“Sure.”

Chris stood up from the bench and walked over to the little girl.

“Hey, Chris.”

“Do you want to come over here and help me for a second?”

“Sure.”She stopped quickly and walked over to where Peggy was waiting for them.“Hi, Mrs. Rodriguez.”

Peggy looked at the little girl.“Why Mackenzie, I wouldn’t have recognized you.You’ve grown.”

“Three whole inches!”She looked at the papers spread out.“What are you doing?”

Chris sat down so he could be eye-level with Mac.“Well, I’ve been here for a couple weeks and I’m getting tired of living out of my suitcase.I need help picking out a house.”

Her eyes widened.“You’re moving here?”

He nodded.“For lack of a better word, yes.”

“This is what you had to talk to Pawpa about?”

“You caught me.”He winked.

Mackenzie threw her arms around his neck.“Mom’s gonna flip when she finds out.She’s going to be so excited that you’re staying!”

Chris grinned at her.“Oh, and why is that?”

Mackenzie shrugged.“She just seems happier when you’re around, more smiles.She never really goes out like adults are supposed to.Maybe you can help her with that.”

“Huh.”Chris’s grin widened.“Well, I think we’re going to have to change that.”He pointed down to the pieces of paper that were scattered around.“So, you want to help me?”

“You bet!”

Chris repeated to her what he thought he was looking for.Mac quickly started scanning through the papers.

After a few minutes, she pulled one out of her bundle.She matter-of-factly handed it to him.“I like this one.”

He silently read the listing. _Seven bedrooms suites, seven and a half bathrooms, large master bedroom with en-suite and balcony, fireplace, finished basement with full kitchen, office, indoor/outdoor pool, hot tub, guest house…land.Holy shit._ He looked at the price. _Damn...it’s in my range, too._

He handed the paper to Peggy.“What do you know about this one?”

She quickly looked at it.“Ahh…the Mitchell’s old horse farm.The owners razed the old house and built this just a couple years ago.Sadly, almost right after they finished it, they both got transferred to Arizona for their jobs.I should have shown you this one right away.”Peggy set the paper back down between them.“It may be new construction, but the craftsmanship inside is exquisite.And it’s move-in ready.They’ve been trying to get rid of it, but they haven’t had any takers.They might even lower the price more if you’re interested.”

“I’d like to see it, if possible.”

“Of course.I have a set of keys at my office.”

“Do you want to go look at a house with me, Mac?”

She nodded.“You mean it?”

“Sure.Let’s walk down to the restaurant and see your mom for a second and tell her where we’ll be.I don’t want to call her when I know she’s going to be busy.”He turned to Peggy.“I parked in front of the coffee shop, so can I meet you there?”

“Alright, sounds good.I look forward to working with you, Mister Pine.”

“I am, too.”He looked over at Mac.“Come on, Mac, let’s go see your mom.”

As they made their way out of the park, Chris kept catching Mac looking at him.“Alright, young lady, what’s on your mind?”

“Why are you staying?”

“I like it here.In California, I felt like everyone wanted something.Here, no one really knows who I am.Why do you ask?”

“Do you like my mom?”Her question was point-blank.

Chris could feel his face flush.“We’re friends if that’s what you mean.”

Mac studied his face.“So, you _do_ like her?”

He cleared his throat.“Yeah, I do.Your mom is unlike any person I’ve ever met before.I think she’s amazing.”

Mac nodded.“I think she is, too.”

“Can I ask _you_ a question?”

Mac looked up.“Sure.”

“You said she hardly ever goes out.Do you know what the word ‘dating’ means?”

“Of course.Mom doesn’t do that, and I really don’t know why.”

They walked silently to the restaurant, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Chris opened the front door and ushered Mac inside.He looked over to the bar and put up a hand.“Hey, Dan.”

Dan wiped his hands on a bar rag.“Hey, Chris.You looking for Emily?”

“Yeah.”

“Hi, Uncle Dan.”Mackenzie smiled up at him.

“Hello, young lady.Can I get a hug from one of my favorite girls?”

She laughed as she walked over and threw her arms around his waist.

Dan called out to a waitress walking by, “Ellie, can you grab Emily for a second?I’ve got my hands full.”

The waitress chuckled.“I can see that.How are you, beautiful girl?”

Mac gave her a sweet smile.“I’m good, Aunt Ellie.”

Ellie pecked Mac’s cheek before moving on.As she walked away, she called, “Hey, E.A really hot guy is here to see you!”

Chris chuckled.“Oh, Jesus…now I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

Emily looked over near the bar and her eyes focused on Chris, standing there with Dan and Mac.She finished taking the order, then walked quickly over to them.She held up one finger.“Give me one second.”Emily’s fingers flew over the touch screen, then she turned to them.“Hey, y’all, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to run in and let you know where we’d be.”

She looked at him a little confused.“What do you mean?”

Chris smiled.“I’m going to go look at a house.”

“Oh...” Emily stuttered.“You’re looking at a house to rent?”

He shook his head.“Not exactly.I’ve decided that I’m sticking around, and I’m tired of living out of a damn suitcase.I want to buy a house here.”He looked around at the busy restaurant.“Look, how about I take you both out to eat after your shift is over and we’ll talk about it then.”

“Alright.”Emily’s voice was soft.

Ellie walked by.“Hey, Emily, who is this?”

“Ellie, this is Chris.He’s a new friend.Chris, my best friend, Ellie Morrison.”

Chris smiled.“It’s nice to meet you, Ellie.”

“It’s great to meet you, too.”

Chris watched as she whispered something to Emily, and she nodded.Then Ellie walked away.

“Hey, we’ve gotta meet Peggy Rodriguez.”Chris pointed to his watch.

“Alright, you two.”She ruffled Mac’s hair, then turned to Chris.“I’ll call you when I’m done for the day.”

Chris nodded.“We’ll see ya later.”

Emily waved over her shoulder as she went to take care of her customers.

They walked out of the restaurant and saw Peggy in front of the coffee shop.“You ready to check this thing out, Mac?”

“Am I ever!That house is really pretty, I can’t wait to see it!”

He smiled.“Me, too.”

As they approached the realtor, Chris’s excitement began to build.This definitely felt right.

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora. I also want to thank everyone who has supported this story and the series. You know who y'all are.

After Chris walked out of the restaurant, Emily stood rooted to the floor for a few moments. _He’s staying here?Holy shit!_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look up into Dan’s concerned eyes.

“Hey, are you all right?”

She smiled.“Yeah.For the first time in a long time, actually.By the way, I never did thank you for convincing me to give him a chance.I’m glad I took your advice.”

Dan winked.“See?I knew there was something special about him.”

“There most definitely is.”Emily smiled softly.She started walking around the room, clearing tables, taking orders, but the thought of what Chris had told her was never too far from her mind.

An hour later, the restaurant had cleared enough that Dan had sent both Emily and Ellie on their breaks.They sat up at the bar, Ellie digging into her food while Emily nursed a glass of water.If Chris was taking her and Mac out to eat, she didn’t want to spoil her appetite.

Ellie stared at her.“Okay, E, I’m supposed to be your best friend.Who was the hottie that came in here with Mac?”

Emily smiled.“Just a friend.”

“Bullshit.Who is he?”

She thought back to all the Chris Pine movies she subjected Ellie to.Ellie had exacted payback though, forcing Emily to endure many a Karl Urban film, not to mention the episodes of _Xena_ and _Almost Human._ “I told you.His name is Chris and he’s a friend of mine.He’s been here about three weeks.”

“Where’s he from?”

“California.”

Dan laughed at Ellie’s expression.“Come on, Emily.You know she’s never going to rest until she finds out everything.Just go ahead and put her out of her misery.”

Emily shook her head.“Nope, this is way too much fun.I like to see her stew like this.”

Ellie’s mouth gaped in surprise.“Holy shit!Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?Is it because of ‘Mister Hottie’?Please tell me you’re getting some action from that.”

“Ellie!Oh, my God, I’ve only known him less than a month!”Then she grinned.“Maybe I’m just happy.”

Ellie snickered.“Yeah, right.”

She’d known Ellie long enough to know that her sly expression meant she had now made it her mission to find out everything about this mystery man.But she knew that if she asked Ellie to keep a secret to her dying breath, she would.That’s what made her the best friend in the world.Ellie was one of the reasons that she was able to get up in the morning after her mom died.Ellie was more than a friend—she was her sister.

“I know you’re not going to stop until you know, but I’m going to make you work for it.”

Ellie cocked an eyebrow.“Damn!Well, I would say this is historical.This is the first time in ten years that I’ve actually seen you interested in a guy, so I’m going to have to bring everything out of the arsenal.”

“Oh, shit,” Emily muttered.“Here we go.”

Tara, another one of the waitresses came and sat down with a plate of food.“What are we talking about?”Tara was one of the new girls, and Emily liked her.She at least did her job efficiently which was more than could be said about some of the others at the restaurant.

Ellie grinned.“We’re trying to find out who Emily’s guy is.”

Emily put her head down in her hands.“Jesus Christ, now I’m really not going to hear the end of this.And he’s not ‘my guy’.He’s a friend.”

“So you say, but I think you’re a damn fool if you haven’t tapped that,” Ellie quipped.

Raising her head, Emily looked at her friend.“Ellie, you know me.I don’t do that, especially after only three weeks.Besides, I don’t think that Chris is like that.We’re just getting to know each other right now.”

Tara looked at them.“Are we talking about that really cute guy that came in here earlier with the little girl?”

Ellie nodded.“That’s right, you’re new.That little girl is Emily’s daughter, Mac.”

“Oh, yeah, I saw him.He’s really good-looking!”Tara smiled.

“Okay, Twinkie,” Ellie started ticking things off on her fingers.“You said his name was Chris and he’s from California, right?”

Emily nodded silently.

“What’s he doing here?”

Emily swallowed a sip of water.“He’s…umm…on vacation.”

Ellie eyed her suspiciously.“What’s he _do_ in California?”

“He’s in the entertainment industry.”

Tara’s smile got wider.“Well, with a bod like that he’s either gotta be a stripper or a porn star.”

“He’s not a porn star _or_ a stripper.”Emily’s face flushed.

Ellie looked at Emily inquisitively.“But he’s in the entertainment industry.”

Emily nodded, grabbing for one of Ellie’s fries.She purposely tried to deflect the attention.It was obvious she was failing.

Dan finally intervened.“Emily, why don’t you just tell her already?”

Ellie suddenly looked at Emily, total shock and realization flooding her eyes.“Holy shit!You little fucker!You should’ve told me the minute you met him!Are his eyes really that blue?”

“They most certainly are.And he’s a nice guy, very down to Earth for a celebrity.”

“And you have a date with him tonight?”Ellie playfully narrowed her eyes.“You are such a lucky bitch.”

Tara was obviously confused.“I still don’t get who it is.Come on, Emily, tell me.”

Ellie looked at her.“Have you ever seen _Star Trek?_ The new one?”

“No.”

Emily thought for a second before pointing at something behind the bar.“Dan, hand me that stack of magazines, would you?”

He handed them over and she quickly flipped through them until she found the one that she wanted.

“Here it is.”It was an old issue of _Entertainment Weekly_ with Chris and Anna Kendrick on the cover.“ _Into the Woods?_ You can’t tell me you didn’t see this one.”

As the realization hit Tara, she gasped and stared incredulously at Emily.“You’re shitting me!The guy that came in with your daughter is _him_?”

Emily nodded shyly and looked down at her glass.

“Holy shit!” Tara exclaimed.“I don’t know what magical fairy follows you around, but make sure and give her my address sometime, wouldja?Maybe she can send a hunk in my direction, too.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”Emily laughed.

Tara looked at the clock above the bar.“I’d love to stick around and gab about handsome celebrities invading our small town, but duty calls.Have fun tonight!”

“I’m hoping to!”

Ellie stood up.“Yeah, I gotta go, too.Tell ‘Captain Fine’ I said hi.”

“Oh my God, Ellie.Get back to work.”

Ellie slapped her arm playfully before heading into the dining room.

Dan smiled as he finished up what he was doing.“Go ahead and clock out Emily.We can cover if we get busy, and we don’t have any new girls coming in tonight.Plus, I’m taking you off the schedule for tomorrow.If Steve has a problem with it, I’ll take the blame.Go have fun.”

“Thanks, Dan.”She offered a sincere smile.

Emily went into the back to put her apron and order book into her locker.Grabbing her purse, she walked out into the fresh air.

She drove home, thinking of everything that needed to be done before she went out.Parking in the driveway, she saw a splash of white peeking out of her mailbox.She got out of her vehicle, walked up onto the porch, and pulled it out, thinking it was mail.

As she read the words over and over again, all the color drained from her face.

_Oh, God...not another one._

She looked around quickly.Not seeing anyone on the street, she unlocked the door and immediately went upstairs to her bedroom.She walked into her closet, switching on the light.Pushing aside a pile of purposely-placed blankets, she grabbed an old shoebox with shaking hands.Opening it, she tossed the note onto a stack of similar-looking papers.Before she closed the lid, she read the words again.

**‘ _Hello, Slut.You’re starting to forget that you’re still mine…’_**

 

#

 

Chris looked around the house that he wanted to be his.He felt it in his gut that he was doing the right thing and this was the place that he needed.He could almost visualize the room with furniture, set up perfectly and ready to be ‘lived in’.

He was impressed with the size of the rooms upstairs and loved the pool room and the hot tub.There was even enough space in the back to put in a basketball court if he wanted it.When it really hit him that this was _the house_ though, was when he opened the door to the master suite.In his mind, he could see himself and Emily relaxing in bed, her watching TV while he’s reading a book.Every room that he walked into, he could see himself with Emily and Mac.He knew that this was the place.

“How much acreage is included?”

Peggy looked down at her notes.“Ten.Most of that are pastures.The backyard is pretty extensive.You have the guesthouse, plus the other outbuildings that you could turn into storage or renovate into livable space.The property is covered by village utilities, so you would have city water, regular garbage pick-up, those kinds of services.”

“And the price again?”

“A million five.I can tell you’re really interested in it.Let me get the owner on the phone and see if we can’t knock it down a bit.”

She stepped away for a moment to make her call.He opened up the French doors to the back patio and spied Mac sitting on a large built-in bench.She looked up as Chris walked up to her and sat down.

“Well, what do you think?”

Mac smiled.“I like it.I almost like it better than my own house.”

“Yeah, but your house is old.It’s got character.”He ruffled her hair.

Footsteps approached, and they turned to see Peggy walking towards them.

“Mister Pine, I have the Mitchells on the phone.They’re willing to negotiate.”

Chris nodded and stood up, rubbing his hands on his thighs.“Alright.I’ll take it if they drop the price to a million two and I’ll pay closing costs and fees.Plus, I would like to be in by the Fourth of July, and I’ll need the name of the people who take care of the pool and the yard, so I can have that kept up.”

He waited as Peggy relayed the message.She nodded her head.“Will there be financing involved?”

“No.We don’t have to wait on the banks.I can have my accountant wire the money to them on the date of their choosing.”

He waited as she spoke into the phone.

Peggy smiled.“Hold on a second, Eric.I’ll tell him.”She turned to him.“Since you’re going to be covering closing costs and there’s no financing, they’re willing to drop it to a million even.They really want the house off their hands.They’re making two house payments right now.And we can get everything expedited and the deed transferred, so you can be in here in two weeks.”

Chris took a moment and looked around again.He could almost hear the sound of his kids’ laughter in the rooms of the house.He had never thought about having kids before, but now…he could almost see a little girl running about the house with his eyes and Emily’s hair.He took a deep breath. _Yes…_

“Let’s do it.Let me know when and where they want the funds wired and I can call my accountant immediately.”

Peggy wrote a couple things down in her portfolio and returned to her call.“Thanks, Eric.I’m glad you’re pleased.I’ll have the paperwork emailed to you as soon as I get back to the office.”She ended her conversation, then turned to Chris.“You’ve made the Mitchells extremely happy.This place is a gem.”

“Yes, it is.It’s perfect.And I’ll be in before the Fourth.”

She laughed.“You’re thinking of celebrating here I take it?”

“Absolutely.”He looked to the little girl.“Hey Mac, does your mom like to swim?”

“I think so.Why?”

He kneeled down to her eye level.“Well, in about two weeks we’re going to have a pool party here.”

“Why here, Chris?”

“Because…”He grinned.“I just bought it.This is mine.”

“So, you’re going to tell my mom tonight?”

He winked.“Where do you think she might like to go out to eat?”

The little girl thought hard for a moment.“Do you think we could go to Casa del Sol in Westchester?”

“I think that can be arranged.”He took out his phone.“Let’s call your mom and let her know that we’re going to be there in a little bit.”

He dialed the number and waited for Emily to pick up the phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Ems.Are you home?”

“Yeah.Dan let me go right after my break.Are you finished?”

“I’m done.Are you hungry?”

“Starving.I didn’t eat during my break at all.Why?”

“Well, Mac wants to go to the Mexican restaurant in Westchester.Besides, we’re celebrating tonight.”

Silence met his statement.He couldn’t hear anything on the other end of the phone.“You still there?”

She cleared her throat.“You found a place, didn’t you?”

“I did.My offer’s been accepted, and I’ll be in before the Fourth.So, it looks like you’re stuck with me being around town, Lawrence.”

“That’s great, Chris.Do you have pictures?I can’t wait to see it.So what’s the plan?”

“Yes, I have pictures on my phone.We’re about done here, so give us about five minutes or so and then Mac and I’ll be over to pick you up.”

“Alright.I’ll be waiting.”

He disconnected the call and put the phone back in his pocket.“Okay, Mac.Your mom knows.Let’s see if there’s anything else that Peggy needs from me and then we’ll go.”

Mac stood and they both walked back into the house, finding Peggy getting her documents in order.

“Chris, I was just filling these out for you.Even though your verbal offer has been accepted, I still need to put it down on paper to make it legal and binding.”

He nodded.“That’s fine.”

She finished filling out the offer sheet and pointed to a blank line.“I need for you to initial here.”Then she pointed to the bottom of the sheet.“Then, sign here.”She signed below his name when he was finished.“I’ll scan these and have them electronically sign these and the contract and I think we’ll be ready for the closing.I have the information you wanted for the pool and yard, plus the information for your accountant.I’ll call you with a time so we can meet and sign the papers transferring the deed.”

“Sounds great.”Chris extended his hand.“Peggy, thank you so much for everything.I really appreciate it.”

She clasped his hand.“You’re very welcome, Chris.I’m glad you found what you were looking for.Welcome to Lancaster.”

“Thanks.”He looked down at Mac who was standing next to him.“Well, Mac, you ready to go pick up your mom?”

She nodded and smiled.“Yep.”

They followed Peggy out of the house to the cars.Chris took one more moment to look at the property that was going to be his.He felt light for the first time in months.He was astute enough to realize that this was the start of a brand-new chapter of his life, and now he couldn’t wait to get started.

He knew the first thing on the agenda after he got possession of the house was going to be hiring a decorator to outfit it, but he also wanted Emily’s input.It was important for him to have her in on this.She was becoming more important to him than anyone that he had ever been involved with.He just wished that she would realize that she could trust him.He remembered what his mom told him. _I’ll just let her go at her own pace._

He looked into the rearview mirror at the little girl sitting in the back seat.“Well, Mac, what do you think your mom’s going to say?”

“About the house?”

“Yeah.”

She looked at him thoughtfully.“I think she’ll like it.I know that she likes that you’re staying here.I told you she smiles more since you’ve been here.She just seems happier.”Mac hesitated a moment before finally continuing.“Chris, before you came here, Mom would sometimes fall asleep crying, or I would hear her wake up in the middle of the night, crying.It was like she was having a nightmare.She doesn’t know that I could hear her.”

“Really?”

She nodded.“But since you’ve been here, she doesn’t do that so much anymore.She also laughs a lot more.She just seems to be in a better mood.”

Chris smiled.“I have noticed that.”

As he was driving through town, “Colorblind” by Glenn Morrison came on the radio.A small voice began to sing from the back seat.He smiled as he turned up the volume slightly and started singing along with it.Mac’s eyes widened when she heard his voice.

“Your mom would probably know this.Did she take you to see _Into the Woods?”_

She nodded.“Yeah.You played The Prince.Mom loved that movie, even though it wasn’t a happy ending.”

“Well, before I got that role, I hired a voice coach.That’s how I learned how to do that.”

“That’s cool.”

He smiled.“Does your mom sing?”

“Yeah.I hear her singing through the house a lot.She’s really good, too.”

“Hmm…maybe one of these days, I’ll have to see if I can hear her.”

They pulled in behind Emily’s Trailblazer.Chris turned and looked at Mac.“Stay here.I’m going to go get your mom.Be right back.”

He walked up to the door and knocked quickly.Almost instantly, Emily answered.He smiled down at her.“Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.”She rose up and kissed him on the cheek in greeting.

He led her down the stairs.“So, how was work?”

“It was good.Ellie now knows who you are.And you have a new nickname.”

He groaned.“What is it? I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“Mister Hottie.”

“Fuck,” he muttered.“Who came up with that one?”

“Ellie.”She smiled.“And with how you look, I’d have to agree with her.”Then she stopped and looked at him.“Oh, shit!Did I say that out loud?”

Chris’s smiled widened.“Why yes you did, Miss Lawrence.”He led her to the car and opened the front passenger side door.“Get in.I’m famished.I didn’t eat lunch.”

They started on their way to Westchester once everyone was buckled in.

“So, this house...what’s it like?”

“The realtor called it the ‘Mitchell Farm’.Are you familiar with it?”

Emily’s eyes widened in surprise.“Oh my God, _that’s_ the house you bought?”

“I assume by your reaction you know the place.”

“I _love_ that place.I always wished I could see the inside.When they started building it, I wondered why anyone would want anything that big out here, but I guess that’s what you want when you have money.What’s it like inside?”

Chris grinned.“It’s beautiful.They used a lot of wood.There’s not a lot I have to do to it to make it suit my tastes.It’s an incredible house.”

“A house that size had to have come with some land.”As Chris nodded his head, she continued.“How much?”

“Damn, Ems.You don’t miss much.Ten acres or so.But most of that are pastures to the back of the property.”

“Wow!That’s a pretty good chunk.You’d have room for a pool and then some.”She smiled at him again.

He grinned.“Actually I was thinking about putting in a basketball court and a small garden.”

“Why not a swimming pool?I would think that would be what you want.”

“Because…there’s already a heated swimming pool and hot tub.There’s also a retractable roof over part of it.It’s amazing.”

“Sounds like you already have plans for it.”

“I do.And I’m going to need your help.”

“I’m listening...”

At that moment, Chris’s phone rang.Looking at the screen, he smiled warmly.“You mind if I take this call?It’s my dad.”

“Of course not.”

He pressed a button answering it, then put it on speakerphone mode.“Hey, Dad.”

“Hi, Son.I hadn’t talked to you for a while, so I thought I’d call and see how everything is going.”

“Were yours and Mom’s ears burning again?” Chris teased.“I was actually thinking about calling you.”

“You know your mother’s intuition.She had a feeling that something was up.”

“Well, it took me a couple weeks to decide, but tell Mom that I finally made up my mind.”

Chris could hear rustling on the other end of the line.“Dad?Are you still there?”

“Yeah.Your mother’s here, and I’ve put you on speaker.What’s going on?”

“Well, it looks like this Ohio thing is becoming more permanent.I bought a house.When I’m not in L.A. or working, I’ll be here.”

A female voice came over the line.Chris’s smile got softer as his mother spoke.

“You found a place?That’s wonderful, sweetheart.Did you put an offer down on it already?”

“Yeah, and it’s already been accepted.I close in about two weeks.I’ll take possession right before the Fourth of July.I’ll email you pictures from my phone when I can.It’s beautiful.By the way, say hi to Emily and Mackenzie.We’re in the car on our way to a restaurant to celebrate.”

“Hello, Emily.Hi, Mackenzie.Chris has told us so much about both of you.”

Emily looked at Chris.He gestured for her to speak.“Hello, Ms. Guilford.Mister Pine.It’s very nice to talk to you.I hope what he’s said has been good.”

Gwynne chuckled.“Please call me Gwynne, dear.I have a feeling we’re going to be talking to each other a lot more.And yes, it’s been all good.”She sighed contentedly, then continued.“Well, we won’t keep you.I know what Chris gets like when there’s food around.I expect to see pictures of the new house, young man.”

“Yes, Ma’am.Emily hasn’t even seen what it looks like, yet.I’ll probably email them to you tonight when I get back to the hotel.”He spotted the restaurant and pulled in to the parking lot, stopping the car.“Well, we’re here.So I’ve got to let you go.”

“Alright, sweetheart, we love you.And congratulations on the house.Your father and I can’t wait to see it.”

He ended the call and looked at Emily.“What?”

She shook her head, chuckling.“You really are a mamma’s boy, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he muttered.

Emily took his hand and he looked down at them.Her fingers laced with his.“I think it’s sweet that you hold them in such high regard, Chris.It’s very refreshing to see something like that.Hell, it makes me like you even more than I did.”

“Good.”He squeezed her hand, then let go.He got out of the car, then helped Emily and Mac do the same.Emily accepted his hand with a coy smile.

“Do you mind?” she asked.

“Not at all, Ems.”

 

#

 

Outside the restaurant, a shutter clicked as a camera followed the threesome’s every move until they disappeared from sight.The man picked up his phone and dialed a number.

“Yeah?”

“She’s definitely with someone, and it looks like they’re pretty chummy.They even have the kid with them.They just went into Casa del Sol in Westchester.”

“Keep an eye on them.”

The line went dead without another word.Now he had much more to do:find out who Emily was dating.Perhaps his girlfriend, Ellie, would know.After all, she knew Emily very well.With a sigh, the man settled into his seat and waited for them to eventually leave.

 

#

 

Back in Lancaster, a man with black grease-slicked hair and piercing green eyes lowered the phone from his ear.He stood alone in the dark, a lit cigarette glowing in an ashtray in front of him.

_That two-timing slut.When will she learn that she belongs to me?That I am the only one that is allowed to touch her?_

He set the phone down on top of the dresser before staring at himself in the mirror.His lips curled into a sinister smile, illuminated only by the dim moonlight filtering in through the thin drapes.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been betaed once again by the incomparable Bebedora. She's stuck with me through my 'Lucas-complex' of revising and changing until things are exactly the way they need to be. She's even a better friend than a beta. She's amazing. So, thank you lady for everything you've done. Also thank you to Blacktithe for kicking my butt into gear and being there from almost the beginning of the series. Check out her work. She writes some killer Supernatural stuff.

“So what did you want to ask me before your parents called?”Emily sipped on her daiquiri.

They were sitting in a corner booth, relaxing after their meal.At that moment, she felt so comfortable with Chris that she almost forgot about the note in her mailbox.She decided before Chris showed up on her doorstep that she wasn’t going to let the unsolicited communiqués bother her.Chris had reawakened feelings she thought had been dead for ten years, and she wasn’t about to let a faceless specter get in the way.Her eyes locked on him as he sipped his beer, his long fingers wrapped around the beer bottle.

He smiled at her.“Well, I was wondering if after I take possession of the house if you would mind going with me and get some patio furniture?I’m thinking about having a small get-together for the Fourth of July.”

“Can I pick something expensive?”She smirked mischievously.

“Do you think I’m made of money?”

“Yes,” she deadpanned.He laughed heartily, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the restaurant.She then paused, sipping her drink again, nervously tapping her fingers on the tabletop.“I...I wanted to ask you about something, too.I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

Chris smiled warmly and took a swig of his beer.“Why are you being so shy all of a sudden?Shoot!”

“Well, I was hoping you’d want to come over tonight.”

“I’d love to.”Chris signaled for the waiter to bring the check.“Actually do you mind if I stop at the Inn before we go back to your place?I wanted to grab something.”

She grinned.“Are you going to invite me to your room?”

“Maybe…”

“Well, in that case, why don’t you pack up your stuff and check out altogether?”

“If I did that, then where would I stay?”

She cleared her throat, gathering her courage.“With Mac and me.I was thinking that you have to wait two weeks until you move into the house and you don’t have any furniture yet.And I have an extra room where you could stay.I mean, I know it’s not the Founder’s Suite at the Inn, but I can promise you homemade meals, coffee whenever you want it, and…”She stopped at his look.“Never mind.You probably like staying at the Inn better than having to put up with us.Forget I said anything.”

Chris grabbed her hand and squeezed.“Emily?Look at me.”

She looked into his eyes and felt her fears melt away.

“I’m honored that you’d invite me into your home.If you’re sure it wouldn’t put you out too much, I’d love to stay with you until I can move into the new place.”

The waiter came and handed Chris the leather portfolio.He slipped some money into it and handed it back before turning to Emily and Mac.“Are you guys ready?”

Emily nodded and Mac said, “Yep.”

Chris helped them out of the booth and took Emily’s hand.She smiled as she felt the warmth of his hand encircle her own.

On the drive back to Lancaster, Emily told him about what Tara had said earlier.“So, have you considered any risqué roles like that?”

Chris laughed.“I can’t say that I have.God, that would blow my image all to hell, not that Karos didn’t do that already.”

“Hey, don’t put _Stretch_ down.I loved that movie. I’m just not sure how I would feel if I saw a friend of mine up there on the screen doing… _what you did.”_ Emily tried not to flush thinking about his butt plastered on a windshield.“Although, I do remember when people were trying to figure out who they were going to cast for _Fifty Shades of Grey,_ there was a rumor that you had been approached for it.Don’t think I’m weird, but I just couldn’t see you doing…well, _bondage stuff._ ”

Chris blushed slightly.“Please, don’t tell me that you read the books.”

“Sorry but I did.I’m not one of those obsessed fans, mind you, but I have to say the guy they ended up casting did a pretty good job.I will admit that he wasn’t the ideal image of what I imagined the character would look like.”

He leaned over and whispered, “What did you think the character should look like?”

She shook her head and smiled.“I’m not telling…”

“One of these days, Miss Lawrence, I’ll find out who you wanted in that movie.”

“Would you ever consider a role like that?”She looked at his profile as he drove.

“Maybe.If the writing is good and the character seems interesting enough.”He glanced over at her.“Would you go see it?”

“If you were in it?Sure.”

He pulled into the Inn parking lot.“Why don’t you guys come in and help me?”

Emily and Mac followed him inside, where the desk clerk immediately shot her a dirty look.She recognized the woman—the daughter of one of the women who had previously called her names.Emily averted her eyes as her cheeks flushed, and she instantly felt the need to leave.They rounded the corner and she stopped in her tracks.

“I…I think I’ll wait in the car.I’m…not feeling well all of a sudden.”

Chris took her hand in his and forced her to look at him.“What’s wrong?”

Emily hesitated.“Nothing.I…”

“Hey, Mac…”Chris fished a couple dollars out of his pocket.“Why don’t you get a candy bar from the vending machine over there?My treat.”

The little girl eagerly took the money with a smile.“Thanks, Chris!I hope they have Twix!”

When Mac was out of earshot, Chris pressed her again.“Emily.What’s wrong?You can tell me anything.”

“That desk clerk.Her mom is one of the women…”She took a deep breath, “…that called me a slut.She gave me the stink eye, and I’m sure she’ll be on the phone with her bitch mother as soon as we leave.”

Chris leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.“I’m sorry, Ems.I didn’t know.”

“Don’t apologize.You didn’t know who she was.I didn’t even know she worked here.”She immediately felt more relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her.“It just caught me by surprise, I guess.”

“You can duck out the side door if it’ll make you feel better.”

She took a deep breath.A wave of confidence washed over her, no doubt bolstered by Chris’s presence.She was amazed at how he seemed to change her from the inside out.“You know what?No.I’m not going to hide.She can suck rocks.”

“That seems unpleasant,” Chris smirked.

“Big, moldy ones.With venomous bugs underneath.”Emily nuzzled her face into his shirt and giggled.

Mac reappeared, her coveted candy bar already showing a telltale bite.“So, where’s your room?”

Chris eyed Emily knowingly, and she responded with a reassuring smile.She was feeling content again, and it was all thanks to him.Bitch at the desk be damned.

“Right down the hall.”He tossed his keycard at the little girl.“Go open ‘er up, wouldja?”

Mac caught the card, trying not to fumble her candy.“You got it!”

Chris took Emily’s hand in his and they followed the little girl down the hall.As Mac found and opened the door, Emily couldn’t help but be amazed.The room was incredible—especially for her small town.

“Wow, this is really nice.Are you sure that you want to stay with me?”

Chris pulled her close and hugged her.“Yes, I’m sure.Help me pack, will ya?”

She kissed his cheek.“Okay.”

She walked to the closet while Chris got his suitcase ready.He set it on the bed before making his way to the bathroom.

Emily removed shirts from their hangers, then folded them and put them in the suitcase.

“You work fast.”Chris reappeared from the bathroom, toiletry bag in hand.He motioned to the neatly folded clothes in his bag.

“I hope you don’t mind.I just thought that this would help.”

“It does.”He started filling another suitcase with clothes from the dresser.

“Are we finished?”

He nodded as he zipped his luggage up.“I just have to grab my guitar and then I can go check out.You can…you know…if you want.”

She shook her head with determination.“Not necessary.Mac, let’s go!”Emily ushered her daughter towards the door.She picked up Chris’s laptop bag, as Chris grabbed his other bags and guitar case.They made their way to the front desk.

Emily took a deep breath as they rounded the corner into the lobby.The woman at the desk looked up at the sound of footsteps, her eyes immediately narrowing at Emily.

Chris approached the desk with purpose, never once letting go of Emily’s hand.

“Can I help you, Mister Whitelaw?”The woman’s eyes darted back and forth between Chris and Emily.

“Yes, I’m checking out.”His voice was matter-of-fact.

“I hope there weren’t any problems with the accommodations?”The clerk seemed confused.

“No, I’ve just found someplace better to stay.”The covert disdain was evident in Chris’s voice.Emily internally beamed.His tone was obviously directed at the woman and her history with Emily.

The clerk clenched her jaw and typed something into her computer.Moments later, the printer spit out the paperwork.She mustered a fake smile, giving Emily the side eye.“Enjoy the rest of your stay in Lancaster.”

“I intend to.”He accepted his receipt from the clerk and walked away from the desk without another word.

As they approached the car, Emily stopped him.“You didn’t have to stick up for me like that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Lawrence.”He smiled coyly.

“You most certainly do.I heard the tone in your voice.Even though you didn’t come right out and say it, you…”

He stopped her with a finger to her lips.“I honestly found a nicer place to stay—with nicer hosts.Besides, I couldn’t come right out and call her a bitch to her face, so being passive-aggressive was my only other option.”He winked.

“You’re something else, you know that?”

“Yes.Yes, I do.”He smirked and opened the trunk throwing in his bags.“C’mon ladies, let’s hit the road!”

They got into the car and he drove over to her house parking behind the Trailblazer.Chris went to the trunk and picked up his bags, while Emily hoisted his laptop bag onto her shoulder.He and Mac waited while she unlocked the door, making their way into the house and upstairs.

“I’ll show you where the guest room is.”

They walked down the hallway and Emily stopped in front of an open door.“Well, here it is.It’s not much, but...”

He smiled before he went in.“Ems, this is great.”He walked in and took a moment to look around.It was decorated simply, but with a lot of thought.There was a tall wooden dresser with a small flat screen TV sitting on top.A few framed pictures of Victorian gardens hung on the walls.Big windows looked out onto the street.

“The dresser is empty, so you’ll have room to put your stuff in there, plus there’s space in the closet.”

He hefted his suitcases up onto the bed.“This is really nice.”

“Thanks.There’s fresh towels in the bathroom across the hall.”Emily smiled, feeling more relaxed about the whole situation.It was weird, but Chris looked like he almost belonged in her house.

“Hey, Mom?”

Emily turned and looked at Mac.“Yeah, honey?”

“I’m going to go get ready for bed.”The little girl stifled a yawn before approaching Chris.She reached up and hugged him.“Thank you for taking me to the park and everything today.”

He returned the embrace.“You’re welcome.And thank you for helping me find my house!Sleep well.”

As she walked past her mom, she called out, “Night, Mom.I love you.”

“Love ya, too,” Emily said.

Mac’s door closed, and Emily turned to Chris.“Would you like some help getting unpacked?”

“I would love it.”

They worked in relative silence until everything was put away and the suitcases were stowed under the bed.

Emily blew out a long, tired breath.“I think this calls for a beer, don’t you agree?”

“Lead the way.”He grabbed her hand and together they walked downstairs.While Chris reclined back on the sofa, Emily went into the kitchen to grab the beers.

“Here you go,” she said, handing him a bottle.She sat down next to him.She felt drawn to the nook that his body created, but she didn’t want to overstep.

He pulled her closer and as she settled closer next to him, he relaxed his arm around her waist.

“Thanks, this’ll really hit the spot.”He took a swig of the amber liquid.“I know this seems weird to be asking this, since we just finished putting my stuff away upstairs, but are you really sure about this?That it won’t be too weird, me staying here?”

Emily smiled.“If I thought it would put me out or be too strange, I wouldn’t have offered.Besides, I’ll probably be in need of your ‘Mac-watching services’ sometimes.You were a godsend, today.Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.I had fun with her today.She surprised me when she was on the playground.I started chasing her, and damn, she’s a fast kid.”

Emily giggled.“Mac didn’t tell you her secret, then.”

“What secret?”

Emily sipped her beer.“She’s one of the leading scorers on her soccer team.She’s fast and sneaky, which I guess makes her valuable to her team.I don’t know that much about soccer, but she enjoys it.She’s about a month into her second season.You should come to one of her games.”

“Tell me when they are, and I’ll be there.You know, Mac’s actually the one that found the listing for the house when we were going through all of them.”

“You’re kidding me?”

He shook his head as he took another sip.“Nope.It was like she knew exactly what I wanted.”

Emily looked over at a picture of her daughter then back at him.“Well, she is a smart little cookie.”

“Yes, she is.”He stopped for a moment, relaxing.Then he turned his attention back to Emily.“What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I was supposed to work, but since Dan called me in today, he took me off the schedule.Mac’s got practice, but other than that, I’m not doing anything.Why?”

“Well…”He took her hand and squeezed.“I thought we could go look at cars. I’m tired of having a rental and they’re not going to let me keep it indefinitely.”

“You...you want to buy a car?”

He nodded.“Do you know of any dealers in town?”

“Well, do you want to fit in here or stand out?”

“Fit in for now.”

“Becker Chevrolet.That’s where I got my Trailblazer.I think they’ll give you a fair price on something.You looking for new or used?”She stopped as soon as the question came out of her mouth and slapped her forehead.“Of course, you’d be wanting something new.God, I’m so stupid.”

Chris reached under her chin and gently pulled her face up to look into her eyes.“Emily, you’re not stupid.Let me explain something to you.The cars that I have and my house in California were my first big ticket items I bought after I ‘made it big’.A lot of the clothes I have, I got as gifts from people who I did shoots for.Hell, even the SUV I have back home—that was one of the perks that I got from doing voiceover work for BMW.Otherwise, I’m the same as everyone else.I like going to Target more than Wal-Mart, but I’ll go to Wal-Mart because there’s one here.Most of the clothes that I regularly wear are inexpensive.Hell, my favorite sneakers that I have are thirty-five dollar Converse.My go-to junk food is Cheez-Its.I love them.The only reason why I have some of the stuff that I have is because I have the money.It’s part of my job.”

He took a breath.“I guess what I’m trying to say, is that I’m just like you.I just have the opportunity to do what I want because I have a weird-ass job where I make a lot of money, and I guess I’m pretty good at it.”He shrugged, resting his hand on the sofa.

Emily opened her mouth in shock.“Chris…did you just say, ‘that you guess you were _good_ at it’?You’re amazing at what you do.I wish I had half as much talent as you do.I just...”

“You just...”

Emily settled her shoulders, reached up and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.“I wasn’t given the chance to show what I could do.”

Chris smiled softly.“I’m not going to force you to tell me anything.I promise.But if you ever want to talk, I’m here.I mean that.”

“That means a lot, thank you.”She finished her beer and stood up.“Well, I think I’m going to go on up to bed.Thank you for dinner and for taking care of Mac today.”

“You’re welcome.I’ll make sure everything is locked up before I turn in.”He squeezed her hand and stood up with her.

Emily kissed his cheek, then whispered, “Good night.I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night.”He reluctantly let go of her hand.

She walked into the kitchen and left her beer bottle next to the sink.Then, with one last look at the man reclined back on her sofa in her living room, she went upstairs and into her room.

As she went about her nightly routine, Emily’s mind kept going back to Chris.Her thoughts about him were a little confusing.She knew that she was attracted to him.Any woman in her right mind would be, but she kept picking out other moments that she had spent with him.She was happier now than she had been in ages, but was she actually falling in love with him?Could her feelings really be _that_?She shook her head.

She finally heard the tell-tale creak of the floorboards on the stairway as Chris made his way upstairs and into his room.As she heard him moving about, she smiled.It took him a few moments to get settled before he finally turned on the TV and got into bed.The squeaky box spring gave him away.Emily chuckled as she heard an irritated _“goddamn bed!”_ filter in from across the hall.She should have warned him.

She turned off the overhead light and slipped under the covers.The soft glow of her bedside lamp cast shadows on the walls.She reached over and turned it off, letting the sounds from her guest room lull her to sleep.

 

#

 

_Emily looked around as her eyes focused.She was in the park near downtown.Chris and Mac ran around the playground together.She laughed at the two of them acting like kids.Birds chirped in the trees and she felt warm sunlight on her skin._

_Moments later, the air grew colder and the sky began boiling with massive storm clouds.She stood up, opening her mouth to call out to them.A blast of frigid air hit her and tried to knock her from her feet.As she looked around, she saw the ground start to open up underneath Mac and Chris.She reached out her hand, but it was too late.They were gone.She took off running through town.An angry presence seemed to follow her, reaching for her, grabbing for her, tearing at her clothes._

_She felt the ‘thing’, or whatever it was, stalking her, hunting her down.She ran into an alley and looked around.There was no escape._

_Fog started to roll in, covering everything in a misty haze.She heard a menacing voice behind her.“Hello, Slut.Did you forget that you still belong to me?”_

_A tall figure glided through the mist.She felt its black, lifeless eyes bore through her, their evil seeping into her very soul._

_She backed up against the brick wall behind her as hands reached out and wrapped around her throat._

_“Emily, you’re still mine.No one can touch you but me, you little bitch…”_

_She shook her head.“No!”_

_The hands began to choke her, cutting off her air supply._

_“No!”_

_As the hands tightened, she felt herself begin to slip into unconsciousness.With one mighty effort, she screamed._

_“No!”_

_“Emily!”_

_She was being shaken, a soft voice calling to her.Pulling her back from the brink.She knew that she had to go toward the voice._

_“Emily, honey...wake up...Shh...you’re okay.I’m here, sweetheart.”_

She slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to focus.“Chris?”

“I heard you screaming.”He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across her cheek.He sat on her bed, barechested, wearing a pair of gym shorts.

“Mommy?”A timid voice floated in from the hallway.

Emily reached out for her little girl.“Hey, baby, I’m sorry I woke you.”

Mac walked in and hugged her mother.“It’s okay.I was just worried.”

“Why don’t you go back to bed?I’m all right, now.You have practice tomorrow.”

“Only if you’re okay, Mom.”

Emily smiled.“I’m fine, sweetie.I promise.”

“Alright, good night.”She kissed Emily on the cheek before padding out of the room.

Emily took a deep breath and leaned back against her pillow.“I swear if I let her, that little imp would think that she’s the adult in this family.”

Chris grinned.“Maybe she does think that a little bit.She’s just worried about you.”He stood and straightened out her blankets.“Are you sure you’re all right?”

She nodded.“I’m just a little fucked up from the dream.”

He moved towards the door.“If you’re sure...”

“Chris?”

He turned and looked back at her.“Yeah?”

“Would you stay?”She swallowed the lump in her throat.“Would you stay with me tonight?”She felt the tears that she had kept at bay finally flow down her cheeks.

“Oh, Emily...”He moved quickly to her side, hugging her and brushing the tears away from her face.“Of course, I’ll stay.If that’s what you want.”

“I do.”

He walked around to the other side of the bed, turned back the covers and laid down.She flipped off the lamp again and turned to face him.“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”He smiled in the darkness at her.“I have to warn you, though.I’m a bit of a snuggler.”

Emily giggled, the last vestiges of the nightmare leaving her.“Oh, my God.Stop the presses!Chris Pine likes to snuggle?Holy shit!”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.”He pulled her closer, and she rested her head on his bare chest.

His heart thundered under her ear.“You know what?I think that’s just what I need, actually.”

He kissed the top of her head.“It was a bad one, huh?”

“A bad what?”She looked up at him curiously.

“Dream...”

“A _really_ bad one.A total nightmare.”She settled in his embrace.“I was so scared.”

He caressed her cheek.“Well, you don’t have to be scared anymore.I’m here.I won’t let anything happen to you, Emily Elizabeth.”

They lay silently together.Emily finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep comforted by the weight of Chris’s arms around her.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I don't really have a good excuse. Life just got in the way. That being said, I hope you like the chapter. I'm really excited about the upcoming chapters. They're amazing.
> 
> This has been betaed by Bebedora.

The next morning, Emily awoke to find herself nestled in the curve of a warm body.Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she studied the musculature of the forearm thrown over her.During the night, their legs had intertwined underneath the covers.She sighed as she relished the feeling of being held.This was something that she had longed for.Turning her head slightly, she looked up at the face of the sleeping man next to her.She was mesmerized by the way his lashes brushed against his cheeks and the way he almost smiled in his sleep.

Chris pulled her closer as she ran the tips of her fingers along the soft hairs of his arm.She felt something else pushed up against her…something hard and _big..._

_Oh, my God...The large hands and feet don’t lie..._

Her cheeks flushed as she tried to rid herself of new feverish thoughts.Closing her eyes, an image flashed in her mind.Skin against skin.Heat.Passion.She could see herself falling into Chris’s eyes as he looked down at her.

His eyes opened revealing the crystal blue irises.A voice, gravelly from overnight disuse, tumbled from his smiling lips.“Good morning.”

Emily cleared her throat.She looked down quickly, embarrassed about the thoughts running through her brain.Her body instinctively tensed and she tried to scoot away from him.She managed only a meek, “Hi.”

“Are you okay?”Chris held her close.

“Yeah...” she squeaked.

“Then why are you trying to move away from me?”

Her eyes darted around the room, avoiding eye contact with him.“It’s nothing.I’m just… _this_ …”

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden?What’re you thinking about?”

“Umm…”

He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to speak.

“I’m embarrassed, okay?I’m in bed with an attractive guy…”She quickly lifted the covers and saw that she was still in her t-shirt and Chris was still in his shorts.“…Granted, we’re dressed, but…”

He furrowed his brows.“What the hell are you talking about?I just woke up and I’m dealing with an uncaffeinated brain.”

Emily sighed.“Don’t worry about it.It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit.It’s not nothing.Not when you act like this with me.”His tone gentled.“Ems, you know you can tell me anything.I want to know what you’re thinking.”

She turned over to face him.“It’s just been a long time since I’ve had anyone in bed with me besides Mac, and I’m embarrassed because...”

He offered a warm smile.“Ahh, I get it now.It’s been a while since you’ve had a man in your bed and you felt me pressed up against you?”

She nodded.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.Believe me when I tell you that ‘little Chris’ has a mind of his own in the morning.”

“‘ _Little_ Chris’?You’re not fooling anyone, you know.”Emily giggled, then sighed, her eyes losing their temporary sparkle once more.“It’s just...”

Chris’s expression softened and he pulled her closer.“Well, this is what happens when I have a beautiful woman in my arms that I’m attracted to.How long has it been?”

Emily took a breath.“Over ten years.The last time it happened, it didn’t end up so well for me, I guess.It was…a bad situation.The only good thing that came out of that whole debacle was Mac.”

“An ex?”

She nodded again.“And then there were some people in town that thought they knew what happened and what I was like, especially Steve.I swear he hired me just so he could try to get into my pants.He tries to seduce all of the waitresses he hires, but I wasn’t interested.Dan and his wife have tried to get me to date, but I didn’t want to.Ellie has even tried to get me to go out and have a couple flings, but my heart wasn’t in it.I would take a look at the guy and find him lacking.”

“And now?”

She rolled over and faced away from him.He moved closer to her, and she pressed her back against his chest, molding herself to him.“Now...either my willpower isn’t as strong as it used to be, I’m finding myself seriously rethinking my strategy, or...”

“Or?”

She focused her eyes on his.“Or maybe I was just waiting around until I found one that I thought was worth the effort…and hopefully, he felt the same way about me.”

Her heart plummeted when he didn’t say anything.Maybe everyone in town was right.She had started to open her heart and trust someone, and now...now, she was about to get her feelings crushed all over again.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she made a move to get up.“It’s okay.I can see that you just want to keep this platonic.I get it.”

“Oh, no you don’t.”He pulled her back into the bed, settling over her, and keeping her body in place with his.“Emily, do you want to know what my original plan was when I came out here?”

“Yes.”

“I was originally going to just hang out for a couple of days, probably get tired of it and go on to New York where I could _really_ get lost.You changed that.You and Mac both changed my plans for me.”

“How?”

“The minute you sat down at the table and started talking to me like a normal person.At that moment, you treated me like a human being and not a commodity or a celebrity.Do you remember when we walked around town the first day?”At her nod, he continued.“I felt the need to protect you so damn bad.I wanted to reach out and take your hand.I wanted to show you that you weren’t alone anymore.You are very much worth the effort.”

“Chris…I…”

Tears she could no longer hold back fell from her eyes.He reached down and brushed them away with his thumbs.

“Emily, listen to me.I don’t care about your past.I don’t care how you came to have that amazing little girl who’s sleeping in the other room.One of these days, yeah, I would like to know what happened to you.But that’s for you to reveal at your own speed.All I know is that you’ve been hurt in the past and you don’t trust easily.I could see that just by talking to you, seeing how you react to things and looking into those beautiful, yet haunted eyes of yours.”

Emily couldn’t believe he was speaking about her in such a way.No one had ever taken the time to try and figure her out, to try and understand where she was coming from.She found herself falling even harder.

He eyed her with mock suspicion.“You thought I was flirting with you our first movie night.I wasn’t.”Guiding her arms up, she put them around his neck.

“You weren’t?”

“No.Every part of you is stunning.And I don’t want to keep what we have platonic either.I never told you the real reason why I came out here.I mean, what I said when we first met was true, but there was something else.”He moved to settle next to her, no longer keeping her in place.

“I’m listening.”She rolled over, facing him.

“I felt like I was missing something. _Someone_ to be exact.”He brushed a strand of hair away, tucking it behind her ear.

Emily pulled away, embarrassed by his touch.Chris eased her back with a gentle smile.

“I felt like I had nothing else to do.I had just finished with the role that had started the craziness and what did I have to come home to?Absolutely nothing.Here I am, almost thirty-five, and I have a string of failed relationships.”He sighed and shook his head.“Yeah, I have my career—a really good one.I’m doing what I love and making a shit ton of money.I had just closed one of the biggest chapters of my life and I still felt so alone.I have all this material stuff, but no one to share it with.I guess I learned that money can’t buy you happiness…and that’s what I want most of all.”

She furrowed her brows.“I’m not sure if I’m getting all of this.”

“I guess it boils down to this.I came out here to find myself, to find out who I am without the bright lights of Hollywood.I want to know if there’s someone who will love me for me and not for what I can give them.I want the kind of love that my parents have.And I think I’ve found her if she’s willing to give me a shot.”

“You’re talking about me, aren’t you?”

Chris smiled as he tapped her on the tip of her nose.

“But what about your career, your life back in California?”

“I don’t have anything going on until the press tour next year.Before I did this, I made sure my schedule was clear.I would love for you and Mac to come with me back to L.A. at some point.Right now, however, I think it’s important that we let this happen.”

“And what exactly is _‘this’_ that you’re referring to?”

Chris snorted.“I have no fucking clue.But I do know that I have a hell of a lot of fun with you, and I want to kiss you so bad that it’s killing me not to.”

“You want to kiss me?”

“Yes, I do.Will you let me?”

She shook her head.

“Why not?”

“Morning breath.”

Chris let out a loud bellowing laugh.“Well, I have it too, so what’s the big fucking deal?We’ll cancel each other out.”

He settled himself over her.Her heart felt like it was beating so hard it was going to fly out of her chest.

“Emily…It’s all right.Just relax.I’m not going to hurt you.”

She nodded, biting her lip.“I know.You’ve been nothing but nice to me, but…”

“But?”

She averted her eyes.“I’m afraid that if I let you in, I’ll get hurt, and I don’t want that.”

Chris sighed.“Are you afraid that if you tell me something, I won’t look at you the same way, and that I’ll run?”

She nodded, her eyes glistening with tears.

“Let’s do an experiment.Tell me something you’re hesitant to talk about.It doesn’t have to be anything earth-shattering…just something.”

“About my past?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.And then you’ll see that I won’t bolt.I promise.”His expression turned pensive for just a moment as he thought.“Unless you’re an ax murderer or something.Then I’m running out of here in my underwear.”

She smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, then studied the face above her.This crazy, wonderful man had just bought a house to stay in the same town as her.He had rushed to her bedside to wake her up from a nightmare and stayed with her through the night because she had asked him to.

It was time to take a leap of faith.

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage.“I was married once.That’s why some people in the town say the things they do.They blame me for my past.”

“How long were you with him?”

“All total?Almost four years.We dated for a year and were married for about three.It didn’t work out and I came back here.I—I needed to be close to my family.I had Mac and started to live my life.Then, five years ago, the bottom dropped out again.”

“Your mom?”

“She was driving to Westchester to get something I needed for Mac.I can’t even recall what it was now, all I remember was that it was something stupid.I asked her not to go, but she did it anyway.I was sick with the flu at the time.”She took a deep breath.“Some drunk crossed the center line and hit my mom head-on.She was killed instantly.We found out later that he was never supposed to be driving.His license had been revoked and he had been in rehab several times.Obviously, it never took.”

“I’m so sorry.”

She gave him a soft smile.“It’s okay.I’ve had time to get used to her not being here.She used to watch _Princess Diaries Two_ with me when I was feeling down and tell me that my special someone was out there just waiting for me.I still believe that.”

“It sounds like I would’ve liked your mom.”

“Yeah, and she would’ve loved you.She had an incredible sense of humor.She always had zingers ready at the drop of a hat.”

“Foot-in-mouth-disease?”

“In abundance.I think the thing I miss about her the most is her laugh.She had a hell of a laugh.”Emily smiled softly as she remembered.“Once she started laughing, you had no choice but to do it with her.It was infectious.I’m sure my personality and humor came from her. And she also taught me to believe in fate—and in myself.”

A wave of relief washed over her.She had finally let someone outside of her father and her best friend truly see _her_.Her grin widened as she exhaled deeply.“I did it.”

“Yeah, you did.I’m proud of you.And do you see me running for the hills?”

She shook her head.“You stayed…”

“Of course I did.I told you that I would.”He raised his eyebrows hopefully.“Now, will you let me kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“I promise I’ll be gentle.”He leaned in and slowly brushed his lips against hers.

She was shocked at the sensations that she felt.Everything that Chris did was better than anything that she had ever imagined it would be.It was like all of her nerve endings were on fire.

When she couldn’t get any more oxygen into her lungs, she gently pushed on his chest.“Oh my God.You’re good at that.”

He grinned down at her.“So are you.In fact, I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

She matched his smile.“Neither would I.”

“Well, look at you now.Getting all sassy and demanding with me.”

She giggled.“Yep, better get used to it.”

Chris started to come in for another kiss when the phone rang.She held up a finger to his lips.“Hold that thought, Mister Pine.”She grabbed the receiver off the cradle and put it to her ear.“Hello?”

“Hey, Emily.It’s Andrea.I’m calling to see if Mac is still carpooling with us to soccer practice.”

Emily glanced over at her clock.It was nine o’clock, later than when she usually got up, and most of that could be attributed to the companion that was resting next to her in bed.“Yeah, that sounds great.I actually have to go help a friend this morning.”

“We’ll be over to pick her up around ten or so, alright?”

“Perfect.Thanks, Andrea.”Emily put the phone back and turned to Chris.“We’ve gotta get up.That was one of Mac’s friend’s mom.She’s going to take her to soccer practice.Today is her turn.”

“Well, then, I guess we had better light a fire under it.”

“But you promised me another kiss.”Emily pouted.

“There’s one thing you need to know about me, Miss Lawrence.I always keep my promises.”He held her face with both of his hands, caressing her skin with his thumbs.Leaning down, he gently brushed her lips with his again.

The fire returned with his touch.If Emily thought the first kiss was good, the second was amazing.She could feel herself fall just a little bit more, and everything became brighter.She became slightly bolder as she outlined his bottom lip.This wasn’t her, but with Chris…he made her feel that anything was possible.

They broke apart, both of their chests heaving.“Wow…” she gasped.“You’re a really good kisser.”

He nodded.“Likewise.”He swung his legs over the side of the bed.“Let me go put a shirt on and I’ll meet you downstairs.I have a feeling someone’s already beaten us down there.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it.I’ll get the coffee started.”

After staring at his backside as he walked out of the room, she got out of bed and slipped on a pair of yoga pants.She quickly peeked into Mac’s room, finding it empty before making her way down to the kitchen.

“Hey, baby.”Emily tousled her daughter’s hair as she passed the table.

“Mornin’, Mom.”

“Andrea called and she’s going to be over to pick you up for practice at ten.So you need to get your stuff together and be ready to go.”Emily started measuring out coffee.

“It’s already by the door.”

“Good girl.”She finished with the coffee pot and opened up the refrigerator, rooting around inside.“Damn, looks like I’m going to have to make a trip to the store while we’re out.”She took out eggs, bacon, and some frozen hash browns and set them on the counter.“Mac, you need to watch for Andrea.I’m going to start cooking breakfast for myself and Chris.Could you turn on the radio for me?”

“Sure, Mom.”Mac got up and went into the living room.

A moment later, music piped through hidden speakers, recessed into the ceiling of the kitchen.Once she had the bacon in the oven, the hash browns cooking, and the eggs going, she noticed the telltale sign of fresh coffee.As she reached into the cupboard to get a mug, a large hand covered hers and turned her body around.

Chris brushed his lips against her knuckles, before reaching over her to grab two coffee cups.

“Thank you,” she stuttered.

“You’re welcome.”He put his hands on her hips.“I can’t stop wanting to do this.”

“What?”

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.“I like kissing you,” he whispered.

“I’m really starting to like you kissing me.”

“See?I knew I would bring you around to my way of thinking.”

She laughed along with him, then stuck her tongue out.“Oh, funny man.”

He turned his head and glanced over at the little girl at the table, engrossed in a book.“Morning, Mac.What’cha reading?”

“Hey, Chris.”She briefly looked up from her reading, a reluctant grin crossing her lips.“…One Direction book.”

“Niall’s my favorite.”He winked.

“Oh, my God…”Mac giggled and hid her face in her hands, embarrassment taking firm hold of her.

He laughed and grabbed the coffee pot, filling the coffee cups.“How do you take yours, Emily?”

“Light.Could you grab the creamer out of the fridge for me?I’ll fix my own if you make sure these hash browns don’t burn.”

“I think I can do that.”He took a quick sip of his coffee and retrieved the creamer.Setting it on the counter, he nudged her away from the stove and grabbed a spatula, moving it around in the pan.

“I got this.Go fix your coffee.”

She quickly prepared her beverage just as she liked it.Feeling Chris’s eyes on her, she turned around to find him staring while slowly stirring the potatoes.“What are you doing?”

He shrugged.“I want to know how you like your coffee.”

She chuckled as she shook her head.“Whatever…”

A knock sounded on the back door.A woman with blonde curly hair stood outside.Mac bounded over and threw the door open.

“Hi, Andrea.Hey, Olivia.”

“Hey guys, hang on a second.”Emily grabbed the bacon from the oven.“Didn’t want my bacon to burn.”

“No worries.Looks good…wish I could stay!”Andrea helped Mac gather her bag up.

“Maybe we can plan a fun breakfast for the girls one day.”

“I think that can be arranged!”Andrea grinned, then motioned to the man with his back turned.She lowered her voice.“So…who is _that?”_

“A friend who just bought a house here.He was going to stay at the Inn and I persuaded him not to.He’s crashing here until he closes on the house and gets some furniture.”

“He’s cute, and it looks like he can handle himself in the kitchen.”Andrea studied her friend’s face.“You seem happier.Is it because of this guy?”

“I guess so…maybe.”She approached the door and put her arm around her daughter.“Alright Mac, have fun today.”

“Will you be there to pick me up?”

“Yeah, we both will.He’s turning in his rental car today, so you’ll have to watch for us.We’ll be in something different than what he’s driving now and I’m sure as soon as he gets it, he’ll want to cruise around.So don’t get too dirty, alright?”

“Okay, Mom.I love you.”

“Love you, too.”She hugged her daughter and ruffled her hair.

“Bye, Chris!” Mac called out as she headed out the door.

“Bye, Mac.Have fun!”

Emily chuckled.“I’ll see you, Andrea.”She waved to them one final time then turned to Chris, sitting patiently at the table, plates set and full.“You don’t do anything half-way, do you?”

“Nope, not really.”

She sat down and they both started to eat.“So, what do we need to do first?”

“I’m thinking that I need to call some people back home and apprise them of the situation here.”He looked over to the digital display on the oven.“But I can’t do that for another hour because of the time difference.”

“So, we have a little bit of time to kill, right?”

Chris shrugged his shoulders.“Maybe… I need to call the rental car place and find out where I need to return it.”

“Or…we could go to the car dealership.If they don’t have what you’re looking for, we can always go to Columbus.”

“Hey, I like that plan.In that case, we better get a move on, so we can pick Mac up in time.What time does her practice end?”

“Three.Let me call my Dad and tell him just in case we’re not back in time, and see if he can pick her up.”

Emily grabbed the phone and dialed.

“Hello?”

“Mornin’, Dad!How’s the day treating you so far?”

“Oh, I can’t complain.How are you?”

She glanced over at Chris and smiled.“I’m great.I was wondering if you were going to be around today?”

“Of course, what do you need, honey?”

“Well, Chris is going to turn in his rental today and he wants to look at cars.Depending on what he finds here, we might have to go to Columbus.Would you be able to pick Mac up from soccer practice if we’re not there?”

“I was planning on going out anyway and watch her, so yeah, I can definitely be there.”

“Okay.Thanks, Dad.I love you.”

She disconnected the call.“Alright, Mac’s taken care of if we’re not back in time.”

“Great.Is there anything else that we need to do?”

She nodded.“I kinda need to run to Wal-Mart after we get done, or we can wait until we get Mac from soccer practice.”

“Alright.Let’s just play it by ear.”He picked up his plate and looked to her for instructions.

“Put it in the dishwasher.I’ll just let the other things soak while we’re gone.”

“I’m going to go upstairs and take a shower.You need me for anything?”Chris stretched his arms behind his back until they popped.

She shook her head.“Nope.I’m going to do the same.I’ll only need about a half an hour and we can get going.”

They made their way upstairs, Chris pausing just before he reached his room.He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

She raised a hand to touch his cheek.“Chris…what are you doing to me?”

“No fucking clue.But I’m having a hell of a lot of fun figuring it out.”He leaned his head down and gently touched his lips to hers before pulling back slightly.“Now, go get ready.”

He walked into his room and closed the door, leaving her standing in the hallway.

Emily pinched her arm, just to ensure she wasn’t dreaming as she made her way into her bathroom.She started the shower, allowing it to heat up.

When the water was to temperature, she stepped in and was immediately lost in her thoughts.As she shampooed her hair, she couldn’t help but daydream about the man that had told her not two hours prior that she was ‘worth the effort’.It had been so long since she felt like she had any worth—and it felt wonderful.

Now she just had to rid herself of her demons.

_Easier said than done, Ems._

Quickly finishing, she dried off and was dressed in no time.After fixing her hair and applying a small amount of makeup, she was satisfied that she was ready to face the day.

Just as she was about to head downstairs, her phone rang.She looked at the caller I.D. _That’s funny.Unknown number._ She hesitated for a moment, but finally picked up the phone from the cradle.

“Hello?”

She couldn’t hear anything on the line.No breathing, no background noise, nothing.

“Hello?”

About two seconds later, she finally heard a click and the dial tone. _That was weird._ She shrugged it off and walked out of her room, ready to start her day with Chris.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to AaronEvans_10 for the kind comment. I so appreciate it. I truly apologize that it's taken me so long to update. Just had some things going on in reality. You know how it goes. But I'm here now, so onward with the story. Thanks to KGreenwood, Blacktithe and Bebedora for keeping me sane. If you haven't already, check out their works on here. Each of them are fantastic writers. KGreenwood does a Jared Leto/Thirty Seconds to Mars fic that is outstanding, Untouchable and Unforgettable. Blacktithe is in the Supernatural fandom. Forward is her latest one, and it's definitely worth the read. Bebedora just posted a new Fallout fic, but she's been known to write Final Fantasy and Star Trek AOS as well. Personally, I love her Trek fic. She has Bones and Kirk to a T.
> 
> This has been betaed once again by the magnificent Bebedora. Thanks again sweetie for all of the hard work and keeping me on the straight and narrow.

When she arrived downstairs, Emily found Chris on the phone talking, walking around the living room.He smiled and held up a finger.

“Yeah, Mel.I’ll have the realtor fax you everything once we close.And as soon as I get the car I’ll let you know.Thanks for doing this…alright.I’ll talk to you later.”

He disconnected the call and turned to Emily.“I just finished talking to my accountant and insurance agent.I’m now a million dollars poorer, but I’ve got a hell of a house to show for it.”

“A… _million_ dollars,” she stuttered.“I’ve never known anyone to buy a house for a million dollars.Hell, I’ve never even been _inside_ a million dollar house.”

Chris chuckled.“Well, now you do.You should see my place back in California.You wouldn’t think I paid three-point-five for it, but I did.It’s small but nice.”

“I’ve saw pictures of it online when they said that you bought it from Jason Lee.It looks beautiful.”

“Well, the pictures don’t do it justice.The interior photos were taken before I moved in.Maybe you can come with me to California sometime.”

“I would like that.So what did you find out about the rental?”

He smiled and put his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to his body.“The dealership here is a satellite location, so if I see something there, I can just leave the car.If not, we can drive into Columbus and drop it off once I find what I want.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something.You don’t seem to be the super-picky type.”Emily’s eyes crinkled as she smiled.

“Hey.I was thinking if we got back in time after this or after we go pick up Mac, you might want to see the house.I could probably get Peggy to loan me the keys or she could take us herself.I really want you to see the place.The pictures that I showed you last night at the restaurant don’t do it justice.”

“I would love to.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently.“So, are you ready to go?”

“I just have to get my purse and I’ll be ready.”

They walked into the kitchen and Emily grabbed her handbag.“Alright, let’s do this.”

 

#

 

As they left the house and made their way to Chris’s car, Emily couldn’t help but watch him.She was so enamored.A sense of peace settled over her.Chris had already met her father and her daughter, obviously.Now, she felt it was time for him to meet the last person that was important to her—her mom.

As he situated himself in the driver’s seat, she got his attention.“Chris?Do you mind if we stop somewhere before we go to the dealership?”

“Not at all.Where do you want to go?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, I think I need to go visit my mom.”

He grasped her hand, brought it up and brushed her knuckles against his lips.“Do you want to stop by the florists’ and pick up some flowers to take?”

“We don’t have to, Chris.It’s okay.”

“I’m offering.”

“It’s really sweet of you, thanks.”

They drove downtown and Chris parked the car down the street from the florists’ shop.He came around to the other side and helped her out.She felt calm, peaceful and happy for the first time in a long time as he took her hand, their fingers intertwining.

Two women in their mid-eighties walked towards them.They looked like they were strolling, but Emily knew that their old eagle-eyes missed nothing.

“Oh, shit…” she muttered, pulling on Chris’s hand to stop him.

“Ems, what’s wrong?”His voice was concerned.

“Do you see those two old biddies walking towards us?”

He nodded and leaned down to better hear her hushed voice.“Who are they?”

“Sharon Smith and Vera Dixon.Sharon and her husband used to run the town’s newspaper.They got forced out after they were sued one too many times for libel.They settled out of court, but still…”She paused.“Sharon couldn’t let the business go.She couldn’t let the investigative reporting go.She’s made it her mission to find out everybody’s business and spread it to the entire community.Marcia from the Inn is her daughter.”

Emily stopped and leaned back against a brick storefront.She felt like she was gathering her strength for the confrontation ahead.Chris stood in front of her, blocking her from the women’s views.

“And the other one’s story?”

“Vera’s pretty much the town’s know-it-all.If Sharon doesn’t know something, Vera _will_.And she’ll spread rumors about you.Between those two and some others that I went to high school with, they’ve made my life a living hell ever since I moved back.”

An understanding expression passed over Chris’s face.“Are those the two that I heard the first day I was here?”

“They never pass up an opportunity to say how bad of a mother I am because I don’t have a husband.Their favorite words to call me are ‘slut’ and ‘whore’.They have no clue what I went through.And they always say that shit when they know I can hear it.”

Chris put his hands on her waist.“Emily, I want you to listen to me.What they say doesn’t matter.You’re not alone anymore.You’ve got me.You are a strong, beautiful, intelligent woman, with a heart of gold.You’re a hell of a mother.Anyone can see that.You’re not a slut, nor a whore.Believe me, I’ve known plenty in L.A. and you’re not even close.”

At his words, Emily felt a sense of determination envelop her.She knew more than ever that she could handle this, especially with Chris by her side.She brushed her fingertips against his face.“Thank you.”

He smiled, his dimples showing.“You’re welcome.”

She grasped his hand, and he squeezed gently.As she returned the gesture, he mouthed, _“You got this.”_ Instantly, Emily found new courage.There was no way she would let these two old bitches ruin her time out with Chris.

As they approached, their voices rose.She knew it had been on purpose, to make sure she heard whatever snide remarks they had in store for her.Sharon’s voice grated on her nerves.It sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard. _Probably inhaled one too many cigarettes and too much ink fumes._

Chris squeezed her hand again.Emily set her smile in place as the distance decreased.

“Well, looks like the town whore sunk her nails into another one,” Sharon announced.

Vera sneered.“I wonder how long it took her to convince him.”

“Probably not very long.”

Emily looked directly at the two women as they walked past.“Hello, Sharon.Vera.”

The two women forced fake smiles at the young woman.“Why, hello, Emily.”

As they walked past, Emily decided that it was time to end this. _It’s now or never._ She turned to face the two women, finding herself just inches from them.

“Sharon?Vera?I’ve let something go on way too long, and it needs to stop now.”She paused, drawing herself up straighter.The women’s eyes widened.“I don’t care if you badmouth me to my face.In fact, I think you do it so you can see my reaction.But don’t you _ever_ do it in front of my friend here or my kid again.I’m the one that had to explain what those words meant to my child and why you were calling me that.You will never know what I went through, you will never know my _circumstances_.You two are bullies and will never ever get the satisfaction of seeing anything from me.You are vile, despicable human beings.From this moment, you don’t even exist to me.”The two women stood in shock, mouths agape.She pulled slightly at Chris’s hand.“These two aren’t worth any more of my time.Let’s go.”

As they walked away, Sharon recovered slightly and extended an arm, pointing a bony finger at Chris.“Young man, you better control her.”

He grinned at them.“Control her?Nah…I like her like this.”He draped an arm over Emily’s shoulders and they walked the rest of the way to florists’ shop.

Chris opened the door and ushered her inside.

Emily shook from the adrenaline coursing through her body.Before she knew it, a loud laugh erupted from her lips.“Oh, my God.I can’t believe I just did that.”

He chuckled at her expression.“You did.How do you feel?”

She draped her arms around his neck.He placed his hands on her waist.“Like I just slew a dragon.No, make that _two_ very large dragons.Those two have been part of the bane of my existence for a long time.”She pulled his head down.“And I couldn’t have done it without you and the pep talk.Thank you.”

“Emily Elizabeth, I didn’t do anything.I just told you the truth.You are an incredible woman.”He pulled her closer, tucking her up against him.He dropped his head lower and took her lips gently with his.Emily let all of her emotions out with that kiss.She had no idea what was going on between her and Chris, but she knew she didn’t want it to end.She suspected that she was falling hard for him.Her body responded with slight hesitation at the urgings of his lips.Did she want to take the kiss deeper?Like everything else, she let her instincts take hold.Tentatively, she outlined his bottom lip.She wanted to taste more of him.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the couple apart.Emily looked over at the middle-aged woman standing in front of them.Emily smiled as Chris tried to regain his composure.

“Sorry about that, Donna.How are you?”

“I’m good.Can I help you _find something_?”She offered a sly glance.

Emily turned and leaned back against Chris.“I want some flowers for my mom.”

“Well,” Donna smiled.“I just got in some pink roses.I could make up a bouquet with those, and some lily-of-the-valley.I know those were Bobbi’s favorites.”

“They were.Just make it a small bouquet.”

Chris interrupted.“Could you do a dozen pink roses?”

“Of course.”She walked into the back room.

Emily glanced up at him.“Chris…I…”

He put a finger up to her lips.“Shush.I want to do this.”He drew her closer again.“Besides, I want to know where you were heading with that kiss.That one was a doozy.”

“Well, if you’d rather me not do that anymore, I won’t.”

He pulled her so that she was flush against him and shook his head.“I want just the opposite.I’d like more.”

“You would?”

“Yes, but I’m going to let you go at your own pace.I’m so proud of you for telling off those two old biddies, and for letting me in a little more.Do you remember what I said this morning about you being worth the effort and not wanting this to be platonic?”At her nod, he continued.“That was the God’s honest truth.Whoever said that you weren’t worth anything was sadly mistaken.You intrigue me.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

He smiled.“What do you think I’m saying?”

“I think you’re saying that you want me as your girlfriend.”

“I am.You’ll call the shots, but I really want to see where this leads.Think you can handle that?”

“Yeah,” she whispered.She hugged him, resting her ear against his chest.“I _definitely_ think I can.”

“Good.”

With a swish of a curtain, Donna came back into the room holding a bouquet of a dozen roses.The lily-of-the-valley placed within looked like little starbursts in the sea of pink.“Here we go.”

“Donna, it’s beautiful.”She put her nose down into the fresh buds.

“How much do I owe you?” Chris asked.

While Chris paid for the flowers, Emily strolled around the store.She looked back at Chris and Donna and saw that they had their heads together and Donna was nodding.Their voices were low, and she couldn’t hear what they were saying.Emily shook her head.Undoubtedly her new boyfriend was up to something.She walked back over to them just as their conversation seemed to have ended.

“Well, Chris, it was nice to meet you.I hope you stop in again.”

Chris gave her one of his charming smiles.“You can count on it, Donna.Thanks again.”

They walked out of the store, Chris grabbing her hand and clasping it in his own.He walked her to his car.

As Emily sat inside, waiting for Chris to get into the driver’s seat, she saw Sharon and Vera staring at her, their mouths moving hurriedly. _Of course, they would find a way to turn it back on me._ But the moment passed, and she remembered that Chris had stood by her.She was going to make sure he would be proud to stand by her.A soft smile settled on her face as Chris opened the car door and got in.

“Whatcha thinking?”

“Nothing really.Just how I let two old biddies like that have such control over me.But not anymore.”

“Good.You know I was taught to respect my elders.But those two…” He shook his head, “…for what they did to you, there’s no way in hell.So, let’s not think about them anymore.Let’s go visit your mom and then we can get done with the rest of our day.”

She smiled over at him.“That sounds great.”

As they drove, Emily’s mind quieted.Usually, she hated to visit the cemetery.The feelings of being an outcast from the community had weighed on her heavily.But today was different.Today, she wasn’t alone.This was the first time she had ever brought anyone with her other than Mac to visit her mom.She wished that her mom could be alive right now to meet Chris.

She studied Chris’s hands as he gripped the wheel.For the first time in a long time, she actually wanted to be with someone.This morning when she woke up in his arms, at first she thought she was dreaming.She let her mind wander about what could be and what might be.Did she want it? _Hell, yes._ She wanted to grab everything that he had to offer.

The car stopped, startling her from her daydream.She noticed her father’s cruiser parked on the road beside dozens of rows of headstones.

“I’ll wait in the car for you,” Chris said quietly.

“Come with me.”

“Are you sure?Your father…”

She smiled.“It’s okay.You’ve already met him if I’m not mistaken.”

“I have.I just don’t want it to be uncomfortable for you if I’m there.”

Emily chuckled.“To be honest, I’d be more uncomfortable if you weren’t there.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

Together, they got out of the car and made their way over to Chuck.

“Hey, Daddy.”

Chuck turned.“Emily, Chris.”He hugged his daughter tightly then released her before extending his hand to Chris to shake.“I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

“It was a spur-of-the-moment decision.I hear you two have already met?”

“Yesterday, as a matter of fact.Was Peggy able to help you?”

“Yes, she did.I bought an old horse farm north of town.Thank you again for putting me in contact with her.”

“You’re very welcome.I knew she’d know what you were looking for and help you out.”

Chuck hugged Emily again.“Well, I’ll let you visit with your mother.Hopefully, I see you at Mac’s soccer practice.If you’re not there, just pick her up from the house when you get back into town.”

“Alright, Daddy.I love you.”

Chuck readjusted his hat and walked to his cruiser.

Chris shifted from one foot to the other.“I’m just going to go over here and wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m positive.I’ll be here when you’re finished.Promise.”His footsteps were muffled by the grass.He found a tree and leaned against the trunk.

Emily took the bunch of wilting flowers out of the vase beside the headstone and placed the bouquet of roses in it.“Hi, Mom.”She took a breath.“Usually, I know how to start, but today I’m unsure.I know you can probably see everything that’s been going on, but I wanted to come out here and tell you that you were right.You were right about everything.”

She crouched down on her knees and cleared some wayward grass from the edges of the stone.“I met someone. I wish you were here to meet him.He’s amazing, kind, wonderful with Mac.He’s just…” Emily paused to get a handle on her thoughts.After a long moment, she continued.“…he’s so wonderful, and I know he cares for me.It almost seems too good to be true.”

Sighing, she continued.“…but I’m scared, too.”She studied the stone, tracing her mother’s name in the granite.“I’m scared of letting him in.I’m scared that this is all moving too fast.I’ve already told him I was married once and he didn’t run.But what if he runs after I tell him everything else?I don’t know what to do.”

She felt a warm breeze rise up and encircle her.It brushed the hair away from her face.Emily could almost hear her mother’s voice whispering to her.

_“Do you think he loves you?”_

Emily shook her head.“I don’t know, but what we have is like nothing I’ve felt before, not even with Mark.I think I could be falling in love with him, or at least I’m starting to.He acts like he has feelings for me.Hell, he bought a house so he could stay here when he’s not working or in California.I’ve talked to his parents on the phone.So, in a way, I’ve met them.He’s met Dad.I just don’t know.”

The breeze rose up again. _“What is your heart telling you?”_

“To follow it.To let him in.”

Sunlight broke through the clouds.A beam shone down on her, enveloping her in the bright light.It gave her the courage to introduce Chris to her mother.She turned and held out her hand to him.“Chris, come here.I want you to meet someone.”

He approached and knelt beside her.

“Mom, this is Chris. Chris, my mother, Bobbi.”

Chris looked down at the stone.“Mrs. Lawrence, thank you for raising such an extraordinary daughter.You have my word that I will take care of her and Mackenzie.I’ve only known her for a couple weeks and I already know that she’s pretty special.”

Tears welled in the corner of Emily’s eyes, and she covertly wiped at them with the back of her hand.Chris’s words meant the world to her.

“I’m honored that she brought me here today, and I hope I can be a strong presence in Emily’s life.”Chris reached down and patted the headstone in respect.

“Chris…I…”Emily’s voice was hushed.

“Don’t cry.She knows you’re happy.And I meant what I said.”

She took a deep breath, swallowing her emotions.Chris was right—there was no need to cry.After a silent moment paying their last respects, Emily finally rose from her knees.Chris followed suit.

“You ready?”He clasped her hand.

“Almost.”Emily blew a kiss down at Bobbi’s headstone.“I’ll talk to you later, Mom.I love you.”

They turned and walked back to the car.Chris opened the door and helped Emily in.“Are you alright?”

She nodded, brushing the last remaining tears away from her cheeks.“I’m fine.For the first time in a very long time, I’m great.You ready to find your car?”

He grinned.“So totally ready.”

“God, you look like such a little boy when you do that.”

He chuckled.“Yeah, I know I do.It’s part of my charm.”

As Chris slowly drove through the cemetery, Emily looked back at her mother’s gravesite and smiled.She knew that it was finally time to let go.

They made their way back through town and found the dealership relatively quickly.

One of the dealership’s doors opened before the sound of their car doors could even dissipate.A short, heavy-set man approached them.He stuck out his hand for Emily to shake.

“Emily Lawrence!How are you doing, little lady?Ready to trade in that Trailblazer?”

She chuckled, shaking his hand.“Hey, Troy.Not yet.It’s still doing just fine.But I did bring my boyfriend.He’s just moved here recently.He’s got a rental right now and he’s looking at buying something.”

“Boyfriend?”It was obvious Troy was sizing Chris up.“Well, we have some nice used cars over on that lot.The new cars are all here.”

“We’re not interested in used.”Chris’s tone was stern.“I want brand-new.”

They started walking around the lot, taking in all of the different vehicles.Emily knew that Troy was giving Chris the same spiel that she had been given, that if they didn’t have what they wanted here, they could call up to the Columbus dealerships and see if any of them had what he wanted.

As they were wandering around the lot looking at sedans, Emily’s eyes kept going to the car that was parked right outside the showroom.

It was a beautiful, black Chevy Camaro convertible.She used to have an older model, but when she became involved with Mark, he suggested that she give it up.One day it was gone.Just one more thing that he had taken away.Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the car.

As if she was almost in a trance, she walked toward the vehicle.The top was down, allowing her to peer in at the interior.Rich black cloth covered the seats, and soft buttered black leather accessorized the inside of the car.

Her eyes closed and she envisioned herself seated in the passenger seat, Chris’s hands wrapped around the steering wheel.She was almost able to feel the wind whipping through her hair.The countryside was nothing more than a blur as they sped down the road.

A hand touched her shoulder, yanking her from her daydream.

“Hey, are you okay?”Chris’s voice was inquisitive.

“Yeah, I’m fine.Just lost in my memories.”

“Oh?”

She ran her hands over the shiny exterior.“I used to have an older model.My parents gave me one for my graduation from high school.I loved it.It was my baby.”

“Then someone made you get rid of it?”

She nodded.

He looked closer at the car.“Wow, that _is_ beautiful.Almost as pretty as you and my Porsche.”

She recognized that he was trying to lighten the mood.“Great, now I’m being compared to a German hot-rod.”

He got Troy’s attention.“What can you tell me about the Camaro?”

“Brand-new, just came off the truck this morning.It was going to go into the showroom.”

“It’s beautiful,” Chris whispered.

“Yes, it is.”Troy agreed with him.“Now, I have this Malibu if you’re interested…”

Chris shook his head.“Nope.I’d like to test drive the Camaro.”

Troy hesitantly replied.“Well, Sir, that’s a sixty-thousand dollar car, and it would be my ass if it got wrecked.We don’t get many Camaroes here.And frankly, I don’t think you can afford it.”

“Wait a minute,” Emily spoke up.“Just because he doesn’t look like he can afford the car, you’re not going to let him test-drive it?”

“Well…”

“Is the only reason why you sold me the Trailblazer was because my father is the police chief and you knew he could afford it?”

“I…”

“Dammit, Troy, you know me and you know my family.I used to like you, but now since you let that slip, I think we need to talk to someone else.Where’s Ken?”

“Ken?You don’t _really_ want to talk to Ken, do you?”

Emily just stared at him.

“O-okay.I’ll go get him.”Troy walked away, his shoulders sagging with embarrassment.

Emily exhaled sharply with irritation.“Jesus, I thought I only had to slay two dragons today.”

Chris snorted.“What a jerk.”

“You said it.”

Minutes later, Troy came back with another man.He was tall and casually dressed in khakis and a golf shirt, but looked well-put together.

“Hi, Emily.How’s your father?”

She smiled at the tall man.“He’s doing well, thanks.”

“How can I help you?”

“Well, my boyfriend is interested in test-driving this Camaro.Troy is refusing to let him because he doesn’t think that he can afford the car.Is that a new policy or something?”

“No, it’s not.I can assure you that Troy and I will have words later.”Ken glowered at the heavy-set man before turning his attention to the Camaro.“I’ve got to say, Sir, you’ve got great taste.That’s a beautiful car.We just got it off the truck this morning.It’s a Supercharged V-8, five-speed manual transmission.The performance is off-the-charts.This particular one is fully loaded.”

Chris smiled.“You’re making it sound better and better.”

“Now, I’ve known Emily here for years, but I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.You do look familiar somehow.”

“I’ve just moved here a couple weeks ago and just bought a house.”

“Can I get your name?”

“It’s Chris.”

“So, Chris.Do you know how to drive stick?”

He nodded.“I have a Porsche back in California that’s manual.”

Troy balked.“A Porsche?How the hell can you afford a Porsche, dressed the way you are?”

Chris fixed Troy with a stare.“Because this is the way I dress when I relax, Troy.Now, if it’s all the same to you, I think Emily and I would like to deal with Ken.”

Ken turned to the salesman, his voice stern.“Troy, I’ve had enough.Wait in my office until I’m done here.”

The heavy-set man waddled away.Ken then looked at them apologetically.“I’m so sorry.His behavior is unacceptable.”

“Got that right.”Emily couldn’t stop her words from tumbling from her lips.

“Again, I apologize.”Ken swallowed hard and changed the subject.“You said you have a Porsche in California.I take it that you got transferred here?”

“Not exactly.I’m in a different kind of industry and I came here to kinda get away from things.I liked the town so much that I’ve bought a second home and I decided that I need to get a car.The rental agency isn’t going to let me keep theirs forever.”

“Alright.Well, I’m going to need a copy of your license and I’ll get a dealer plate and the keys and you can take a test drive.”

Chris quickly took out his wallet and slipped out his license.“Here you go.”

“Thanks.”Ken took a look at the license, and his eyes widened as he read the name.“Now I know why you looked so familiar.You were out here several years ago with that film crew.The train flick, right?I love that movie.”

“Thank you.That’s one reason why I came back.I didn’t get to see much of the town, and I wanted to.”

“Well, let me get this copied and I’ll be right back, Mister Pine.”

Chris put his hand out and shook his head.“Please, just call me Chris.”

Ken walked away quickly, leaving the two of them alone.

“Chris, you don’t have to get this car just because it reminded me of the one I had.”

He chuckled, putting his hands on her waist.“Well, as it so happens my Dad had one, and I’ve always wanted one of my own.And besides I’m going to need something to get around in, so what better car to get than this fine au-to-mo-bile?”

“If you say so.”

“You know, I’m really thinking about flying out to California and driving back in one of my Porsches, probably around my birthday.”

“What?A road trip?”

He nodded.“It would be more fun if I had someone to go with me.So, how about it?You up for an adventure?”

“Your birthday’s August twenty-sixth, right?”

“Yes…”

“Well, that’s kinda close to mine.”

“No shit…when’s yours?”

“September seventh, same year.”

“So you’re only about a week younger than me?”

She nodded.

“Well, then, you have to come.That’ll be my birthday present to you.”

“Chris…”

They saw Ken walking towards them.Chris kissed her quickly.“Just think about it, okay?”

“Alright.”

“Okay, Chris.Here’s the keys and your license back.Let me just put the plate on.”

“Thank you.Now, do you need to sit in the front seat with me?”

Ken smiled.“No.I can sit in the back seat and let Emily sit up front with you.”

Chris nudged Emily with his elbow.“You ready?”

“You better believe it.”

Ken opened the door and got into the back seat. Emily slid into the front seat as Chris got into the driver’s side and turned the ignition.The vehicle purred to life.

Ken pointed out some of the controls, in particular, the button that moved the convertible top.

“So, Ems…top up or top down?”

Emily grinned.“Let’s leave it down.”

“Down it shall be.”Chris eased the car away from the curb and drove through the town.He reached the roads outside the city limits.“Is it alright if I opened it up a little?”

Ken smiled.“Be my guest.That’s one reason why I’m here, so you can get a little speed and see how she handles.”

Chris pushed the accelerator down.The speedometer rose quickly to seventy, then he eased it back down to fifty-five.His face beamed as he grinned.“Damn, that’s a hell of a rush.”

“It most certainly is.”

Chris found a place to make a U-turn and drove back to the dealership.He pulled into a parking space and turned the car off.He sat there for a moment and looked at Emily.

Ken tapped Chris on the shoulder.“Why don’t we go into my office and we can talk terms?”

“We could do that…”Chris opened his door and went over to Emily’s side.He helped her out.Then, Ken slid the front seat forward, so he could get out.They walked into the dealership and into the showroom.“Wait right here.There’s something I have to take care of.”

He walked into his office and then peeked his head out.“Darlene, where did Troy go?”

The woman looked up from her paperwork.“Lunch.”

“When he comes back, I want to see him.”Then he ushered Chris and Emily inside.“Please, have a seat.So, what do you think?”

“I love it.I want it.”

“Great!Now, I take it that we don’t have to wait for the bank.”

“No, we don’t.”

“We’re actually starting a summer-time sales event to start clearing out the 2015 models, and surprisingly enough that’s actually an old model, so we can knock some money off there, plus I take it that Emily referred you.”Ken quickly wrote an amount down on a piece of paper and slid it across the desk.“That’s what I can do.”

Chris looked at the proposal and thought on it for a moment.“I can have my accountant wire the money directly into an account of your choice if that’s okay.I’d like to take it home today.”

“I don’t see why that couldn’t be possible, Chris.Give me one second.”He picked up the phone.“Martin, could you come in here please?”

A minute later, a man in a service uniform came in.“Yeah?”

Ken tossed him a set of keys.“Those are the keys to the Camaro out front. Will you please make sure it’s cleaned up and detailed so it can be ready after lunch?This gentleman is going home with it.”

“Sure thing.”Martin left the office and brought the Camaro around to the garage.

“Ken, can you give me a moment to call L.A.?I’ll need any account information for my accountant.”

“Of course.”Ken typed in a few commands into his computer.“I’ll be able to get him in touch with our bank for the transaction.As soon as it goes through, the car will be yours.”

Chris nodded gratefully and called home.“Hey, Richard, it’s Chris.I need you to wire some money into an account for me.”After a few moments, he handed his cell phone to Ken, who gave Richard all the details.When he was finished he handed the phone back to Chris.He finalized everything with the accountant and hung up.

“So, I take it everything will be golden?”Chris was obviously excited about his purchase.

Ken smiled.“I don’t see why not.He has all the information needed, so as soon as we see the transfer, the sale will be complete.Give us an hour, tops.”He pushed a standard sales contract across his desktop.“I just need your signature here.I’ll get you some temporary plates and start your registration paperwork this afternoon.”

“Sounds great, thank you.”

After the last signature was signed. Ken stood up.“I just want to say thank you for choosing us.I really hope that you enjoy your new car.”

“Thank you, Ken.”Chris and Emily both stood and started to walk out of the door.“Oh, can I get the VIN number?I need to call my insurance agent.”

“Sure, Chris.No problem.”He quickly copied down the information onto the back of his business card.

“We’ll see you in an hour or so?”

Ken nodded with a smile.“That should be plenty of time for the monies to go through and for the guys in the garage to get her all ready for you, Mister Pine.”

“Great, thank you.”

He and Emily walked out of the dealership and Chris quickly pulled out his cell phone.“I need to make a couple phone calls while I’m thinking about it.”

Emily half-listened as he carried on with the conversations.It sounded like he was calling the rental car company, and then his insurance agent.After about ten minutes, it seemed like his conversations were coming to an end.

“Thanks, Mel.Appreciate it.”Chris finally disconnected the call and slid the phone into his back pocket.“Are you hungry?”

“I could be convinced.Where do you want to go?”

Chris pointed across the street.“Well, I know you work there, but I could really go for one of those burgers I had that first night.Plus, we have an hour or so to kill before the car is ready.”

“You want to eat at the Blue Oyster?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“It’ll be weird eating there as a customer and not actually working.”

“I bet it will.”He chuckled as they carefully crossed the road.

Once inside, Dan greeted them warmly.“Hey, guys.What are you doing here?”

“This one…” she pointed to Chris, “…wanted to eat here.So, there you have it.”

Dan held out his hand and shook Chris’s hand.“Let’s get you guys seated.”He took a quick look at a laminated chart on the podium, picked up a couple menus and led them over to a hightop table.

Chris helped her into the chair and pushed it forward.“Would you order me a beer?I have to pick up something.I’ll be right back.”

Emily narrowed her eyes at him as he walked away.She muttered under her breath, “That blue-eyed bastard… I wonder what he’s up to, now.”

Dan smiled.“Looks like someone’s finally dating.”

“It took him a couple weeks, but he finally convinced me.We made it official this morning.”She hugged Dan quickly.“He went with me this morning to visit my Mom.He was so sweet.”

“Well, you look like you’re happy.”

“I am.”

“You two both want beers?”

“Yes, please.”

Dan walked away to retrieved the drinks.A few minutes later, the door to the restaurant opened.She heard Chris’s voice say, “My girlfriend’s waiting for me.”

Suddenly, a large bouquet of red roses appeared in front of her.“Surprise!”

Emily was shocked.“Chris…they’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Thank you.”She gently sniffed the soft fragrance of the flowers and smiled before leaning over to kiss him.

Dan came back with their beers and spied the flowers.“Damn, man.You’re making us all look bad with those.”

Chris chuckled.“Well, I think if anyone deserves it, it’s this lady right here.”

“You’re right.So, are you guys ready to order?”

“Give us two American classics.”

“You got it.”Dan strode away, putting the orders in.

Emily looked at the flowers again.“I can’t believe you did this.I haven’t had someone get me flowers in so long.”

“Well, what I said was true.You deserve it.After all, you agreed to date me.”

“Why yes, I did.”

“Why Ms. Lawrence, do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice?”

She giggled.“Maybe…”

“What time is Mac’s practice over again?”

She took a sip of her beer.“Three.”

“What do you want to do after we pick up the car?”

“Remember, I need to go to Wal-Mart and go grocery shopping.Asking you to stay with us was kind of a spontaneous decision, so I wasn’t ready for you.Besides, I want to get food that you like.”

“So, we’ll go to Wal-Mart.Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of.”

Chris looked around the restaurant, finally pointed at a red-headed waitress.“Is that Ellie?”

“Yeah, that’s her.She’s been my best friend since high school.When I found out I was pregnant, she was one of the only people from high school that stuck with me.She’s Mac’s surrogate aunt and her godmother.”

A man with blond hair came out from behind the counter and walked towards them.“Oh, shit…” Emily muttered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Steve’s coming over here.He’s the owner of the restaurant.”She wished he had the day off.Before she could say anything else, he was at their table.

“Emily, I was really surprised to see you weren’t on the schedule today.”

“Well, Dan called me in yesterday on my day off, so in exchange, he took me off the schedule today.So take it up with him.”

“I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?”

“Like a date?”

He nodded.“Yeah, exactly like a date.”

She noticed Chris’s blue eyes flash at the proposition.She glared at Steve.“I’m sorry.But I’m not interested.I’ll never be interested.I’m already dating someone.I’d like for you to meet my boyfriend, Chris.Chris, Steve Myers, owner of the Blue Oyster.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chris said.He stared Steve down, his jaw clenched.

Steve completely ignored Chris and whispered angrily at Emily.“You bitch.You led me on.”

“I did no such thing.I’ve never said I was interested in going out with you.”

“Believe me, when he leaves you, you’ll come running to me.I guarantee it.I know exactly what kind of woman you are.”He pointed an accusatory finger at Emily.“You’re nothing but a whore.Once he gets tired of you, I’ll be waiting.”He stormed away and into the back of the restaurant.Seconds later, his office door slammed.

Tears immediately streamed down Emily’s cheeks.She hung her head, unable to look Chris in the eyes.“I’m so sorry.”

Chris grabbed her arm gently.“Emily, look at me.You and I both know the truth.You aren’t what he said you are.It’s okay.Do you want to leave?”

She nodded.“But what about the car and the food?”

“We can solve both relatively easy.I’ll be right back.”He stood up and walked over to the bar.“Hey, Dan, can we get our food to go?”

“Sure.Hey, is Emily all right?”

“She will be.The owner came out and asked her out on a date.When she refused, he started badmouthing her.That bastard even told her that when I left her she would go running to him.”

Dan shook his head in disgust.“That no-good fucking prick.Don’t worry about the food, Chris.It’s on me.Let me go get it for you.”He left through the double doors.

While he was waiting for their carry-out, Chris called the dealership.“Hi, this is Chris Pine.I bought a car there this morning, and I was checking to see if it was ready to be picked up.They were detailing it for me.”He paused for a moment.“Great.We’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Chris returned to their table.“Emily, the car’s ready.So, let’s pick up our food and the car and go home.”

“Alright,” she whispered meekly.

Dan came back with the food.“Here you go.”

“Thanks, Dan.I appreciate it.”

“Just take care of her, okay?”

“I will.”Chris helped Emily off of her seat.She grabbed her flowers as Chris picked up the bag full of food.“Let’s go.”

Emily felt Steve’s eyes on her as they left the restaurant, a sensation akin to being stripped naked for his pleasure.

They walked across the street and immediately they saw the Camaro in front of the dealership.

“Wait here.”Chris went inside.A few moments later, he came back out with Ken.Chris opened the door and settled her inside.He shook Ken’s hand again.“Thanks again, Ken.”

“Thank _you_.Enjoy the car.”

Chris got in and put the food down on the floorboard.He started the ignition and the engine purred to life.They made their way to her house.He parked behind her Trailblazer and turned the ignition off.He nudged Emily.“We’re home.”

Emily just stared blankly out the windshield.

Chris grasped her hand.“Emily,” he whispered.“Come on back to me.We’re home.”

She blinked rapidly a few times before focusing her attention on him.“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.He’s a prick.Come on, let’s get inside and eat.If you want to rest, you can.We can go to Wal-Mart after we pick Mac up, alright?”

She didn’t respond verbally, only sighed.

Chris grabbed the food and got out of the car.Then, he ushered Emily out and into the house.When they got into the kitchen, Chris put the take-out down and set out some plates.Moments later, they were ready to eat.

Emily sat down and started picking at her meal.She felt so tired all of a sudden and didn’t really want to eat.“I’m sorry, Chris.I think I’ve lost my appetite.”

“It’s okay.I think I have, too.”He took the plates away and dumped the food.He grabbed her bouquet.“Where can I find a vase?”

“Underneath the sink.”

Chris opened the cabinet and found a vase that was big enough for the bouquet.He filled it with water, dropped the flowers in, and brought the flowers back to the table.

Emily stood up and walked into the living room.Chris followed silently behind her.She collapsed on the sofa.“Chris…”

He sat down beside her and pulled her close.“Shh…if you want to cry, go ahead.You’ve been on a roller coaster ride today.You need to let it out.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all.”

Her shoulders lowered and she finally let go.Sobs broke through and Emily cried.

After a few minutes, she started to calm.She started hiccuping from her crying.Strong arms lifted her and carried her upstairs.She rested against Chris’s muscular chest.

He laid her down on her bed, slid her shoes off, and covered her up with a blanket.

“Chris?” she whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me.”

“Of course.I’ll set my phone for two-thirty, so we can get up and go get Mac.”He set the alarm on his phone, slid his shoes off, and laid down next to her.He pulled her closer and she snuggled against him.She relaxed as all of the stress of the morning finally melted away.

Emily closed her eyes and they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by the astonishing and amazing Bebedora. Thanks for sticking with me and everything else.

Two and a half hours later, Emily woke feeling refreshed.She had a lingering headache, but it was manageable.She rolled over and found that she was alone in bed.Noticing the faint smell of flowers in the room, she looked over to her dresser with a smile.There, on top, were the roses Chris had given her.

“Chris?”

“Hey, you’re awake.I was hoping I’d be back before you woke up.”A voice said from the doorway.She turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe.He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.I’ve got a little bit of a headache.”

“I don’t doubt it.I brought you some aspirin.”He handed her a couple of white pills and a glass of water.

“Thanks.”She accepted the meds.“What time is it?”

“Two-forty-five.You looked like you were sleeping well, so I didn’t wake you when my phone went off.”

She uncovered herself and swung her legs around, getting up off the bed.“We’ve got to get going then.”

“You feel up to it?”

She nodded.“Yeah.I was an idiot to let Steve get to me.He’s always harassing me at work, wanting me to go out with him.Then when I won’t, he’ll call me names like he did today.Just not as bad.I never thought he would do it in front of someone with me.”

Chris shrugged and stood.“Well, I guess some guys just can’t take the hint.”

Emily raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.“Oh, like someone that was bound and determined to be my friend.”

Chris wrapped his arms around her.“Hey, I think that arrangement worked out okay.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“There’s that sarcasm again, Ms. Lawrence.”

She giggled.“What are you going to do about it, Mister Pine?”

“Oh, I think we can find something that’s mutually beneficial to both of us.”He leaned down and gently kissed her.

This time, Emily didn’t hesitate.She outlined his bottom lip and dared to dip her tongue into his mouth.He instantly responded.

She thrust her hands into his hair as he pulled her tighter against him.He tasted of cinnamon, spice, and something that was uniquely him. _Oh my God, what’s happening to me…I’m not like this. Damn!This feels so good._ She felt like she was drowning and she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs as she tugged on her hair.

His tongue gently caressed hers as he explored her mouth.She moaned quietly at the feelings that he was bringing out of her.It was overwhelming that after ten years, she could feel _this_ …

Dazed, she leaned back slightly, panting as if her entire body was starved for oxygen.She opened her eyes slowly to look up at him.

“Wow…”

He nodded.“Yeah…”He touched his lips to her forehead.“That was some kiss.”

“It was.And to think, my ex said I couldn’t kiss worth a damn.”

“Your ex was full of shit.If you want to lay one on me again…I’m game.”

Emily glanced over at her clock.“I wish, but we have to get going.We’ve got my daughter to pick up and then grocery shopping to get to.”She dropped her arms from around his neck.“If you want another one, you’ll just have to wait.”

“Promise?”Chris’s eyebrow arched as he took her hand and they went downstairs.

Emily picked up her handbag and they made their way out to his new car.“Damn, that is a beautiful piece of machinery, Chris.”

“Yeah, it is.But it doesn’t hold a candle to you.”He opened the door for her.“Madame.”

Emily settled herself inside.“You’re such a dork.”

He slid into the driver’s seat.“Yeah, but I’m a cute dork.”

“I guess…”She knew exactly what he was trying to do.He was trying to keep the mood light and carefree, and for that she was grateful.

“I thought you were going to say that I’m a nerd.Which I totally am.”He grinned.“Okay, so where is this soccer field?”

“Out past the grocery store.”

He started the car and backed out of Emily’s driveway.As they made their way through town, Chris reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers.“I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.”

She sighed contentedly.“Yeah, I know the feeling. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”Emily lowered her voice.“I don’t mind having your hands on me.”

He turned onto a side road and drove around until he found a parking lot nearest a field.Emily pointed to a group of kids dressed in bright orange jerseys.

“Mac’s over there.”

Chris pulled into a parking space and shut the car off.For a moment, he watched the kids running up and down the field before glancing over at Emily again.“C’mere you.”

Emily took off her seatbelt and scooted over as close as she could to him.She took a deep breath and relaxed against him.As she watched the kids, she kept tossing something around in her mind.Finally, she just had to come out and say it.“Chris?”

“Yeah…”

“I haven’t done this in a long time.But I don’t know what to tell Mac if she asks…”

“About us?”

Emily nodded.“Mac’s pretty smart.I’m not sure if she saw us kiss in the kitchen this morning.But she’s going to see the difference in how we act towards each other.She’s gonna put two and two together…”Her voice trailed off, as a realization hit her.“Oh, God.The paparazzi.What if they find out you’re here and they see you with me?What are you going to tell them?”

Chris grasped her chin gently.“Emily, slow down.With the blood-sucking paps, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.Hopefully, they won’t find me here.I pulled a good disappearing act when I left L.A.”He took her hand in his and squeezed.“In regards to Mac?If she asks, you’ll know what to say.If you want to say we’re dating, then go ahead and tell her.I know from the way you were acting this morning, you don’t bring random guys home with you and sleep around.You’re a great mom.You’ll know what to say if she asks.”

“If you say so…”Emily was having a hard time being convinced by his words.This was all so strange to her.

He leaned forward slightly and caressed her lips gently.“Besides, she asked me yesterday if I liked you and when I told her that I did, she implied in no uncertain terms that I should take you out more…which I plan to do.”

“Why, Mister Pine are you planning on romancing me and sweeping me off my feet?”

“Maybe.Or maybe I’m just planning on treating you the way you should be treated.”

“Really?”

He nodded, bringing her face closer to his again.

Her tongue ventured out and outlined his bottom lip.He opened his mouth a little wider allowing her inside, tasting him.She settled into his embrace and the fire that he had sparked that morning flared up instantly.She moaned as he explored her mouth, taking the kiss deeper.One of his hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to him.She lost herself completely in the kiss.Her lungs were screaming for air, but she didn’t want to stop.She wanted to keep drowning in his embrace.

When the need to breathe became too great, she pushed away from him, trying to catch her breath.“Damn, you’re good at that.”

“So are you,” he whispered.

She leaned back against him, letting the warm sun relax her.The sound of a car pulling into the spot beside them focused her attention elsewhere.A congratulatory whistle broke the silence.

“Wow!When Emily said that you wanted to buy a car, I thought you were kidding.That is one beautiful machine.”Chuck stood beside his cruiser, admiring the vehicle.

Emily leaned over, her arm resting on the open window.“Hi, Dad.”

“Thank you, Chief,” Chris replied, sitting a little straighter.

“You’re welcome.Where’d you find it?”

“Here in town.Ken gave him a decent price for it since I referred him.”

Chuck grinned.“Well, now that I know what you’re driving, Chris.I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for you.”

Emily arched an eyebrow and scolded, “Daddy, be nice.”

Chuck looked toward the field, then back to the couple that were still sitting in the car.“By the way, Joe drove by your place late last night on patrol.”

“Oh?”Emily covertly glanced at Chris out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah.He told me that all the lights were out and he saw a Honda Accord parked behind your Trailblazer.Something going on?”

Chris cleared his throat.“Chief Lawrence…I can explain.”

Emily laid a reassuring hand on Chris’s thigh before opening the door and sliding out.“Dad, I asked Chris if he wanted to stay with me until he closed on the house and got some furniture.And he took me up on the offer.”

“So that was his rental at your place?”

“There’s something going on between us, and we want to see where it leads.”

“You two are dating?”

“We are.”

Chuck nodded knowingly, visibly keeping his cool.“Emily, could I speak to you for a second?”

“Of course.”She turned and got Chris’s attention.“I’ll be right back.”

Emily and Chuck walked a couple yards away before she spoke.“Yes?”

“You like him…”

“I do.A lot.I know I’ve only known him a couple weeks, but I want to explore this.I haven’t felt this way in a long time if ever, Dad.It’s been ten years.I think it’s time for me to start opening up to someone other than you and Ellie.”

He nodded.“Well, you definitely seem more like the girl I used to know lately.”

“Chris does that.He makes me laugh, we’ve only been official a few hours, but he’s already treated me with more respect and done more for me than Mark ever did.”She took a breath.“I think...I think this is something I’m supposed to do.”

“God, Emily, you are so much like your mother.”Chuck put an arm on her shoulder.“I think you’re right.I approve of him.But if he hurts you in any way, I will kick his ass back to California faster than you can blink.”

“Yes, Daddy.”She hugged him quickly, then started to walk back towards the car, before turning to face him once again.“Besides, he’s a really good kisser.”

Chuck rolled his eyes.Chris made a choking sound as he got out of the car and leaned on the hood.Clearly, he was a little embarrassed by her little admission.

She shrugged her shoulders at him.“What?I don’t keep things from my Dad.”

“Man, I’m in for it then…”Chris’s voice was obviously showing his nerves.

Emily was more than pleased to see that Chris could blush a deep shade of red.But he could also take the teasing she was dishing out, and perhaps dish out a bit of his own.Taking her statement as a challenge, he walked up to her, took her in his arms, dipped her body low and kissed her.

Emily was shocked but in a good way.Her Dad was laughing at them both.

“Well, you guys have fun—and try to behave if you can.”

“We will, Chief,” Chris called.

Emily smiled up at Chris as Chuck got back into his cruiser.“You think you’re pretty slick there, don’t you?”

“No, not slick…I just know what I’m good at.”He lifted her back up onto her feet.“You want to go get Mac?”

“Yeah.”They made their way toward the field.

“Which one is her?”

Emily quickly scanned the field and pointed.“That’s her.Ten.Number fifteen is her friend, Olivia.”

“Hey, Emily!Over here!”A voice called from the sidelines, and a blonde-haired woman waved.

“Isn’t that the gal that picked Mac up?”

Emily nodded.“Yeah, that’s Andrea, Olivia’s mom.”

Chris draped his arm over Emily’s shoulders as they walked to join her.Andrea was sitting on a blanket.

“Hi, Emily… _Emily’s friend_ …”

Emily chuckled.“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce you this morning.This is Chris.”

Chris extended his hand out.“Nice to meet you.”

Andrea smiled and took his hand.“Likewise.”She gestured to her blankets and a cooler. “I’ve got plenty of room here.Have a seat.They wanted to have a scrimmage, so practice is running later.And I’ve got some water and other drinks if you want anything.”

“Thanks, Andrea.I’m good for now.”Emily sat down, then held up a hand to Chris.“Are you going to join us?”

“Yeah.”Chris sat down behind Emily, stretching his legs out on either side of her.“There.Now, if you want to, you can lean back against me.”

Andrea watched as the couple got comfortable.“Okay, Emily, when did this happen?”

Emily smiled softly, leaning back against Chris.“This morning.We’re still trying to figure everything out.”

“Well, it looks good on you.”

“It feels good.”

Emily turned her attention to the field.Mac got the ball passed to her and streaked down the field, evading the other kids.Her eyes scanned the people who were seated on the other side of the field, taking in the other parents and onlookers.There in the crowd, she saw a flash of greasy black hair.Her spine stiffened and the hair on the back of her neck stood up on edge.

_No…It can’t be…_

She shivered despite the heat of the sun.

“Hey,” Chris whispered.“Are you alright?”

She looked back over towards the crowd.The man was gone.She blinked, hearing Chris’s concern.His arms tightened around her body.

“Yeah, I’m fine.I just…thought I saw someone.”She focused her attention back to the field and tried to shake the feeling.Mac streaked through her line of sight, dribbling a ball between her feet.Emily cheered her on.“C’mon, Mac!”

She passed the ball to Olivia, made a move, then got the ball back.With a giant kick, she sent the ball straight to the back of the goal.

“Wow!” Chris said as he clapped.“She’s good.That was a helluva move.”

Emily grinned.“She wasn’t even going full-speed.You should see her during a game.She’s amazing.”

“Nice job, Mac!” the coach called before blowing his whistle.“Great practice.Don’t forget the next game is in a couple days.”

The group broke up and Mac turned and scanned the crowd.

Emily raised her hand and waved toward her daughter.Mac’s face broke out into a smile as she ran toward them.When she arrived, she kneeled on the blanket in front of Emily.

“Hey, sweetie.That was a good goal.”

“You saw it?”

Chris nodded.“Yeah, we did.We saw the move that you made, too.”

“Thanks, guys!”She turned to Olivia, who had run over with her.“May I have a water, Andrea?”

“Sure,” Andrea replied.Olivia reached into the cooler and retrieved a water bottle, handing it to Mac.

“Thanks.”She quickly opened it and took a big gulp.

“Are we ready to get going?” Chris asked.

Mac picked up her equipment bag and stood.“May I bring my water with me?”

“Sure.”Chris got up from the blanket before helping Emily up.He wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulder as she threaded an arm around his waist.Her fingers found a belt loop in his jeans.

“Thanks for picking her up this morning, Andrea.I’ll talk to you later.”

“See ya, Emily!”

Emily reached out and ruffled Mac’s hair as they walked away.“We didn’t go to the grocery store while we were out earlier, so we need to stop at Wal-Mart.Then we’ll go home and get dinner.”

“Sounds good, Mom.”

They walked together silently for a few minutes.Emily caught Mac looking back at them.Emily smiled.“Alright, what’s going on in your head?I know when you’re trying to figure something out.”

Mac cleared her throat.“Mom, what’s going on?”

Emily grinned.“What do you mean?”

Mac paused.“I saw you and Chris together.Are you two dating?”

Emily stopped and glanced over at Chris, then turned her attention back to her daughter.She took a deep breath.“Yeah, we are.We both like each other a lot and want to see where this goes.”

Mac took a minute to think.“So, I guess this means that even after Chris moves into his house, he’s going to be over at our place a lot still, right?”

Emily nodded.“Yeah.And it means that you’re going to see us kiss or being together like we were on the blanket back there.Is that okay?”

Mac smiled, a slightly embarrassed flush appearing on her cheeks.“Yeah, it’s alright with me.It’s not _that_ gross.”

“Good, because I plan on kissing your mom a lot, kiddo.”

“Oh, jeez.”Emily chuckled.“Come on, Romeo.Let’s get this show on the road.I still have to cook dinner when we get home.”

“Speaking of which,” Chris pulled Emily closer.“I noticed you had a grill on your deck.”

“I do…”

“What’s your opinion on steaks?”

“Oh, God.I could definitely get behind that.”She smiled.“Especially since we didn’t have much for lunch.”

“Alright then.Just tell me where to go.”

She nodded.“You got it.”

They made their way to the parking lot and stopped in front of the new Camaro.

“Mac, hand me your bag, and I’ll put it in the trunk.”

She handed Chris her bag with wide eyes.The trunk silently opened.“This is yours?”

Chris nodded.“You like it?”

“Do I!Mom, can we leave the top down?”

“I don’t know…”She batted her eyes at Chris.“What do you say?Can we leave the top down?Pleeeese?”

He slammed the lid of the trunk down and opened the car door.Mac scrambled into the backseat.Emily got into the front seat as he jogged around to the driver’s side.As he sat down, he reckoned, “What’s the point of having a convertible if you don’t leave the top down?”

Chris drove through town, taking directions from Emily, first driving to Westchester to Wal-Mart, then stopping at a local butcher shop to purchase the steaks.They then made their way back to Emily’s house.

“Mac?Why don’t you go take a shower while Chris and I get the food going?”

“Okay, Mom.”Mac bounded upstairs to clean up.

Chris went outside and checked the grill and found that she had a fresh tank of propane.He turned it on to let it heat up before heading back inside.Emily was standing in front of the counter, preparing the potatoes.“See, I told you you would know what to say if Mac asked about us,” Chris said quietly.

Emily stopped cutting up the potatoes.“Yeah, I know.I just don’t want to throw her off-balance any more than she already is.”

“What do you mean?”

Emily set the knife down.“Chris, that little girl has had so much happen to her in her nine years of life.She’s grown up without a father.For a long time, it’s just been us.We’ve lost my mom.I’m overprotective of her and of myself.Then, you come sweeping in and make me feel things that I haven’t felt in a long time.”

Chris took her hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over the pulse point on her wrist.“I know.I’m in the same boat here, too, Ems.If you don’t think I’m nervous about this, then you’re wrong.I’m scared as hell. I don’t want to mess up whatever we got going here.And I don’t want to come between you and Mac.You two are both pretty special.I know that you come as a package deal, and I’m willing to accept that.”He pulled her closer to him.“You set the pace.Whenever you’re willing to open up to me, I’ll be here.Ready to listen.I’ll be supportive of you with anything that I can do.”

She rested her head against his chest.“You know, not many men would be willing to date a single mother with a nine-year-old.”

He shrugged.“Well, I’m not like most men you’ve known.”

“Got that right, Pine.”

“I’m a good actor Emily Elizabeth, but I’m still a man, and I do stupid shit sometimes.”

“Yeah, one instance comes to mind…”She looked into his eyes.“New Zealand?”

He nodded.“Not one of my better moments, but I did learn from it.I was headed down the wrong path.I let the fame get to me and was disappointed that _Shadow_ _Recruit_ hadn’t done better at the box office.I turned to alcohol to help deaden the pain of it.”

She smiled gently.“Well, contrary to popular belief, Mister Pine, _Shadow Recruit_ happens to be one of my favorites.It wasn’t your fault.I think you got him exactly right.It was the marketing people who got it wrong.The studio dropped the ball and let a great film fall to the wayside.”She let go of him and turned back to cutting the potatoes.

Chris seasoned the steaks before washing his hands.As he was drying them, he glanced over at her.“I’m going to get a glass of wine.Do you want one?”

“Please.I noticed you picked up a bottle.”She pointed to a drawer that held a corkscrew.

As he uncorked the bottle, she finished up with the potatoes and slid them into the oven.He poured them each a glass.

Emily took a sip.“Holy shit, that’s good.”

“Glad you like it.”He picked up the pan of meat.“I’m going to go get this on the fire.”

She giggled and grunted.“Caveman, huh?”

“When it comes to steak?Hell, yeah.”

She followed him outside with the two wine glasses and sat down at the patio table.He expertly handled the steaks, throwing them on the hot grill and smirking with pride as they sizzled loudly.Emily couldn’t help but smile at his ‘manly skills’.

“Damn, these are beautiful.I’m going to have to remember that place.”

“I get all of my meat there, and they’ve got decent prices.”She added a little softer.“Not that you’re worried about that.”

The back door opened as Mac came outside.She sat down across from Emily.

“Hey, Mom?It’s really nice tonight.Can we eat out here?”

“I don’t see why not.Why don’t you go back inside and get the plates and set the table?”

“Okay!”She bounded inside and was back in a moment with plates and silverware.She quickly set the table.

Emily got up from her seat.“I’ll be right back.I’m going to go check the potatoes.”She went inside and turned off the oven.When she looked back up, she watched Chris and Mac interact.She smiled gently.Chris had said that he wasn’t like any man that she’d ever known, and he was right.

He was better than anyone she’d ever known.

 

#

 

Later that night, after they had eaten and everything had been cleaned up, they relaxed in the cooling night air.Mac had already gone inside as Emily and Chris laid on a lounger.Emily had her head resting on his chest.The stars twinkled above.

“Chris?”

“Hmm…”

“Thank you…”

“For what?”His voice was calm and smooth.

She sighed.“For everything today.I haven’t had anyone treat me as kindly and as good as you did in a long time.You’re a pretty special guy.”

He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.“Well, I happen to think that you’re a pretty special woman.And you’re worth everything.”

“I should probably go to bed.”

“Yeah...probably.”

“But, I don’t want to leave.”

Chris chuckled, and the sound reverberated under her ear.“Well, we could always do what we did last night.”

“I’ll meet you upstairs.”She got up and walked calmly into the house, knowing that Chris was following right behind her.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed once again by Bebedora.

“Good morning.”

A soft voice whispered in Emily’s ear as she felt a pair of lips nuzzling her neck.She smiled as she sighed, pressing back against the warm body beside her.“Good morning to you, too.”

As Emily rolled over, she opened her eyes, finding Chris staring back at her.She welcomed his weight on top of her as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Chris chuckled.“Someone must have gotten a good night’s sleep last night.You’re definitely relaxed.”

“Maybe.”Her smile widened.“Or maybe I’m just really liking this.”She became serious for a moment.“I’m not sure what I’m going to do when you’re not here.You kept my nightmares away last night.”

“We’ll figure something out, Ems.Let’s just enjoy what we have right now.”

She nodded and gently pulled his head down.“I can get behind that.”Tilting her head upwards, she kissed him gently.

When he pulled away from her, Emily sighed, resting back on her pillows.“Gah!I wish I didn’t have to leave this bed, but I have to go to work today.”

“Is the prick going to be there?”

She shrugged.“I have no idea.He’s usually not there during the day, Dan is.Why Steve was there yesterday is beyond me.”

“How long is your shift?”

“Eleven to four.But if we’re not busy, Dan usually lets me go home early because of Mac.”

“Are you telling me that you’re in need of my ‘Mac-sitting’ services?”

“If you wouldn’t mind?” she whispered shyly.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind.I need to go to Peggy’s office anyway and see if I can get a copy of the contract I signed and take care of a few things.I’ll just take her with me.”He moved back over to his side of the bed and stretched.“When I find out, you want to come with me to the closing?I really want to show you the new place.”

“You...you want me to come with you to the closing?” Emily was shocked.

“Yeah.Besides, I want your input on the furniture and other things.”He smiled sincerely.“I want you to be as comfortable there as you are here.”

“But why?”

He gently tapped her on the nose.“I just do.So, will you?”

“I’d love to.”

Chris grinned.“Good, it’s settled.Now, when do you have to start getting ready?”

“Umm…”Emily glanced over at her clock.It read nine-fifty-five.“Shit!Like, right now.I have to be there at ten-thirty.”She flipped the covers back and got up out of bed.

“How about while you get ready, I’ll go downstairs and make coffee?”He swung his legs over and got up as well.

Emily gathered her clothes, dropping them on the bed, then kissed him on the cheek.“That would be awesome.Thank you.”

“It’s not a prob, Ems.”He gave her a quick hug.“Hey, does Ellie work today?”

“No.Today’s her day off.Why?”She went into the bathroom.

“Could you leave me her phone number just in case I need something?I don’t want to bug you at work since I know you’re probably going to be busy over the lunch rush.”

Emily started washing up and yelled from the bathroom.“Sure, I’ll leave you hers and my father’s numbers just in case you need anything…”

“Thank you kindly!”The hallway floorboards creaked as he left.

As she studied herself in the mirror, finishing her morning routine, a thoughtful expression came over her face.

_I wonder what that was all about.Dammit, Chris!What are you thinking?_

She checked her watch again and realized that she was really going to have to hustle to make it to the restaurant on time.She pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail, sprayed some perfume, and was out the door.

By the time she reached the bottom step, she could smell the aroma of coffee emanating out of the kitchen.She hurried into the room and threw a glance over to Mac, sitting at the kitchen table, thumbing through a magazine while she shoveled cereal into her mouth.

“Hey, baby.”

“Morning, Mom.”She looked at her mother’s clothing.“You have to work today?”

“Yeah, unfortunately, but Chris is going to look after you while I’m gone.”She walked over her to her daughter and dropped a kiss on her head.

“Cool.”The little girl went back to reading her magazine.

Emily grabbed her purse and keys.“I’ve got to get going, or else I’m going to be late.”She took a piece of paper and wrote down three phone numbers.“There’s Ellie’s number, and my father’s direct line, as well as the station house.If you need anything, give either of them a call.”

“Ems, I got this.”Chris handed her a travel cup and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Emily quickly took a sip of the coffee.It tasted as if she had fixed it herself.She looked up at him.“Chris?”

He shrugged, leaning against the countertop.“I was paying attention when you were fixing your coffee.”

“You certainly were…”She checked her watch.“I gotta go. Mac?Be good for Chris, alright?”

The little girl didn’t even look up from her reading.“You got it, Mom.”

Chris looked outside and grabbed his keys.“Shit…I gotta move my car so you can get out.”

Emily smiled, walking quickly over to a key organizer.She took a key off of a hook and placed it in his palm.“Here. So when you leave today, you can lock up and get back in.”She set her travel cup on the counter, then put her arms around his neck.“You might as well put it on your keyring, anyway.”

He pulled her closer.“Thanks.”He brushed her lips with his.

She grabbed her coffee cup, and they walked out together and got into their separate vehicles.She watched from her rearview mirror as he pulled out of the driveway.As she backed out, she pulled alongside his car and rolled down her window.

“By the way, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want the key back.”

 

#

 

As Chris bounded back up into the house, he couldn’t help but smile. _That sassy little thing._

Entering the kitchen, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down with Mac.She had a thoughtful expression on her face.“Alright, little lady, what’s on your mind?”

“Are you going to marry my mom?”

Chris coughed, shocked.“Umm…why do you ask?”

She stared into her bowl of cereal as if she didn’t want to look at him.“Well, last night I had to get up to go to the bathroom and I peeked into her room to see if she was alright.I…”She paused for a moment.

“You what?”

“I saw you with my mom, sleeping.You were in the same bed.I’m not dumb.I know that’s what married people do.”She clicked her spoon against the side of her bowl.“So, _are_ you going to marry my mom?”

Chris shook his head in wonder at the little girl.“Well, Mac…”He paused, trying to gather all of his thoughts.“I like your Mom…a lot.”

“Do you love her?”

“Boy, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?”He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, thinking back to all of the moments they had shared so far, the times she had made him laugh.The times she had just let him in a little bit. _Do I love her already?Shit…_ The answer was staring him right in the face.

“Yeah,” he said quietly.“Yeah, Mackenzie, I think I just might love your mom.Is that okay?”

Mac nodded at the man seated across from her, smiling as she replied.“Yeah.”

He studied the little girl.“And I promise that I won’t get between you and your mom.I know it’s been just you two for a while.You have a great relationship with her.”Then he smiled.“Besides, I think you’re pretty special, too.”

“You think I’m special?”

“I do.And I need your help with something.I’m going to call your Aunt Ellie and see if she’d be willing to take your mother swimsuit shopping.You think she’d do it?”

Mac had a serious expression on her face as if she was thinking about it.Then she smiled.“Yup, especially if it meant buying something that would get Mom out of her box.She’s always complaining that Mom doesn’t ‘dress to impress’, or at least that’s what she calls it.”

Chris shook his head, laughing at the little girl’s words.“Do you even know what that means?”

“I think so.Aunt Ellie has been wanting Mom to do more fun things and go out.I guess she thinks that my mom doesn’t do it enough or something like that.”She shrugged.“Am I wrong?”

“Not entirely, Mac.I think the way your Aunt Ellie means it is that she wants your mom to catch someone’s eye, or as it turns out _my_ eye, and dress with more confidence.”He smirked.“And I’m going to help Ellie do that with your mom.”

Mac clapped her hands together and grinned.“This is gonna be so much fun.”

“I think so.”He glanced over at the clock.“Now, to put my plan into action.”He got up from the table and grabbed the cordless phone from the wall.Quickly, he dialed one of the numbers Emily had left and tapped his fingers on his thigh as the call connected.

“Hello?”

“Ellie?”

“Yes. Who is this?”

“Hi.We met briefly the other day.This is Chris Pine, Emily’s friend.”

“Oh, yeah, Mister Hottie…”

Chris chuckled, embarrassed over the nickname that Ellie had come up for him.“Emily told me that you had come up with that.I had a good chuckle over it.”

“Glad you liked it.I kinda put Emily through the wringer when we were trying to figure out who you were.It was fun.So what can I do for you, Chris?”

He took a breath.“I want you to kidnap Emily and take her shopping for a new swimsuit, maybe even two.I’ll give you the cash for them, of course.She doesn’t have to know they’re from me.”

“Why would I be helping you do this?”

“Well,” Chris took a sip of coffee and looked over at Mac, who was smiling.“I’m having a small get-together at my new place for the Fourth of July.I thought what better way to celebrate than to have a pool party.You’re invited, as well. And Emily and I made it official yesterday.Dating.So, I want to treat her and make her have some fun.”

“I see.And when would this ‘kidnapping’ be taking place?”

“After Emily gets off of work today if that works with your schedule?”

Ellie was silent on the other end of the line for a moment, before chuckling with a hint of mischief in her tone.

“I like it.I’m in.”

Chris gave Mac a thumbs-up as she walked into the living room.He heard the TV turn on.“Great.Mac and I have to go out later this morning and take care of some stuff with the realtor.How about we meet at the coffee shop around one?”

“That sounds great.Then, I can go into the restaurant and see if I can spring her early.”

“Definitely sounds like a plan.I’ll see you then.”

“Alright.”

“Bye, Ellie.And thanks again.”

Chris hung up, then sat back for a moment, happy that Ellie had agreed to his plan.He just hoped that Emily would have fun shopping with her friend.Laughter floated in from the living room.Curious about what Mac was laughing at, he got up, refreshed his coffee, and walked into the living room.

“Whatcha laughing at?”

“This.”Mac pointed to the TV.

On the screen was a cartoon that Chris recognized from his childhood.He remembered watching reruns of the _Bugs Bunny and Roadrunner Show_ and laughing just as Mac was doing now.“Oh, my God, I didn’t realize they still played these.They’re classics!”

“Did you watch ‘em when you were little?”

He grinned.“I sure did.And I loved them.”He focused on the television and couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the antics of Wylie Coyote and the Roadrunner.Out of nowhere, Mac scooted closer to him.He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.She was studying him.

“Yes?”

“I was just thinking.You never answered one of my questions.”

Chris thought back to the conversation that he and Mac had had at the kitchen table.“Which one?”

“Are you going to marry my mom?”

“Oh…that one.” He paused to take a deep breath. “Well, Mac, I don’t know. We just started dating yesterday. I’m not sure that your mom wants to get married again, or for that matter, if I’m ready to get married.Why do you ask?”

“There’s some kids at school, and all they talk about is what they do with their parents.‘My mom took me to do this…or my dad did this…’”Mac shook her head, slowly.“I can’t say that, because I don’t have a dad.All I have are my mom and my pawpa.”

“I see.”

She glanced up at him.“At school, they had a father/daughter dance, and they told me I couldn’t go because I didn’t have a dad.Then last year, I didn’t even ask.”

Chris sat back against the sofa.Mac stared down at her hands.He could see that the usually bright and cheerful little girl was saddened.“Hmm…”He paused.“I’ll tell you what, the next time you have a father/daughter thing, I’ll take you.”

“Really?”

He nodded.“Really.”

Chris was surprised when Mac threw her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” she whispered.As she pulled back, she told him.“You’d make a pretty awesome dad, Chris.”

“Thanks, Munchkin.”

She glanced over at him curiously.“Munchkin?”

“Yeah, you don’t mind, do you?”

Mac shook her head.“Nope.”

They both laughed at the antics of the characters on screen.But, the laughter began to dwindle and before he knew it, Mac had settled into his side.Her breathing was deep and regular, and he realized she had fallen asleep.“Oh, Mac…”He dropped a kiss down on the top of her head.“Sleep well.”He turned his attention back to the TV.

 

#

 

An hour later, Chris woke to someone shaking him.“Wha…”

Mac sat beside him, her hands on his shoulders.“We have to go see Aunt Ellie, remember?”

Chris nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair.“That’s right!Let’s go get ready and get this show on the road.”

“Okay!”She bounded up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her.

He followed her up the stairs after turning the TV off.

Chris went into his room.Walking over to the dresser, he picked out a pair of jeans and a white v-necked T-shirt.He walked into the hallway and called out.“Mac, I’m going to take a quick shower, then I’ll be ready to go.”

Chris strode into the bathroom and closed the door.He turned the shower on and while he was waiting for the water to heat up. _Am I really falling in love with Emily?_

As steam starting filling the room, he stripped and got into the shower.His thoughts immediately turned back to Emily as he soaped up.She was different, as real a person as he had ever met, and as far away from the Hollywood scene as she could be.It didn’t matter to him what secrets she held or what demons she had. He realized that he wanted all of it, he wanted all of _her_.

In that one perfect moment, it hit him.He was actually in the midst of really falling in love with someone and not just in lust with them.And it felt amazing.

_So this is what falling in love feels like.Holy shit!Now, I get it._

He rinsed off the suds and stuck his head underneath the cascading water. _Now, I just have to make her fall in love with me._

He turned the water off and shook his head, making the water droplets fly.He reached out and grabbed a towel, rubbing his head quickly to dry his hair.Then, running it over the rest of his body, he smiled as his mind starting working out things to do for Emily.

_Take her out to dinner.Buy her a new wardrobe.Pamper her.Show her love like she’s never seen._

“Wait a minute…”He said out loud in the steamy bathroom.The conversation he had with his mother two weeks prior suddenly came to mind.He knew with utmost certainty that Emily had been abused by someone in her past.The more he was with her, the more he picked up on the signals that she had been hurt, not by her father, but by an ex.He felt his anger rise suddenly, thinking of the pain that Emily possibly went through.

_No one’s ever treated her right before.Someone…hurt her.How dare someone lay a hand on her?_

He clenched the towel he was holding in his fist.Chris wasn’t a violent person by nature, any of his friends could attest to that.But just imagining Emily in pain was enough to change that.

_Lord help the sonovabitch who hurt her._

He took a few deep breaths trying to tamp down the anger.After a minute, he was calm enough to get dressed and finish his routine.

He heard footsteps outside the door, then a soft tapping.

_“You about ready, Chris?”_

“Sure am.”He opened the door to see Mac standing there on the other side.“Let’s hit it.”

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.He grabbed his keys and sunglasses.They walked out into the early afternoon sunshine and got into Chris’s car.

“Can we put the top down?” Mac asked from the backseat.

“Of course!”He started the car and immediately unlatched the roof from the frame.Then, he pushed the button that controlled the roof of the vehicle.

Mac’s voice was awestruck.“That is _so_ cool.”

He grinned as he looked at her in the rearview mirror“Let’s go meet your Aunt Ellie and set this thing in motion.”

Chris pulled out of the driveway and drove to the coffee shop.He found a parking spot to the side of the building and pulled in.As he turned off the ignition, a man walked past.He was tall, with black slicked-back hair, and looked slightly unkempt.He was looking at the car, but Chris could tell that his eyes kept darting to the little girl in the back seat.Chris felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand up on end. _Something’s wrong here._ The man pursed his lips in a whistle.

“Damn, man, that’s a beauty.”

“Thanks.”Chris got out of the car and helped Mac out of the backseat.“Come ‘ere, Munchkin.”He glanced down at her and whispered, “Stay close to me, okay?”

Mac nodded silently and grabbed Chris’s hand.Her apprehension was evident.

“You’ve got a beautiful little girl.”

“Thank you.”Chris led Mac away from him.He knew the man was still watching them.

Mac tugged at his hand when they were at a safe distance.“I didn’t like him.He was creepy.”

Chris nodded. “I agree.There was definitely something wrong.”He turned slightly and watched as the man sauntered away from his car and down the sidewalk.

When he was gone, Chris let out a relieved breath.“Now, come on.Let’s go meet Ellie.”They reached the cafe and Chris opened the door, ushering Mac inside.

 

#

 

As soon as the two figures went into the cafe, the figure peered back around the corner.He memorized the car and remembered the occupants.The man and the little girl were from the pictures that had been delivered to him.They were the same ones that had been with the slut.

_How dare she?She’s mine._

After a few moments of studying the car, the decision had been made.It was time to take his plan to the next level.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a very long absence. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had a lot of things happen in my real life, where I didn't feel like I could write or even update. Now, I'm trying to find some normalcy in my life and this does it.
> 
> Betaed by Bebedora, AGAIN. She's stuck with me through everything…so a lot of credit goes to her. She's amazing.

“Hey Annie.”Chris threw out a greeting as they walked into the cafe.He still held Mac’s hand, feeling totally comfortable with the close contact.As the chime sounded, a red-headed woman in a booth looked up at them and motioned them over.

“Ellie?” Chris asked.

She nodded, stood up and extended her hand.“Hi, Chris.It’s nice to meet you properly.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Ellie shot him a sly smile as she patted Mac on the back.“I swear you grew, kid.”

“You always say that, Aunt Ellie!”

Chris motioned to the pair to sit down.“Emily’s told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure.And if you want dirt on her, no can do.I’m not gonna spill.”

Chris grinned.“I would expect nothing less.”

Annie came and stood by their table.“Hey guys, what can I get you?”

Chris glanced at the menu before looking over at the specials written on a board.“Mac, what do you want?”

“A hot dog and chips.Can I have a Diet Coke, too?”

“Sure.And I’m going to have a Spinach salad, Annie.”

“Anything to drink?”Annie jotted their order down on a notepad.

“Water will be just fine, thanks.”

“How about you, Ellie?”

“I’ll have the soup and salad bar and a water, too.”

Annie nodded as she took the order.“I’ll have those right out for you guys.”

Chris sensed Ellie’s eyes on him—studying him.It was as if she was trying to determine whether or not he was suitable for her friend.Knowing that they needed to talk in private, he turned to Mac.

“You know, when I was in here a couple days ago, I noticed that they had some video games—ones I used to play.”He reached into his pocket and brought out a couple of dollar bills.“Why don’t you see if you can get some change and you can go play while we’re waiting for our food?Then before we leave, I’ll play a couple games with you.”

“Okay!”She took the money from his hand and ran towards the counter.

Chris’s eyes followed Mac into the game room.She stood at one of the arcade cabinets and started playing.He turned his attention back to Ellie.“I know you have questions for me.I just thought it would be easier if Mac wasn’t around to hear you grill her mom’s boyfriend.”

“You thought right.” Ellie paused, shaking her head.“That little girl picks up so much, almost too much.I don’t want her to get hurt.Just like I don’t want Emily to get hurt.”

“I can understand that.Emily’s let me in on some things.”

“Has she now?What exactly do you know?”Ellie’s eyebrow arched in surprise.

Chris straightened and looked Ellie in the eye.“Well, I know that she was married before and that she doesn’t trust easily.But I suspect there’s much more to it than just that.”

Ellie nodded.“There is, but that’s not my story to tell.”She paused for a moment.“Chris…Emily is like my sister.Hell, she _is_ my sister.When she came back here after her time away, she wasn’t the person I knew.She’d changed.Now, she’s starting to get back to the way she was, and I need to know what your intentions are towards her and that little girl in the other room.”Ellie sighed deeply and clasped her hands in front of her on the tabletop.“What do you plan to do when your career calls you back to California?Do you plan on including Emily and Mac in your life in L.A.?Because if you don’t, then this conversation doesn’t matter.I can’t have you get interested in her only to leave her when your next big break comes.”

She shook her head sadly before continuing.“The day before yesterday, when you came into the restaurant, she immediately sought you out.For the first time in years, I can see my friend getting attached to someone…and I see the same look on Mac’s face.You leaving would not only hurt Mac, but it would destroy Emily—and I can’t have that. I’ve already had to put her back together once, and I can’t do it again.”

“You are direct, aren’t you?”

“I have to be.”

Chris took a moment and let himself absorb her words.He nodded slowly, working out everything that he wanted to say.Taking a deep breath, he finally replied.

“Ellie, Mac asked me a question this morning that, at first, threw me for a loop.But the more I thought about it, the more I realized what was happening…”He stopped, taking another deep breath.“I’m falling in love with your best friend.She is the most real, the most natural person that I’ve met.”

Ellie silently stared at him.He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.She was protecting her friend, and hearing what she just heard must have been quite a shock.

“You want to know the question that Mac asked me this morning?”

Ellie nodded, keeping her silence.

Chris smiled, remembering Mac’s earnest expression.“She asked me if her mom and I were going to get married.”

Ellie finally broke the tension with an alarmed gasp.“Oh my God!I bet that was one you definitely weren’t expecting.”

“I wasn’t.Then she asked me if I loved her mom.And I thought back to the time I’ve spent with her and realized that the answer was staring me right in the face.Ellie, you want to know my intentions towards your friend?Well, here they are.”He paused for a quick moment.“If she’ll have me, I want to include her and Mac in my life both here and in California.I want to treat her with the utmost care and respect that I can.Pamper her and show her how a man is supposed to treat a woman.I want to take her to L.A. to meet my parents and the rest of my family.Even though we’ve only been official for a day, Ems and Mac both mean a lot to me.I can’t say that we’ll get married.I don’t know if either one of us is ready for that.But I’ve definitely fallen in love with her.”

Finally, after a moment, Ellie’s shoulders relaxed and she leaned back in the booth.She cleared her throat.“I have to say, I was surprised when you called me this morning.I’m sorry I sounded so short with you.”

He gave her an easy smile.“I know if someone called me up out of the blue and told me they had come up with a cockamamie plan for my best friend, I would’ve reacted the same way.It’s totally cool.”

Annie appeared and unobtrusively dropped off their drinks.When she was gone, Ellie grinned.“I’ve been wanting to prove to her just how special she is for a long time.Emily’s the kind of person that doesn’t ask for anything.She just makes do with what she has.She needs someone to throw her off a little.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that vibe when I met her.And then yesterday, after we had made it official, I went out and got her some flowers.When I gave them to her, it almost seemed as if she had never received a gift like that from a man.I take it her ex didn’t do things like that.”

She shook her head.“Has she told you much about him?”

“Just a little.And I’m not expecting for you to tell me anything either, but I do know something happened to her.Both my mom and my sister are in the psychology field, and I know enough to pick up the signs.If and when Emily wants to tell me, she knows she can.I don’t want to do anything to screw this up.”As he spoke, Ellie kept her eyes completely focused on him.

 _She’s measuring me with her bullshit meter.Good for her._ After a moment, she relaxed a little more. _And I must’ve passed._

Ellie took one more moment, then nodded.“That’s a good answer, a very good answer.Okay, you’ve passed the Morrison stare.But I swear if you hurt her, I’m going to be the least of your problems.”

“Understood.”

Annie came back with their order.“Here you go, guys. Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Annie.”Ellie grabbed her plate for the salad bar.

Chris went into the game room and told Mac that their food was waiting for them.As they came back, Ellie was returning from the salad bar.They all slid back into the booth.

“So what kind of things are you thinking of?”Ellie began to pick at her salad.

“Something sexy but classy.And I want her to be able to get at least two…”

Ellie nodded, thinking.“I’m guessing you want her to get a two piece, something that shows off her figure.”

Chris smiled.“I think Emily would look great in a burlap sack, but I can’t say that.From what I’ve seen of her, I think she’s beautiful, but yes, I want something that shows her off.”He stopped, watching Ellie as her mind spun with ideas.“You’ve already got a place in mind, don’t you?”

“I do.And I think you’re going to like it.”She took a bite then pursed her lips.“I have an idea.Why don’t you and Mac meet us for dinner?By the time we’re done at Vickie’s, it’ll be time to eat, and you can either meet us at BJ’s or outside the store.Your choice.”

“Vickie’s?”Then he paused, finally comprehending what she was saying.“You’re taking my girlfriend to Victoria’s Secret for swimsuits?”

“Yep.I was just there this past weekend and picked up one for myself.That’s how I know they have exactly what you’re looking for.”

“Okay, we’ll meet you out front of _Vickie’s._ ”He smiled as he said the name, then shook his head.“Gah!I just hope she’s not going to kill me for this.”

They finished their meals as Mac prattled on about this-and-that.Both Chris and Ellie listened intently and let the young girl feel a part of their conversation.As they readied themselves to leave, they exchanged phone numbers.Ellie gathered her purse and Chris took out his wallet, pulling out a couple of bills.“There, that should cover what you’re probably thinking of.”

Ellie looked down at money, shocked at their denomination.“This…is two hundred bucks.”

“Yeah, and…?I just want to make sure that you can get her what you want to get her.”

She slid out of the booth and put the bills into her wallet, before looking down at him and Mac.“You, Chris, are dangerous, and I like that about you.You and Emily together are going to be hell on wheels.Damn, this is going to be so much fun to see.”

He moved out of the booth to stand beside it.“Thanks, Ellie, and coming from you, that means a lot.Have fun shopping, alright?”

“Oh, we will.”She gave Mac a quick hug before leaving.

“Your Aunt Ellie is devious,” he told Mac, smiling.

“Yep,” she replied, grinning back at him.“Mom won’t know what hit her.”

“I think you’re right about that.I just hope she won’t hurt me too bad.”He rubbed his hands together mischievously.“So…how about a little friendly video game battle?”

The young girl smiled innocently up at him.“You’re on.”

 

#

 

Emily sat up at the bar, leisurely resting her feet.The lunch rush had died to a trickle after the first hour. _Thank God the prick wasn’t here._ She laughed out loud as she remembered Chris’s name for Steve.The funny thing was, he was right.Steve was a prick.

“Hmm…someone’s still in a good mood.Does this at all have to do with a particular new friend?”

“Yeah, I am and yes, it does.”She shrugged as he wiped down the bar.“I just never thought this would happen.Chris is…amazing.”

At that moment, the door opened and Ellie walked in.“Hey Dan.Hi, E.”

“What are you doing here?”Emily looked over at her friend.Unless it was life-threatening, Ellie never came to work on her day off.

Ellie smirked.“I’m kidnapping you so we can go swimsuit shopping.”

Emily groaned, her voice whiny.“Ellie…”

“Quit ‘yer bitchin’.Your old granny suit is unacceptable and you know it.”She tugged on her arm.

With a roll of her eyes and a billowed breath of defeat, she looked over to Dan.Emily knew she wasn’t going to win this fight.She just wondered what Ellie was up to.“So, how ‘bout it, boss?Can I go?”

Dan shooed her away with a playful hand.“Yeah, go ahead.It’s empty in here.We can cover.”

“Thanks Dan.”Emily took a few moments to walk into the back room to get her things.Soon she returned.“Let’s blow this joint.”

They walked out into the bright sunshine. Emily looked over and saw a distinctive black Camaro parked beside the cafe, then she glanced over at her friend, hands on her hips.“Chris is behind this, isn’t he?”

“Maybe…”Ellie tried to look innocent.

Emily huffed and turned to walk back into the restaurant.She didn’t like being put on the spot like this.

“Emily Elizabeth.”Ellie grabbed her arm.“He wants to do this for you, so let him.Accept the gift.Let him treat you right.”

Emily was taken aback.No one ever offered to do things like this for her.Ever.Maybe it was time to take a chance.

Ellie continued, “I grilled him pretty hard at lunch. And I like him, honey.A lot.And I like what he’s doing to you.It’s almost as if you’re your old self again.”

Emily hugged her friend.“It means a lot that you would care enough to protect me like that.”She took out her phone and texted a quick message.

**‘ _Where are you?’_**

The response came within seconds.

**‘ _At the cafe getting beat at Galaga by your daughter.’_**

Emily giggled.“Oh, man.Now, this I have to see.C’mon.”They hurried over to the cafe.From the minute they opened the door, they could hear Chris groaning.

They walked into the game room and saw the two of them playing one of the cabinet games.Emily snuck up behind Chris and threaded her arms around his waist.“Hey, you.”

“Hi.”He pulled her in front of him and kissed her gently.“So, Ellie sprung you.”

“Yeah.I saw your car and I just wanted to see you before we left.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.Your daughter is kicking my ass at these things.”

Emily laughed.“I should have warned you.She’s really good at arcade games.”

“You kept something from me, you little shit.”He leaned closer and nuzzled Emily’s neck, letting his day-old stubble tickle her skin.

After Mac was finished destroying his high score, Chris looked down at her, tousling her hair.“And you, little miss, are a hustler.”

Mac looked up at him innocently.“I’m sorry, Chris.”

“No, you’re not.”He stuck his tongue out at Mac.Her face broke out into a beaming smile.“Just wait for the rematch.”

They walked out of the restaurant and out into the bright sunlight. He kissed Emily, then let go and stepped away, guiding Mac away with him.“Well, if you’ll excuse us, we still have Peggy to go see and nail things down about the closing, all while I attempt to pick up my dignity.Have fun shopping.”

“Oh, we will,” Ellie told him.

Emily grabbed his hand and squeezed.“I’ll see you later.”

“See ya.”

They got into the car and headed toward Columbus.Ellie got right to the discussion at hand.

“You’re getting quite attached to him, aren’t you?”

Emily sighed.“Yes, but it’s more than that.He makes me smile.He makes me laugh.I haven’t connected with someone like this in a long time.He…”She suddenly stopped, putting a hand over her mouth.Behind it, she whispered, “Oh my God…”

Ellie studied her for a moment, before turning her eyes back to the road. “Are you all right?”

She gulped.“El, how do know if you’re falling in love with someone?”

“I’m not really sure.Why?”

“I think…”

“What?Emily?”

“Because I…” Emily’s voice trailed off. She put her head down in her hands and moaned.

Ellie looked at her sympathetically.“You’re falling in love with him, aren’t you?”

She shook her head.“The night he told me about the house that he bought, I asked him to stay with us and check out of the Inn.He did.And then I had a nightmare, and he rushed into my room and woke me up from it.Chris stayed and held me the entire night.I woke up in his arms and I let myself savor that.Of course, I was embarrassed afterward, because I felt him pressed up against me, but damn, Ellie…at that moment, I wanted to put my past behind me, forget that Mark ever existed, and tell him everything.”

She looked over at her friend. “He told me that I was worth it. But what if it turns out that he’s lying to me and I’m not? What if he decides that I’m not what he wants, and he leaves? That would shatter me.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she hurriedly brushed them away as new ones came to take their place.“Dammit, Ellie…despite my best efforts, I’m falling in love with him.I can feel it…I’m falling hard and fast.And I don’t know what to do and I’m fucking scared.”

Ellie pulled into a parking lot and turned off the car.Emily sunk down into the passenger seat.“Emily, I talked to Chris about this very issue today as we were having lunch.Hell, I think I even scared him a little bit.”She patted her friend’s hand.“I’m going to tell you something that he told me, and I believe him.I can see it when you two look at each other.He’s falling, too.Just as hard and just as fast.Maybe even harder than you are.He cares for you so much, and he cares for Mac.He told me about wanting to take you to California and meet his family.I think you should do it.”

“But what if he thinks that I’m not good enough for them?Or they think that I’m not good enough for him?”

“Honey, I don’t think that’ll be the case.They’ll love you, just as Chris does.”

“But…”

Ellie pressed her hand over Emily’s mouth, startling her.“No more ‘buts’.This is the beginning of a new chapter in your life.Go with it.”

Emily pushed Ellie’s hand away and smiled sincerely.“‘Go with it’?”

“You’d be a dummy not to.”Ellie pulled back onto the road.“Now, let’s go shopping so we can get you back to that gorgeous hunk that’s staying at your house.”

They soon arrived at the Tuttle Crossing Mall.Emily got out and looked at the imposing structure.“What the hell are we doing here?I thought we were just going to Target or someplace like that.”

Ellie shook her head.“I have very specific instructions on what Mister Hottie wants to see you in, and there’s only one place that I know will have what he wants.So c’mon, Miss Frumpy-pants.”

Emily sighed as they walked toward the entrance.“Okay.”

They walked in and Ellie led her through the food court, and into a wide corridor to a large Victoria’s Secret store.When Emily saw it, her eyes widened and she immediately stopped and backed up.“Oh, hell no. I’m not going in there.”

Ellie turned to her friend.“Honey, do you want those gorgeous blue peepers of his to pop out of his head when he sees you?”

“Umm…yeah.”

“Well, then, this is what will do it.Trust me.”

Emily looked at the storefront and took a moment.She remembered what it felt like to wake up in Chris’s arms that morning.She realized that now was not the time for fear, but to be bold.She squared her shoulders.“Fuck it.Let’s do this.”

“Atta girl.”They walked into the store and started looking around.They were instantly greeted by one of the staff.

“Can I help you find something?”

Ellie took over the conversation.“My friend here is looking for a swimsuit.”

The associate smiled.“One piece or two?”

Emily quickly chimed in, just to see Ellie’s reaction.“One.”

“Two,” Ellie interjected.Then she looked over at Emily.“You’re just being difficult.We don’t have to go full-on bikini, but a nice two piece will have the reaction that we want outta him.” She turned back to the associate.“Her boyfriend left strict instructions for me.He wants sexy but classy.”

“Oh, there’s a guy involved in this?I see…”

Emily shrugged.“Yeah.He’s having a pool party at his house for the Fourth of July…”

“And let me guess, you want to knock his socks off.”

Emily nodded, then gestured her thumb at Ellie.“That…plus this one thinks that I don’t try hard enough and thinks my other suit is one that a grandmother would wear.”

“It _is_ a granny suit.I’m burning it.”

Emily slapped Ellie on the back with a huff and an eye-roll as the sales associate thought about options.

“I think I know exactly what you’re looking for.”She led them over to a display of swimsuit tops.“Any one of these would work for you.They’re bandeau tops and you can pair them with any of the bottoms that we have.They have removable straps, so you can wear them either way, and they go by your bra size, so they’re pretty easy to fit.”

Emily took a deep breath and started looking through the clothes.“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered as she found a solid black top.“That fucking blue-eyed bastard.Only for him would I do this.”

The sales associate looked startled.“Excuse me?”

Ellie chortled.“When did you come up with that one?”

Emily turned to her friend.“Yesterday.He was being mischievous.”She turned back to the associate and explained, “My boyfriend.He’s got blue eyes.”Emily looked at the rack and found another top, but instead of a solid piece of material, the back consisted of straps.

Ellie looked at the last top and almost dropped her jaw.“Holy shit, E!If you wore that, the poor boy wouldn’t know what to do with himself.”

“Well, it would be either that, or he’d carry me off somewhere in the house and…”She wriggled her shaped eyebrows for effect.

“There’s the Emily I know and love.Where’s a fitting room where she can try these on?”

“Right back here.If you’ll just follow me.I’m Tamara.I’m going to pass you off to Roxy here.If you need anything just let either one of us know.Your name?”

“Thanks, Tamara.I’m Emily,” Emily said as they followed her back to the gallery of fitting rooms.

There, a pretty dark-skinned woman was sorting through discarded clothes.She turned and looked at Emily holding the two swimsuit tops.“You must be Emily, right?”She walked over to a fitting room, knocked quickly, and unlocked the door.“I’m Roxy.Tamara told me you’d need to try these on.You let us know if you need anything.”

“We will, thanks.”

Emily hung the tops up and let the door swing shut.She studied herself in the mirror for a few seconds.Could she actually do this?She took a deep breath and stripped off her shirt and bra and quickly slid on the first top that she had pulled off the display.

The black showed off the paleness of her skin.But something was still off.She quickly took down her ponytail and let her hair cascade over her shoulders and back, giving it a little shake to tousle it.“Holy shit…” she whispered.

There was a knock on the door, accompanied by an unfamiliar voice.“ _Are you okay in there, Emily?_ ”

“Umm…”She cleared her throat.“Yes.Could you get the woman that I walked in with?Her name is Ellie.”

_“Sure.”_

A long moment later, Ellie returned with the sales associate.

_“Okay, Twinkie.I’m here.”_

“I need your honest opinion.”Emily opened the door to the two women.Roxy’s face broke out into a grin as Ellie put her hands up to cover her mouth.

“That looks amazing on you.”Roxy studied the suit with a critical eye.

Ellie recovered from her shock slightly.“Oh my God…Chris is going to flip when he sees you in that.You’ve got to get that one.You look gorgeous.”

“Really?”

“Yes…Now try the other one on.”

At that moment, Emily’s cell phone rang.She quickly unzipped her purse, taking it out.Her boyfriend’s name appeared on the display, and a gentle smile crossed her face.“Speak of the devil, it’s Chris.”She flipped the phone open.

“Hello?”

“How’s the shopping going?”

“It’s going.It sounds kinda loud on your end.Where are you?”

“Well, Ellie and I had a prearranged meeting.I thought it would be nice to take you guys out for dinner tonight.”

“Oh, is that so?”Emily silently cursed her friend for whatever other shenanigans she had planned.“Are you going to tell me where you are, or do I have to guess?”

“No dice.You’ll just have to wait and see.All I’ll say is that we’re somewhere close.Really close.Now, hurry up.”

The line went dead and left Emily holding her phone.“Elizabeth Anne Morrison, you’re dead meat, girl.”Emily turned around and walked back into the dressing room, letting the door close behind her.

 _“Whatever!”_ Ellie called. _“Hey, what size bottoms do you need?”_

“Medium.”

Emily shook her head and quickly slipped off the top and replaced it with the other.She finished getting it into place just as a knock on the door sounded again.

_“You decent?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Let me see.”_

Emily opened the door, letting Ellie and Roxy see the top.Ellie grinned.

“Holy sh...That boy isn’t going to know which end is up.You look…incredible.”Ellie’s voice was awestruck.

Roxy studied her as Emily turned and looked in the mirror.“She’s right.You do look gorgeous in both of them.”

Emily bit her lip.“Thanks.I just don’t know which one to get…I actually really like both of them.”

Ellie grinned.“Why not get both of them?”

Emily shook her head.“I couldn’t.I would feel like I was taking advantage of him.”

Ellie held up her phone to show Emily.“I texted him that they were having a sale.And I know what he’s probably going to say…he’ll say do it.All of the swim stuff is fifty percent off, so c’mon Emily, splurge just this once.You deserve it.Besides, the first one you tried on, they also have it in blue, and in your size.”

Suddenly, Ellie’s phone sounded, showing a text message on the screen.‘ _Tell Ems it’s Captain’s Orders.She is to get a third swimsuit and a cover-up that she’s comfortable with.’_

Emily stared at the phone for a moment more, then rolled her eyes.“ _Shit!_ I’m not arguing with ‘The Captain’.I’ll take this one in blue as well.”

Ellie held up a coverup.“I found this, too.You can wear it either with the swimsuits or with a cami underneath and denim cut-offs.It’ll be perfect. Just the right amount of sexiness with comfort.”

Emily bit her lip before replying.“You’re right.It would be perfect.Damn, you two.”Then she laughed.“Let me get this thing off and we can go meet them.”

Ellie grinned.“Cool.The rest of our stuff is already at the counter.I’m gonna pay and you can meet me out front.”

Emily sighed.“Okay…”She let the changing room door close behind her.“You’re still dead, Morrison.”

_“Whatever, Lawrence.”_

Emily took her time changing, then walked to the front of the store.Ellie motioned for her to go on ahead as she took care of the bill.Emily instantly noticed a man wearing a Yankees cap, a little girl sporting a Dodgers hat right beside him.He was staring down at his phone.She raised an eyebrow at the pair and cleared her throat.

The man lifted his head, showcasing his bright blue eyes.His voice was laced with mischief.“Told you we were really close.”

“Sneaky.”Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

Mac grinned up at her.“Hi, Mom.”

“Did you have fun today?”

Mac nodded.“Yep.”

“Good.”She took Chris’s hand as he stood.“Were you able to repair your dignity after the sound beating at the hands of my daughter?”

He laughed.“Mostly.But I know one thing that would go a long way towards helping me…”

“Oh?What’s that?”

“A kiss.”

“Well, I think I can manage that.”She reached up and draped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his embrace.“I missed you, today,” she whispered.

He smiled, brushing his lips against hers.“I missed you, too.”

Emily’s phone ring.She immediately recognized the tone.“Fuck, it’s the restaurant.Hold on a minute.”

She took her phone out of her purse and flipped it open.“Hello?”

“Emily, it’s Steve.You can’t even bother to show up for your shift today?”

Her body went stiff and cold at the sound of his voice, all of the happiness of the day draining from her.“Steve, I was there.I worked from ten-thirty to two.After the lunch rush was over, we were dead.Dan decided that I could go.We had no one coming in.”

“Well, Margo told me that they got busy.And that you weren’t here when you were supposed to be.And I tend to believe her word over yours.You want to shirk your responsibilities to me and play whore to that guy you were with yesterday, fine.I’m taking you off the schedule.For the next two weeks, you’re gone, and I’m writing you up.One more and you’re history.”

“Go ahead, write me up.I think this is all because I said I wouldn’t date you.I know that the only reason why you trust Margo over me is the minute you told her to suck you, she did.She dropped to her knees and did it.”Her voice rose in hostility.“Everyone at that restaurant knows why you hire the girls you do…so you can get into our pants and we can be your sluts.I, for one, am done with the harassment, the sexual innuendos, and the propositions.I’m done with being mistreated by you.”

“That’s it, Lawrence.You’re fired.”

The line went dead.She slowly flipped closed her phone and put it away as she collapsed onto a bench.“Well, that’s done, I guess,” she muttered.“Oh, God, what am I going to do?”

Chris sank down in front of her.“Emily, sweetheart, what happened?”

“Mom?”Mac looked at her, concerned.

“I…ah…”

At that moment, Ellie walked out of the store. Emily looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

“Uh-oh…I know that face.It could only mean Steve called.”Ellie sat next to her.“Emily, what happened?”

“He called me to see why I wasn’t there.I told him how the place had been dead, and so Dan let me go.”

She felt a large warm hand grasp hers and looked down as Chris intertwined his fingers with hers.“His flavor of the month told him that they got busy and that I should’ve been there, and of course he believed her over me.He told me he was going to write me up and take me off the schedule.I probably said some things I shouldn’t have said, but long story short—I just got fired.And now, here I am, no job, and I don’t know what I’m going to do.I have to work.I’m fucking worthless.I can’t even hold a goddamn waitressing job.”

“Emily Elizabeth Lawrence, look at me.”Chris raised her chin so she’d look him in the eye.“Now, I want you to listen to me and listen good.You are not worthless.I’m proud of you for telling that sonofabitch off.The way he treated you yesterday was inexcusable.You’re better off without him, without that job.You don’t have to go through this alone.Why don’t we walk around the mall and relax and have dinner?Then we can go home and…I don’t know…watch movies till all hours.Tomorrow when we wake up, we can start new and think about how we can solve this.”

Emily looked deeply into his eyes, and saw the emotions that Ellie had told her that were there. _Oh my God, she was right._ She could see everything that he was feeling.All the caring and compassion in his eyes.The love he felt for her.She looked down again at their intertwined hands, his large one engulfing hers and knew that this was the path that she needed to go down.Taking a couple deep breaths, she looked him in the eyes and nodded her agreement.

“You know, there is another way to look at this,” Ellie said, smiling.

“Oh, and how’s that?” Emily asked curiously, through her tears.

“We should be celebrating your accomplishment of finally telling that jackass off.”She glanced over at Chris.“We’ve been wanting to do it ever since we got hired on, and Emily here finally had the balls to do it.”

Emily’s sour mood began to slip away.“Yeah, big brass ones that I finally got hung by.”

Chris smiled at the two women’s banter.“I don’t think pizza and burgers are fitting of the occasion anymore.Where can we go to celebrate this worthy event?”

Emily looked at Mac, then at Ellie and all three grinned.“We need a Buca run.”

“‘Buca run’?What the fuck is that?”

“Buca di Beppo.It’s one of our favorite Italian restaurants.They serve family style.Their wine list is amazing, and their food is to die for,” Emily explained.

“Hey, I love that place.There’s one close to my manager’s office.We’ve held meetings there.”He brought out his phone.“Which one is closest to us?”

“Probably Worthington.Parking is the easiest there, too.”

He found the phone number and pressed a button.

Emily looked at him.“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling and making a reservation.”

“Do you want to be recognized by the unwashed masses or do you want to fly under the radar?” Ellie asked.

“I think it’ll be alright.If I’m recognized, then I’m recognized.”

He quickly made the reservation under the name Whitelaw.Chris kissed the top of her head when he was finished.“You guys ready to get out of here?”

“Damn right, I'm starving.”Emily wound an arm around his waist and threaded a finger into a belt loop.

Ellie handed the bag from Victoria’s Secret to Emily, which Chris promptly took.

“I’ll take that, thank you very much.”

Emily swatted at his arm that held the bag.“No peeking, mister.”

“I’m not going to peek.I was taught that a man is supposed to carry the bags for his girl, that’s all.”

They walked together around the mall, stopping at various stores, window shopping.Chris pulled her into the Sleep Number mattress shop.He took a pamphlet and started looking at the different options.

“What the hell are we doing here?”

“I gotta look for a mattress and box springs, don’t I?I have one of these at home in California, and I love it, and I think you’d like it, too.Besides, we have some time to kill before we go to dinner.”

“Who says I’m going to sleep with you?”

“Trust me, we have the sleeping part down pat.It’s the other things that involve a bed that I’m talking about.”

Her face flushed at his insinuation.She knew exactly what he was talking about. She’d seen them in her mind as he was pressed up against her, could almost feel the heat as she dreamed about him touching her in places that no one had ever touched, not even her ex.A nervous bubbling erupted in her stomach.“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Very.”

He called Ellie over.“Is there a playground around here?Emily and I are going to stay here and ask some questions.I have a feeling Mac is going to get a little bored.”

“Sure.C’mon, Mac, let’s get out of here and find a play area for you.”She guided Mac out of the store.“We’ll see you in a little bit.”

Emily walked around, feeling the different pillows.Then she and Chris sat together on a display bed while they waited for the associate to finish with another customer.She was quickly falling in love with the things Chris was exposing her to.Chris took her hand, gently rubbing the pulse point on her wrist.

“Sorry that you had to wait.How can I help you folks today?” the associate said, walking towards them.

Chris stood, pulling Emily up with him.“Well, we’re looking for a new bed, and since we were here, we thought we would stop in and see what you guys had.”

Emily glanced at him quickly. _“We…”_ she mouthed.

Chris winked at her, then turned back toward the associate.He pointed to one of the sets in the brochure that he held.“We’re interested in the i10.”

Rod, the associate nodded.“Have you ever had your sleep number done?”

Chris shook his head, as did Emily.She eyed him suspiciously.She knew that he was lying. _Why is he pulling this?_

Rod motioned them to another display bed.“Lay down normally like you do on your bed at home.We’ll adjust the mattress and see what your numbers are.”

Chris set down his bag, took off his cap, and laid down.When Emily didn’t join him, he sat up.“C’mon, Ems.Lay down with me.”

“No, that’s okay…”

Rod smiled.“Go ahead.It’s fine.I swear there’s nothing weird about it.”

“I…”

“Please…you know you want to…”Chris held out a hand, beckoning to her with puppy-dog eyes.“I’m not going to stop pouting until you try this with me.”

After a minute, Emily finally gave up.“Fine,” she huffed.She dropped her purse in the chair next to the bed and crawled in beside Chris.

“Now, this should only take about five minutes or so, so just relax.”

Chris’s arm snaked around her and pulled her close.She breathed deeply and smelled his cologne as it drifted around her.

Her eyes closed as she relaxed even more against him and the mattress.It felt like laying on clouds with a warm body behind her.She didn’t want to move.This was the first time in a long time that she felt relaxed.

Finally, after a couple more minutes, a soft chime sounded.She heard the sales associate say that he had their numbers.

“Uh…can I stay here?” Emily sighed.

“Told you you’d like it.”Chris gently nuzzled her cheek.He got up and grabbed her purchase, setting the cap back on his head.

Emily opened her eyes and looked up at him.“Yeah, you were right again.Damn you.”

“Damn me, indeed.”He winked.

She got up, picked up her belongings, and glanced out at the front of the store.Ellie and Mac were waiting for them.

Ellie mouthed the words. _“I told you so.”_

Emily nodded, knowing that her friend and daughter had seen her and Chris together.She turned and walked with Chris to the counter.

“So, what you’d think?” the associate asked.

Chris focused on Emily.“Well?”

She hummed and whispered to him, tapping the brim of the hat.“You’ve got some explaining to do, mister.”She turned to the associate and nodded.“I could get used to sleeping on that, I guess.”

Rod smiled.“What size were you thinking about getting Mister and Missus…”

Chris grinned.Emily knew that smirk already. _Oh shit._

“Whitelaw.And I think we’re going to do the California King i10 plus the bed frame.”Chris didn’t correct the associate when he incorrectly assumed that they were married.

“Great.”Rod started putting the order into the computer.

Chris brought out his phone and found the pictures of the master bedroom.She immediately pointed to the rich charcoal upholstered headboard.

“I think that would look great in there.”

Without hesitation, Chris nodded.“You’re right.”

Rod finished the order and gave them an estimated time of delivery.As Chris handed over his credit card and paid for the furniture, he glanced down at his watch then over at Emily.

“I’m just about finished here.Why don’t you go out and wait for me with Ellie and Mac?”

Emily shook her head.“Nah, it’s okay.I want to stay here with you.”

Rod handed the slip for him to sign.“We’ll give you a call at this number to let you know for sure when we’re going to be there for delivery.Have a great evening, folks.”

Chris thanked him as he took Emily’s hand and escorted her out of the store.Mac and Ellie were waiting.

“Are we ready to go to dinner?” he asked.

Mac grinned.“Yep!”

They turned toward the foot court and the entrance to the mall.In the middle of the court, there was a large marble fountain.

“Can I make a wish?”

“Sure, Mac.”Chris handed her a coin from his pocket.Then he handed Emily one as well.“Why don’t you make one too?”

“Yeah, Mom.C’mon.”Mac dragged her over to the fountain.

Emily sighed.“Alright…”She closed her eyes and tried to think of what she wanted most. _I wish..._ An arm wrapped around her waist and she smelled Chris’s familiar scent. _I wish for Chris to fall in love with me._

She opened her eyes and tossed the coin into the water.Turning, she looked up at him and pressed a finger to his lips.“Before you ask, I’m not telling you my wish.If I do, then it won’t come true.”Then she looked around at the others.“Are we ready to go?”

Ellie nodded.“I’m starving.”

They walked out of the mall entrance and grimaced at the sunlight.Emily glanced over at Ellie.

“I’m going to ride with Chris, if that’s alright?”

“That’s fine.”

“Mom, can I ride with Aunt Ellie?”

“Sure, sweetie.We’ll meet you there.”

The two pairs parted ways, getting into their respective vehicles.Chris took Emily’s hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips.

“I’m sorry about today.I really wanted it to be fun.”

“Chris, it _was_ fun.The only part that wasn’t was the five minutes I spent with Steve on the phone.And this will be fun, too.Thank you for surprising me like this.”

He kissed her knuckles again.“You’re welcome.”

They stayed in a comfortable silence as Chris navigated the interstate to the restaurant.He parked the car and waited for Ellie’s vehicle to pull in.Chris leaned over and brought her closer to him.“Before they get here, there’s something I need to do.”

“What?”

He threaded his fingers through her hair.“This.”

As his lips touched her own, she felt a streak of fire run down into her belly.She opened her mouth wider as his tongue darted inside and explored.Her arms settled around his neck, grasping at his short hair, knocking off his baseball cap.He took what she gave freely, just as he gave to her.She finally pushed against him, so she could draw air into her lungs moaning softly as they separated.

“Damn, I think we both needed that,” he whispered.

Ellie and Mac finally pulled up beside them.They all got out of their vehicles together.

“Sorry, we got caught by some traffic.”

“That’s fine.Ems and I had something that we needed to talk about, didn’t we?”He grinned at her as he draped an arm around her shoulders.He went to put the cap back on his head.Emily quickly grabbed it and tossed it back into the car.

“Leave it off.Like you said before, if you get recognized, you get recognized.I’m ready for it if it happens.”

Ellie giggled.“I have to say, the just-kissed look does look really good on you, Lawrence.”

“Hush up.You’re just jealous.”Emily stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Chris laughed at the two of them.“Come on,” he said as he escorted them into the restaurant.

They entered and the hostess greeted them.

“Hello.Welcome to Buca di Beppo.Table for four?”

Chris nodded.“I made a reservation under the name Whitelaw for five o’clock, but I was hoping that you could seat us early.”

“Of course, Sir.”She grabbed some menus and looked at the podium once more.“If you’ll follow me, we’ll get you right in.”

They walked behind the hostess as she gave them the customary tour of the restaurant.She finally led them to a room that she called the Wine Room.The ceiling was covered with wine bottles cut in half with their labels showing, cork stoppers used as trim along the walls.Right inside the doorway, stood a waiter.

“This is Reed.He’s going to take care of you this evening.”She led them over to a table and sat the menus around it.As they sat down, she smiled as pointed out the wine list.“Enjoy your meals.”

As she walked away, Reed walked up to them.“Hi, everyone.Welcome.You guys seem like a happy group.Is there a special occasion that we’re celebrating tonight?”

Just as Ellie started to open her mouth, Emily shot her a look saying, _Don’t you dare._ Then she turned to Chris, about to give him the same look.

“Sorry, babe.But I gotta.” He looked up at Reed.“We’re celebrating the fact that my beautiful girlfriend here had the guts to tell off her boss in spectacular fashion.”

Reed chuckled.“Well, okay, then.Can I start you off with something to drink?”

As Emily and Ellie nodded, Chris pointed to the wine list and said, “I’m going to treat you guys to something.Let me get a bottle of the Cabernet.”

Reed glanced down at the entry.“That’s a very good choice.”He turned to Mac.“What would you like?”

“A Diet Coke, please.”

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.”He left the room with quick, purposeful strides.

Emily took a moment to look around at the room, and then at her companions.They were all having such a wonderful time, and she had to remind herself to do the same.Even though she was looking towards a future full of uncertainty, she felt relaxed.

“Do you know what you’re going to have?” a voice whispered next to her.

She glanced over at Chris, who instead of looking at his menu, was sharing hers.He had moved closer to her and had rested his arm around her waist.“I think I’m going to go classic this time and get Spaghetti with Meatballs.How about you?”

“That sounds perfect.”

Mac glanced up at them.“Can I have that, too?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

Emily felt Ellie’s eyes on them.She knew her friend was watching every movement, every gesture from the pair.Emily cocked her eyebrow at her.“What?”

Ellie shook her head.“Nothing.You guys just look so cute together.”

At that moment, their waiter came back with their drinks.He poured a small amount into a wine glass for Chris to taste.When he approved, Reed filled it the rest of the way before moving on to the others.

“Does anyone want appetizers?” the waiter asked.

Chris looked around at his companions.“Ladies?”

Everyone nodded, and Emily pointed to an item on the menu.“This is our favorite.”

Chris smiled at the selection.“We’ll take the Buca Large of the fried mozzarella.”

Reed wrote the order down.“Do you know what you want to eat, yet?”

Ellie nodded.“I’ll have the Buca Small Ravioli in meat sauce.”

“Then the three of us will share the Buca Large of the Spaghetti with Meatballs.And a Buca Large of the garlic bread.”

“I’ll get that right in for you guys.”Reed quickly disappeared through the doorway.

Emily let the sounds disappear from around her as she watched her best friend interact with Chris.She reveled in his touch.She absently took a sip of wine from her glass.

“Holy shit, Chris, that’s good.”

“I know, right?”

Soon, their food arrived and they fell into smalltalk.Chris shifted beside her, and she turned to face him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, just thinking.”Emily nudged him.“Got a lot on my mind.”

“I talked to Peggy.The closing is tomorrow, and I want you to be there.”

“Chris…I…”

“Please…”His eyes were pleading.

“Dammit…fine…If it’s that important that I go with you, then I will.”She shook her head. “Damned blue-eyed bastard,” she muttered.

Chris and Ellie started laughing.Chris’s eyes twinkled with mirth.“Well, that’s not one I’ve been called before.”

“I came up with that one yesterday, when you went to get my flowers.”

“Well,” Chris tickled her ribs.“It’s hilarious as hell.”

Their dinner was accompanied by lively conversation, especially from Mac.Not only was she excited about Chris’s new house, she couldn’t wait to tell her mother and Ellie about the whooping she gave him playing the arcade games that afternoon.Seeming quite pleased with herself, she earned a scowl and forced congratulations from Chris, followed by some good-natured ribbing and the suggestion of a re-match.

Emily loved the way Mac and Chris interacted, and she felt her heart flutter knowing that there might be the potential that he would be around for a long time for them.

Before she knew it, they had all finished their meals and she didn’t even notice when Chris ordered two servings of cheesecake to take home with them.A few moments later, Reed brought the bill and not long after, it was paid.As they stood up to leave, their waiter along with the manager walked up to their table.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, Sir, Mister Pine.”The manager looked apologetic.“Reed noticed the name on your credit card.And I wanted to personally come by and thank you for dining with us this evening.I hope this doesn’t inconvenience you or your dinner companions, but would you mind if we could take a quick photo with you for our celebrity wall?Your companions can be in the picture as well.”

Chris looked around at them.“Well?”

Emily shrugged. “Hey, it’s part and parcel of it, right?I knew what I was getting into when I said I’d date you.”

Chris turned to the manager.“Sure, I’d be happy to.”

The manager led them up to the front of the restaurant.The hostess had a camera in her hands.They quickly posed in front of a Roman statue for the photo with the manager and their waiter.

The manager shook Chris’s hand.“Thank you again for dining with us this evening.”A waiter appeared next to him with three shopping bags.“As a show of appreciation, I had the kitchen make up some take-home meals for you and your friends.”He handed one to Chris, one to Emily, and the last one to Ellie.

“Thank you,” Chris said graciously.He took Emily’s bag and led them out to their cars.

As Ellie got into hers, she called over to Emily.“Hey, E, remember what I said.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

Chris helped Mac into the back seat.He smiled over at Emily as he buckled her belt.“I like her.She seems like a good friend.”

Emily smiled.“The best.She was with me through everything, my divorce, Mac being born, losing my mom.She’s great.”

The ride home was mostly quiet, soft music playing on the radio.Emily relished in the silence, giving her time to think about just how incredible her life had become.

When they arrived home, Chris retrieved the bags from the backseat and the trunk, while Emily woke Mac up.Together they walked up to the back door.Emily quickly unlocked the house, and they walked inside.

“I’m going to get her to bed and change clothes.I need to get out of these things.”

“Sounds good.I’ll put the food away.Do you want me to get a movie out to watch?”

“Sure.Something light and funny.”

When Emily and Mac got to the young girl’s room, she helped her daughter get changed into her pajamas.As she was settling the covers over her, Mac looked up at her mother.

“Mom, do you want to get married again?”

“Where did that come from?” Emily asked her daughter, flabbergasted.She sat down next to her on the bed.

She yawned and repeated her story that she had told Chris earlier that day about seeing them together.“I want you to get married again.I want you to get married to Chris.”

Emily smiled.“Well, honey, there’s a lot of things that need to happen before I would think about that.”She kissed her on the forehead.“But yes, I wouldn’t mind getting married again.Go to sleep.I love you.”

She got up and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her.Shuffling sounds came from the guest room.She walked into her room and quickly stripped off her clothes and spied the over-sized tee-shirt from the night before. _Nope.Not gonna cut it tonight._ She went into her lingerie drawer and got out the nightgown and robe set that Ellie had gotten her for her birthday the year before.Just as she belted up the robe, an appreciative whistle came from her bedroom door.

_“Wow!Damn, Ems, are you trying to kill me?”_

Chris was leaning against the door frame.He had changed clothes as well.Dressed in gym shorts and a T-shirt, he still looked handsome, as if he had just walked off a magazine cover.

She walked over to him and took his hand.“No.I just thought I’d do this for a change.”

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”She led him downstairs where he’d had the movie cued up and the two pieces of cheesecake out on the coffee table.Between the plates was a small bag from a jewelry store that she recognized from the mall.“Chris, what’s this?”

He shrugged.“I wanted to get you something.”

Emily sat down on the sofa.Opening the sack, she pulled out a small velvet box.Flipping the lid open, she saw a beautiful sapphire pendant.She gasped.“Chris…It’s gorgeous.”

He sat closer to her and gently maneuvered the necklace out of the box.He quickly clasped the chain around her neck, letting the pendant fall.

She put her hand up to grasp the piece of jewelry.“Thank you for everything today.”

“You’re very welcome.”He started the movie.As the beginning credits started, Emily chuckled.“Oh my God, this is perfect.”

The soft majestic strains of music from _The American President_ flowed over them.They quietly ate the cheesecake as the movie continued to play, laughing at parts and mimicking lines.

Towards the end, Emily’s eyes started closing more and more.She rested against Chris’s warm body.She barely heard the movie stop, and then the feeling of floating.She lazily opened her eyes.

“It’s alright, I’m just carrying you up to bed.”

“M’kay.”She tucked herself against Chris’s chest, sighing.After a few moments, she felt the belt of her robe loosen and the material slip down her arms.Then, as she felt the cool sheets of her bed, she cracked open her eyes and looked around for him.“Chris?”

“I didn’t think you would be comfortable with your robe on.You want me to stay?”

“Yes.Even though your clothes are in the guest room, I…want you to stay with me.You keep my nightmares away.” She reached out for him, and he immediately took off his t-shirt and got into bed next to her.She looked at him with tears in her eyes.“I know you probably want to do more than what I’m capable of right now, and I’m so sorry.”

“Shh…It’s okay.Just go to sleep.Remember what I said when we first started this?We move at your pace.”

She sighed as she nodded.As she drifted off to sleep, she heard a whisper in the dark.“I love you, Angel.”

 

#

 

Hours passed as night settled over them.A shadowy figure crept out of his hiding place, down the hallway to Emily’s bedroom.He had heard Chris’s whisper, and immediately his temper flared.His fists clenched by his sides.

_She’s not yours to love.She’s mine.You can’t have her.She belongs to me._

Quietly, he made his way into her room and stared at the two sleeping figures.In the moonlight, he could see the man’s hand gently clasping Emily’s breast.It was doubtful she could even feel it in her sleep.It would be so easy for him to kill her lover and take her away from him.

_But no, that’s for another time._

He stopped short as Emily shifted in her sleep.A slight smile broke onto her face as she moaned.“Chris…”

As the figure watched, Chris pulled her closer to his body, almost shielding her from the intruder’s view.They settled back into sleep.

He turned away from the bed, a malice-filled smirk crossing his lips.

_Soon, Emily, soon.You can run from me but you can’t hide._

He reached into the pack fastened around his hip, pulled out a tiny camera, and placed it on top of the dresser mirror, out of sight of anyone who might be casually looking.Then he slinked to the bathroom and placed another camera overlooking Emily’s shower.

He silently made his way back around the room and paused in the doorway. _Soon, slut, you’re going to scream for me._

He skulked downstairs, missing the creaky floorboards on the staircase that he had discovered while he was inside.He placed another camera in the living room looking out over the sofa.

Glancing over through the curtains he saw the headlights of an approaching car.Quickly the figure ducked back into the shadows as he saw the silhouette of a police cruiser drive past slowly.

He released his breath as it disappeared around the corner.

_That was close._

He slithered over to the door and opened it as quietly as he could.With one last look around, he scurried through, closing it behind him.He jogged down the front porch and quickly blended into the shadows.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora. She's made my words sing.

Emily's eyes cracked open in the dim morning light.

Her first thought was work.   _Oh yeah, I forgot.  I'm unemployed.  Looks like I don't have to worry about that anymore._ She studied Chris's boyish sleeping face.  How could someone look that innocent when they slept?  All he had to do was open his eyes and use that quick wit and sharp tongue, and all of the innocence flew out the window.

She stretched as much as Chris's body would allow her.  He had wrapped himself around her as if he was protecting her from some unknown enemy.

"Hmm…Angel," he whispered as he pulled her closer to his body.

_Angel?  That's a new one.  Wonder where he got that from._

As he settled, Chris's hand shifted to rest on her breast.

She froze, unable to breathe.  The heat from his chest burned through the satin and into her skin.  As she studied the hand, the fingers slowly flexed, caressing her.  She relaxed back into his embrace and closed her eyes, sighing.

Chris’s hand moved again as it glided underneath the satin of her nightgown, and his fingers gently rolled the skin until the nub stood up.She moaned softly before she could stop herself.“Oh, fuck.”She almost wanted to move so that her other nipple could get the same attention. _This feels too damn good._

He shifted behind her and nuzzled her neck as he continued kneading her breast.

“God, I love waking up with you in my arms,” he whispered.

She drew his head down and captured his lips.“Feels like you’re getting a little handsy there, Pine.”

“Oh…”He looked down, seeing his hand on her breast.“Well, I’m not going to apologize, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“I’m not going to lie, I was startled at first, but it felt really good.So good, that I wouldn’t mind if you kept doing it.”

He turned Emily on her back and settled over her, her weight supported on his forearms.As he got comfortable, their legs intertwined.“Oh, really?You know the same goes for you, too.Right?”

She bit biting her lip, shyly averting her eyes.“I know.I’m still a little shy about that, though.”Emily’s fingertips played with the sheet bunched up at her side.

“He must’ve really done a number on you.”

Emily glanced at him, startled.“What?”

“Your ex…”

“Chris…”She pushed him off her and rolled away from him, keeping her back to him, trying to hide the emotions he was stirring up.Her hands clenched the sheet tightly, almost ripping the fabric.She was so tired of being dictated to by a ghost that was in her head.“Dammit…do you think that I want to continually live my life afraid of being touched by you?Of being seen by you?You think you know what happened to me?You have no idea.No one does except for my parents and my best friend.I want to trust you.I want to throw caution to the wind and tell you everything, but I can’t.”

Chris tried to move closer, but she shooed him away.

“I know you’re smart, and you’ve probably already figured some of it out.”Emily sighed sadly, her voice soft in the quiet room.Her words were hesitant, and she took a deep breath before continuing again.“For the first time in ten years, I want to bare my soul to someone and it scares the shit out of me.I have to move at my own pace.If you can’t accept that, then this isn’t going to work.I’m sorry.I can’t do this.”

She finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes.“You’re welcome to stay here until you get furniture and we can go back to being just friends.I won’t kick you out.”She got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, gently shutting the door.

The moment it closed behind her, she collapsed against it.Great heaving sobs wracked her body.She had known that even if she had allowed herself to care about him just a little, this would happen.Her fears would take hold and she wouldn’t be able to reciprocate any of his feelings back. _Damn you, Mark.Why are you still making me feel like shit after all this time?_

Through her sobs, she didn’t hear Chris’s quiet voice say that he was going for a run.His footsteps retreated from the door and out of her room.Her tears fell even faster.

_I’ve lost him…I’ve lost him…_

She laid her cheek against the cool tile of her bathroom floor, and closed her eyes, wanting him to come back.She cried for what might have been, had her past not been in the way.Her breathing hitched as she fell asleep on the cold floor.

 

#

 

_“Mom?”_

Emily sat up and looked at the clock that hung on the wall.She was surprised to see that a couple hours had passed.Confused by the sudden awakening, and not knowing if she truly heard her name, she tried to shake the fog from her mind.A knock sounded on the door, followed by the same impish voice.

_“Mom?Are you in there?”_

She cleared her throat.“Yeah, baby.Gimme a sec.”Groaning, she stood up and glanced up herself in the mirror.Her hair was tangled around her face.Her head throbbed, and she was wrung out emotionally.An aspirin was definitely in her future, and she quickly downed a dose.

She turned and opened the door, revealing her daughter’s concerned face.“What do you need, honey?”

“I woke up and Chris was gone.Where is he?”

“What do you mean _gone_?”Her eyes widened anxiously, and she into the guest room.She flung open the closet door and saw that his clothes were still hanging there.Then, she hurried over to the dresser and pulled each drawer, seeing each one was still filled with his things.Emily ran her fingers through her hair, ensnaring them in the tangled strands.Panic set into her chest, that she couldn’t breathe.“No!No, no…”

“Mom…?”Mac’s voice was hesitant and concerned.

She glanced over at her daughter.“Mac, hurry and get dressed.We have to find him.”

As the little girl scurried away to get dressed, she hurried back into her room and pulled her yoga pants on and a tank top.Just as she finished slipping her shoes on, Mac came back into her room.“You ready?”

The little girl nodded.They hurried downstairs and Emily noticed that Chris’s Camaro was still in the driveway. _Well, that means he’s on foot.He couldn’t have gone far._ She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and snagged Chris’s keys. _I hope he doesn’t kill me for driving his car._

Emily and Mac ran out of the house and got into the vehicle.She didn’t bother to put the top down.Her only thought was finding Chris and apologizing.As soon as Mac was buckled into the back seat, she started the car and peeled out of the driveway. _Where is he?_

She drove through town, trying to figure out where he might’ve gone.After calming down and thinking of every moment that they had spent together, one place came to the forefront. _The park._ She turned down the street and saw a lone figure dressed in gym shorts and a gray tee shirt, sitting on a secluded bench.Laughter and screams echoed through the playground as children played.

_Oh thank God.I found him.Please let him forgive me._

Emily pulled into a parking space and grabbed Chris’s Yankees cap, tucking her hair up into it.She opened the car door, helped Mac out of the back seat, and rushed towards the figure on the bench.“Chris!”

As she got closer, she called again, louder. _“Chris!”_

As he turned his head, his eyes appeared dim and sorrowful.The desire they had shown hours earlier had vanished.

She glanced down at Mac.“Why don’t you go play for a little bit while Chris and I talk, okay?”

Mac scampered on ahead and started climbing on the jungle gym.She walked over and sat down on the bench next to Chris.She looked up at the clouds, breathed deeply and gathered her thoughts.

“Chris…I…”He looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something and she quickly held up her hand to stop him.She took another deep breath and focused on his eyes.“Please, let me get this out.My first thought when Mac told me that you were gone was that you had left for good.I don’t ever want that. I was so scared.I’m sorry for pushing you away.You have been so nice to me.I…”

“You’re right,” she whispered, her composure starting to crack.“My ex did do a number on me.There’s a lot of things in my past that I’m not proud of, but they’re there.Before you came along, I didn’t feel the need to move past them.I didn’t want to open myself up to that kind of relationship.I didn’t want to risk being betrayed again.But then you came and asked me to sit down and eat dinner with you.All I wanted to do was open my life up to you. I haven’t felt that way in a long time.”She smiled.“For the first time in ten years, I felt like me again.I want to take the risk.”

“Well, you know what they say about the past?” he asked.

“No.What?”

He took her hand in his.“Don’t look back, you’re not going there.”

“I like that, a lot.I want to go forward, and I want to do it with you.I’m not used to feeling all of these…feelings with someone.”

“What do you feel?”

Emily looked up at the clouds again, gathering her thoughts.“I feel like I can do anything when I’m with you, be anything.I want to be fearless.”Tilting her head down, she focused on him, her blue eyes meeting his.“Last night after I hung up with Steve, I thought I saw something in your eyes that couldn’t possibly be real.And now…I’m realizing it’s still there.”

“What do you see?”

“Desire…but more importantly than that, I see love.”Unsure how to continue, she swallowed hard before speaking again.“Chris…”

“Now it’s my turn to talk.”He lifted his hand and placed a finger over her mouth, waiting until he was sure she was listening before dropping it.“Yesterday, after you left for work, Mac and I started talking.She made me see some things that maybe—at first—I wasn’t able to notice.But now they’re clear as day to me. I want you to listen to me…and listen good.”

Emily stared into his eyes, nodding her compliance with his request.She was hopeful at what he was going to say, even though she was scared to death to hear it.

“I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about your past.Yeah, I might have figured a few things out, but they don’t matter.What _does_ matter right now is the present. Even though you may not be ready to hear it, I need to say it.”Chris squared his shoulders before leaning in to caress her cheek.“I’m falling in love with you, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.So what if you have an ex-husband.So what if you’ve done things you regret.All that matters is that we’re here—right now—and I’m in love with you.”

He grabbed her hand and squeezed.“But if your past is the thing that’s holding you back, then we’ll work on it—together.You’ve got me, and until you say that this is truly over, I’m not letting you go.”

Emily felt the tears that she had been holding back fall down her cheeks.“I’m falling, too. I’ve fallen so hard for you, Chris.I want to see your life in L.A.—meet your friends, your family.Is that offer for the road trip still open?”

“It is.Why?”

“I’m thinking that it might be time to properly introduce your girlfriend to your parents and sister.”

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest.Brushing his lips against her temple, Chris whispered, “I love you, Angel.And I’m sorry about pushing you.”

Emily clutched his shirt, feeling peace for the first time that morning.“I’m realizing I need to be pushed.Just don’t give up on me.”She wriggled away, wrinkling her nose at his damp T-shirt.“Damn.If your shirt is still this wet after two hours, I guess you ran pretty hard.”

“I had to do something, and I didn’t have a punching bag available at the house.”He stood, pulling her up as well.“You ready to go home?”

She nodded, then called over to her daughter.“Mac, come on! Let’s go!”

With the din of the other kids screaming, it was obvious that Mac hadn’t heard her.Emily cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. _“Mackenzie Christine Lawrence!Time to go!”_

“…her middle name is Christine?”

“Yeah.I could lie and say I named her after the heroine in my favorite musical, but…”Emily smiled at him.“Let’s just say a certain actor had a profound effect on me when I saw him in his first movie, and I’ve followed his career ever since.In fact, I was disappointed when I found out he wasn’t being considered for a role that I thought he would be perfect for.”

“Oh yeah?And what might that be?”

Emily blushed a bit.“Something pretty racy…”

“Hmmmm…Christian Grey?”

Her smile got wider.“That’s the one.It would’ve been completely against type, but I think you could’ve pulled it off.”

“While I’m flattered by your line of thinking, I’m glad I never got the call to even go out for it.Definitely would have been career suicide.”

“But I would have been able to see more of your butt…”Emily winked mischievously.

“Patience, dear.Patience…”

Emily burst out into a fit of laughter.When she had calmed down, he spoke again.“So you named your daughter after me?”

“I did.Your movies helped me through some shit, and I wanted some way to acknowledge it, so I thought it was fitting.”

Chris draped an arm around her shoulders, leaned down, and brushed her lips with his.“I’m honored.”

As Mac reached them, she eyed them quizzically.“Are you guys back together again?”

Chris and Emily both looked at each other.Then, Emily took a deep breath.“Mac, honey, sometimes couples get into disagreements and one has to go cool off.That’s what happened.We never broke up or anything.Chris and I just had a small misunderstanding, that’s all.”

“Yeah, if your mom was really mad at me, she wouldn’t let me do this…”He snatched the hat from Emily’s head and plopped it on Mac’s before bending down and flinging Emily over his shoulder.“Let’s get out of here, I need to shower.After all, we’ve got a house closing to get to.”

“Christopher Whitelaw Pine, put me down!”She thumped his back with her fists as Mac laughed at the two adults.She ran ahead as Chris carried Emily over to the small parking lot where she had left his car.He stopped in front of the shiny black Camaro and let her slide down his body.“You drove my car here?”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice.My Trailblazer’s still parked up at the restaurant, and I wanted to find you.”Emily cast her eyes down, afraid of what his reaction might be.“I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.In fact, how about you drive us home?”

She cocked an eyebrow at him.“Really?I thought you’d be mad at me for driving it.”

Chris grabbed her by her hips and gently pulled her closer.“Emily, I’m not _him_.If you want to drive my car sometime, I don’t care.In fact, you’ve got my brain in overdrive imagining what you look like behind the wheel of this thing…”He leaned down and kissed her gently before settling her inside.Mac scampered into the back seat, and he put the down the top.

Emily glanced in the rear view mirror at her daughter.“Mac, could you hand me that baseball cap, please?I don’t want to get hair in my face when I’m driving, since _someone_ wants the top down.”She slapped Chris on the thigh playfully.

“Sure, Mom.”Mac handed the baseball cap to her mother.

She tucked her hair up into the cap, turned the ignition, and slowly backed out of the parking space.

Chris leaned over and whispered in her ear.“I was right.”

She looked over at him quickly.“Right about what?”She smoothly shifted the car into gear.

“You look sexy as hell driving this thing.Especially in my Yankees hat.I think I might just have to get you one.”

“One what?A car or a hat?”

Chris shrugged nonchalantly.“Both.”

“Whatever there, Sport.”

Making her way back through town, she thought of what had happened and how she was so scared that she had lost the wonderful man sitting beside her. _I don’t want to lose him._

Emily parked the car and they went inside the house.She grabbed Chris’s hand.“Can we talk upstairs for a moment?I know you want to take a shower.”

“Of course.”

She led him upstairs into her room and closed the door.She motioned for him to sit on the unmade bed.As he sat, she paced around the room, gathering her thoughts.She flashed back to what he had said about working on her past and the name he had called her.

“Did you mean what you said about helping me?”

“I did.”

She settled her shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes—eyes that she was quickly getting used to seeing.Eyes that would sparkle with mirth and could darken with desire.

“Okay, then…”She took a deep breath.“I’m asking for help.I can’t do this on my own anymore.I’m sick of being scared of a ghost of my past.I don’t want to freeze when you touch me.I want to enjoy everything.”

“Have you been in therapy before?”

“A little, after my mom died.But we didn’t cover anything that happened before.I wasn’t ready to deal with it.”She looked at him sadly.“I didn’t trust her to talk about everything that happened to me after I moved back.Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking that it might help you again.Give you someone to talk to.”

“Will you help me find a therapist?A good one?” Emily asked quietly.

“I will.I’ll do anything you want me to, Angel.”

Emily took a moment to let his words sink in before draping her arms over his shoulders.“There you go making me feel like I can do anything.”A hopeful smile broke over her face.“I do have one question.Why do you call me Angel?”

“Because you are—in more ways than you know.”He pulled her closer and kissed her.“Now, get changed.We have an appointment with Peggy.”

Emily stood silently in the middle of the room after he left.It finally hit her that Chris had confessed that he loved her, that what Ellie had told her the night before was true.She was still worried about his parents and sister.What if they thought she wasn’t good enough for him?But she figured she would cross that bridge when she came to it.Chris came back carrying some clothes and toiletries, looking somewhat embarrassed.“Do you mind if I use your shower?Mac’s in the other bathroom.”

“Not at all.”Emily gathered her clothes from her dresser and walk-in closet.“I think I’m going to lay here and read for a little.”

“Whatcha reading?”

Emily stretched out on the bed and grabbed a book from her nightstand.“ _The DaVinci Code.”_

“Great book.Tom Hanks was excellent as Langdon.”

“He was.I loved the movie. I haven’t seen _Angels and Demons_ yet.But the book was good.”She opened the book as he walked into her bathroom and shut the door.Soon, she heard the shower running.Emily tried to focus on her book, but her mind kept racing about the man currently using her shower.She still wondered why he had given her the name of Angel.He hadn’t really answered her question.

Twenty minutes later, Chris emerged from the bathroom, jeans slung over his hips and bare-chested.

“I was thinking that after I give you a tour of the house, we could go shopping.”

Emily put the book down and sat up in bed.“For what?”

“Necessities.We should probably start planning for the Fourth of July, since I want to have people over.”Chris sat down next to her on the bed.“Towels, maybe look for some patio furniture.There’s a built-in grill already there, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

“Then we should hit Reynoldsburg and Pickerington.I know there’s a Target and a Bed, Bath and Beyond there.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”He stood up, grabbed his T-shirt, and put it on.He pecked her cheek on his way out of the room.“I’m going to go downstairs while you get ready.”

Emily got up from the bed, gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom.As she turned on the shower, she noticed that Chris had put his toiletries on the recessed alcoves on the tiles.The small room smelled faintly of his cologne.Emily smiled contentedly.It was as if his things belonged with hers.

She stripped off her clothes and slipped under the warm waterfall, not knowing that someone was watching her every move.

 

#

 

Chris walked downstairs with a book that he grabbed from the guest room.He sat on the sofa and opened it to the bookmarked page.Glancing up at the ceiling, he thought about the woman upstairs.It was now cemented even more in his mind that he loved her.And it felt right.

He started reading, but after a few minutes found that he couldn’t concentrate on the words.Chris set the book down and waited for his girls to appear. _His girls._ He shook his head in amazement.He never thought that he’d be this happy with a person, especially someone with a child.But Emily and Mac were special.

Just as he was about to pick up the book again, Chris saw movement out of the corner of his eye.He turned and saw Emily leaning against the wall.She was wearing a form-fitting tee and jeans.He had to admit, her trim figure was a sight to behold.

“You look amazing.”

“Thanks.”She sauntered up to him as he stood and draped her arms around his neck.“I don’t know why you started calling me Angel, and sometime you’re going to have to give me a better reason, but I came to a realization in the shower.”

He pulled her closer by her waist and leaned in.“Oh, what’s that?”

“I like it.A lot.”

“Good.Because that’s what you are to me.I love you,” he whispered.He kissed her gently, starting at the corner of her mouth, then captured her lips.He held her close as they lost themselves in their feelings.Emily reached up and grasped his short hair, as she let her instincts take hold and pressed her breasts to Chris’s chest as she deepened the kiss.Her tongue explored the recesses of his mouth.

“Damn…” Chris whispered as he pulled away and focused on Emily’s face.Her eyes were closed and her lips were puffy.She was panting, trying to get air into her lungs.“That was…”

Emily opened her eyes and looked up at him.She licked her lips.“Wow,” she breathed.

Chris took out his phone and glanced at it.“We better get a move on.We’ve got an appointment to get to.”

Emily nodded.She walked to the stairs and called out.“Mac, we’re ready to go.”

Chris grinned as the little girl bounded down the stairs.She jumped the last couple feet and ran into the living room.

“Can we go to your new house now, Chris?”

His smile widened at her excitement.“Not yet.We have to go to the realtor’s office downtown and I’ve got to sign some paperwork, and then the keys will be mine.I want to show your Mom around.”

Chris reached out his hand and grabbed Emily’s.He led them outside to his car, locking the door behind them.As he pulled out of the driveway, he felt excited and happy.

_For as bad as this day started, it sure as hell is turning around._

 

#

 

In a darkened motel room, a computer screen rewound footage captured that morning.It stopped on a frame of Emily in the shower, water cascading over her body.She stretched and preened as she washed the soap off.

A thin column of smoke rose from the burning cigarette resting in an ashtray.The nameless man languidly stroked himself, his head resting against the headboard.His lust-filled eyes roamed over her naked body, making note of every inch of perfection.

Ten years had done Emily wonders.Where there had been softness from her early twenties, her body was now tight and toned.

As he continued to work himself up, the image changed to a grainy home-video of a naked woman tied to a bed, her arms and legs stretched to the opposite sides.She looked as if she was sleeping, her eyes closed.Fastened around her face was a ball-gag, so tight her cheeks were swollen and red.

A hand reached out and slapped her flesh.She instantly jerked awake, and she frantically looked for a way to escape.Moans and cries came through the speakers as the woman was tortured with different objects that, in the right hands could give pleasure, but obviously had her teetering on the brink of pain.

As the action intensified on the screen, the strokes of the figure’s hand became more urgent.He wanted Emily, needed to punish her for all of her transgressions, for leaving him in that hell-hole.Only then could he finally be at peace. He bit his lip, trying to hold off as long as he could.This moment needed to be savored, and rushing would only ruin his pleasure in the end.A tiny trickle of blood dribbled down his chin.

The camera zoomed onto the tear-soaked face of a younger Emily, as her body was tormented by an unknown assailant.She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her terrified eyes darting around the room.The gag muffled her strained voice as she begged to be released.A hand reached out and tore the gag from her face, leaving an angry crimson mark on her cheeks.She cried out, pleading with her captor to cut her bonds and was immediately slapped.

His moans matched her screams as they echoed through the dingy motel room.Feverish strokes made his hand appear as a blur.He could almost imagine that it was Emily’s body, rather than his own fingers giving him what he needed.His eyes darkened with arousal as he followed the action on the screen.He had always enjoyed seeing Emily like this.In fact, that’s what he thought her function was, to be used for whatever he wanted.His father had taught him that lesson, especially when he had brought home a half-breed.But his woman had to be stupid and leave.She’s the reason why he had been caught.

And now he was back to get his revenge.

As one final scream pierced the air, he groaned his completion.He looked down at his hand, sticky from his release.Emily had always been there to clean it up.Soon she would be again.He smiled maliciously, before reluctantly wiping his mess on the bedsheets.

_Soon bitch, I’m gonna make you scream again._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is betted by Bebedora, just like everything else.

"You seem like you're thinking hard about something.  What's going on?"  Chris glanced over at her.

Emily relaxed against the seat.“I’m just realizing how lucky I am.You didn’t have to forgive me for what I did to you.But I’m glad you did.”

“Angel, there was no question about whether or not I would forgive you.I love you, and that’s all there is to it.”

“Well, thank you.”

Chris reached for her hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips.“You’re very welcome.”

They pulled into the realtor’s parking lot.Just as they were getting out of the car, Peggy strode past with an attaché case and started to go into the building.

“Hi, Peggy!” Emily called.

“Hi, Emily, Mackenzie.”She nodded her head towards Chris.“Mister Pine.Are you ready to get this finished?”

“I am.I’m taking Emily over afterwards so she can see it.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that you and Emily were together…”

Emily glanced up at Chris, then squeezed his hand.“Yeah, we are.”

Chris opened the door and motioned them inside.Peggy talked quickly to the receptionist, then turned to them.“It’ll be just a few minutes.I’m going to go pull your file and get things ready.So, why don’t you have a seat.”

As Peggy walked away, the three of them sat down in the comfortable leather chairs.Emily immediately picked up a magazine and started flipping through it.

“Can I get something for you while you wait?” the receptionist politely asked.“Coffee, water or maybe...cookies for you?”She smiled at Mac.

“Can I Mommy?”

“Sure.”Emily tousled the little girl’s hair.

The receptionist excused herself to a small pantry behind her desk and returned with a small packet of cookies, smiling as she bent down to hand them to Mac.

“Thanks!” she smiled as she tore into the crinkly bag of treats.

“If there’s anything else you need, please let me know.”

“Thank you, Rita.”

Mac smiled happily as she nibbled, and found crayons to occupy herself with while she waited.

Emily watched as her daughter ate the bite-sized cookies.“You know with everything that happened this morning, we forgot to eat.”

“Well, we’re just going to have to remedy that situation when we get done here.How’s that sound?”

Emily leaned her head against Chris’s shoulder.“I’d like that.”

Chris was silent for a moment.“You’re still wearing the necklace.”

Emily put her palm up to the jewel around her neck.“Of course I am.I didn’t even take it off when I showered.It’s beautiful. I love it.”

“I’m glad you like it.You deserve it. And so much more…”He reached for her hand, laced their fingers together, and smiled.

After a few moments, the receptionist led them back to a spacious office.Peggy sat at a round table in the corner.“Please have a seat.”

Before Emily could even attempt to pull out her chair, Chris had pulled it out for her. She shook her head.“I’m not ever going to get used to you doing that.”

“Well, you’re going to have to, Lawrence.I plan on keeping it up.”

Emily blushed and smiled.Being here with Chris was a big step.But she felt ready to take another leap of faith, knowing that they were going to work things through.At a pace that felt right for all three of them.

As Peggy and Chris went through the paperwork and signed documents, she watched the man next to her. She studied how he sat, how confident he looked.He could’ve chosen anyone to be with, but he was here with her.With that thought, another chunk of fear melted away.

Her fingers itched to get a hold of a pen and some paper.She wanted to write…no—she _needed_ to write.It was like an itch that wouldn’t go away.She decided to get a journal while they were out shopping.

A clink of metal caught her attention as a ring of keys were handed over to Chris.They were marked as to what door they fit.Peggy also gave him a welcome packet that had a list of the utility companies and their numbers, plus some information from the local Chamber of Commerce about Lancaster and the surrounding area.

After making sure everything was in order, Peggy gathered up her materials and put it into her file.She handed an envelope to Chris.“I want to thank you again, Mister Pine—”At his look, she stopped. “—Chris…for letting me help you find your home.You’ve probably been one of the easiest clients that I’ve had the pleasure to work with.This is just a little something to show my appreciation.”

“Thank you, Peggy, for everything.”He nodded, and extended a hand.

Peggy accepted the shake, but stepped in closer and wrapped him in a bear hug.The befuddled look on his face caused Emily to giggle out loud.When Peggy released him from her clutches, she retreated back to her desk.“I’ll make sure everything gets filed today.Welcome to Lancaster, Chris.”

“Thanks.”Chris and Emily left the office and as they walked down the hallway, Chris furrowed his brow and shook his head almost comically.

“Wow.Okay.I guess she was glad to do business with me?”

Emily wrapped her arm around his waist.“You just have that effect on people.”When they reached the reception area, Mac still sat quietly as she colored to her heart’s content.Emily and Chris paused for a beat, turned to each other, and smiled at the sight of her.She looked up and saw the two, standing feet away, hand in hand.

“Mom!Look what I made!”Mac held up a picture she had drawn of Chris, her mom and herself.

They were standing in front of a large house, with a bright yellow sun overhead. In the picture, Mac had also drawn a puppy with floppy ears. That detail did not escape Chris or Emily.

“Whatcha got there?” Chris asked Mac.

“I drew a picture for you. See? It’s your new house. And there’s Mom, and there’s me.”

Chris pointed to the puppy and asked, “And who is that?”

“Oh.That’s your puppy.His name is Brownie.Do you like him?”

“How did you know that I liked dogs?You’re a smart one.Thank you, Mac.”Chris winked, leaned down, and Mac threw her arms around his neck.

Seeing Chris with her daughter made Emily’s heart feel full.For just a moment, she had allowed herself to feel happy.And it felt good.

They made their way out of the building and out to the car.They got in and Chris immediately reached for the folder with the list of names and numbers.

“I’m going to make some quick calls, alright?”

“That stuff can wait.You’ll be on hold forever, anyway.I want to see the house!”

“Impatient much?”Chris playfully slapped her thigh.

“Watch it, Pine.”She snatched the folder from his hands.“You’ll get this back later.After you’ve given me the grand tour.”

“You sure know how to boss a guy around, you know that?”

Emily sternly pointed out the windshield.“Drive.”

 

#

 

Chris turned the car up a long and winding driveway.Emily caught glimpses of red brick here and there until finally the full house was in view.It was modeled after a French chateau with brown and red brick covering the facade.The sloped black roof rose into the sky contrasted against the bright blue above it.

“Holy…”

“Chris told you it was nice, Mom!”Mac’s voice filtered out from the back seat.

“Oh, my God, Chris.This is…”

He chuckled.“Just wait until you see the inside.”

They got out of the car and he led them up the stairs to the front door.Finding the key, he unlocked the house, allowing her and Mac to walk in first.

Emily looked around the foyer and into what looked like massive living room.She turned to him.“This is gorgeous.”

Chris smiled.“Yeah, it is.”

He took her around the first floor, showing her all the rooms before ending in the kitchen.There was a generous gift basket sitting on the counter waiting for him.As she stood there, she started to realize something.This was the house that she had seen in her mind’s eye when she thought of her dream home.

He took her upstairs and they toured the rooms as she listened to the ideas that he had for each space.She almost wanted to believe that she could live here with him.Finally, he opened a door and led her into the last room.

“This is going to be my room.”

Emily walked around the master suite, looking through the pocket doors into the walk-in closets and the en suite.“This is beautiful.”

“So will you help me pick things out for it?I’d love to get your opinion.”

She looked at him shocked.“You really want me to help you?”

“Of course.”

“I’d…” she stuttered.“I’d love to.”

The trio went downstairs and back outside.Emily took one last look at it before they left.

“What do you think?Is it what you’d hoped for when you saw it being built?”

She nodded.“It’s more.”

 

#

 

“That patio out back was gorgeous.Perfect for cookouts.”

Chris smiled.“It most certainly is.But I think it needs some accouterments, don’t you?”

“If we don’t want to sit on the ground, yes.”

He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.“When I redid my place in L.A., Flora was the one that helped me.I met her on the set of _Horrible Bosses 2._ I had already started trying to do it myself.”Chris cringed at the memories.“Let’s just say that it looked…haphazard.”

“Like someone didn’t know what he was doing?” Emily teased.

“Exactly.I loved what she had done for Rex’s place.I asked her to come over and took a look at the house.I told her what I wanted, and she was able to translate everything I was saying into reality, right down to what’s outside at the pool.She’s amazing.”

“Sounds like it.”

Chris squeezed her hand.“But I want your two cents, too, Ems.I want you to be comfortable there.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re important to me.You and Mac.In fact, why don’t you two work together on this?She’s easy to work with, I promise you.”

Emily gave his hand a tentative squeeze.“Well, I don’t have anything else on my schedule, since I’m not working anymore.”She looked over at him, then took a deep breath.“Oh, what the hell.Let’s do it.I might actually learn something new.”

He pressed a button on his phone to activate the voice function.“Call Flora, cell.”

_“Calling Flora DuSchene, cell.”_

After two rings, a pleasant voice answered.“Flora DuSchene.”

“Hey, Flora. It’s Chris Pine.”

“Chris, it’s been a while.How are you?You finally come down from your hilltop house to talk to me?”

Chris laughed.“You never change, Flora.I’m doing great.Actually, I’m in Ohio right now.I bought a house here to get away from the L.A. scene for a while.And I was wondering…”

“…if I might be available to help you put this house together?”

“Well, yeah. I forgot how quickly you get to the point.”

Pages rustled in the background.“You’re lucky, I don’t have anything going on for a couple of months.Now, will I be doing the bachelor pad again or will this one be different?”

“Definitely different.I have a couple special people in my life, and I want them to be as comfortable at my house as they are at theirs, plus I have enough room for the rest of my family to stay if they decide to visit.You up for it?”

“You better believe I am.It’s about time you decided to settle down.”

“Great.”Chris smiled.“I’ve got another question to ask you.I’m having a get-together for the Fourth of July at the new house.When we did my place in L.A. what was the business that you ordered all of the patio stuff from?I really liked what we bought from them.”

“You mean Frontgate?I can’t believe you forgot about them.We gave how much of your hard-earned money to them, Chris?”She chuckled.

“Yeah, I should probably own stock in the company…”

“Give me a second…”Fingers clacked on a keyboard in the background.“Looks like they’ve got an outlet in Dublin, Ohio, if that’s anywhere close to you.”

Emily whispered, “It’s a suburb of Columbus, on the opposite side of us.”

“My friend just said it’s in the neighborhood…”

“Great.I’ll call ahead and let them know you’re coming.I’m also going to get a hold of a design firm in Columbus.I’ve worked with them before for a project, and I’ll tell them I’ll be in the area, and fill them in on what you’re looking at doing.Since I don’t know the area that well, they will.It’ll help me out so we can do this job quickly.Now, I take it that you and these special people will have final say?”

“You got it.”

“Sounds good.I’ll get a flight out there and meet with you and…”

“Emily and Mackenzie Lawrence.Emily’s my girlfriend and Mackenzie is her daughter.”

“Girlfriend, huh?Well then. I’ll see you in a few days to meet with you and we can get this project started.”

“Sounds good, Flora.Thanks.”

Chris disconnected the call and within moments a text came through with the address to the store.

Emily sat still, shocked at what had just transpired.

“What?”

“I can’t believe that just happened.You have your own decorator.”

“She’s a set designer, but she does take on clients for interior design.I like to dabble now and then, but Flora’s the pro at it.She’s good, really good.”

“I’ve never worked with anyone like that before…”

Chris reached over and grasped her hand.“And let me guess…you’re worried that she’ll take one look at your house that you’ve taken years to painstakingly put together and not like it, right?”

She nodded.

“Angel, it’s not like that.I love that you put that much effort into your house.You’ve made it into a home for you and Mac, and you’ve made me feel welcome in it.It’s a snapshot of what’s important to both of you.It shows your personality and I’ve fallen in love with that.”He lifted her hand and kissed it.“Just remember, you have the power to tell her that you don’t like something.I trust her.She won’t try to railroad you.I know she won’t do it to me.”

From the interstate, they saw the sign for Target.

Chris deftly maneuvered the car off of the interstate and onto an access road.Across the street was a Smokey Bones Bar and Grille.

“What was the gift card that Peggy gave you?”

Chris pointed to the restaurant.“That place.You hungry?”

“Starving.Let’s eat and that will give us some time to figure out where that outlet is in Dublin.Then after we’re done, we can head over and get what we need.”

Chris smiled.“I want to make a slight detour and go to Target too.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Chris parked the car and they made their way into the restaurant.Emily still felt a little apprehensive about things, but she decided that it was time to get out of her comfort zone and do this.She was determined to have fun with Chris and start seeing life from his point of view.

 

#

 

That night, after they returned home from shopping and their spoils had been put away, Emily relaxed on the couch as she jotted her thoughts and feelings down in her new journal.

It felt great to see her thoughts be translated into inky characters on the page.She hoped it would be a big step into being able to face her emotions—and inner demons. All she could do was try.

As she wrote, she heard the _pop_ of a wine cork.Moments later, Chris walked out of the kitchen with two wine glasses in his hand.

“Thank you,” Emily replied, as Chris offered her a glass.

“You’re very welcome.Did you have fun today?”

She sat her book down on the coffee table.“God, yes.I haven’t had that much fun shopping in a long time.”

“My wallet feels it.”

“Hush.It could’ve been a lot worse.”She slapped his thigh gently.She snuggled up to him as she sipped her wine.“At least the journal was out of my pocket.”

“I would have paid for it, you know.”

“I know, and the sentiment is appreciated.But…”She thought about the words she had already inscribed within, “…it was important to me to be able to buy it myself.It’s probably weird, but it felt good to do it.”

“As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

They sat silently for a few moments, enjoying their wine and winding down from the day. Emily glanced over at Chris.His eyes were closed. It was now or never.

“Chris?”

“Hmm…”He cracked one of his eyes open.

“Would you help me look for a therapist?”

He sat forward, turning to face her.“Where’d that come from?”

“I just…”She sighed.“…it’s time.And if I don’t do this now, I might not get up the courage again for months.Years, even. And…”

Chris took her hand in his, encouraging her to continue as she hesitated.

“…and I need your help.I can’t do this alone.”

He pulled her close and embraced her.

It was all the answer she needed.

 

#

 

Wednesday afternoon rolled around, and as they drove to Emily’s appointment, she fidgeted more in her seat.Chris sighed as he took her hand.

“Angel, it’s going to be all right.This is just getting you into the system to see someone.”

Emily glanced over at him.“Sorry. It’s just…”

“Just what?”His eyes darted from the road then to her and back again.“Tell me what your thinking.”

Emily took a breath.“I’m just thinking that you shouldn’t have to deal with something like this.You could do so much better than me.”

“Maybe.But I don’t want anyone else.I want you, with all your flaws and your past—and everything else.”He pulled into a parking lot in front of a colonial-style house. A small sign on the facade read, ‘Barnes and Associates’.“You ready?”

Emily nodded silently, still fixated on the sign.Change was about to happen, whether she was ready or not.All the feelings of confidence from earlier, when she had asked Chris for help, were quickly waning.

Chris got out of the car and jogged around to help her out.Together they made their way inside and found the correct office.

The suite was painted in soft creams and accented with dark woods.It was comfortable, inviting, and warm.

“I’m going to go sit down while you check in.”

With a timid, silent nod, she reluctantly let go of his hand.

Chris sat down on a nearby loveseat as she walked to the receptionist’s desk.When Emily was finished, she made her way to the waiting area.Chris held a magazine in his hand, and wore an amused expression on his face.

“What’s so funny?” Emily set her purse down at her feet and began to fill out her paperwork.

“This…”He handed her the magazine, turned to a specific page.

“Well, shit.”It seemed the paparazzi had been busy.A photo of Chris, going through security at LAX, followed by a gossip blurb.Emily scanned the article.

 

_Where Is Chris Pine?_

_Chris Pine, the handsome captain of Star Trek fame has disappeared from the Hollywood scene.He was spotted at LAX in late May jetting off to who-knows-where.Upcoming projects are unknown, and as of this printing, there were no new press dates about the star._

_We tried reaching out to his representatives, and they wouldn’t confirm anything.He’s probably romancing a beautiful lady in Italy, one of his favorite vacation spots.Let’s hope he hasn’t gotten into any trouble like he did in New Zealand.We’ll let you know if there’s any news on the sexy star._

 

“Good news is that they haven’t found me yet.My agent and manager have strict orders not to divulge where I’m at.”He winked at her.“And I am romancing a beautiful woman, just not in Italy.”

Emily giggled just a little.“You are a charmer, aren’t you?”

“Only for you, Angel.Only for you.”

“Do you think the paparazzi will find you?Find…us?”

Chris tapped his fingers on his thigh.“Probably.”

Emily immediately tensed at his honest answer, and began to fidget.

“But…”Chris took her hand.“…we’ll deal with it.I’ll help you.”

“I don’t know…”Her mouth suddenly felt very dry.It would seem she’d have more than just her past demons to talk to the therapist about.

“We’re in this together, got it?”Chris’s voice was stern, yet comforting.

“Together.”Emily smiled, trying to put on a brave face as she started to fill out the forms attached to the clipboard.She hesitated over the payment section.

“Is there anything wrong?”

“Umm…no I was just thinking.I guess I could use what’s left of my inheritance from my mom to pay for this.”

“No, you’re not.May I see that?”

Emily handed over the clipboard.Chris quickly filled out the section using his information.

“Chris…”

“Hush.This was my idea, and if I want to pay your bills, I will.”He handed the clipboard back to her.

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Then don’t say anything.”Chris offered her a sincere smile.

Before she could respond again, a door opened, and a woman walked out, scanning the waiting room.She was dressed in a stylish, professional blue suit.Her blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail.She grabbed a folder from a tray beside the door.

“Emily?”

“Right here.”She stood up, grabbed her belongings, and glanced over at Chris.

“Go on.I’m going to go out and get my book.I’ll be here waiting.”

Emily nodded and disappeared into the inner office.The door closed behind her with a soft click.

Her stomach threatened to tie itself into knots.

 

#

 

Chris hurried out of the office and out to his car.He found his book and within a matter of minutes, he was back in the office and settled back into the loveseat, reading.

He tried to hear what was going on behind the closed door, but because of the white-noise machines, he gave up.He opened the book and lost himself in the pages of the spy novel.

Two hours later, Emily emerged from the office, followed by the therapist.Chris stood and studied Emily intently.Her eyes were red, and it looked like she had been crying, but she looked happy.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m good.” Emily smiled up at him, beaming.“I’m _really_ good.”

“So, Emily, same time next week?I promise the session will be shorter.”

Chris sidled up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.“I will be her chauffeur for wherever she wants to go.”

“Well, alright, then.I guess it’s settled.”

The receptionist made out a card and handed it to Emily.

“Thanks.”She turned to the therapist.“I’d like for you to meet my boyfriend.Doctor Barnes, this is Chris.Chris, Doctor Jordan Barnes.”

Chris shook the woman’s hand.“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, and please call me Jordan.‘Doctor’ sounds too stuffy.So, this is the gentlemen that will be joining us on occasion?”

“He is.”

“Wonderful.From everything you’ve told me already, he sounds extremely supportive.We’ll see you next week then.”

Chris reached for Emily’s hand and together they walked out into the sunlight.They got into the car and were soon back on the road.“So how’d it go?”

Emily flashed a grin at him.“It went great.Jordan is awesome, very easy to talk to.This might just be what I needed.”

“Yeah?But your eyes were red.”

“Well, we got into some heavy things, and I cried.I was able to finally admit something to myself.”

“Things about your ex?”

“And my past, and she’s right about something else.I need to stop thinking about the ‘what-if’s’ and just go with it.

“Told ya so.”

“I guess you think you’re pretty smart, eh?”She playfully slapped his arm.

“You’ll see just how smart I can be when we get home.”His tone with mischievous.

“Oh really?I don’t know whether to be scared or excited…”

“Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Miss Lawrence.All will be revealed…”

 

#

 

When Chris set his mind to something, it was going to get done.No doubt about it.So, while waiting for Emily’s session to end, he had come up with a brilliant plan, he couldn’t wait to implement it.What she needed was a nice relaxing evening.Filled with all the good things like had to offer.She had gone through a lot that afternoon, and deserved to be waited on.

They entered the dark house, Chris flipping on the front hall light.He motioned her into the living room.

“Sit down.Take your shoes off and relax.I’ll be right back.”

Walking into the kitchen, he peered into the refrigerator and found some strawberries, grapes, and some other fruits.He fixed a plate, along with a bottle of white wine and a couple glasses.He came back out and put everything on the coffee table.

“What’s all this?”Emily leaned forward to inspect the spread.

“I just want to pamper my girl right now.That’s all.”He sat beside her, taking her hand in his. “Emily, I don’t pretend to know what you went through with you ex.I can only imagine.But I want you to know something.I’m here.And I’ll stay here until you decide that you don’t want me anymore.I meant it when I said that I love you and I’m crazy about you and Mac, alright?”

He poured two glasses of wine, and handed her one.“Here’s to new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings.”Clinking their glasses together, Chris took a sip, then glanced over at Emily’s DVD collection.

“You feel like watching a movie?”

“Sure.Can we do a classic black and white?”

He walked over to a bookcase and scanned the movies.“How about _Casablanca?”_

“Perfect.”

He took the movie out and set up the DVD player as she curled up in the corner of the sofa.Chris settled next to her and draped a blanket over both of them as they lay together in the darkened room.

 

#

 

The next week passed as a blur for her.Mac’s soccer practices and games kept them busy.On top of that, they had met with both Flora and Karen Finnigan, a decorator from Columbus firm helping with Chris’s house.Emily felt like she was moving so fast her feet didn’t have time to touch the ground.The only solace she found was at night when she was in Chris’s arms.When she was snuggled up to him on the sofa or in bed, her mind quieted, and she could lose herself with him.

She was excited about the get-together coming up on the Fourth of July.She knew that Mac was excited about it too.Andrea was taking Mac to practice again the next day so that she and Chris could order the platters of food for the party.He was even getting cupcakes for dessert.

As she was getting ready the next morning, she overheard Chris on the phone.Her ears perked up at the sound of her name. _Hmm…Wonder who he’s talking to._

She quickly sprayed on some perfume, took one more look in the mirror and smiled.Emily walked out into the hallway to Chris’s room and peered inside.She loved watching him.He was so powerful, but yet so graceful on his feet.She started to imagine what it would be like when they finally made love.Would that power and grace be present then, too?Would he take his time or would he be like Mark and take his pleasure and leave her wanting?Her face flushed as images of them together ran through her mind.

Chris glanced over at her, and she caught the little smile on his face, as if he knew what she was thinking.Emily blushed a little deeper.

“John, it was good talking to you, man.I gotta get going.Emily’s waiting on me.”He paused, listening to the other end of the call.“Yeah, tell everyone I said, ‘hi’.Alright, see ya.”

Chris disconnected the call and walked over to her.

“My manager called to see what was going on.And of course, I had to tell him about the extraordinary woman I’ve met.”

“‘Extraordinary’, huh?”Emily shook her head and took his hand.“I’m not extraordinary.I’m just doing what I do.Chris, I know you had a life before you got here.It’s alright.You don’t have to tell me everything.”

“I know, but you’re a part of my life now, a very important part.And I wanted you to know who I was talking to.”

He led her downstairs and out to her car, making sure to lock up behind them.“I thought we’d take your truck just in case we got anything big.You got the list of everything that we need?”

“You sneaky little devil.”She giggled as she saw him slide out her spare keys to her Trailblazer.Emily then patted the front pocket of her jeans.“Yep.I do.Do we really have to get water guns?”

“Not just _any_ water guns—Super-Soakers.I’m going to make sure this is one Fourth of July that you’re going to remember.Besides, haven’t you ever had a good old-fashioned water fight?”

“When I was a kid…”She came to a realization, and stared at him, eyebrow quirked.“Oh, my God.You’re just a big kid, aren’t you?”

“It’s taken you this long to figure it out?I want you and Mac to have as much fun at this party as you can.You deserve it.So, we’re going to get the water guns and any kind of pool toys and loungers that we can both think of, alright?And you are going to stop being the serious woman that I know you are and be the imp that I know is hiding inside you.”

“Are you going to make it an order, _Captain_?” she asked, laughing as he pulled out of the driveway.

Chris smiled as he took her hand.“No, I think it’ll just happen.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

Emily sat in the pool room of Chris’s new house surrounded by boxes and bags from a recent shopping trip.Music played in the background as a cool breeze floated through the open windows.Their order from Frontgate had just arrived along with another furniture delivery.

In fact, the entire house was a hive of activity, Flora had called in workers to paint the upstairs rooms, and she was overseeing a couple projects downstairs in the full basement.

Studying the instruction book in front of her, Emily tried to figure out how the canopy bed fit together.She blew a stray hair out of her face as sweat trickled down her neck.

“Angel, what are you doing?”

She tossed the instructions away in irritation.“I thought I’d start putting together the beds.But this manual reads like it’s written in Bulgarian.Already cleaned the shelves and put the pool toys away.”She pointed to the decorative cabinet in the corner of the room.

Chris shook his head.“Jeez, you’re gonna hurt something.Gimme a minute, and I’ll help you.I was just getting something to drink.You want anything?” he called as he walked away.

“A Diet Coke?”

“Sure!”

After a few moments, he strode in with a cold can of soda and a plate with a couple of sandwiches.“Thought you might be hungry, too.”He kissed her on top of her head, then sat down across from her.

“Damn, you read my mind.”She took a bite of the sandwich.“This is good.”

“I’m starting to learn what you like.”

Emily grinned at him.“Yeah, you are.So, did you get everything taken care of with the other deliveries?”

“Sure did.It’s starting to really take shape.”

“I have to say, Flora works fast.I can’t believe everything that she’s done already.”

Chris finished his sandwich and took a drink.“She’s a set designer, so she has to work fast.”He took the instruction book and started to study it.“Alright.Lemme see what we’re working with here.”After a few moments, he glanced over at her.“You were really going to try and put this together yourself?”

“I’m usually pretty good at stuff like this…”

“These pieces probably weigh more than you.”

“Hey, I may be small but I’m stronger than I look.”

Chris laughed.“I don’t doubt that, but this definitely looks like a two-person job.Tell you what.Why don’t you start unpacking the pieces that you can handle and I’ll be right back with my toolbox.”

Chris stood and brushed the crumbs from his shirt, then picking up the plate, he walked out of the room.

Emily giggled to herself as a thought formed in her mind. _Chris Pine, A-list actor, the face of Armani Code, and all-around pretty boy has a toolbox._ She stopped. _Oh my God, he’s right.He is just a guy._

She stood, stretching her arms above her head.Then she started removing pieces from the box, setting them against the wall. _Bitch_ by Meredith Brooks came on the radio, and she instantly started to sing along with it, her voice blending easily with the vocals on the track.Forgetting that she wasn’t alone in the house, she just enjoyed the music and the feeling of being happy and in love.As she continued stacking the pieces of wood against the wall, she threw in some dance moves and played air guitar during the solo.

When the song ended, she heard clapping and noticed movement in the corner of her eye.She turned and saw Chris leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face, toolbox at his feet, along with Flora and a couple of the other workmen applauding her performance.

“Oh my God!How long have y’all been standing there?”Emily felt her face flush with self-conscious heat.

Chris walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.“Long enough to know that Mac was right.You’re good. _Really_ good.”

“Umm…thanks?”She took a breath.“God, I feel so embarrassed now.”

Tipping her chin so she could look into his eyes, he whispered.“Don’t be, Angel.I like seeing more of that little imp that was singing and playing air guitar.”He motioned towards the group of movers who had joined them.“I called in some reinforcements to help us with these damned beds.Otherwise, we’re never going to get them all done.”

“Good idea.”

They set to work, assembling the bed.A half an hour later, it finally resembled the piece that they had seen in the show room.

“Think you can handle the cushions and the shades?”Chris wiped the sweat off his face with the edge of his t-shirt.

Emily pushed Chris aside gently.“Go start on the other one. I got this.”

Before he could, Mac scampered into the room.“Chris, there’s somebody here.”

Chris took out his phone to look at the time.“That’s should be the cable guy.I’ll be back.Thanks, Munchkin.”He ruffled her hair and he strode out of the room.

As Emily started to put the cushions on the bed, Mac came over to help her.Flora joined them.

“Damn, he’s changed.”

Emily narrowed her eyes.“What do you mean?”

“Chris was always polite and a really sweet guy.But there were times that he would keep people at arms’ length.You do that to protect yourself in Hollywood.It’s not a really forgiving town.”Flora took part of the cover and started draping it over the top of the bed.“With him, you knew when you had made it into the inner circle by the way he would act around you, and really open up.For me, it was when I worked on the house in California.He had to let me in so I could see what he wanted.So that’s the Chris that I know now.I’ve seen more of the real Chris in the last two weeks than I have in a while.He really loves you.And I absolutely love that he’s not afraid to show it.”

Emily replied softly.“I feel the same way about him.He’s incredible.And he’s already done so much for Mac and me.I just…”She stopped.“I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Flora gave her a gentle smile.“Emily, I know you don’t really know me.And I don’t want you to feel like I’m intruding or anything like that, but I hope that one day you’ll consider me a friend.”

“I’d…like that.”Emily cleared her throat.“So, are you looking forward to getting back to L.A. for the Fourth?You have a boyfriend, right?”

“I do.I guess he has something up his sleeve for when I get home.But then I’ll be back up here to finish some of the little things.”

“I love what you’ve done so far.I can’t wait to see this place when it’s all finished.You and Karen are awesome.”

“Why thank you.You and Chris are probably two of the easiest people that I’ve worked with on a project like this.And this allows me to recharge, so when I go back to Hollywood, I’m ready to work with difficult directors and producers.”

“I bet.”

They moved to the other pieces of furniture and put the finishing touches on them.

Emily turned as footsteps approached. She instantly noticed the look on his face.“Chris? What’s wrong?”

Flora excused herself.“I’m going to make my rounds and see how everything’s progressing.”

“Chris, you’re kinda scaring me.It looks like you got bad news.”

“Well, it could be bad news or it could be good news depending on which way you want to look at it.”

“I’m listening.”

“You know how we thought it was just going to be Ellie, Ellie’s boyfriend, and the three of us at the house?”

She nodded and motioned him to sit down on one of the daybeds.

He took a deep breath.“Well, it looks like I’m going to have some surprise guests.I didn’t want to do this to you, but…they’ve already bought the tickets and reserved the hotel rooms.”

“Who is it?” Emily reached out and took his hands in hers.

“My family.”

Emily sat down across from him.Panic started to rise in her chest.“Your Mom and Dad?”

“And my sister, brother-in-law, and their kids.At first, Katie wasn’t going to tell me, but then I convinced her to.I’m sorry, Angel.”

“Well…”She looked up at Chris.“I knew this had to happen sometime, since we’re still planning on going out to California to see them.I guess I just didn’t expect it so soon.When are they flying out?”

“Early tomorrow morning, their time.So, they should be here mid to late afternoon.Are you all right with this?”

“How long are they staying?”

“A week.”

Emily tried to absorb everything Chris was saying.The worry was evident in his eyes.Everything she and Jordan had discussed in the last therapy session went through her mind, and she drew assurance from it.“Well, I’ve already talked to you mom and dad on the phone.So, it’ll be nice to put faces to the voices.And they both seemed really sweet.The only one I’m worried about it your sister.I haven’t talked to her at all.I’m _really_ nervous about meeting her and her family.”

“Angel, just be yourself.Katie is a lot like me.Our personalities are very similar.That’s one reason why we’re close, even though there’s quite an age difference with us.We can both be really ornery, so you’ll fit right in.She’ll love you.Just relax and be the real you.You’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Are you sure?What if the ‘real me’ is really nervous about all this?”

“I’m gonna be right by your side the whole time.I wouldn’t have let them come if I didn’t think we were ready.We’ll be fine.”Chris reached across and hugged Emily’s shoulders, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.“We’ll be fine…”

Emily took a deep breath, and her fluttering heart calmed.“Yeah, we will be, won’t we?What’s a few more people?And Mac will have some kids other than you to play with now.”She slapped her hands against her thighs with determination.“Okay, bring it on.Let’s do this.”

“Good girl.I’m so proud of you.”He leaned back against the bed.“I do have to warn you about something.”

“Oh?What’s that?”

“My family are huggers, especially my mom and dad.”

“You know what?That’s okay.I think I can deal with that.But I might pull back a little, just because it’s a new situation for me.All I ask is that you don’t get mad at me.Just let me get used to them.”

“I would never get mad at you for something like that.I know this was a surprise for you, but we can do this. I won’t let you down.If you need some space, you’ll have it.I want you to relax and enjoy yourself, Ems.I realize that this might be a little overwhelming, but whatever you need…a little room to breathe, or for me to hold your hand—you’ve got it.”Chris took Emily’s hands and threaded their fingers together, lifting the back of her hand to his lips. He placed a small peck as he looked her directly in the eyes.“We’ll be in this together.”

“You’re a dream come true, you know that?”Emily sighed contentedly.

“Back at you.”He glanced around the room.“I mean, look what you did to the pool area.I’d be stupid not to keep you happy.You’re too valuable.”

“Oh, I see…I’m only good for decoration?”Emily playfully slapped his cheek.

“Not entirely, but close.”He braced for the assault he knew was coming.

Emily laid into his chest and arms with a barrage of hits, giggling the whole time.Flora walked into the room, and put her hands on her hips.

“Now, children…do I have to break something up?”

Emily and Chris immediately stopped their tussle.Chris purposely plastered an innocent expression on his face.“No.I think I deserved it.”

“Damn right,” Emily responded, winking.“He was just complimenting me—well, you and me on the decor.”

Flora raised an eyebrow.“I suppose he did it with sass?”

“Hey, now!Don’t assume!”Chris defended himself.

Emily and Flora both exchanged knowing glances, before the decorator responded.“You’re so busted, Pine.”

Chris held his hands up in defeat.“Can’t blame a guy, can you?Seriously, the room looks great.I love it.”

Flora agreed.“It’s casual.Very relaxed, very tranquil.”

“It’s perfect,” Chris agreed.

“Well, the workmen are finished upstairs.The only thing left is to let the paint dry.Downstairs is looking really good.I think you’ll be pleased, Chris.”

“You’re a miracle worker, Flora.”He moved off the bed.“I’ll see you out.”

“Don’t worry about it.I’ll see you guys next week.”Flora turned and walked away.

Chris lay back against the bed, pulling Emily to him.“Are you sure you’re all right with them coming?”

She nodded.“Yeah.I mean, this is a big deal, meeting the family.I’m nervous about meeting them, but I also know that they’re important to you.They should be here to help celebrate your new home.”

“Well, I meant what I said.If you get the slightest bit overwhelmed or anything, all you have to do is tell me or give me a signal, and I’ll make sure you have your own space or whatever you need.”

Emily sighed.“You’re such a good guy, Christopher.But now since I know that we have some important people coming in, I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Gift baskets for your family just to say thank you for being here and welcome.We can have them delivered to the rooms before they get in.”

“Honey, you don’t have to bribe my family into liking you.”

“I’m not bribing them.I want to do it.Besides, there’s a place in town that can make them up.When you closed on the house, you got one.That gave me the idea.”She relaxed against him.“Are we meeting them at the airport?”

“They’re renting a couple cars then driving back here.Why?”

Emily bit her lip.“Do Ashley and Jake like stuffed animals?Because I was thinking that they’re going to be in an unfamiliar place…”

“You want to get my niece and nephew gifts?”

“If that’s alright?”

“They’re going to think you’re the best aunt ever.”

She ignored his comment.“We can get the stuffed animals tomorrow before we go meet them.I’m thinking that we could run by Build-A-Bear at Easton.Maybe get Jake a bear dressed as an Ohio State Buckeye football player and get Ashley a cheerleader?They can’t come to Columbus and not get some Ohio State swag.”

He chuckled.“You’re right.Well, at least I decided not to send Mom and Dad’s birthday presents, yet.”

Emily glanced at him, her eyes widening.“Birthday?”

He nodded.“Yeah.Dad’s is on the tenth, and Mom’s is on the twenty-seventh.I was going to send them out.Since they’re going to be here, I don’t have to.”

She nudged him in his ribs.“You little sneak.Is that why you were asking me my opinion on that Pandora bracelet, and you wanted to know what mine and Mac’s birthstones were when we went shopping a week ago?”

“Yep.I had actually talked to Katie and she had hinted that that’s what Mom wanted, so when I bought it, I thought that you and Mac should be represented, too.They’re going to take one look at you two, and love you as much as I do.Believe me, you’re going to fit right in with us.”

“I assume that you put our names on the book that you’re giving your dad?”

He nodded.

“Christopher Whitelaw Pine, you are a devious little fucker.”

“And you love it.”

After relaxing for a little while longer, they realized there was more work to be done.They drove back to Emily’s house.After a quick shower, they ran around town, doing what they needed to do.They had fun putting together the gift baskets for everyone.A wave of uncharacteristic confidence washed over her—and she liked it.She was finally getting out of her bubble and opening herself up to new experiences.

The new day would bring more than just sunshine.

 

#

 

That night, as they were laying in bed, Emily was resting her head on Chris’s bare chest as he read his book.Every so often, he would drop a kiss on her hair or drag a hand along her silk-covered back.She studied his profile and thought back to what he had said earlier.

She gently rubbed the skin of his chest, feeling the muscle underneath.“Chris?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did you really mean what you said about me being an aunt, or were you joking?”

He marked his place and set the book down on the nightstand.“I meant every word, Angel.”He looked down at her, their blue eyes meeting.“I wouldn’t joke about something like this.I was actually scared shitless when I thought about meeting your dad, but I came through it unscathed.It’ll be the same for you when you meet the bunch of crazies.”

He smiled.“I love that the first thing you thought about was not how you’d be inconvenienced, but how you could make them feel welcomed.You didn’t have to, but you did.You are unlike anyone I’ve known.You’re real, beautiful, and so brave.You take my breath away.”He sighed, his voice taking on a quiet innocence.“I actually have a confession to make.”

“What’s that?”

“I fell in love with you the evening that we came back here for our first movie night.I couldn’t get you out of my head.I called my parents and talked to my mom—about you.She knew right away that I had met someone.Even then, she said that she couldn’t wait to meet you.So, I want you to put all of your worries out of your mind.You’ll be fine. Alright?”

“You know what else would help me relax a bit?”

“Lay it on me.”

Emily sat up, turning to face him.“I remember reading that you like to do yoga…”

“…and?”He encouraged her.

“I’d like to try it.Do you think…maybe…you could teach me?”

Chris laughed.“Well, I’m not very good, but I can give it the old college try.But you have to give me something in return.”

“Oh?”

“Do some other kind of workout with me.Yoga is great, but sometimes I need a bit more ‘oomph.’There’s got to be something that you enjoy.”

Emily thought for a moment.It still really took her by surprise when he showed a genuine interest in some aspects of her life.Getting used to such attention would definitely take some getting used to.

“Well, when I was little my parents started me out with dance lessons, and as I got older, I just continued them.I’m not a pro by any means, but it gets my blood pumping—and it’s a lot of fun.”

“You’re a dancer?What kinds?”

She yawned.“I can do anything.My favorites are the Latin dances actually.I love the Rumba and Salsa.”She chuckled softly.“There was one time for shits and giggles, I took a belly dancing class.I think I was sore for about two-days, but God it was fun.”

“So, that’s what that spare bedroom is set up for?”

“Yeah, but you’re more than welcome to use it for your yoga as well.I don’t mind.A friend of mine owns and operates a gym out past the soccer fields and sometimes when I know there’s nothing going on there, I use one of their multipurpose rooms to work out.”

“So that’s where you’re been disappearing to early in the mornings.Sometimes I’ll wake up and you’re already gone.”

She nodded, yawning again.

Chris reached over and turned the bedside light off, instantly bathing the room in darkness.She settled back against him and sighed.

“I love you, Angel.”

His breathing even out and deepen as he stilled, and fell asleep.

Emily closed her eyes and whispered, “I love you, too, Chris.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The next morning Emily woke to an empty bed.Stretching, she realized it was already after eight.Her hand brushed against Chris’s pillow, cool to the touch but still holding the impression of his head.She sighed, relaxing into the covers, until she remembered.

_His family’s flying in today._

Emily rushed into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and quickly changed into some leggings and a sports bra.She hesitated in front of her closet, almost picking out a tee shirt to cover herself.Then she turned away with a shake of her head, walked to her dresser, and looked at herself critically in the mirror.

Emily knew that she should be proud of the way she looked.She had kept herself trim and fit with her dancing, but had always hid under oversized clothes, unwilling to attract attention.But now she felt that was changing. _She was changing._ Determination rose in her. _I’m done hiding from him.I want him to see me._

She picked up her brush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

“Good morning, Angel.I thought I heard someone moving around.”

Emily glanced over with a smile and saw Chris leaning against the bedroom door.“Morning to you, too.”

He sauntered into the room.She knew he was staring at her.“My God.You are really going to make this difficult for me, aren’t you?”

“I could put on a tee shirt if it would make it easier.”

Chris shook his head.“Don’t you dare cover up.I want to see you.”He wrapped his arms around her waist.

His warm skin brushed against her bare stomach.Instead of feeling uncomfortable, as anticipated, she actually felt safe.It didn’t matter that she was barely clothed.“Alright, I won’t.”

“You ready to get started?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be…”

He led her out of the bedroom and down the hallway into the spare room.Chris had set up two mats side by side on the floor, along with a couple bottles of water.“I hope you don’t mind that I looked through your stuff in here.”

Emily smiled at him.“I don’t mind.When I don’t feel like dancing, I do Pilates instead.I’m actually glad you found my mat.I’d forgotten where it was.”

“Well, that makes my job easier.You realize that Pilates and yoga are similar in most respects, right?Yoga is more for the broader muscle groups while Pilates focuses on core strength.You probably don’t know the pose names, but you know the movements.”He pointed to the television setup.

“I loaded a DVD that I thought would be best for you.It’s a beginner one, but it also helps with easing the nerves.”

She took her place on her mat, then glanced over at him.“You promise not to laugh if I screw up?”

“I promise.”He pressed play and took his position next to her.

As the video played and they started copying the movements from the screen, Emily let her mind wander.A sense of peace flowed over her as she moved from pose to pose.Every once and a while, she felt Chris’s hands on her bare waist as he gently corrected her form.

During one difficult move, she marveled at his strength as he balanced his weight on one arm and leg.She admired the long line as he held his body still.Then as they moved into Downward Dog, she couldn’t help herself and looked at his backside.

_Damn, that’s a beautiful sight._

Chris turned and looked at her, grinning, seemingly knowing what she was thinking.

Before long, the video had ended and they were sitting cross-legged in front of each other.She closed her eyes as she remembered one of her theatre classes in college talking about two people sharing the silence.Until this moment, she never knew what the teacher had meant.Now, she did.All she could hear was their combined breathing.

“How do you feel?”

Emily opened her eyes and focused on the man sitting across from her.“Great.It’s funny.Yoga doesn’t look like much of a workout, but it is.I like it, it’s very peaceful.”

“Now you know why I enjoy it.I use it to clear the clutter from my head sometimes.”

She nodded knowingly.“I can see how it would help.You’ve probably got a lot of clutter up there.”

“Especially right now…” Chris nervously bit his lip. “…because I want to do something.And I don’t want it to freak you out because I don’t want to ruin what we have here.”

Emily got up on her knees and scooted closer to him.Laying a hand on his cheek, she smiled softly.“Why don’t you just ask me, because if it’s what I’m thinking, you won’t freak me out. I want it too.I want to at least try.”

Chris tucked his legs underneath himself and took a deep breath.“May I touch you?”

“Chris, you have been touching me.I don’t think that’s what you really want.Now ask me your real question.I promise you won’t freak me out.”

“There’s the imp that I know and love.”His eyes twinkling.

“Actually, how about I answer it for you?”She moved closer to him, draping her arms around his neck.“You and I both know that I’m not ready for some things.But I want to feel your hands on me.I want to make out with you.I trust you.I feel safe with you.”

“If you feel uncomfortable with anything, you need to tell me, alright?”

“I promise.”

She licked her lips.He was so close, and the heat radiating from his body tempted her in a way she hadn’t felt in ages.A flutter bubbled up in her stomach, making her whole body tingle.It coursed through her veins as she anticipated his next move.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss before she could object.His lips felt soft against her own, and she had to remind herself to breathe.She was being swept away, and it was invigorating.And—she wasn’t afraid.She wasn’t going to pull away.She wanted this.Badly.And she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Emily was suddenly bold.She tangled her fingers in his hair and yanked.He growled with ecstatic pleasure at her new-found assertiveness, and allowed her to take over the kiss.Her tongue forced its way into his mouth as she took control.She felt alive.

His hands began to roam down her spine, eliciting a shudder as his fingers tantalized the nerves just beneath the skin.Their collective breathing came in ragged spurts as they both tried to decide what was more important—passion or oxygen.Emily couldn’t believe what was happening.For the first time in a very long time, she was accepting of such incredible affection.

Chris’s mouth left hers, his lips now tracing down the side of her throat.She mewled with delight.Before she knew it, her own hands were traversing down his muscular chest.She grabbed hold of the fabric of his shirt, pulling at it with incredible force.

“Emily Elizabeth…what in the world has come over you?”Chris smirked, sweat beading on his forehead before he dove in once again, placing his mouth directly on her neck.He sucked aggressively, and Emily had a fleeting moment of— _something._ A memory, long-since repressed.But before she could try to access it further, he pulled her out of her thoughts with a hungry moan rumbling from the very depths of his soul.His mouth was eager, his lips plump with passion.He wanted her—and that was all she needed to rid herself of the strange feeling.She wasn’t about to let anything ruin this moment.

His hands continued to trace over her body, moving lower and lower.Emily was too engrossed by the actions of his wandering lips to pay it any mind.She just wanted him to stay close.To be able to feel his body—his whole body—pressed up against her.He shifted his weight and suddenly he was nearly on top of her.The lust in his actions was evident.His hand moved again, and before she knew it, had brushed up against her groin.

And then it happened.

Time stopped.

Emily was suddenly outside her body, looking down from above.The couple before her was caught in the throes of passion.Her attention focused on the man’s hand, so close to the most intimate areas on his partner.She should be enjoying it.It should feel incredible.

She was pulled back into her body, and all she wanted was to be away from that hand.Emily yelped, and pushed back from Chris so hard it knocked him onto his rear end.She scooted backwards away from him, terror in her eyes.He just looked at her in confusion.

“Ems?” He reached out tentatively, but she jumped back.

Emily stared at him, her mind aflutter. _He’s not Mark.He loves me.He won’t hurt me…_

“Emily?Talk to me…”

“I…”She suddenly felt so ashamed.“…Chris, I thought I could do this.I just…it’s just…I…”Her words were rambling, and she began to reel out of control.

Chris tentatively moved closer.She surprised herself when she didn’t pull away but was grateful when he stayed put.“It’s okay.We can stop.We’ll just keep trying.”

“You’re not mad?”

Chris shook his head.“Why would I be mad?Because _he_ would be?Well, that’s not how I operate.I’m frustrated, yes.I want to touch you.I want to be able to make love to you someday.”He took her hands in his.“But I’m also willing to wait for you to be comfortable with all of this.I know that you’ve been through one hell of a trauma, probably one that I can only begin to imagine.”

He sighed before continuing.“Let me tell you something.I don’t look at intimacy the same way that most men do.I mean, I enjoy sex as much as the next guy, but there’s something that goes along with that, another level to it.Intimacy for me is like sharing one soul.Not only are we sharing our bodies with each other, but we’re sharing our spirits, our minds and everything in between.Most women don’t get that about me, especially in L.A.They see the face and the career behind it, and they immediately have an agenda.But…”

“But I don’t.”

“You’re exactly what I need in my life.You and Mac.You’ve seen beyond my career and have seen me—the man—not the A-list actor.”

She reached up and brushed the hair away from his forehead.“I know you don’t know everything yet, but I know you have somewhat of an idea.Other than my father or Ellie, you’re the first one that hasn’t seen me as a victim.You’ve drawn out a part of me that’s been hiding for a long time.”

“You were abused, weren’t you?By someone you loved?”

She nodded and focused her eyes down.

“I’m not going to pry.I’m leaving it up to you to tell me when you’re ready.But I want you to listen to me.If it’s what I think—you aren’t a victim, you never were.You’re a survivor.You’re beautiful, strong, amazing and I’m so proud of you.”

She looked up at him.“Proud of me?For what?”

“For trusting me.And for telling me to stop when you weren’t comfortable.We’ll get through this, Angel.”

“I believe you,” Emily whispered.

Chris brushed her tears away that had fallen from her cheeks.“I love you, so much.”

“I—I know.”

Chris grinned, lightening the mood.“Sure, Leia.”

Caught off guard, Emily shot him a quizzical glance.

“I guess it’s too early in the morning for you to participate willingly in _Empire Strikes Back_ references…”He shook his head in mock disappointment.

“You sure do know how to de-escalate a situation.”She giggled, her happiness quickly returning.“But it really does work for us right now, don’tcha think?”

“I do.”Chris quickly got up and helped her to her feet.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked curiously.

“For just being here for me.For being you.”

“You’re welcome.”He dropped a kiss on her hair.“Now how’s about we grab some breakfast before we get our errands done?We still want to leave early enough to run by that mall in Columbus, right?”

“Easton,” she clarified.“Yeah.If that’s okay?It’s close to the airport.”

“That’s fine.In fact, I’m actually thinking about getting Mac an animal, too.It’s not fair that Ashley and Jake get something from Build-A-Bear, and she doesn’t.”

“You’re spoiling her again.”

“Yeah, I am.I _want_ to spoil her.Just like I want to spoil her mother.”

They walked downstairs and made their way into the kitchen.She started assembling the ingredients for breakfast as he made the coffee.

As she was cooking, Chris wandered out into the living room.Soon, Emily could hear music through the speakers.

“Hope you don’t mind?” he said as he walked back through the doorway.

“Not at all.”

Chris took some plates out of the cupboard and set the table as he hummed along with the music.He grinned as _Learn to Fly_ by the Foo Fighters came on.“I love this song.”

“I do, too.This one and _My Hero_ are my favorites.Dave Grohl is a genius.I’d love to see them in concert one day.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see if we can make that happen.”

She looked at him shocked.“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.I’ve seen them before.They put on a really good show.Next time they’re on tour, we should get tickets and backstage passes.”He took a couple coffee cups out and filled them before adding cream to Emily’s.

She grinned at the mug.“Thanks, babe.”

Footsteps bounding down the stairs caught their attention.Walking into the kitchen, Mac smiled at her mom and Chris.

“Morning!”

“Hey, sweetie.”

Chris glanced over at her. “Morning, Munchkin.”

“It was ringing, Chris.”She handed his cell phone to him.

“Thanks.”He scowled at the notifications.“Shit.”

“Problem?” Emily asked, concerned.

“No, just a couple missed calls, my sister and agent.”He started dialing.“Guess I better call Katie first.I’m going to put it on speaker so if you want, you can talk to her and meet.”

“Alright.”Emily’s voice warbled hesitantly.Ready or not, this was happening.

The call connected only after two rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Sis.I’ve got you on speaker, just to warn you.”

“Okay, Brat.So I take it that Emily and Mackenzie can hear me?”

Emily’s stomach knotted when she heard Katie’s voice.“Umm…yeah.It’s nice to finally talk to you.”

“It’s nice to finally hear the woman that my brother can’t stop talking about.Hold on a minute, I’ve got a couple people who want to say hi.”

Katie’s voice went away, and within seconds was replaced with two young ones, in clumsy unison. _“Hi, Uncle Chris.Hi, Aunt Emily.”_

Emily turned to Chris, with tears in her eyes.She hadn’t even really met his family yet, and already she was being included.

He shrugged.“I didn’t put them up to that, I swear.”

“I know you didn’t,” Emily replied, then turned to the phone.Her nerves began to melt away with the eager sound of the kids’ voices. It felt wonderful to be welcomed.“I can’t wait to meet y’all.Your uncle has been telling me all about you.”

A little girl’s voice became clearer.“We can’t wait to see you.Here’s Mom.”

Soon, Katie’s voice came back on the line.“There’s the junior crazies.They wanted me to call you so bad, Chris.They’ve missed you, and they wanted to talk to Emily.They’ve seen the pictures that you’ve sent.They can’t stop talking about seeing the new house or meeting Mackenzie and Emily.”

“Well, I’m glad.I’ve missed them, too,” Chris told her.A flight announcement echoed somewhere in the background.

“Hey, we gotta go, we’re boarding.By the way, thanks for upgrading all of our seats to First Class, Chris.That’ll make the flight easier on us.”

“I thought it would.Say hi to Mom and Dad for me, and I guess I’ll see you guys in about five hours.Text me when you get in.”

“I will, Chris.Love you.”

“Love you too, Katie.”

Chris disconnected the call and glanced over at Emily.“So how do you feel now?”

Emily smiled.“Much better.She sounds great.And those kids—they just about melted my heart.”

“They have a way of doing that.They’re awesome kids.I love them a lot.”

She brushed his cheek.“It shows.”

Emily dished out the food and they sat down to eat.She no longer felt as nervous as she had been.Chris had been right, she could tell he and his sister had very similar personalities.

“Mom, I have a question?”

She looked over at Mac.“What sweetie?”

“Why did they call you ‘Aunt Emily’?”

“Well, I guess it’s because I’m dating Chris and he’s their uncle.It’s kinda like when you call Ellie ‘Aunt Ellie’.She’s my best friend and honorary aunt.Do you have a problem with that?”

Mac shook her head.“Do you think it would be okay if I call her Aunt Katie?”

Chris reached out and took her hand.“I think she’d get a kick out of it, Mac.”

Mac paused a few moments.“So if you and Chris get married, that means Ashley and Jake would be my cousins, right?”

Emily and Chris looked at each other, sharing surprised expressions.Chris spoke first.“Would you like that?Even if your mom and I aren’t married, you could still consider them your cousins.”

“I’d like that.Will they be here for the party?”

“They sure will. I didn’t know they were coming until yesterday. They kinda sprung it on me, but I think you’ll like them. And now, you’ll have some kids to play with.”

“Cool.”Mac gathered her dishes and stood, dropping her plate in the sink on the way out of the room.“I’m gonna go watch TV.”

“I swear, nothing fazes that kid.”

Chris reached for her hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips.“That’s good.That shows that you’ve raised her right.”

Emily got up and took both of their empty plates away.Chris refreshed both of their coffee cups and studied the woman in front of him.

“You look like you’re deep in thought.What’s going on?”

She sighed.“I just keep replaying things in my head from this morning.I loved the yoga session.I loved that you shared that part of your life with me. I’m just frustrated that I couldn’t do something that I wanted to do.”

“Emily, all that will come in time.You’ve only been working at this for two weeks.It’s not going to happen overnight.”

“I know.I just hate that even years later, I feel like this.I don’t _want_ to feel like this anymore.”She paused, carefully considering her next words.“I’m done being controlled by him.It’s time.”

Chris stood, grabbed her shoulders and studied her eyes.“You’re having a breakthrough, aren’t you?You want to talk?”

As Emily nodded her acknowledgement, she couldn’t believe her own feelings.For so long, she had been terrified to let him in and now, seemingly out of nowhere—she was ready to take a leap.Maybe Jordan had been helping more than she realized.

He led her into the living room, calling, “Hey, Mac.Your mom and I will be upstairs if you need anything, alright?”

Not even bothering to look away from her cartoons, Mac gave them a thumbs’ up.

Hand in hand, Chris led her upstairs and into her room.She barely felt the bed underneath her as she sat down.Chris sat next to her, but she didn’t feel him.She was already back in Virginia, years before.Her voice was soft as she started speaking.

“For the longest time, I didn’t want to admit that I was a statistic.I wanted to hide from what happened to me.”She focused her attention on him, saw the gentleness of his eyes, the stubble of a couple days growth on his cheeks and chin.“Now, I don’t want to hide, especially from you.I need to admit what happened to me.You hit the nail on the head when you suspected what happened.”

Chris encouraged her with a hopeful, sympathetic smile.Emily took a deep breath, and took a leap of faith.“I was abused.I’m an abuse victim.”

Tears streamed down her face, but she knew that she had to get through this.

_It’s time you do this.You need to let him in._

“He hit me.”She reached out and took his hand.“I trusted him.And he stripped everything away that I held dear.Even my identity.He isolated me, so the only person I could depend on was him.He made me hate myself.Made me feel inferior and lacking.”

“And he was the one that made you get rid of your Camaro.”

Emily shook her head.“No, not _made_ me.Sold it out from under me.Didn’t want me to have it.Because if I did, then to him that meant I didn’t need him.He made me a shell of what I was before.”Her voice was laced with fearful anger.She hated that man, still held a deep fear of him.And she needed release.She clenched her fingers tightly around Chris’s hand.“But because of you and Jordan, I’m closer to who I was before I met him.I don’t want to hide from you anymore.I wore oversized clothes, so I wouldn’t attract attention.”

“And now?”

“Now, I want to wear things that look good.I want to be the woman that you deserve to have on your arm.I’ve worked so hard to keep myself in shape.I’ve tried so hard…”Emily broke down, sobbing.“I don’t want to be afraid of being touched anymore.I think both of us can see where our relationship is going.Especially when you’re the one saying that _we_ should think about our future together, and you want to settle down.”

“Angel…”

“Let me finish.”She took a deep breath.“I just don’t want it to come to a point where we share everything, and you find me lacking.Because that’s what he did.He said that I couldn’t kiss for shit.He called me a cold, frigid cunt that needed to be taught.That’s why he did what he did.But he also didn’t want me to leave and be with anyone else.”

He encouraged her to lie down with him.She rested her head on his chest and let the tears come.His chest rumbled as he spoke soft words of comfort.

When she finally calmed, Emily felt more at peace than she had in a long time.“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything…”

“You make me feel special.”She knew it wasn’t profound, and that to someone else, it may not mean as much, but to her—to them—it meant the world.“No man ever cared about me like this.Well, maybe my father, but that’s different.”

“Ems…”Chris rolled on his side, facing her.“You’ve made me so happy.And I’m so proud of you.”

“Even though I’m a statistic?”She couldn’t help but go back to that place, even now.Tears fell down her cheeks again.

Chris ran his thumb through the moisture on her face.“You are not a statistic, _or_ a victim.You’re a survivor.I’m sure Jordan has told you that.But now, _I’m_ telling you.You are exactly the woman that I want on my arm.I’m honored to be on yours.”

She tried to pull away, but Chris wouldn’t let her.“I know where this relationship is heading, too, and it’s exactly where we want it to go.Unless we let him, that bastard won’t have any power over us, alright?”

She nodded.“Okay.”

“You don’t sound too sure of yourself.”

“Okay,” she repeated a little louder.

“How do you feel?”

“A little tired, but like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.I can’t believe I just told you all of that.”

“Are you glad you did, though?”

“Yes...I guess.” Emily sighed.“I was so afraid for so long that you’d reject me when you found out all the shit that happened.And now that I’ve let you in a bit, it’s weird to feel relieved.I’m not used to it.”

“Relief is such a strong emotion, especially for someone who has been reluctant to allow it to come to them for so long.”

“I didn’t think I had it in me to tell you so soon.”She closed her eyes and blew out a long breath.“Looks like you’ve cast a spell on me, Pine.”

His eyes crinkled as he smiled.“No spell, honest.Just love and respect—and you can sense that subconsciously.”He held her tighter.“Facing past demons takes a lot out of you, huh?Do you want to take a nap?”

“No.I’m not tired enough for a nap.I just want to relax.”She snuggled up to him a little more.

“You know we still have to take showers.”

Emily groaned.“But I want to stay here.”

Chris glanced at her clock then kissed her hair.“I know you do, but we need to get moving.We have errands to run before we meet up with the family.Besides, we need to get you something, too.”

“Chris, we don’t have to get me anything.”

“Well, maybe I want to.”

Emily got up from the bed and started searching for some nice clothes.She finally found an outfit that Ellie had made her buy during one of their many shopping excursions.She went into the bathroom, and turned on the water to let it heat.

“Hey, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you tell Mac that it’s time to get ready?”

“Already done.She’s in the other shower.I’m just going to wait until you’re out to take mine, since my stuff is already in there.”

“Alright.”She continued shyly.“You know you could come in here and talk to me.”

Just as he walked through the door, she finished stripping off her clothes and jumped in quickly.She knew that he could see her silhouette through the shower door.Her courage swelled.It was now or never.

“Chris, do you have your clothes to change into in here?”

“Yeah, why?”

_Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m going to do this…_

Emily took a deep breath.“Oh what the hell.Get undressed and get your ass in here before I change my mind.”

“Angel, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

_What do you know, I’m really sure…_

The bathroom door closed as she ducked her head under the water.Cooler air circulated around her as the shower door opened for a split-second.

Chris’s groan filled the steamy air.“Oh my God, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.You are really trying to kill me.”

She turned and stared at him, blinking the water out of her eyes.“What do you mean?”

“You’re beautiful.”

She focused on his muscled chest, then lower to his trim waist, his sculpted thighs.Then her eyes zeroed in on his groin, and her cheeks blushed. _Holy shit…Would that thing even fit inside me?He’d split me in two._ Her mouth ran dry.“You’re…”

“What?Handsome…cute… _tiny_?”He grinned at the last word.

“You know for a damn fact that you aren’t the last one, Pine.You’re perfect.”Then she clarified.“Perfect for me.”She stepped back slightly.“C’mere.There’s something that I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”She reached up and pulled his head down, threading her hands in the damp strands of his hair.“I’ve always wanted to kiss under the shower.”

As she outlined his bottom lip, he opened his mouth ever so slightly and allowed her tongue to dart in and explore him.They swallowed each other’s gasps and moans.

Emily pulled away panting.

“You’re so amazing.I love you so much, Angel.”

“I know you do.Let’s get showered and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you take me shopping.”

He chuckled.“Well, even if I was bad, I’d still take you shopping.”

They maneuvered around the shower taking turns under the water.It wasn’t clumsy or awkward like she thought it would be.It was just like the yoga session earlier, they were graceful together, at peace with sharing the same space.

Chris finished before she did.“I’m going to hop out.”

“Alright, I’ll be done in a few.”She felt the cold air as he opened the shower door and stepped out.

“Ems, I have a question for you.”

“What?”

“If there was anything that you could have back that the bastard took away from you, what would it be?”

“Other than my identity?”

“You’re already on your way to that.Something else.”

Emily shut off the water.Chris handed her a towel and she dried off before wrapping it around herself.“Umm…”She stepped out of the shower and studied him as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, towel around his waist.“Probably my car.”

“Tell me about it.”

She smiled wistfully at the memory.“It was a cherry red 1999, Z28 Chevy Camaro, five-speed.My mom and dad bought it for me as a graduation present from high school.That car was my baby.I washed it every week.I never got a ticket any time I drove it, never even got pulled over.I think my dad made sure that all the cops in the area knew my license plate.Not that I didn’t break the law in it.”

“Little speed demon, huh?”

“Not really.I just knew what the machine was capable of.”Her voice softened as she looked at him with moist eyes.“I remember almost as if it were yesterday.I came home after spending the day with some friends and it was gone.I asked where my car was, and he gave me some bullshit about it not being safe and me not leaving the house much anyway, so I didn’t need it.”

“Did you see any of the money that he made from selling it?”

“Technically no.But I did _find_ the money that he had stashed away and stole it.That's what I used to escape and come back here.”She sighed as she mumbled, “I really do miss that car.”

They walked out and quickly got dressed.Emily hurriedly put on her makeup, spritzed a little bit of perfume on her pulse points and her neck.She caught Chris’s eyes in the mirror as he watched her, smirking.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

“You look pretty good yourself.”

“What’s this mall like that we’re going to?”

“It’s nice.Outdoors, so you don’t really feel that claustrophobic.It’s a mixture of high-end and medium-end stores.Why?”

“So, I might be recognized?”

“Maybe.But you know, Chris, I’m okay with that.I knew it came with the territory once we got together.I’m a fan just like them, but I also know you as just you.I’m proud of your career, of the movies that you’ve made.But I’m proud of you as a man, too.As long as you’re okay with being recognized, then I am too.”

“Well I think I’m going to take the ball cap, just in case.I don’t want to miss the family at the airport.”

Emily grinned.“Suit yourself, Sport.”

She took one last look in the mirror and together they walked downstairs.Mac was waiting for them on the couch.She glanced up as the two of them walked into the room.

“Oh my God, Mom, you look awesome!”

“Why, thank you!You ready to go?”

“You bet.”She hopped up from the couch and headed for the door.

“Good,” Chris said mischievously.“Let’s rock.”He grabbed his keys from the hook, and followed the girls outside.He made sure that he locked the door.

When he settled himself into the driver’s seat, he handed Emily his phone.“Why don’t you plug in our destination?”

Mac chimed in from the back.“But aren’t we going to the airport?”

Chris looked at Mac in the rear view mirror.“Not quite yet.There’s a couple places that we need to go before we meet my family.”

“Oh, okay.”She shrugged her shoulders in acceptance.

Emily smirked at Chris.“God, you’re so bad.”

“Yeah, I know.And you love it.”

“Whatever, Romeo.”

She entered the address into the GPS and as he pulled out of the driveway, before reaching over and grabbing his hand.She knew that Mac was going to be floored when they reached Easton.It was one of their favorite places to go, but they oftentimes had little money to splurge and actually shop for the sake of shopping.And now, because of Chris, they were going to have the chance.

She relaxed back in the seat and wondered why he wanted to know about her car.As soon as she solved one riddle about him another one popped up.And somehow she knew she’d never get tired of that.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The scenery flew by as they made their way to the mall.As they turned onto Easton Way, Chris glanced in the rear-view mirror.“Surprise!”

“Easton?What’s going on?”Mac could hardly contain her excitement.

“Well, your mom and I thought what better way to meet your new cousins by getting them gifts.We wanted to stop at Build-A-Bear and make something up for them, and while we’re at it, you can pick something out for yourself, too.”

“Really?”

“You bet.”Chris parked the car and grabbed the ball cap, putting it on.“Just in case.”He got out and jogged around the front end of the car, reaching the passenger door and helping Emily and Mac out.

Emily wrapped an arm around his waist and tucked herself next him.She inhaled a whiff of his cologne.“You smell good.”

“So do you.”He brought her wrist up to his nose and inhaled.“If I’m not mistaken you’re wearing Code again, aren’t you?”

“Bad news is, I’m almost out.With everything happening, I haven’t been able to get any, and of course Steve stiffed me on my last paycheck.So I’ve been trying not to spend anything until I can find another job.”

Chris steered her away.“Why didn’t you tell me?Are you late on any bills?”

“I had everything paid up before I lost my job.It’s just next month I’m worried about.”

“Don’t worry about the bills.Let me help you, alright?”

“No way, Chris.”

“Yes way, Emily.I can’t let you fall behind.”

“But it’s my problem.I don’t want you to think that I’m going to rely on my rich boyfriend to dig me out of a hole.”

Chris turned her to face him.“Now you listen to me, Emily Elizabeth—I am not ‘digging you out of a hole’.I’m here to support you in anything you need because I care about you.If you need a little assistance now and then, let me do it.”

She sighed.“You really have a way with words, don’t you?Alright, I’ll let you help— _this time.”_

“Thank you.You’re my girl.You’re both my girls, and I want to make sure that you’re taken care of.Besides, I’m almost out of the cologne, so we’ll just run by someplace and get some for each of us.”

“Since I know you’re not going to budge, they’ve got a Macy’s here.We can get it there.”

“But first,” he ruffled Mac’s hair.“Let’s get Munchkin and the two little elves taken care of.”

Emily directed them in the direction of Build-A Bear.As they walked, she noticed that some of the passersby looked in their direction.They passed by a large window, and Emily took a second to glance the reflection. _Holy shit!We look like a family._ Mac looked enough like Chris that she could be confused for his daughter.

“Penny for your thoughts?”Chris had leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“I was just thinking about something.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

They came to another large window and Emily pulled them to a stop.“Look and tell me what you see.”

“I see you, Mac, and me.”Then he stopped.“Oh, I get it—I see a unit. I never noticed until right now that Mac looks like me.No wonder someone confused her for my daughter.”He smirked at Emily’s reflection.“Damn, I want that.”

“Want what?”

Chris faced her, pulling his sunglasses down so she could see his eyes.“I want you.I want what I see reflected right here in the window.”

“A family, don’t you?”

“But only if I can have one with you.”

“I want that, too.Just don’t give up on me.”Emily looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

“Not on your life, Lawrence.You’re stuck with me.”He paused for a second before they started walking again.“Things have shifted this morning, haven’t they?”

“I guess you could say that.I never thought I’d be comfortable just being with someone.You blew that out of the water when you joined me in the shower.I never thought that you’d take me up on it, but when you did, you made it the most natural for me that it could’ve been.Because of you and what’s happened so far, I’m feeling more comfortable being in my skin.”

He pulled her closer.“And you should be.You are beautiful, classy, sexy as hell, and sassy.Exactly the right combination for me.”

Emily batted her eyelashes and smiled softly at his compliment.

They walked into Build-A-Bear, and Mac immediately went over to look at the stuffed animals.Chris tucked his sunglasses into the collar of his T-shirt as they drifted over to stand next to the little girl.“Get whatever you want, Munchkin.It’s my treat.”

Mac asked Chris a question and he whispered something to her.Emily heard peals of laughter coming from her daughter.

One of the employees smiled at them.“It good to hear a child laugh like that.Her dad must love her a lot.”

“Oh, he’s not her father, but I’m thinking one day he might want the job.”

The sale associate smiled knowingly, pointing them towards the first station so Mac could begin to bring her bear to ‘life.’

“What was that all about?”Chris pulled Emily closer.

“Oh nothing, just dreaming out loud.”

Chris’s eyes twinkled.“Well, I love being with her.She’s a great kid from an absolutely amazing mother.I’d be honored to be a father-figure in her life someday—permanently.”

“What had Mac laughing before, anyway?”Emily picked up a bear form and took a look at it.

“The face is cuter on that one.”Chris pointed at another one and she picked that one up and discarded the other.“She asked if she could get an outfit, and I told her that I didn’t want a naked stuffed animal running around the house.”

“I can see why that would have her busting up.”She pointed to the unstuffed bear that he had in his hands.“Are you thinking of that one for Jake?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good.This one we’ll do as the cheerleader.It’s up to you to find the outfits.They should be where all the sports stuff is.”

“I’ll be back.”Chris walked away as Emily took her place in line.

“You’re thinking awful hard, Mac.What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Remember when we met you and Aunt Ellie at the mall and we made wishes?”

“Of course.”

“Mom, I want to tell you my wish, because I think it’s coming true.”

She indulged her daughter.“Well, only tell me if you want to share, sweetie, but don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t.”Emily got down on one knee so she could be on Mac’s level.“How about you whisper it to me?”

Mac nodded.She brushed Emily’s hair aside so she could tell her mother her secret.“I wished for Chris to be my dad.”

Emily pulled away, tears flecking the corners of her eyes.She knew that the little girl’s wish had the possibility of coming true, just as her own had.“Wow, that’s some wish.”

“Do you think it could come true?”

“I think it’s highly possible it could, because what I wished for that night did.”

Mac’s eyes widened at her words.“I knew it.”

Emily put a finger over her lips.“But we still can’t say anything, okay?Or else it might not really happen.”

Chris walked back over with the two outfits.He held them up for her inspection.“What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing.Those are perfect.”She kissed him quickly.Mac stepped up and did the whole stuffing ceremony.

As Mac attended to her bear, Chris walked over to one of the associates and explained that what he was holding was a gift.Without much fanfare, Chris got the bear stuffed and took Mac over to find an outfit for her own present.

As Mac lovingly stuffed her bear, an employee came up next to Emily, smiling.

“You’ve got a beautiful family.”

Her comment caught Emily off guard, but she couldn’t help but believe it. _They think we’re really a family…_

“Thank you,” Emily replied, pride filling her voice.She handed the woman the bear she was holding.“This is also a gift, so if I could get it stuffed, that would be great.”

The associate quickly stuffed the toy and sewed the back up.Chris and Mac were waiting at one of the dressing tables for her.She quickly dressed the bear.Satisfied with its appearance, she turned to the others.Chris had already fitted his bear with a football uniform, and Mac was close to being finished.

Within a few minutes, a whole crowd of kids came in, upping the noise level to almost deafening.

Chris leaned closer to her.“What’s going on?”

“Probably a birthday party or something.Let’s get out of here, before they bring the whole store to a standstill.”

“Good idea.”

They checked out and quickly left with their purchases.The sound instantly fell away as the door shut.

“Now, where to?”

“Babe, we don’t have to get me anything, really.I can hold off.”

Chris pulled her close.“Shush.I want to.Now, where’s Macy’s.”

She pointed down the street to a large tan stucco building.They entered the store, pausing for a moment while Chris took off his sunglasses and their eyes adjusted.They strolled around until they found the fragrance counters.They browsed for a little, admiring some of the scents until they found the Armani counter.Mac picked up a tall purple bottle and sniffed it before handing it to her mother.“Mom, I like this one.”

Emily grinned as she inhaled the scent.“Tell you what.I want to show you something.”She found a strip of paper, spritzed it with a puff from the bottle, and waved it around, letting the alcohol evaporate.“If you want to see how a certain perfume smells, this is how you do it.However, with this particular one, I already know how it smells.”She held her wrist out for her daughter.

“This is one that you wear, isn’t it?”

“It is.I love this scent.”

“May I help you?”

Before Emily could speak up, Chris did it for her.“She’d like a bottle of Armani Code for Women.”

“Which size?”She pointed to three different choices in the case.

“The largest, please.”He looked over at Emily, who was giving him the ‘what the hell?’eyes.“Hush.I want to do this.Besides, I’m going to convince my mom and Katie to take you shopping while they’re here since we don’t have time to do it today.”

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but Chris shushed her with a smile and a finger over her lips.

“Is there anything else I can help you find?”

“Code for Men.”

“Of course, right this way.”She walked around the counter.“We’ve got the regular version and Ice.Which one were you looking for?”

“Regular.”

When they reached Armani section, Chris cringed.Set up around the area were different displays from his ad campaign.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered.“I forgot they were doing the new photo rollout this week.”

Emily reached out and took his hand.“I think they’re amazing, Chris.You look great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so.I usually don’t like photo shoots, but I had a great guy on this one, and actually picked up some tips from him about my own photography.”

They followed the woman to the counter and Chris pointed to the size that he wanted.

“You enjoy it, don’t you?”

“Photography?”

She nodded her head.

“Yeah.It allows me to see things differently, in a new light.When I first started, I realized that I was capturing one moment in time.I thought back to that, and it helped me to live in the moment.”

“That sounds nice,” she said softly.

The sales associate rang up the sale.“How will you be paying for this?”

Chris quickly handed over a credit card.

“Did you bring it with you?” Emily asked.

“What, my camera?Yeah, I did.It’s like my guitar.I never go anyplace for a long period of time without them.Why?”

“I was just wondering.One of these days, I’d like to show you one of my favorite places.I used to go there a lot after my mom died, just to think and be alone.It’s beautiful.”

“I’d like that.”

The woman gestured for him to sign on the display pad.She handed him his card back along with the bag.“Have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you.”

The minute that they walked out of the store, Chris sighed with relief.

“What’s wrong?”Emily’s voice was concerned.

“Nothing.I thought for sure that I’d be recognized, especially with all the ads around.”

She grinned and threaded an arm around his waist, tucking a finger into a belt loop.“Well, you weren’t.”

Chris’s phone vibrated in his back pocket.He took it out and quickly looked at the display.“Shit, we gotta go.They’re here.”

“Already?”

He showed Emily the phone, so she could see the message.“They must’ve caught the jet stream or something.”

He quickly texted a reply and tucked the phone back into his pocket.They made their way to their car and quickly pulled out of the mall.

Within ten minutes, they had found the short-term parking lot and parked.They hurriedly crossed the lanes of traffic and made their way into the baggage claim.

A few people milled around the carousels.“Are you sure they’re off the plane yet, Chris?” Emily asked.

“They’re in first class, so they’d be one of the first ones to deplane,” he answered.

Just then, screams echoed from the escalator coming down from the upper level.

“ _Uncle Chris!Aunt Emily!”_

They turned to see two little bodies step off the escalator and run towards them.

Chris got down on his knees and opened his arms as the two children launched themselves at him.

Emily watched as Chris was smothered by hugs and kisses from his niece and nephew.She laughed at the pandemonium the two little ones created.Out of the chaos a voice yelled out.“Hey, Brat!”

Chris stood and looked quizzically at a blonde haired woman walking towards him.“Hey, Pain!What the hell did you do to your hair?”

“I decided to try something different.God, you look good.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”He hugged her quickly and then shook hands with a Hispanic man.“How you doing Juan?Keeping her out of trouble?”

“As much as I can, but you know your sister.I think it’s a family trait.”They chuckled as an older couple walked over towards them.

The older woman grabbed him and hugged him tightly.“You do look good, Christopher.We’ve missed you.”

Chris smiled gently at his mom.“Thanks.I’ve missed you, too. Hey, Dad.”

Emily could automatically see where Chris got his good looks from.Chris hugged his father, slapping him on the back.

Chris gestured for Emily and Mac to come closer.Emily stepped next to him and took his hand.

“Guys, I want you to meet somebody.This is Emily Lawrence and her daughter Mackenzie. Ems, Mac, these are my parents, Robert and Gwynne; my sister Katie and her husband Juan.And these two little elves are Ashley and Jake.”

Emily shyly raised a hand to them.“Hi.It’s nice to meet all of you, finally.”

Gwynne hugged her quickly, then pulled back to look at her.“It’s wonderful to finally meet the woman that has put the sparkle back in my son’s eyes.”

“Thank, you, Mrs.—”At the stern look in the older woman’s eyes, she stopped herself.“—I mean Gwynne.”

Katie grinned at her.“Welcome to looney bin, Emily.”She hugged her.“It’s so great to finally meet you.Every time I talk to the Brat, it’s always ‘Ems this’ or ‘Mac that’.He really can’t stop talking about you two.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too, Katie.”

A buzzer sounded and one of the carousels started moving, preparing for its load of luggage.

Chris motioned towards the baggage claim.“I’m going to go help Dad and Juan with their luggage, alright?”

Emily nodded.She looked down at Jake and Ashley, who were watching her.“By the way, we have something for you two.”She took out the stuffed animals and handed the football player to Jake and the cheerleader to Ashley.“Welcome to Columbus.If you want we can go back to the mall and name them.”

“Really?”

“You bet.”She loved the way the kids instantly hugged their new toys.

“Thanks, Aunt Ems.”They echoed.

“That’s a pretty outfit that you have on Mackenzie.”

Mac smiled shyly at Gwynne, her voice quiet.“Thank you.”

“Chris tells me that you’re in soccer, and that you’re really good at it,” Katie remarked.

Emily could see the immediate change come over her daughter.“Now, y’all have done it.Get her to open up about soccer and she won’t stop talking.”

“Well, if you have a game while we’re here we could come see you play.Would you like that?” Gwynne asked.

Mac grinned.“Yeah!”

Katie motioned to the animals her kids were holding, then smiled at her.“Emily, you didn’t have to do that.”

She shrugged.“I wanted to. I know how kids can be in an unfamiliar place.Besides, you can’t come to Columbus and not get some Ohio State swag.”

Emily motioned to a small lounge area.“Why don’t we go over and sit while we wait for the guys?”As they walked, Emily felt a smaller hand clasp hers.She looked down and saw that Ashley had reached for hers.Mac had immediately taken Gwynne’s and was talking excitedly to her.

“Uncle Chris is right.You’re pretty.”

“Why thank you, Ashley.You’re pretty, too.”

Jake chimed in.“Actually he says, ‘you’re _boo-tiful_.’I think so, too.And you smell good.”

Emily chuckled at the little boy’s pronunciation woes.“Why thank you, Master Jake.”

They sat and relaxed for a few moments while they waited.Emily heard a throat clear, nervously.

“Emily, I want you to know that Chris has told us some things, and we’re here for you,” Katie told her softly.

“Hey, Mac, why don’t you get acquainted with Jake and Ashley?But stay where I can see you.”

“You got it, Mom.”

The kids walked a few feet away.Emily was relieved when her daughter was quickly included into their group.

Gwynne reached out touched her hand.“Are you alright?”

Emily nodded.“I suspected he might have said something to you.I know that you’re a close-knit family, and he probably would go to you for advice on how to handle things.”

“He has, but my son is also very smart.He picked up on a lot of the signals that were showing.After he started to figure it out, he asked for my advice.And I know he did it because he cares about you and your daughter.”

Emily smiled, tears in her eyes.“I know.I care a lot about him, too. I don’t mind that he talked to y’all.It makes a lot more sense now that I know that he did.”

Katie reached out for her other hand.“Thank you.”

Emily glanced over at her.“For what?”

“For bringing my brother back.He’s more alive than I’ve seen him in a long time.”

Emily looked to Gwynne, as she nodded in agreement with her daughter.

“It’s true, Emily.I’ve never seen Chris look as tired and worn out than he looked like when he left California.We were all worried about him.And you’ve brought him back to us.”A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“You’re welcome.He’s done a lot for me, too.”

Gwynne gently pulled Emily to her and hugged her.“Even though you and Chris are just dating, we’re claiming you and Mackenzie anyway.Welcome to family, sweetie.”

For the first time in five years, Emily felt a mother’s hug.She allowed herself to just stay in Gwynne’s arms and relish the touch.

“Uh-oh.This looks serious.Three women crying and Mom’s hugging Emily.Doesn’t look good.”

Emily pulled away and saw that the men had come back with the luggage.She narrowed her eyes at Chris.“Hush up.You better be nice to me, I’ve got your Mom and sister on my side now.”

Chris reached out and pulled her to her feet.Mac, Jake and Ashley ran towards them.Together, they walked out to the parking garage while Robert and Juan went to rent their cars.

Chris pulled her closer and tucked her in beside him.“You doing okay?”

“I’m fine, Chris.Really,” she smiled at him.

He dropped a kiss down on her hair.“Good.”He turned to his family.“Are you guys hungry?The Elves and Munchkin don’t count, because they’re always hungry.”

“Yes, airplane food isn’t what it used to be,” his mother replied.

Emily cocked her head.“Where are you thinking?”

“Smokey Bones.And besides, if memory serves, that place is on the way home.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Chris smirked.“And then later if we want to get fancy we can.”

“I love it when you come up with a plan like that, Pine.”

“I know you do.”

A few moments later, Juan and Robert both came back with keys.Ashley and Jake looked at their mother and father.

“Can we ride with Uncle Chris and Aunt Ems?Please?”

Chris shrugged.“I don’t mind if you don’t.We’ve got plenty of room in the car for them.I can always stick one of them in the trunk,” he told Katie, chuckling.

“Very funny, Chris.”

“Seriously, we’ve got plenty of room.”

Katie sighed.“Okay, you two, if you promise to do exactly what Uncle Chris and Aunt Emily say, you can ride with them.”

“ _Yes!”_

“We’re going to stop and eat before we go to Lancaster.So, if you want to follow me we can get out of here.”

“What are you driving, Son?”

“A black Camaro.You’ll probably see us come down, but if you don’t, just ask for directions to Smokey Bones Bar and Grill in Reynoldsburg on your GPS.It should take you right there.”

Chris helped his parents and brother-in-law load up the two vehicles.After he had finished, he called out to them.“We’ll meet you there.”

With the kids in tow, they walked up a couple flights of stairs to the correct level where he had parked his car.

Chris settled the kids in the back seat, making sure that each of them had buckled their seat belts.

Emily situated herself in the passenger seat while Chris got into the driver’s seat.She smiled as he automatically reached for her hand after he started the vehicle.

As they made their way out of the garage and spotted Robert and Juan waiting for them, Emily relaxed back in her seat.She realized that she had worried about this for nothing.

The tough part was over.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

When they reached the restaurant, Emily squeezed Chris’s hand.“Why don’t you go ahead and get us a table?I’m going to take the girls to the restroom.And order me one of those mint mojitos that I got the last time?”She winked mischievously.

“You got it.C’mon, Jake.Let’s go get a place to sit.”

“Okay, Uncle Chris.”The little boy scanned the restaurant for the perfect table.

As they turned and started to walk away, Emily heard Jake say, “I love Aunt Emily.”

“I do, too, kiddo.I do, too.”Chris’s voice was sweet and sincere.

Emily smiled softly and followed the two kids into the restroom.She washed her hands as she waited for the girls to emerge from the stalls.Chit-chat and laughter emanated from behind the doors, and she smiled to herself as she thought about meeting Chris’s family.She had been so nervous for no reason.They were wonderful people, she liked them a lot, and she could already see herself mixing in with them.She realized that just like with Chris, she was starting to fall in love with them.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door.Katie and Gwynne strolled in, talking between themselves.

Both girls walked out of the stalls giggling about something.

Emily shot them a suspicious glance.“What’s got you two having an attack of the giggles?”

Mac grinned as she washed her hands.“You, Mom.You were humming again.”

“Oh, well, sorry.I didn’t even realize that I was…”

Gwynne used her hands to shoo the children out the door.“Pops is outside waiting for you.Uncle Chris and Jake got us a table.We’ll be out in just a second.”

Ashley nodded and grabbed Mac’s hand with an inviting smile.“Okay, Nana.”

Gwynne waited until the pair left before she turned to Emily.

Emily gave the two women a quizzical glance.“Is there something wrong?”

Gwynne shook her head.“No, dear.We weren’t able to talk that freely at the airport, so I just wanted to take a few minutes and say that if you need anything, just ask.I can see why my son loves you.Whenever I would talk to him on the phone, the majority of our conversations are about you and your lovely daughter.When Chris loves, he loves fiercely and with every ounce of his being.I know he’s a grown man and can take care of himself, but I don’t want to see him hurt again—and he was hurting.And I think you’re exactly what he needs.”

“Thank you,” Emily whispered, the tears welling up in her eyes.“He’s an incredible person.He’s shown me so much kindness.A lot of times, I feel like I don’t deserve someone like him in my life.But only after a month of knowing him, I’ve realized that I can’t let him go.”

Katie reached over and took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze.“Well, _we’re_ not letting _you_ go.We’re making you and your daughter honorary Pines.”

A few tears fell down Emily’s cheeks at her words.She couldn’t believe that two of the most important people in Chris’s life had accepted both her and Mac without hesitation.

Gwynne looked at her, concern evident in her eyes.“Honey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”Emily brushed the tears away.“To be honest, I was so nervous about meeting you, and you liking me.And to hear both of you say words like that, just made me start to cry.I’m sorry I’m blubbering.I really thought I could hold it together.”

Katie smiled at her.“I don’t think that’s all of it.Emily, this isn’t just a casual fling for you, is it?”

“No.”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Gwynne whispered.

“I am.”

“Have you told him?” Katie asked softly.

“I haven’t been able to.”She sighed.“I mean, he knows that I love him.But I haven’t been able to say the words.At first, I didn’t want to fall in love.I thought he would be like…my ex.I spent ten years protecting myself, shutting myself away.Then Chris came in and shattered my resolve.He treated me like a person, like…” Emily paused, taking a deep breath, “…like I mattered, like I was worth something.Despite my best efforts, I fell—hard and fast.And now, I can’t imagine my life without him.And I can promise you that I’m not out for his money or status or to ruin his career.In fact, I hate it when he spends even a single cent on Mac and me.”

“Oh, sweetie.”Gwynne pulled her closer and hugged her.“We know that’s not who you are.I’ve been around enough to know when someone’s after my son’s money.You forget, I was in the business too.And I can see that you’re a good person.We’re so glad that he found you.You both look at each other and you light up the room.We meant what we said.You’re one of us now.”Then she pulled back and studied Emily.“You see Chris for what he is, not what he can do for you or how you can get ahead by being with him.”

“I try.There’s times that I can’t help but think of his career, because I want him to succeed.After all, I’m a fan.But then I’m with him and all I see is this wildly sweet, funny guy who happens to be an actor.To me, he’s just Chris.He’s the guy I’m in love with.”

“And he loves you.I could tell every time I talked on the phone with him,” Gwynne told her.

Katie nodded her head.“Mom’s not lying.He sings your praises, Emily.I swear, if he ever finds the guy that hurt you—so help him.Chris isn’t a violent guy, but he is fiercely protective of the people he loves.I think we’d probably have to bail him out of jail.”She eyed Emily.“I say we leave this conversation until it’s just us girls, and we can talk more, but Chris was right, wasn’t he?Someone hurt you.”

Emily nodded shamefully.

“It’s okay.Just know that if you ever need to talk, you’ve got us.”

“Thank you.” Emily turned and noticed her reflection in the mirror.She gently dabbed at her streaked eyeliner.“Oh, God, I look like a wreck.”

“No, you look beautiful,” Gwynne replied, then chuckled.“I bet Bob and the kids think we fell in or something.”

“We’ll just say that we needed a little bit of time for girl talk, Mom.I wanted to get to know my new sister.”

Katie opened the door, revealing Chris lounging against the wall, waiting for them.His eyes immediately went to Emily.She smiled at him reassuringly.

“We almost sent in a search party for you three.”

Gwynne patted Chris’s cheek as she walked past.“We just wanted to talk to Emily for a minute.”

Chris glanced down at her concerned.“Are you alright?You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I’m fine.Your mom and Katie just wanted to talk to me.It’s nothing bad.Can I tell you at home when it’s just us?”

“Sure.”He wrapped his arms around her waist.

As they walked back to their table, they heard Mac telling everyone about beating Chris at the video games.Katie slapped her brother playfully on the arm.

“Chris, I’m ashamed that you let Mackenzie beat you at Galaga.”

He scoffed.“Hey, I didn’t _let_ her beat me.She’s honestly that good.”He called over to the little girl.“I want a rematch, by the way!Just wait until I get a game system and it’s up and running, Mac.Then we’ll see who’s the best at it!”

Mac narrowed her eyes, taunting her new opponent.“Oh, it’s on!”

Emily studied him warily.“Just as long as it’s not Fallout or something like that.I don’t want her playing any of the really gory and violent video games.”

“Nah.Would you object to her playing Halo?”

“We’ve both played that one, so sure.”

“You’re a gamer?”

“Not really.Mac’s better than I am, but I enjoy it.It’s something I can do with her.To be honest, I like the Lego games.They’re a blast to play and they’re funny.”

Katie laughed.“Oh my God, don’t get Juan and Chris around a game system for any length of time.Between them sniping each other and all the trash talk, you’ll barely be able to breathe.There’s been times I’ve almost peed my pants because of these two.”

Chris grinned at his sister.“Hey, I wasn’t the one that was bad.Juan kept sneaking up on me!I’d be minding my own business covering my flank and all of a sudden… _wham!!_ I’d be dead.Then this joker would start laughing at me.”He pointed to Juan.“I swear half of them were just lucky shots.”

Juan chuckled.“Yeah, right Pine.You just can’t admit that I’m better than you.”

“Whatever, Delgado.I’ll tell you what.I’ve got something that needs to be prepped and put together before the fourth so the kids can use it.If you help me, I’ll see if my beautiful girlfriend will let us use her living room and game system for a rematch.”He looked over at Emily, his eyes pleading.The entire table laughed at his expression.

“Damn you, Chris.You know I can’t resist the puppy dog look,” she whispered to him. Then she nodded and said louder.“Alright, you’ve got a deal.What the hell, I’ll even throw in food and a twelve-pack.”

“Now you’re talking,” Juan grinned.

“Oh, good Lord, now we’re in for it,” Katie groaned.

“Thanks, Angel.”Chris pulled Emily in and kissed her quickly.

Emily blushed, ducking her head down.She didn’t expect him to be so open with his affection in front of his family.

As the evening went on, Emily took the opportunity to watch the interactions between Chris and his family.She had known from different magazine articles that some celebrity families liked to portray themselves as a unit when they really weren’t.The same had been said about the Pines, and how close they really were.Until this moment, she wasn’t sure if she could believe it or not.But right in front of her was truly a tightly knit family.She could see in each of their faces the love that they held for one another.The small touches between Juan and Katie.The gentle smiles between Robert and Gwynne and their offspring.The laughter between Chris and Katie, as Katie ribbed him about being manly and using tools.

Katie chuckled and recounted the story about Chris being a handyman for an apartment complex that he lived in before he hit it big.

“He didn’t even really know how to use a wrench.I’m surprised that he knows how to, even now.”

Chris stuck out his tongue, then laughed along with her.“I know how to use a wrench, a hammer, and every thing else, _thank you very much_.”Then he looked over at Emily.“I had to learn or else I’d have nothing in my house in California, and I wouldn’t be able to fix anything.”

Katie grinned.“Speaking of which, Chris, have you told her about the prank that your friend Karl pulled?”

“No, I haven’t.It still hurts too much.I can’t believe you would do that to your own brother.I thought you loved me.”

“I do love you, Brat.That’s why I went along with Karl when he suggested it.It was a perfect way to get back at you for the shit that you’ve pulled on me over the years.”

Emily smiled.“Are we talking about the retaliation that he got for the Neutron Cream?I tried once to get him to tell me and he wouldn’t.”

Chris shook his head in defiance.“And I’m still not going to.All I’m going to say is that I never realized how much I hated those damn plastic spiders until that moment.”

Katie laughed incredulously, mocking her brother’s discomfort.“Yeah, well imagine living with him for twenty plus years.That was mild compared to some of the things that he’s done to me.He loves jokes and pulling pranks on people.Mom and Dad have been victims of several really good ones.”

“I kinda figured that was the case.He’s told some really cringeworthy G-rated jokes to Mac on occasion.There’ve been a couple times I’ve groaned, they were so horrible.”

“Oh, just wait until you hear some of the R-rated ones.Those are the ones that are really awful.”

Chris looked over at his sister, dejected.“Hey, my jokes aren’t that terrible.”

“Brother dear?Yeah they are.”

He leaned in close to Emily and whispered.“Even though my jokes are bad, you still love me, right?”

“Chris, you know I can’t say the words, yet.But I do.”She hoped his family hadn’t noticed her nerves flaring.

“Yeah, I know.”He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her hair.

She leaned back in her chair.Chris had grabbed her hand and was stroking the inside of her wrist gently.She sighed as she relaxed and let the conversation drift around her, losing herself in his touch.

“So what’s this thing that we have to prep and put together, Chris?” Juan asked him.

“I had a play set delivered for the kids. It’s one of those cedar ones with a climbing wall, swings, and a couple slides.I figure Mac is still young enough that she can get some use out of it, and I know Ash and Jake will love it.”

Emily couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice.“You got Mac a playset for your house?Chris!Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise for you two.I guess I just assumed that you would be spending the majority of your time over at my place and I want her to be able to have fun over there.”Then he lowered his voice.“I told you Emily.I’m in all the way.I know I don’t need to make a grand gesture towards you and Mac.I want to do this.”

“You sweet, wonderful guy.You’re spoiling us again.”

“Damn right I am.”

Katie glanced over at Chris.“What can I do, since you and Juan are going to be putting that together?”

“Well, we assembled the patio furniture after it was delivered, so the only thing is to unfold the loungers and set those up.Think you can handle that, Sis?”

Katie scoffed.“I thought you were going to give me something hard to do.”

Emily felt a light touch on her arm.Jake stared up at her with big brown eyes.

“Aunt Ems?Can I sit in your lap?”

“Sure, honey.”She slid her chair back so that the little boy could crawl up on her lap.He quickly situated himself and relaxed against her.

“You smell good.”

“Why thank you, buddy!”She noticed he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.“You’ve had a big day, haven’t you, Master Jake?”

“Uh-huh.”He blinked several times, then whispered, “I love you, Aunt Ems.I want you to be my aunt forever.”

Unaware that anyone was watching her, Emily smiled gently.“So do I.I love you, too, Jake.”

She caught Chris’s eyes as she looked up.They were soft and gentle.She could picture herself holding a blond-haired, blue-eyed baby so easily.In that moment, she realized she wanted this—for her and Chris to be a family.

Chris leaned in and whispered, “I love you.”

She smiled softly. “I know.”

Juan motioned to his son, who was cuddled up in Emily’s lap.“We should probably get going.The kids are exhausted, and I’m starting to get that way, too.”

Chris nodded.“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Robert discreetly called for the check and quickly paid for their meals.“Are we ready?”

“Yeah.”Chris pushed away from the table and helped Emily slide her chair back.“Let me get him.”He reached out to take Jake from her.“Come on, buddy.We have to go out to the car.”

Emily shook her head.“It’s okay, Chris.He’s comfortable and he’s not that heavy.”She situated Jake up on her shoulder and stood up.“You have to remember, I’m an old hat at this.”

“I suppose you are…”He helped her maneuver around the table with her precious cargo.

“How long a drive is it to the hotel?”Katie ushered Ashley out in front of her.

“About half an hour?”

Emily added, “Follow us and you should be fine.Town’s not that big.”

Chris helped Emily get Jake situated into the back seat as the other two kids climbed in.After they made sure that everyone had their seat belt buckled, they both got in the car.

They pulled out of the parking lot, making sure that the other vehicles were following them.

Emily glanced back at the back seat and smiled.

“What?”

“All three kids are zonked.”

Chris reached for her hand and brought it up to his mouth, brushing her knuckles with his lips.“Well, they had a busy day.”

“Yeah, they did.”

After a half an hour, they pulled up to the Inn.Chris confirmed the reservations before assisting his family with their bags.Emily helped Katie with the kids, herding them into the hotel room.

They finally made their way out of the hotel after making promises to see Ashley and Jake the next day and headed back to their own house.

After Chris unlocked the door, Emily ushered Mac upstairs and into her own room.She encouraged her to change and tucked her into bed.

By the time she had come back to her own room, Chris had stripped off his clothes and was in bed waiting for her.She automatically changed into a silk nightgown and laid down next to him, not even noticing that his eyes followed her movements.She sighed as she relaxed next to him, her head on his bare chest.

“So, what do you think?” his voice rumbled under her ear.

She ran her fingers through his fine chest hair.“I love them.They’re amazing.They love you a lot.”

“They love you, too.You’ve got my dad wrapped around your finger.Plus, my parents are already considering Mac another grandchild, which I don’t mind at all.”

Emily grinned.“Yeah, that’s pretty much what your mom said.I’m just glad that they like us.”

“What’s not to like?You’re strong, beautiful, brave, witty, and your daughter is absolutely incredible.It’s no wonder they already love you two.”He chuckled.“I’m under the threat of death from both my dad and Juan not to screw this up.So, you’ve got the entire family on your side.”

“I bet.”

They fell into silence, alone in their own thoughts.Finally, Chris broke the stillness.

“Why were you crying earlier when you three were coming out of the bathroom?”

“Your mom and sister guessed about what happened to me and they both said that if I needed anything, that I had them to talk to.”

Chris sighed quietly.“Well, I needed some advice…”

“Are you under the impression that I’m mad at you for going to your mom and sister about me?”

He nodded. “I wanted to know how to handle this and not scare you off.”

Emily rolled onto her stomach and put a finger up to his lips, silencing him.“Christopher, I’m not mad at you.I know that you probably needed to confirm your suspicions and talk things out.To me, it shows how much you care, and I guess how much I mean to you.I haven’t had anyone do that in a really long time.”

Chris’s eyes crinkled along with a soft smile.“You called me Christopher.”

Emily was confused.“That’s your name.”

“My mom calls me that when we’re having a serious discussion or when she wants to show me how much she loves me.”

“I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.”She rolled away from him, laying on her back once more.She hoped she hadn’t offended him.

“I want you to.I love the way my name sounds when you say it.It’s special.”He dropped a kiss down onto her forehead.

After a few moments, Emily took a breath.“Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said this morning about trying again?”

“I did.Why?”

Emily bit her lip, gathering her courage.Then she focused on him, determination in her eyes.“Because I want to.I want you to touch me.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to do anything.”

“You’re not.Remember what I said this morning?I’m tired of letting someone else control my life.I don’t want to be held back by something that happened in my past.And for the first time in a long time, I feel safe with someone.I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

“Promise me you’ll tell me if you feel uncomfortable?”

“I promise.”

“I love you so much.And I’m so proud of you.”

Chris brought both hands up and cradled her face gently between them.Her eyes flickered between his eyes and mouth.He lowered his head and gently captured her lips, brushing them lightly at first, then gradually increasing his movements.

He dropped one of his hands from her face and allowed it to wander around her body.Emily pulled away, trying to get any air she could into her lungs.Her heart was beating rapidly, but she realized that it wasn’t from panic—it was from excitement.She felt like she was being swept away on a wave of sensation.Chris’s touch was reawakening everything she had thought had been dead for so long.

His hands drifted over her breasts and her nipples pebbled in response.Letting her instincts take hold, she rose up and straddled him, feeling his gym shorts against her bare skin.

“Angel?”

“I’m alright.I feel more alive than I have in a long time.That’s why I want to try something more.”She toyed with the edges of her nightgown, looking down into his eyes.They followed every movement and shone up at her.“For so long, I hid from myself.You’re bringing me out of it.I’m not hiding anymore.I’m done.”Seeing his eyes widen, and comprehension filtering in, she smiled as she slowly slid the silk of her nightgown up and off, revealing her nakedness.She shook out her hair as the nightie fell gracefully to the floor.

“My God, Emily Elizabeth…you’re so beautiful.”

“I want to fall asleep feeling your skin against mine.Please.”

“No barriers?”

“None.”

Chris nodded knowingly.

Emily moved and settled in next to him as he turned off the light.In the darkness, she heard a rustle of material as he dropped something on to the floor.His arms came around her and pulled her closer.She settled her head again on his bare chest.Their legs intertwined, but this time there was nothing between them.

“How do you feel?”

“Amazing.I kept imagining what this would feel like, and this is even better than what I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad.You continually astound and surprise me, sweetheart.”He yawned as he settled deeper into the pillows.“Night, Emily. I love you.”

“I know,” she told him softly as she caressed his chest.“Good night.”

She felt his breath deepen and even out. _I want to say the words aloud to you when you can actually hear me._

“I love you so much, Christopher.”

 

#

 

Darkened eyes narrowed.They focused on the screen, two figures asleep in a bed across town.He felt his control waver as he finished writing.The small slip of paper he held in his hands would soon find itself in Emily’s mailbox.

He took one last look at the note, and smiled evilly, folding it and slipping it into his pocket.

Making his way out to his rusted car into the dark silence of the night, he got in and started it.This was another thing that he blamed Emily for.If she had never left, he would have had the best of everything.But no, she had to get a brain and leave.His father had warned him to keep a close eye on her.

His breath quickened as he drove to her house.He parked across the street from the two-story structure and glanced up at the darkened windows he knew was her bedroom.

_What is he doing to you now?Are you enjoying his cock inside you, whore?_

He jogged up to the porch, quickly depositing the note into the mailbox, letting a corner of the paper remain out.Glancing around, making sure that he wasn’t seen, he ran back to his car and got in, the car still running.With a burst of exhaust, he drove off.

 

#

 

Emily sat bolt upright in bed, a loud explosive noise outside yanking her out of a deep sleep.She grasped the sheet to her chest, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

“What’s wrong?” Chris mumbled, his voice low and heavy from sleep.

“I—I thought I heard something.”

“It was probably just a car backfiring or something like that.C’mere.”

She settled back into the warm circle of his arms, resting her ear against his chest.The sound of Chris’s heartbeat soothed her.

“You alright?Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah.I’m fine.I’m just overly aware of things, I guess.Jordan said that has a lot to do with my past.”

“Hyper-aware, you mean?”Chris reached over and flipped on the table lamp.The soft light flooded the room.“Jordan diagnosed you, didn’t she?”

Emily nodded.“Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.”

“Because of the abuse?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

He took a deep breath.“What can I do?Do you want me to…”

“What?Put your clothes back on?”She shook her head.“No.You’re doing exactly what I need you to do.I like being like this with you.I’m not sure if I can explain it, but…”

Chris waited patiently as Emily formed her thoughts.

“I feel really safe with you.I mean, I feel vulnerable, but I also feel invincible around you, like nothing can touch me.”She paused.“This isn’t coming out right.”She moved away from him slightly and sat up, tucking the sheet under her arms.“In the last month since we’ve known each other, you’ve helped me gain so much.For the first time in years, I’ve learned that I can actually trust someone else other than my father or Ellie.I trust you.Because of things that I’ve heard your family say and the way you act around me, I can finally say that.You’ve got me.”

Chris sat up, cradling her face delicately.“I love you so much.I won’t let you down.And I’m so proud of you for how far you’ve come.You’re incredible.”

“I know you won’t.”She kissed him gently.She pushed him down so she could situate herself halfway on top of him.“I do think it’s time for us to go back to sleep.You’re not going to spoil my fun of watching you work tomorrow.It’s not every day that I get to see my boyfriend get all hot and sweaty working around his new house.”

He chuckled as he reached and turned off the lamp, shrouding the room again in darkness.“Yeah, you just want to see me without my shirt on.”

She kissed his chest, then laid her head down.“Well, that’s part of it.”She chuckled.“Tell you what.If you’re a good boy, you might get to see me in one of my new bathing suits tomorrow.”

“You’re on.”He yawned.“Do you think you could possibly pick up the platters that you ordered tomorrow.”

“Sure, babe.Now, go to sleep.We’re probably going to be getting up in a couple hours anyway.”

“Love you,” he mumbled, his voice already fading.

Without even thinking, Emily replied, “I love you, too.”She fell quickly asleep, not even realizing that Chris had heard her.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

The next morning, Emily woke to warm sunlight bathing her skin.She stretched with a smile as she felt Chris’s arms around her, caressing her bare skin under the sheet.He was pressed against her, and unlike other times, she wasn’t the least bit embarrassed about it.

“I swear, I will _never_ get tired of waking up like this.”Chris’s voice washed over her like a gentle breeze.This was truly becoming one of her favorite times of the day.

Emily rolled in his arms, and smiled at him.She gently ran her fingers through the fine hairs on his chest.“I know.We’re going to have to fall asleep like this more often.”

“I don’t want to scare you, but…”

“Let me guess, you don’t wear anything to bed do you?”

“Either that or just my underwear.But if you want me to, I’ll start wearing more.”

“Absolutely not.We’ll just make sure that we’ve got something close by that we can slip into, or we keep our door closed.”

Chris arched an eyebrow.“ _Our_?”

“Chris, this is as much your room as it is mine now.I’m asking you to share my bed.”Emily moved on top of him and rested her arms on his chest.“Until you’ve got the house outfitted, how about you move your stuff in here?”

“You mean it?”

She nodded.“Yeah.Then when it comes time for you to really move in to the new place, we’ll cross that bridge.”

He flipped them over so that she was laying on her back, her hair fanned out over her pillow.“That sounds really insightful, Ms. Lawrence.”He nuzzled her neck, tickling her with his unshaven cheek.

“Why, thank you Mister Pine.”

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, his attention focused on her face.

Her eyes flickered back and forth from his baby blues to his mouth.Emily noticed his eyes darkened with heat.She raised her arms and draped them around his neck.“Chris…”

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his.“Good morning, Angel.”

As he was about to pull away, Emily dragged his mouth back to hers.“Good morning to you, too.”She crushed her lips to his.As his tongue thrust into her mouth to taste her, she moaned as her nerve endings came alive. _I will never tire of this._ Her foot tentatively brushed against the back of his leg, feeling the toned muscle of his calf.She gently pulled his hair, signaling that she needed to breathe.

“Damn…I’m loving this new side of you that I’m seeing,” he panted, raising his head to give her some space.

She tried to take in as much air as she could.“Man, you’re good at that.”

“So are you.In fact…” Chris paused, grinning.“You’re probably one of the best kissers I’ve ever had the pleasure of kissing.”

Emily giggled, reaching for his pillow before gently hitting him over the head with it.“Smart ass.”

“Hey, _you’re_ the smart ass.”He tickled her ribs, making her squirm.

At that moment, Chris’s phone started ringing.He reached over and picked it up, seeing Katie’s name on the display.“This isn’t over, Lawrence.”He answered the phone, putting it up to his ear.“Hello?”

 _“Morning, Uncle Chris!”_ Two little voices rang out as Ash and Jake yelled over the line.

Chris chuckled.“Good morning, little elves.”

_“Can we come to your house now?We don’t wanna wait.”_

He tucked his head down against her neck and shoulder.From her vantage point, Emily could see his ears starting to turn red.“Well, I’m umm…not there right now.Lemme talk to your mom, okay?”He paused, waiting for a moment.

“What’s wrong?”

Chris raised his face and kissed her.“Nothing.”He turned his attention back to the phone as someone else came on the line.“Morning, Sis.”

Emily studied him as he talked to his sister.It was evident how much he cared for her and how close they were, just by looking into his eyes as he talked to her.

Being an only child, Emily felt like she had missed out a little because she didn’t have a sibling, but now, maybe…she would.She already felt a kinship with Katie, like they could almost be sisters.

“Ummm, no.I’m with Ems.”As he spoke her name, Chris gave the woman beneath him a soft smile.“It’s alright.We just woke up. Give us about half an hour and we’ll meet you guys at the new place.”He quickly gave her directions to his house.“Hey, remember to bring a change of clothes.The water should be warm enough to go swimming.I’ve got towels and everything already there.”Chris hung up then set the phone back down on the nightstand.He settled back against Emily, with his weight resting on his forearms.

“Your sister doesn’t care that you spent the night?With a woman you hardly know?”Emily winked at him.

He smiled gently at her.“One thing you have to learn about my family is that they’re extremely open-minded.They know we’ve been basically living together since I bought the house.I guess Katie assumed that we do more than just sleeping.She actually apologized for possibly interrupting us.”

“So you’re a morning sex kind of a guy, huh?”

Chris chuckled.“I’ve been known to engage in a round or two of morning sex from time to time.Does that bother you?”

“To be honest, I thought it would, but it doesn’t.Look, I know you’ve been with other people before me.And I’m okay with that.You know that I’ve been with another person, too.We both had other lives before we met one another.When we get to that point, when we make love, I’m going to think that you were trying out your technique, so you could be perfect for me.”

“You.Are.Very. Smart.”He punctuated each word with a kiss.“I love the way you think.”

“What does your family think about you living with me?”

“They’re happy that I’ve found you.They don’t really care about our living arrangements.All they care about is that I’m respecting you and treating you how you deserve to be treated.If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be here.It’s that simple.And to be honest, I want this.A lot.”

“Me too, Chris.”She caressed his lips with hers.“So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, as much as I hate it, we have to get up, get dressed, get Mac up and dressed, then go over to the new place.”

Emily glanced over at her clock.“Yeah, we’d better get moving.As it is, we won’t have time for breakfast here.”

“How about we run by somewhere and grab something to eat?”Chris kissed her quickly.

“I think we can do that.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m starving.”He rolled out of bed and bent over to pick up his discarded clothes.Emily’s mouth went dry as he walked into the bathroom.

“Angel, you need to get up.”

“I know.I just want to ogle you some more.”She giggled as his entrance from _Stretch_ came to mind.

“What’s got you giggling?”

“Seeing your ass on screen pales in comparison to real life.It’s amazing.”

“God, you’re horrible.”He chuckled.“Well, you know, the sooner you get out of bed, the sooner we can get everything done and get back here.”

Emily sighed.“Dammit, you’re right.”She grabbed her robe and slipped it on.As she cinched the belt tight, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

_“Mom?I can’t find Chris again.”_

“Hold on a second, sweetie.”She peered into the bathroom.Chris was standing in front of her sink, brushing his teeth.He was still shirtless but had put on his shorts.They rode low over his hips.

He spat quickly into the sink.“Ems, what’s wrong?”

“Mac’s awake.What the hell do I tell her?”

Chris shut the water off.“You’ll know.It’s not like we’ve done anything wrong.It’s okay, she’s bound to have questions.”

“You’re right.”She walked over to the door and opened it.“Morning, baby.”

“I went downstairs and I couldn’t find him.Did you two have a misunderstanding again?”

Emily saw that Chris had donned his t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom.They locked eyes and he smiled.She turned to her daughter and took a breath.“No, we didn’t have a misunderstanding.He’s in here.”

Mac shrugged her shoulders.“Oh, okay.”

“But I do need for you to get dressed and get your swimsuit.We’re meeting Chris’s family over at his place.”

Mac scampered back into her room to get dressed.Emily sighed with relief.“Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.”

Chris kissed her.“See?Don’t underestimate her willingness to accept.I’m going to get my stuff.Hurry up.”As he walked past her, he swatted her lightly on the butt.

Emily put on her new swimsuit, finishing by donning a billowy tank top and cut-offs.She looked approvingly at herself in the mirror. _Not bad, Lawrence._ Then, she ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and slicked her hair back into a ponytail.She grabbed a large tote bag from her closet and put in a change of clothes, a book, and some sunscreen just in case Chris decided to open the roof over the pool.

The sound of a throat clearing made her turn her head.She grinned as Chris lounged in the doorway, a duffel bag at his feet.

“You are really going to torture me today, aren’t you?”

She grinned mischievously.“Well, I just figured this would make you work extra hard, so you could see what was underneath.”Out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw Mac carrying a backpack.“Come here, baby.I’ll help you pack.”

“It’s okay, Mom.I got everything.”

Chris looked at the two girls.“Are we ready to go?”

“I think so.Which car are we taking?”

“Mine,” Chris told them.

On their way past, Emily grabbed her wallet out of her purse, slipping it into her bag with her key ring.Chris handed her several other keys.

“What’s this?”

“Keys to my house and the car.That way you won’t have to look for mine when you go get the platters.”

Emily couldn’t believe that he had just handed her such important keys.She accepted them with a soft smile, and pecked him on the cheek.

They made their way out to his car, with a quick stop to put their bags in the trunk.

As they drove through town, they decided to stop at McDonald’s and grab breakfast.Chris’s phone pinged almost immediately with a text. _‘I see you had the same idea we did.Look behind you.’_

Chris and Emily both turned and saw Katie smiling at them.Juan waved from behind the wheel.

He shook his head and laughed.“Shit…”He quickly moved out of the drive thru and into a parking place.Juan pulled in beside them.

“Hey, bro.Funny meeting you here.”

Everyone got out of their respective vehicles, the kids immediately chattering away off in their own little world.Katie extended her arms towards Emily and drew her into a warm hug.

“Thank you so much for the gift basket.That was so sweet of you.”

“You’re welcome.I had a little bit of help picking out some stuff.”Emily nodded over to Chris.

They walked into the restaurant and took their places in line.“Mom and Dad kinda got a late start, so they’ll be over in a little while,” Katie explained.

When they reached the counter, they ordered their food and while Chris, Juan, and the kids were waiting for it, Katie and Emily found a table large enough for them to sit at.

“How are you doing?Have you recovered from meeting us, yet?” Katie asked her.

Emily chuckled.“I have.You can’t believe how nervous I was.It was a big deal.You know, meeting the boyfriend’s family.But now, I feel great about everything.”

“Chris told me that he was staying with you and Mackenzie.”

“Chris and I talked some last night and this morning about everything.I’m glad that you know what’s going on.I really feel like I can trust you.”

Katie smiled kindly at her.“I’m glad you feel that way.I’ve never seen Chris like this with another person.You’ve found a different side of him.It’s like you two were the missing half of each other.”

“I feel that way, too, Katie.Besides, you didn’t interrupt anything this morning.We don’t…”She took a deep breath.“We haven’t…”Then she shook her head.“Can we talk later?”

“Sure, Emily.”

Soon, Chris and Juan walked over carrying trays of food.Emily grabbed what was supposed to be her egg white delight.She unwrapped it, noticing that the sandwich was made entirely wrong.She took a closer look at the bread and noticed a green fuzz on the English muffin.

Mac opened her package of pancakes and sausage, and even from where Emily was sitting, she could tell that her order was inedible.

“What’s wrong?”Chris looked over at her, concerned.

“Babe, don’t even bother opening your food.Where’s the receipt?”

He passed her a slip of paper.“Here.Why?”

“Just put everything back on the tray.”She took a sip from her cup and made a face.The coffee was burnt as if it had been left on the burner too long.She took the lid off and saw cream curdling on the surface.“Oh, hell no,” she muttered.She glanced at the kids.“I don’t want to cuss in front of them, but…I wouldn’t recommend eating the food.”

Katie grinned.“Don’t worry about it.Between all of us, they’ve heard it.”

Chris looked at her.“They screwed up the order, didn’t they?”

As she inspected the others’ food, she realized it was all completely inedible.She nodded, sliding out of her chair, and quickly gathered everyone’s food onto the tray before anyone could eat anything.“You could say that. Guess it’s time to slay some more dragons, Pine.Be right back.”She pecked him quickly on the lips.

She strode towards the counter, not noticing the older couple or the man in the blue uniform waiting in line.Emily was focused on one thing and one thing only.It was one thing to screw with her food, but no one had better screw with her coffee.

The girls behind the counter were talking about the two men that had just been there.She thought she heard one of them say Chris’s name.She cleared her throat and slammed the tray down on the counter.

One of the girls huffed at the interruption.“Can I _help_ you?”

Emily nodded sweetly, letting her Texan twang out just a little.“Is there a shift supervisor that I can see?”

The young girl swallowed hard.“Yes, ma’am.Wait here for one second.”She rushed off.“Rosa?”

“Morning, Emily.”

“Wha…?”She looked at the older couple and started chuckling.Then she saw the man in blue.“Holy shit.Well, I guess it time to buy a lottery ticket.”

Gwynne and Robert looked at her confused.

“Gwynne, Robert, this is my Dad, Chuck Lawrence.”She motioned for her dad to stand next to her.“Dad, these are Chris’s parents, Gwynne and Robert.”

As they were getting acquainted with each other, Chris walked up to her.

“I was getting worried.I didn’t hear any screaming.”

Emily laughed.“That’s because it hasn’t happened yet.Although if you stick around long enough, you’ll hear how a real Texan woman talks.Look who I ran into.”

Chris extended his hand out to Chuck first.“Hi, Chief.”

Chuck took his hand and shook it.“Chris, good to see you again.”

Then he turned to his parents.“Hey Mom, Dad.You guys might want to step back.Ems is on the warpath.”

Chuck shook his head.“They fucked with your order?”

“Oh, yeah, big time.One thing I know about my girl is that you don’t mess with her coffee, and that’s exactly what they did—I think.She took all the food back.”

Chuck grinned.“I want to see this.It’s been a while since I’ve seen her spittin’ mad.”

Chris stepped back.“I’ve seen it happen twice now, and it’s impressive.”

Emily focused her attention on the employees as she hitched her hip against the counter.

“Yeah, what is it?”A heavyset woman approached the counter, voice laden with irritation.As soon as she noticed Chuck’s police uniform and Emily’s stern demeanor, she visibly paled.“Can I help you?”

Emily pointed to her food.“Are you a shift supervisor?”At her nod, Emily continued, noticing her nametag.“Well, Rosa, my boyfriend and I ordered all this food and the entire order is wrong.In fact, it’s all inedible.”

Rosa unwrapped one of the sandwiches and looked at it, immediately horrified.She saw the green mold on the english muffins.She looked at Mac’s pancakes and instantly knew that the cakes were raw in the middle and that the sausage was old.

“All of the food is like that.”As she went on, Emily’s twang became even thicker.“The coffee’s burnt, like it’s been on the burner for way too long.The cream even curdled when I took the lid off.There is no way in hell that I would feed an animal this slop, let alone my family.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Emily straightened her spine as she looked Rosa straight in the eye, daring her to say something else.Rosa turned to the crew members standing around at the counter.“Which one of you made this?”

Two young women and a teenage boy timidly raised her hands.“We did.Some of us thought…”

A young woman stepped forward.“I know who you are.I just thought the ‘Village Whore’ should get what she deserved.”

Emily stared at the young woman as she felt Chris’s presence behind her.The girl’s face looked familiar to her.Finally, it clicked.“You’re Leslie Meade’s kid aren’t you?Melanie?”As the young woman nodded, Emily continued, her accent thick and cold.“Let me give you a life lesson, Melanie.Until you’ve walked a mile in my shoes, you will never know anything about me.You need to form your own opinions about people and not let someone else’s jaded view on life taint yours.The only reason your mother calls me that is because I’m a single mother.She thinks she knows what happened to me.Trust me, she doesn’t.You got that?”As an afterthought, she added, “By the way, tell _Pastor Paul and Leslie_ I said ‘hi’.”

Rosa steeled her jaw, her tone biting.She pointed at the trio of employees.“Get your stuff and get out.You’re fired.You’re lucky the Chief here isn’t calling the health department on us for this stunt.The rest of you get back to work.”She punched in her code on the register, bringing up the correct transaction.“I’m so sorry for this.I’m going to give you a full refund.”

Chris walked forward to take the money.“Thank you, Rosa, I appreciate that.”

Emily nodded her head.“Thank you.”They turned and walked out of the restaurant.The rest of the family was waiting for them.Chuck quickly got off of his cell phone.“Daddy, what did you do?”

“Their worst nightmare is about to walk through that door in about ten minutes.”

“Oh, shit, you called the county Health Department, didn’t you?”

He nodded, then he pulled her in for a hug.“I haven’t seen you like that in a long time.My feisty little girl is back.I’ve missed her.”

“I have, too.”She walked over to Chris and wrapped an arm around his waist, threading a finger through a loop on his shorts.

“Well, you did it again.”Chris dropped a kiss on her hair then looked at her.“Where else can we get breakfast?I know we both need coffee.The kids are probably starving, too.”

Chuck and Emily smiled at each other.“The diner,” Chuck said.

“Oh my God, I forgot about that place.”

“The diner?”Chris raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Yeah, Molly’s.It’s a Fifties-style greasy spoon.Has some of the best diner food around.Their breakfasts are incredible.Dad, do you think they have a table to seat all of us?”

“I’m sure they do.I was actually supposed to meet some of the guys from the force there.I was just stopping in to get coffee when I saw Chris’s car.”

They made their way to their vehicles.Chris called out.“Alright, let’s go.Follow him.Do the kids want to ride with us?”

Both Jake and Ash nodded.“Yeah, we want to ride in the Batmobile!”

“Alright, hop in.”Chris lifted Ashley, then Jake into the backseat.Mac got in on Emily’s side and made sure all of their seatbelts were fastened.

Chris followed behind as they made their way to the restaurant.Emily turned to the kids.

“Are you excited to see your uncle’s new house?”

“Yeah!” Jake said excitedly before Ashley spoke up.“Aunt Emily, are you going to live with Uncle Chris?”

Emily glanced over at Chris for a second, then turned back to the kids.“Well, to be honest, sweetie, we really haven’t talked about it.I already have a house in town here where Mac and I live.”

“But you’re still going to be our aunt, right?” Jake asked.

“Guys, I would love to be your aunt.It’s just that your Uncle Chris and I are…umm…God, how do I say this?Chris, give me some help here.”

Chris smiled in the rear-view mirror at the two younger kids.“It’s like this. Emily and I love each other and we’re trying to see if we love each other enough to get married.We’re still trying to get to know each other right now.”

“And then when you do, you and Aunt Emily will have a big party, right?And you wear rings and kiss a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Mac rolled her eyes.“They already kiss a lot.Believe me.”

Chris chuckled.“Well, Munchkin, I happen to enjoy kissing your Mom.”He lowered his voice as he glanced over at Emily.“You’re a good kisser.”

“And so are you, Pine,” Emily whispered.

“Is your Dad a real police officer?”

“He sure is, Jake.He isn’t just a police officer.He’s the Chief of Police in Lancaster.And when I was little, he was a Texas Ranger.Where we’re going, you’ll going to get to meet some of my dad’s officers.”

“So, they’re nice?”

“Yeah, Jake, they are.”

They arrived at Molly’s and headed inside.The kids marveled at the kitschy decor on the walls.Emily took a deep breath and hesitated slightly as she crossed the threshold.

“Angel, are you alright?” Chris whispered.

“Yeah, this is the first time I’ve been here since my Mom died.We used to come here a lot.”

“Do you want to leave?”

“No, it’s fine.I want to share this with you.It’s time to make new memories here with you and the rest of the crazies.”Across the restaurant, Terry and Joe, two of her father’s deputies stood up and waved them over.“I guess it’s time for you to meet the guys who act like my over-protective big brothers.”

They walked up to the table where four men in blue were standing.The other two officers immediately started sliding together more tables so everyone could fit.Introductions were made around the table as they sat down and started to peruse the menus.

“Hey, Chief, you’ve got quite a crew here today,” Connie, one of the waitresses, remarked before she started taking their order.

“Well, someone decided to join me for breakfast.”He pointed to Emily.

Connie’s eyes widened.“Emily?Oh my God, honey.I haven’t seen you in years.How’re you doing?”

Emily smiled at the older woman.“I’m doing well, Connie.”She put her hand on Chris’s thigh.“Really well.”

Connie quickly took their drink order and strode back to the kitchen.

Emily used that time to excuse herself from the table.She made her way back to the restrooms.Despite what she had told Chris, it was a little overwhelming to be back where her mother and she had spent so much time.

Tears started to slide down her cheeks uncontrollably as she got lost in her thoughts.She wished that she could have just one more moment with her mom, to let her know how happy she really was.

“Emily, dear, are you alright?”

A gentle voice broke through her thoughts and pulled her back into the present.She turned and saw Gwynne standing there, looking concerned.

“Chris got worried when you didn’t come right back.”

Emily brushed her tears away.“I’m fine.Just thinking.”

“Would you like to tell me?”

Emily nodded, taking a deep breath.“I’m not sure how much Chris has told you, but five years ago, I lost my mom rather suddenly.A car accident.This place was one of our favorite places to eat.We’ve been coming here since I was six.After I moved back, we would meet my dad here every morning for breakfast.He would either be just finishing his shift or just starting it, but we would always come here and eat.”

She paused, gathering her thoughts.“After she was killed, I stopped coming in here.I pulled back a lot.I lost touch with the guys.This is the first time in five years that I’ve been back, and I just got overwhelmed.I just wish that she could see how happy I am.”

“Oh, sweetheart.She can. I know that she can.”Gwynne took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly.“Chris and I have had some very lengthy conversations about you and Mackenzie.And I know that if you were my daughter, I’d be so proud of you, for the life that you’ve made for yourself and your child.”

“Thank you, Gwynne.That means a lot.”

Gwynne pulled Emily in for a hug, and she relished the feeling of being surrounded by that warmth.

“Emily, I want you to know that if you ever need a mother’s advice, you can talk to me.Buzz and I both think of you as one of ours, now, alright?”

_“‘Buzz’?”_

The older woman smiled with a laugh.“An old nickname that has stayed with him since high school.I call him that to get a rise out of him.”

Emily chuckled, finally pulling away from Gwynne.“Chris let on last night that his dad and Juan had threatened him that he better not screw up with me.”

“Well, they mean it.I’ve never seen my son act the way that he does with you.He’s always been caring and respectful.But with you, it’s even more apparent.He really loves you.”

“And I love him, Gwynne. I do.”

“We should get back out there before Chris sends a search party in here.He’d do it with all of the officers around him.”

“I’m sure he would.”Emily took a last glance in the mirror making sure that her skin didn’t look too blotchy, then she and Gwynne walked out of the bathroom.

When they got back to the table, Chris immediately jumped up and looked into her eyes.“You okay?”

Emily nodded.“I’m fine, babe.Just needed a little time.”

“You sure?”

Gwynne caught Emily’s eye as she spoke.“All she needed was a mother’s touch, Christopher.”

“Alright.”He brought Emily’s hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles.“If you say so.”

“I say so.”

Connie came back and quickly took their orders.And soon, Emily found herself surrounded by the laughter and camaraderie that she had missed from her dad’s officers and her second family.

“So, you’re the guy that has that sharp Camaro that I’ve seen driving through town?And parked at her house at night?”

Emily locked her eyes on Joe, a tall man with closely cropped brown hair.“Joe, be nice.Dad already told me that you had been patrolling my street.”

She leaned forward and explained.“Joe and I went to school together.We’ve known each other for years.He’s always been a little protective of me, especially since he joined the force.He’s like a big brother.”

“Yep, and always will be, Emily.You know that.”

“Well, Joe, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power not to hurt her or Mac.Not only would my Dad and Juan kick my ass, but so would the Chief and Ellie.”

He chuckled.“I bet they would, too.”Joe sat back in his seat.“I have to tell you, Mister Pine, that watching you on TV every week was my first exposure to police work.My parents would watch _CHiPs_ religiously every week.Kinda made me want to become one.Got a rude awakening that it wasn’t like TV, but I love being a cop.”

Robert smiled warmly.“Please, call me Bob.And I’m honored that I played a little part in helping you become who you ultimately became.Granted, I’m not sure if a crabby highway patrol sergeant is the best role model, but I know that _CHiPs_ had a great impact on a lot of young people.”

Joe laughed.“Well, Ponch almost always deserved the treatment you gave him, so being cranky seemed to come with the territory.Although, I will admit that his motor falling in the glue wasn’t completely his fault.”

“It was _always_ Poncherello’s fault.”Robert winked at the officer.

Their orders came and they all quieted to eat, falling into small talk.Emily smiled as Joe and the other officers and even her Dad fielded questions from Jake and Ashley about their jobs and Chuck’s time as a Texas Ranger.

After he was finished with his meal, Chris left for a few minutes.Emily spotted him talking with Connie.She shook her head, knowing that he was up to something.Soon, he sat back down next to her with a satisfied smile on his face.

Ten minutes later, Chuck signaled Connie over and asked for his bill.

“It’s already been taken care of, Chief.Actually all of your officers’ checks have been.”

Emily leaned over and whispered to Chris.“I knew you were up to something.”

“Well, after what Joe said to my dad, I wanted to do something for them.In this day and age, I wanted to show my appreciation for them, even if it’s just paying for their breakfast.”

“Thank you.”

Chris took a last swig of coffee.“We should get going.That stuff isn’t going to put itself together.”

They all stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

Before Joe got into his squad car, he extended a hand to Chris.“You know, you’re all right, Chris. I wasn’t sure before, but I am now.”He lowered his voice.“Take care of Emily and that little girl.They mean an awful lot to some people around here, including us.Thanks for the meal.”

“I will Joe.See ya around.And you’re welcome.”

Emily helped the kids get into the back seat of the car.Then, as she belted up, Chris got in and started the car.

“You guys ready?”

All three kids chimed up from the back seat.“Yeah!”

“What was that about?” Emily asked.

“Nothing.Joe just wanted to talk for a sec.”He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.“Let’s get this thing done.I’ve got a swing set to put together.”He lowered his voice so that only Emily could hear.“And you, Ms. Lawrence have something to show me.”


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

Emily watched as Chris and Juan muscled another wooden beam into place.Her eyes followed a drop of sweat as it rolled down Chris’s throat and onto his bare chest.Both men had taken off their T-shirts as the sun moved higher in the sky and the heat and humidity grew.She had to admit that Juan was very good-looking, but her eyes kept getting drawn back to Chris.

She enjoyed seeing the two interact with each other, ribbing one another playfully.The jungle gym was the last thing that they had to finish before the party tomorrow.Chris and Juan had spent the morning doing all the prep work to build the play set while she, Katie, and Gwynne had finished with the daybeds and the rest of the patio furniture.At least with those pieces, there wasn’t much to do.Then she and Gwynne had left to pick up the rest of the platters they had ordered, while Katie and Robert watched the kids while they played in the pool.

When they returned, Emily lounged on a daybed and relaxed.

Katie pulled up a lounger and sat down next to her.“This place is beautiful.”

“It is.Kinda reminds me of my grandparents’ ranch.”Emily smiled sadly.“I haven’t been down there in fifteen years or so.”

“Sounds like you miss it.”

“I do.It’s probably some of the wildest and prettiest two-hundred acres of land I’ve ever seen.”

Gwynne came over and joined in their conversation.“Chris said that you’re originally from Texas.”

“Born and bred.Daddy was a Texas Ranger until I was about five years old.Then when the job opened up here, he jumped at it and we moved.He wanted to see me grow up.His job with the Rangers wouldn’t let him.He was always gone, working cases.But we’d go down to the Double L every summer and visit my grandparents until they passed.”

“Your family still owns it?” Gwynne asked.

“They do.It was passed down to my mom, and then when she died, it went to my dad.My aunt and uncle help run it.It’s a working cattle and horse ranch.”Emily paused.“I haven’t thought about that place in years, but being here…”She shrugged her shoulders.“Maybe one day I’ll go back.”

“I’m sure it’s beautiful.When Chris was working on that indie picture in New Mexico a few months ago, he sent pictures.If it’s anything like that, it has to be incredible.”Gwynne smiled warmly.“I’m sure the kids are getting hungry.How about if Buzz and I take them into town and get some food and maybe some ice cream.And then we’ll bring something back for the rest of us?”She tipped her head to the two men outside.

“Gwynne, you don’t have to take Mac with you.I can get her a sandwich here,” Emily protested.

“Nonsense.We’d love to take her along.We want to get to know her better.”

“I’m not going to be able to win with you, am I?”

“No.”Gwynne patted Emily’s knee before standing up.“You just stay here and relax.We’ll be back later.”She instructed the kids to get dried off and changed.As they walked away, she took Mac by the hand.“Now, Mackenzie, since you know what’s here, where’s a good place to eat?”

Emily called to her little girl.“Be good, Mac.”Then she turned to Katie.“You’re going to spoil us.You know that, right?”

Katie grinned.“That’s the idea, Sis.”

Emily just shook her head.“I think y’all are just as bad as Chris.”She stood and stretched.“I think I’m going to get something to drink.Do you want anything?”

“Where do you think he learned it from?”She jerked her head towards the two men outside.“I’ll take something out to the boys in a little bit.They’ll need it.This humidity is killer.”

Emily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water out of the refrigerator.She glanced around the room and marveled at the work Flora and her team had done.When she had watched the house being built, she had never imagined that she would ever get to see the inside of it.And now to be standing here in the middle of the house with the keys to it in her bag, was just as surreal as anything that had happened to her since she had met Chris.

It was amazing that Flora had accomplished as much as she had in the short time she had been there.As Emily took a drink and walked into the conservatory, she realized this place wasn’t just a house anymore.It was a home.She saw details of herself that Flora had included in the design.This wasn’t just Chris’s place, it was hers, too.

She lost herself in her thoughts as she gently brushed her fingertips against the leaves of different plants on the large ledge.This was one room that she absolutely loved.It was relaxing and so tranquil.

She heard a light tapping on the doorframe and called, “Yeah?”

“Angel, are you alright?Katie told me that you came in here.”

Emily turned and saw Chris leaning against the door.He walked over and she kissed him on the lips.“Yeah, I’m just fine.Just thinking about things.You got it done?”

“Yeah.I think it looks pretty good.The kids should have a blast.”

She looked out to the back yard where the playset stood.“Will it hold weight?”

“Smart-ass.”Then he grinned.“It held both Juan and me just fine.We tested it out just to make sure.”

Emily giggled.“Damn I wish I’d had my camera on me, I would’ve loved to have a picture of you going down the slide.”

“Umm…Katie got you covered on that one.That jerk.”

She pumped her fist.“Yes.Blackmail material.”She noticed his chest was glistening with sweat, his board shorts soaked.“So, I guess you’re wanting to take a dip in the pool before your mom and dad get back with the food and the kids?”

“You want to join us?Katie and Juan are already in.”

“Sure.”Emily smiled.“Why not…”

“Cool.I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

Emily struggled slightly when he pulled her closer.She playfully swatted at his chest.“Stop it.I don’t want your man stink on me.”

“You like my man stink.”

She smirked up at him.“Yeah, I do actually.”

“Ems, come on.Just a little sneak peek before you unveil your swimsuit to everybody?”He nuzzled the shell of her ear as he spoke.He lifted Emily’s hair and left soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.“Please!I wanna see!”

“Oh my God, you’re such a little boy!Can’t you be patient for just a few minutes longer?”

Chris huffed, walking his fingers across her shoulders and down her arms.She lolled her head back until she could see the look on his face.When she did, he pouted and blew a raspberry at her.

“You’re just gonna have to wait to be surprised.I’ve been building up to my big reveal for days, and no amount of pouting is going to spoil it.”

“You sure?I mean just a teensy little…”Chris slid down one of the shoulders of Emily’s tank top to reveal more of the strap to her bathing suit.

“Christopher Whitelaw Pine, I said no.You keep this up and I won’t get in the pool.And you won’t see it at all.”

“Damn…I love it when you get all sassy with me.”He kissed her on the temple.“That is such a turn-on.”Chris caressed Emily’s shoulder with his fingertips as he smoothed her shirt back into place.He pulled her into a hug, swaying her gently to some unheard tune.“You drive a hard bargain, but you’re so worth it Ems.”

Emily sighed.“You drive me crazy when you’re like this.But since you’re so curious, I’ll give you hint.”

“Yeah?What kind of hint?”He bounced excitedly.

“It’s the same color as your eyes.”

“Awww, c’mon.That’s all I get?” He quirked a brow.

“Take it or leave it.”

He stroked his chin and nodded slightly as he mulled over her offer.

“Going once.Going twice.”

“Alright.”He poked out his lip slightly as he acquiesced.“Guess I’ll take it.”

“Trust me, you won’t be disappointed.”She sashayed past him and down the corridor to the pool.Just as she was about to reach the pool area, Chris pulled her into an empty room.He growled playfully and tickled her.Before she knew it, Emily had fallen into giggles, which only fueled his mischief.Chris wrapped his arms around her, lifted her from her feet and kissed her deeply.

“ _Chris!_ Cut it out!They can hear us, you goof!”She swatted his shoulder.

“So what?Let them.”

“Chris…behave.I mean it!”She laughed as he continued to tickle her.

“You win.I’ll wait.But, man…I love to hear you laugh like that.”

She smiled as she caressed his cheek.“Well, until you, I hadn’t laughed like that for a while.You’ve done that for me.”

“There’ll be lots of opportunities for you to relax and smile, Ems.Not just today, but for as long as we’re together.”

“Promise?”

“Hell yeah.Count on it.So, umm…pool?You have a little something to show me, don’t you?”

She giggled.“I guess so.You’ve been patient long enough.”

“Damn straight I have!”Chris laughed.

“Let’s go swimming.”She opened the door and stepped back into the hallway.

They walked in to the pool room.Emily smiled as Katie and Juan floated in the water.“How is it?”

“You’ve gotta get in.The water’s awesome.”

Chris walked over to the side of the pool and dove in.He surfaced, shook his head, and cocked an eyebrow at Emily.“You getting in or will I have to get out and come get you?”

“Jesus Christ, Chris.Stop being such a brat.”She stopped by one of the daybeds and stripped out of her tank top and shorts, finally revealing her swimsuit.

“Good God, Emily, you’re gorgeous.That’s one of the new ones?”

“You like it?”

“I love it.You look amazing.”

“I had hoped you’d like it…because I do.”She checked the straps on her top, then walked over to the diving board.Stepping onto the board, she ran to the end and dove into the pool.The water flowed over her and she instantly felt refreshed.Coming up for air, she flipped the hair out of her face.She swam over towards the middle of the pool, treading water near Chris.“Lord, this water feels good.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Emily brought her arms around his neck, and gently brushed her lips against his.“Hi, Pine.”

“Hey, Lawrence.This was just what I needed.Some of that swing set was a bitch to put together, but we got it.”

“Oh, poor baby.”Emily smirked. But then her smirk softened to a smile.“It looks great.The kids will love it.I know Mac will.Thank you for it.”

“You’re welcome.I hope you know I’d do anything for you and that little girl to put smiles on your faces.”

“I know you would.”

“Mom, Chris, we’re back!”Mac’s voice echoed through the house.

“We’re in the pool!”Chris and Emily swam over to one of the ladders and pulled themselves out of the water, just as the three kids came into the room followed by Robert and Gwynne.

Chris dragged a towel over his head, then wrapped it around his waist.As they started distributing and opening the take-out containers, Emily instantly knew where they had gone and who had put together their order.She recognized all of the extras that had been included and knew that it had been Ellie.

“Mac told you about the Blue Oyster, didn’t she?Did y’all enjoy it?”

Gwynne smiled.“We did.The food was excellent and our service was great.The waitress and the bartender seemed to know Mac.And then when I mentioned that the take-out order was for you, the bartender wouldn’t allow us to pay for any of it.He said it was on him.”

Emily motioned to Mac to be quiet and to let her guess who they had.

“Hmm...was she about my height and red-haired?”

“Yes,” Robert replied.

Emily smiled. “That’s my best friend, Ellie.We’ve been friends for years.She and her boyfriend are coming over tomorrow for the party.”

“Well, she was great,” Gwynne smiled.

Before taking a bite of her food, she turned to Mac.“Were you a good girl with Gwynne and Bob?”

Gwynne spoke up.“Mac was perfect.”

“Well, I guess you really are stuck with us now.If she’s letting you call her by her nickname, it means she trusts you and likes you.Only friends and family get to do that.”

“Well,” Robert told them.“We made an arrangement.She’s allowed to call us Nana and Pops, if we could call her Mac.She thought it was a pretty fair deal.”

“I think so, too.”

“Mac, did you see the backyard?” Chris asked.

“Not yet!”

“Why don’t you and the elves go check it out?”

Mac jumped up and the three kids ran outside.They made a bee-line for the swing set, yelling with joy so loud that they could be heard by the adults.

Emily glanced over at Chris, her eyes soft.“You’re a good guy, Chris.”She took his hand and traced something quickly into the palm of it with her fingertip.

As he started to figure out the letters that she was spelling out, his eyes twinkled a little brighter.

“Did you just…?”

She nodded.“I can’t say it out loud just yet, but I sure as hell can spell it out to you.”

“I know. I love you, too,” he whispered.

They finished eating and picked up the trash.“Thank you for bringing the food back,” Chris told his parents.

“You’re welcome,” Gwynne replied.

“I think I’m going to lounge on one of the daybeds.”Emily stood from the table and sighed.

Chris looked at her concerned.“Honey, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, babe.Just relaxed.And besides, we had kind of a late night last night, anyway.”

She walked over to one of the daybeds and stretched out.She reached into her bag and took out her phone and journal.Setting the journal aside, she dialed a number and waited as the call connected.

“Blue Oyster Bar and Grill.Dan speaking.How can I help you?”

“Hey, Dan.It’s Emily.Thanks for the food.”

“Hi stranger.You’re very welcome.When I saw Mac come in with the two other kids and that older couple, I wanted to do something nice.I swear I recognize the guy from some place.”

Emily giggled.“That’s probably because you saw him on TV when you were younger.Those are Chris’s parents.The kids are his niece and nephew.”

“Look at you, meeting the family already.”

“Yeah.They decided to come out and surprise Chris.”She hesitated for a moment, then continued.“How are things going since I’m not there?”

Dan laughed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.“It’s great.”He lowered his voice, so Emily could just barely hear him.“To be honest, I miss having you here.You already know that Ellie does.Neither one of the girls that Steve hired to replace you have shown up, and I’ve got my suspicions about something, but I can’t really say anything right now.”

“That bad, huh?Just because I don’t work there anymore, doesn’t mean I’m not here.If you need to talk, you’ve got my number. I’m always around.”

“I know.”He paused.“So how’s everything with you and Chris?Still going good I take it?”

Emily watched as Chris joined the kids outside and showed them all the different features of the playset.She smiled softly.“Things are incredible.He bought the Mitchell farm—you should definitely stop by after work.And tell Ellie, too.I want to catch up with you.Bring Jolene, too.”

“Damn.So that’s who bought that.Jo heard some rumblings around town, but I wasn’t sure.Well, if you don’t think Chris would mind, I’d love to come over.”He stopped.“Holy shit, I just realized where I’ve seen Chris’s dad before.He played the Chief of Staff on _Independence Day_.”

“Nailed it!See?That brain works when you use it properly.”

“Ha ha.Listen, I’ve gotta get going.It was good talking to you, and I’ll tell Ellie and Jolene both about the invite.”

“It was good talking to you too, Dan, see ya soon.”Emily hung up the phone, smiling.She tucked it back into her bag, then picked up her journal.

Flipping through some of the pages, she read some of the entries.When she came to a blank page, she chewed on her pen, then started jotting down a few thoughts.After a few moments of scribbling, she read over what she had just written.It was like everything else.She wanted to share everything with this incredible man. _It’s time._ A small shadow crossed over her.

“Mom?”

Emily glanced up.Mac’s eyes were hopeful.“What do you need, baby?”

“Can I go swimming some more?”

“Sure.Did y’all get tired of playing on the swing set?”

She nodded.“It’s too hot outside.We need to cool off.”

“Go change back into your swimsuits and you can get in the pool.”

As she watched her daughter walk away, she noticed Mac quickly throwing her arms around Chris and whispering something to him.A smile graced his face as he hugged her.Mac then scampered off to go get changed.

She finished writing down her thoughts and put the journal away.Grabbing her dog-eared copy of _Runaway Jury,_ she quickly found herself engrossed in the story.

“Good book?”

Emily put her finger between the pages and smiled up at Chris.“It is. It’s probably one of my favorite Grisham novels.”She put the book down and patted the cushion beside her.“But I’m finding that I can’t really concentrate on the story now.My eyes keep closing.”

“You want to take a nap?”He accepted the invitation and sat down, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and pulling her closer.

She nodded.“But…”

“If you’re worried what anyone will say, don’t be.Just snuggle up to me.I know you slept a little uneasy last night.”

“Well, if you insist.”She snuggled up against his body.“Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, but I invited Dan and his wife and Ellie over to see the house.You’re not mad, are you?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Well, it’s just…I know it’s not _my_ house, but Dan wanted to catch up, and was dying to see the old Mitchell place.”She suddenly felt very uneasy, and hoped Chris wouldn’t scold her.

“Hey, this isn’t just my house.It’s for a family.And you’re family.And Mac is family.My parents and sister are family.And now Dan, his wife, and Ellie are family.What’s the good in having a giant place if I can’t share it?”

Emily sighed with relief.“Thanks, Chris…”She closed her eyes.She felt a kiss on her temple as she relaxed even deeper into the cushions and into the soothing heat of the person beside her.Hearing Chris’s voice rumble from his chest, she soon felt the light weight of a blanket tossed over them.She sighed in contentment.

This was perfect.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

Chris studied the woman snuggled up next to him.Soft puffs of air brushed against his bare skin as she breathed.Even with the sounds of the kids playing echoing through the cavernous room, she was relaxed in his arms.And he felt—for the first time in a long time—content and satisfied with his life.He hadn’t even made love to Emily and yet he knew that she was his future.He wanted her to be the reason why he had been put on this Earth.Pulling her closer, he sighed and let his eyes drift closed.

_“Is she alright?”_

Chris opened his eyes as his sister sat down on the bed next to them.“Yeah, she had a big day yesterday, and then last night she got woken up out of a sound sleep because of a car backfiring outside the house.After she fell back asleep, she was a little restless.”

Katie offered a sympathetic smile.“This morning, I apologized to Emily for interrupting you two.I just assumed that…and when she said that you hadn’t…”

“Sis, it’s okay, really.Emily and I are just taking it slow.”He sighed.“I don’t want to scare her off.She means so much to me, both her and Mac.With Emily, there’s no ulterior motives, no hidden agendas.She hates when I spend money on her.Most women I know back in California would want to milk me dry, but she doesn’t.She’s different.She’s…perfect.”

“You really are in love with her, aren’t you?”

“I am.This is so much more than I’ve ever had with anyone.If Kevin called me up today and gave me a choice between a role that could land me a fucking Oscar but never seeing Emily again or retiring from acting and being with her, I would take Emily in a heartbeat.”

Katie’s eyes crinkled with her smile.“It’s obvious that you’re crazy about her, so why don’t you just put a ring on her finger and be done with it?Even knowing her the short time we have, we love both her and Mac.”

“You don’t think that’s moving a little too fast?”

“No, I don’t.Listen Chris, Juan and I both knew the night of our first date we were meant for each other, even though I played hard to get.The same can be said for Mom and Dad.”She patted his hand.“You came out here searching for yourself.What you didn’t realize was that you were actually missing your other half.You found it here in Lancaster with Emily and Mac.I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.She puts up with your shit almost as good as we do.The kids love them.We love them.You’re a damned fool if you let her get away.”

Chris knew she was right—about all of it.“Well, I guess I know one of the things I’m getting Ems for her birthday.”

“You mean…?”

He nodded, putting a finger to his lips.“For some reason, I started thinking about this the night after I met her.I’m going old school.But I’ll need your help.I need to keep her out of the house while I finish it up and email it off.Plus I need her size.You think you can do that?”

“Consider it done, brother dear.Do they have any good malls around here?”

“Easton.”

“Great.”Katie rubbed her hands together.“I’m excited.I can’t wait to see what you’ve got worked up. I’m going to let Mom in on our plan, alright?”She got up from the bed and walked away.

Chris nodded as Emily shift next to him.He looked down just as she slowly opened her eyes.

“What plan?”

Chris smiled.“Hey, sleeping beauty.My plan for my mom and sister to take you shopping.”

“And when is this going to happen?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“I can’t say no, can I?”Emily sat up, stretching.

Katie returned after a quick talk with Gwynne.“Nope, we’re going to spoil you.”

Emily shook her head.“Katie, I…”

“Shush.Chris suggested it, and Mom and I think that it’s a great idea.The guys can watch the kids while we go out and get pampered.”

“You know you want to, Ems.It’s a trip to Easton,” Chris said suggestively, his eyebrows wiggling.“And I’ll even throw in my car as part of the deal.”

“You’ll trust me with your car?”

He nodded, knowing that he had her.

She sighed.“Alright.Damn you guys!I thought _he_ was bad…but I just can’t resist when it’s two against one.”

Katie laughed.“If you think we’re bad, you should see Mom and Dad.They’re the real masters of persuasion.”

“I bet.”Emily tried to get up from the daybed.“I’m going to take a quick dip before Ellie and Dan show up.”

Chris held on tight before kissing the top of her head and reluctantly letting her go.

 

#

 

Emily walked over to the pool and dove in, letting the water refresh her and wake her up.When she surfaced, she noticed that Chris was talking on his phone.

“Hey, Kevin, how’s it going?” Chris paused for a second.“Yeah, Emily and I were planning on coming out the last week of August for my birthday.Why?”

Emily glanced over at Gwynne and Katie.They both shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what was going on.

Chris glanced at her as he kept talking.“Yeah, let me ask.”

“What’s going on?”

“Something kinda plopped in my lap, and I’m not sure how to handle it, especially with you and Mac.”He hesitated for a moment.“Kevin, my agent, has been trying to get a hold of me for a couple days because Disney has this fan expo coming up in Anaheim.”

Emily nodded.“And…?”

“They want me to appear and do some press for _The Finest Hours,_ to start the machine going.”

Emily pulled herself up out of the pool and slowly headed towards him.“I see,” she said, looking down, hiding her eyes.“Well, I knew that someday your life in California would call you back.When do you leave?”

Chris held up a halting finger and went back to his conversation.“Kevin, I need to call you back.”He gently took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

“Emily, honey, listen to me.”When she locked eyes with him, he continued.“The only way I’m going to do this is if I have you and Mac beside me.I’m not going out there by myself.I want you both there.I have to do a little bit on stage and then afterwards, we can walk around and do stuff.I think Mac would get a kick out of it.It’s August fourteenth through the sixteenth, so we’d have to leave a week earlier than we planned, but I want you there.After that we’d keep to what we had planned on doing, lying low, just being us…”

“You really want us there?”

“Hell, yes, I do!Besides, it’ll give Mac a nice vacation before school starts.We’ll go to Disneyland, Knott’s Berry Farm, whatever you guys want.We could probably even do some school shopping while we’re there.C’mon, Ems, what do you say?”

“Mac’s never had a vacation.She’s never been to Disney.She’s never even been on a plane,” Emily said softly.

“Well then, I say it’s time for a new adventure.”

Emily thought about everything that he had said.Mac had come over when she had heard Chris say her name.Her voice was hopeful as she pleaded with her mother.“Please, Mom?”

Emily couldn’t help but notice the same expressions of hope and longing on both Mac and Chris’s faces.She finally nodded.“Okay, let’s do it.”

Mac clenched her hands in excitement.“We’re going?”

Emily shrugged. “Yeah, we are.”

“Yes!I’m goin’ to Disneyland!” Mac yelled as she jumped into the pool.

Chris glanced down at his phone.“Well, I guess I’d better call Kevin back and let him know what’s going on.He’ll inform everyone that needs to know.”

“Okay.”She paused, feeling heat rush into her cheeks.“I’m going to go and get a little air.I’ll be back.”She hurriedly walked out of the room, leaving wet footprints behind.All of a sudden, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.The right decision had been made, but it felt as if the walls were closing in on her.Her brain had trained her to be scared, even though she wanted nothing more than to do this for her daughter—and herself.A new world awaited her in California— _his world_ —and she was terrified once they got there, he wouldn’t want her anymore.

She ran blindly through the house and down the stairs until she reached a room in the far corner of the finished basement.The darkness comforted her, so she didn’t bother to search for the light switch.

Chris was giving her exactly what she had always dreamed of.And she was finally doing what Mark had denied her.Living on her terms.

She sat against the wall, trying to breathe. _No, this is not happening to me.I’m fucking stronger than this.This will not be taken away from me._ She grasped her hair in her hands and screamed.

 _Emily, honey?_ A voice that she hadn’t heard in five years whispered through the still air.

“Mom?”

_Yeah, baby.I’m here.I’m always here.I’m so proud of you.I love your young man.He’s so good to you and Mac.You look so happy with him.Remember when I said that you’d know if you found your great love?Well, you did it.Chris will let you fly.Be good to him.I love how his family has taken you under their wings.Let them in.Let Gwynne be there for you since I can’t.I love you so much._

The spectral voice faded and was replaced by the sound of hurrying footsteps and a concerned tone.

_“Mom?I found her.”_

Emily glanced up in the darkness and saw a silhouette in the doorway.“Katie?”

“I’m here, Sis.”She tried to find the light switch.

“No, don’t turn the lights on, please.I won’t be able to do this if you can see me.”

A second set of footsteps approached.A hand brushed her knee as Gwynne knelt down beside her.

“Emily?Dear, are you alright?”

She nodded, even though they probably couldn’t see her in the darkness.“I—I had an anxiety attack.I need to get this out.You need to know who your son and brother is dating.”

“Emily—”

Emily took a deep, steadying breath.“For the two and a half years that I was married, my ex-husband abused me.I was finally able to confirm to Chris yesterday that I had been a victim of abuse, but he doesn’t know who did it to me.He has no idea it was my ex.I have a feeling that he’s smart enough to figure it out, though.There are only three people who know everything that happened.My dad is one.I’ve just started seeing a therapist to help me deal with this.The other is my best friend, Ellie.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Gwynne whispered.“Everything that Chris suspected was true then?”

“Yes.I know that he suspected that I was physically abused, but it was also emotional and psychological.”

“Did he…?”

Emily nodded, knowing what Katie was going to ask.

“So, I take it that Mac is your ex-husband’s child?”Gwynne reached out and took Emily’s hand.

“Yes,” she whispered.“But he doesn’t know about her.I found out I was pregnant after the divorce was final, and never put his name on the birth certificate.”Emily sighed.“I love you all of you so much, but I’ll understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me or don’t want me to be around Chris anymore.”

Katie and Gwynne both settled closer to her.“Emily, put that thought out of your mind right now,” Gwynne told her.“We would be proud to have you as a permanent part of the family.In the short time that we’ve known you and Mac, you’ve brought a sense of completeness to everyone.I’m glad that you have people to help you through this.And I hope you know you can come to me for support, too.”She pulled Emily in for a hug.“Don’t think I didn’t hear you when you called me Mom this morning.I’m honored that you would think of me that way.In fact, you go on and keep calling me that.I love it.I’ve told you this before, you’re one of us now.”

Emily sighed.“I guess I thought that if I told you, it would be easier for later when I tell Chris or I could find a way to let him down easy.I’m scared he won’t want me anymore after he finds out.”

Gwynne grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly.“My son is a caring, understanding and gentle man.I promise you that running away is not an option for him, especially when it comes to you.Nothing you can say will change his mind.What happened to you at the hands of your ex is not your fault.Don’t let it define you—or how you think others will see you once they hear ‘the truth’.”

“I know.It’s just so hard to break out of those feelings.”

“And that’s why you have us.Me, Katie, Ellie—and Chris.We’re here for you.We’re family now, and family helps one another through everything.”She got up then patted Emily on the knee.“Now, I’m going to go and head off my son.He’s probably tearing the house apart looking for you.You just come out when you’re ready.”

Emily nodded.“Alright, _Mom._ And thank you.”

“I love you, sweetie.”

Smiling softly, Emily whispered.“I love you, too.”

Gwynne made her way out of the room and quietly slid the door closed behind her.With no more light from the hallway, the women were in complete darkness.Emily felt relaxed, knowing she could hide—even though Katie remained by her side.

Letting the silence calm her, Emily finally spoke.“I guess you’re wondering how a smart person like me could be so dumb, huh?”

“Not at all.I guess I was just wondering how anyone could be so cruel to you.You didn’t and don’t deserve it.”Katie’s voice wafted out of the darkness.

“I honestly think that’s how the asshole was raised.It’s in his DNA.And I was young and stupid.I fell for the first guy that paid attention to me.A perfect target for him.”

“How bad did it get for you?”

“Bad.There were times that after he was done doing…whatever, I wanted to die.I wanted the pain to stop.But for some reason, I couldn’t do it.I couldn’t end it.Now, that I look back, I’m not sure how I made it through.He always treated me like I was an object, not even a person.To Mark, I was a thing to be possessed, nothing more.Even when we were dating, his attentiveness bordered on possessiveness and control.He always wanted to know where I was, what I was doing, and who I was with.My parents could see what was happening, but I couldn’t.”She stopped, taking a deep breath to collect more of her thoughts.“The night that it was the worst, I told him that I was going on vacation with some friends, which of course, made him angry.I had already planned to run, I just needed the opportunity.Said opportunity presented itself a couple days after.My bags were packed.The money I had squirreled away was safe.I stayed with a friend the night before, then I left.That was ten years ago.”

“Wow.”Katie shook her head in amazement.“And Chris doesn’t know any of this?”

“Not really.He’s the first relationship I’ve had since then.Instinctively, though, I knew I could trust him. The first night he stayed over at the house, he woke me up from a nightmare.I know he’s your brother and all, but I feel the need to explain.Yes, we do sleep together, but we haven’t…”

“Made love?”

“Yeah.I guess it’s just easier to talk to you because you’re…”

“A woman?”

“Yeah.And I trust you.But I’ll understand if you don’t want me dating your brother.I just wanted you—”

Katie interrupted, her voice stern.“Listen here, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.”At Emily’s surprised gasp, she continued.“Yes, Chris told me your middle name.I’ll tell you the same thing that I told my brother.Whether you know it or not, you two were missing your other halves.Obviously, your ex husband wasn’t _yours_.And all the other girls that Chris has dated weren’t _his_.I’m not even going to mention the women that his publicist and agent made him go out with.By some luck, you two found each other, and I thank God that you did.I haven’t seen Chris this happy in years.Everything that you’ve gone through makes me admire you and love you even more.I could never tell this to any of the women that Chris dated, but I can tell you.You’re my sister, and that’s the way it’ll stay, just like your little girl is my niece.”She paused.“And I guarantee once you tell Chris everything, he’ll love you even more.He’s in awe of you already, but he’ll be even more so.You won’t have to worry about losing him or him being ashamed of you.Trust me.”Her voice suddenly took on a more serious tone.“I just hope for your ex’s sake that Chris never finds him.”

“Why?”

“Because after my brother is done with him, he’ll probably have to be scraped off the sidewalk.And I don’t really want to bail him out of jail.”

“Chris is just going to have to take a number.There’s already a long line waiting for the opportunity.Between my dad and the guys on the force that already want to beat him to a bloody pulp, and Ellie, there won’t be much left for Chris to dirty his hands with.”

A knock rattled the door, Gwynne’s voice filtering out from behind.“Emily, honey, your friends are here and they brought dinner.”

Emily cleared her throat.“Okay, Mom, we’ll be right there.”She got up off the floor, moving cautiously toward the door in the darkness.“You know it’s a wonder that you found me.I don’t even think I’ve been in here before.I don’t know what Chris plans on doing with this room.”

Katie grinned.“You want to turn on the light and find out?”

“May as well, I can’t see my hand in front of my face!”

Katie found the light switches on the wall and quickly flipped them.

Emily eyes widened as she took in the beautiful hardwood floors and the wall of mirrors.She looked up at the ceiling and found the recessed speakers.“Holy shit…I can’t believe he did this.This is amazing.”

“This is…”Katie glanced over at her.

_“Your very own dance studio.”_

Emily turned at the sound of the pocket door sliding completely open.Chris leaned against the frame.

“I guess you found one of your surprises already, huh?”He walked into the room.“I had Flora and the guys going like crazy so it would be finished in time for this weekend.I wanted this room and our bedroom done, so you could see how much you mean to me.The bedroom’s still a little bare, but it’s usable.I just need to get bedding.I wanted this room to be completely finished for you.”

“Chris, it’s beautiful.It’s…perfect.” She turned and leapt gracefully into his arms.“I love it.I—”She could see a hopeful twinkle reflected back at her.She took a deep breath.“I love you, Chris.”

“Say it again, Angel.I want to hear you say it when we’re both not half asleep.”

“I love you, Chris.”She leaned down and brushed her lips against his.“I love you so much.”

He crushed his mouth to hers, instantly deepening the kiss.They never noticed Katie slip quietly out of the room.

Emily pulled back and Chris let go, allowing her to slide into a standing position beside him.

“I hope I bought everything you need for in here.To be honest, I took a hint from everything you have at your place.Plus, I think Flora had some contacts back in California that she asked.”

“It’s perfect.”Emily bit her bottom lip slightly.“Would you use it with me?”

“I’d love to.I do remember our deal.”He studied her, a little concerned.“Are you alright?I was worried when you didn’t come back.But then I saw Mom.She told me not to worry.”

“I’m fine.I’ll tell you I promise.But right now, I’d prefer if we don’t get too far into it.I don’t want to ruin the moment.”

“You were talking to Katie for a pretty long time.She knows about the abuse, doesn’t she?”

“She does.Then with the curveball about California, it all came rushing at once.But I’m okay now.”

“Well, you just let me know what I can do to help, and I’ll do it.”

“I know you will.C’mon, let’s go.I’ve got friends to see.”

Chris laughed.“By the way, you never told me about Jolene.I already like her.She’s hysterical.”Chris led her out of the room, turning off the lights as they went.

Giggling, Emily replied, “Jo is one of a kind.When I would be down about my mom or something, she would always find a way to bring me back up.She and Dan are both pretty special people.”

As they walked through the house, the sounds of the kids playing intensified as they got closer to the pool.“As a housewarming gift of sorts, they brought food for dinner.It looks like I get to practice with the new grill.”

“Oh my God, they brought steaks?”

“Yep, and hot dogs for the kids.And all kinds of side dishes, too.”

Emily shook her head.“My friends…”

“…are amazing,” Chris finished for her.

They walked into the pool room.Emily was met by concerned looks.

“I’m fine, guys.Really I am.”She walked over to Gwynne and Robert, hugging them both.“Thank you for raising such an incredible man.”She looked down somewhat bashfully, then eyed Gwynne.“I told him what he means to me.I was finally able to say the words.”

“You mean?”

Emily smiled.“I told him I loved him.”

“And now I won’t let her forget it.”Chris wrapped his arm around her waist with a grin.

“Whatever, Pine!”She slapped him playfully on the arm.

As they approached, Mac was busy telling the newcomers about the upcoming trip to California.“…and then we get to go to Disneyland!I can’t believe it!”

Emily hugged Jolene and then Dan. Jolene smiled at her.“Emily, you look amazing.”

“Thank you.I feel pretty great.”

 _“Hey, Lawrence. I brought more food.”_ A voice came through the door.

Emily beamed when she saw Ellie.“Hey, Morrison.Get your butt in here.”

Gwynne got up and took the food from Ellie.“I’ll just put this in the kitchen.”

Ellie gave Emily a hug.“You look gorgeous.The suit had the desired effect?”

“It did, smart ass.”

“Good.”

Chris grinned, turning to Mac.“We’re going to do more than just Disneyland.”He explained about the Disney Expo and what he had to do.“And if your mom is really good, I might take her on a studio tour.”

Emily couldn’t hide her surprise.“What?”

“Well, while we’re in California, I want my team to meet you and shore up some things for next year, press for the new _Trek_ and all of that.I thought you might want to see that end of the business.And since we’ll be in that part of town, I’ll just run by the studio and take you around.What do you think?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Nope.I’m guessing you’re interested?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?”

“…probably?Otherwise he’d make a mess in someone’s yard.”

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed.“Speaking of the trip, you got everything squared away for it?”

“Sure do.I’ve already called my assistant and agent to get the ball rolling.The Disney people know I’m going to be there with two very special guests.They’re flying us first class to LAX, VIP badges to D23, tickets to the parks along with reservations at one of their resorts and some other surprises with their compliments.”

“So, we really are taking this thing public?”

Chris grabbed Emily’s hand and started to pull her away.“I think we’re going to try out the hot tub.Mac, we’ll be over there if you need us.”

He led Emily over to the brick enclosure, so they could have some privacy.Flipping a switch on a panel, the waters started to churn.Taking Emily’s hand, they entered the whirlpool.Chris sat back against the wall, then helped Emily relax back into him, as the waters swirled around them.

“Is the adrenaline wearing off from the anxiety attack?”

“Yeah.How did you know?”

“Because I used to get them when I was younger.Still do from time to time.”He took her hand and gently rubbed her wrist.“I know how you feel.I’m willing to do whatever you want to do about us.We can identify you, or just have you be a mystery brunette that I’m seen around town with.It doesn’t make a difference to me.The only thing I really care about is that we’re together.We can lay low, and just stay at home the rest of the time.But I would really like to show my girls my home town.”

Emily thought for a moment.“I’d love to experience L.A. and see everything that you’re willing to show me.Just be patient with me.You’re taking me out of my comfort zone here.”She paused, thinking about the coming shopping trip.“I assume that Katie and Mom will know what we’ll need for this trip?”

“Yeah.”He stopped, grinning.“ _Mom?_ When did this happen?”

“When they found me after I ran off.You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all.I love it that you feel close to my family.I know you’ve been missing your mother a lot lately.And I think it’s great that you’re allowing my mom to step into the role.”

“Well, your parents raised two incredible kids, and I love them.Simple as that.”She paused.“And I love you.”

“Tell me again.”

She giggled.“I love you, you goof.”

“Hey, I’ve got an entire month to make up for.”He stuck his tongue out at her.“So about the shopping trip?There’s two essentials that you’re going to need, especially when we’re going through the airport.”

“What are those?”

“A ball cap and sunglasses.I’m going to warn you now.We’ll probably be ambushed by the paparazzi.You’ll hear them say probably some of the vilest things that have ever come out of a person’s mouth.I know for a fact they will try to bait me and get a reaction.And one from you as well, so they can make up stories for their trashy tabloids.That’s what they’re looking for, their money shot.There have been times where their flashes have been so blinding, I’ve seen spots for a couple hours afterwards.”

“So, the cheap ones won’t work, then.”

“Not really.And I know you’re going to cringe when I tell you about the ones that do.They’re expensive, but they’re the darkest lenses around.”

“Ray-Bans?”

“They’re the only ones I trust.”

“I’ve always wanted a pair of Wayfarers.I thought celebrities wore them because they’re cool.I never realized that you wore them because you needed to.”

“In my line of work, you’re going to quickly find out that you’ll need them.After people find out who you are—and believe me they will—you’ll crave that little slice of anonymity those glasses and a ball cap provide.We’ll deck Mac out with stuff, and keep her close to us.”

“I thought they passed a law in California saying that a child of a celebrity couldn’t be photographed without the parents’ permission.”

“That’s true.But there’s still some assholes out there who will break the law, especially if they’re foreign tabloids.”

Emily squared her shoulders.“Okay, Master Obi-Wan.What else am I going to need to know?”

“Well, my young padawan, let’s play the rest by ear.”

“Sounds like a plan, Pine.”

She snuggled into him and relaxed as she thought back through the afternoon.Her therapist had been right.Those three little words she had finally allowed herself to say carried so much power—and so much relief.

Chris suddenly moved from his seat and walked to the stairs of the hot tub.“I’ll be right back.”

He got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel from the half wall. Drying himself as he went he walked into the house.Emily settled back into the water and let her mind drift.She heard some water splashes as someone got into the hot tub.She cracked open an eye as Ellie sat across from her.

“You and Chris sure looked awful cozy over here.What had you in such a deep discussion?”

Emily smiled, biting her lip.“I told him.”

“Told him what?”Ellie took her hand.

“That I love him.”

Katie slid into the tub, joining the conversation.“I assume that we’re having a girl pow-wow over here?”

Emily giggled.“I was just telling Ellie that I told your brother how I feel about him.”

“You actually said the words?”Ellie studied her.

“I did.He even made me repeat it back to him.”

“How do you feel?”

“Content.It’s like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“God, Twinkie.I’m so happy for you.”Ellie threw her arms around Emily.

“Twinkie?”Katie raised a speculative eyebrow.

“Old college nickname,” Ellie added, laughing.“One of these days, I’ll let you and Chris in on our exploits.”

“Stupid fucking dare.I’ll never live it down.”Emily turned to Katie.“Chris was just telling me about things I’ll need for when we go to California.”

“Let me guess.Sunglasses and ball cap?”

Emily nodded.

“Don’t worry.Between Mom, Chris, and me, we’ll get you and Mac taken care of.”

Ellie glanced over at her.“You’re going shopping?”At Emily’s nod, she continued.“Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

Giggling, Emily pushed against Ellie.“I’m right here, but when you have an unmovable force for a boyfriend who wants to spoil you, plus the weight of two very strong women, you kinda have to go with the flow.”

“Mom and I actually didn’t let her say no.So it _is_ our fault.”

Emily shrugged her shoulders.“I’m quickly learning that if you can’t beat ‘em—join ‘em.”

“Good thought.”

Katie glanced over at her.“I’m still a little confused about something.”

“What?”

“Chris doesn’t really dance, so why would he have a dance studio in his house?Unless…”

A throat cleared behind them.“…because Emily does.”

Emily turned quickly.  Chris and her father stood there, and she did a double-take at the rare sight of her dad in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"

Chuck smiled at her.  "Chris figured I'd have to work tomorrow, so he was nice enough to invite me over today."

Emily got out of the hot tub.Grabbing a towel she quickly dried off, then wrapped it around herself.She hugged her father.“I’m glad.”She looked over at Chris and mouthed the words, _thank you._

“You’re welcome.”

A little voice chimed in.“Hi, Pawpa.”

“Hey, Mac.How’s my girl?”

“I’m good.”She turned to Emily.“Mom, I’m getting hungry.”

“Me, too.”She prodded Chris in the ribs.“Why don’t you guys try to fire up the grill and we’ll start getting things around?”

“You got it.Juan?” he called.“We have orders from the womenfolk.Must have fire!” He grunted caveman-style, deeply furrowing his brows as he shambled away, pretending to drag his knuckles near the ground.He met up with Juan, who mirrored his actions.Before they left, Chris turned and grunted, “Me.Love.Emily!”

“Me love you, too…weirdo!”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

_“…Just take those old records off the shelf…I sit and listen to ‘em by myself…Today’s music ain’t got the same soul…I like that old time rock ’n’ roll…”_

Emily’s eyes fluttered open as she woke.She smiled as she stretched, feeling the warmth from Chris’s body still clinging to the sheets.The comforter shifted, exposing her bare skin to the air conditioned air.Chris’s voice mixing with the sound of the radio drifted over her.He had it tuned to some classic rock station, and was singing along with Bob Seger.She relaxed back into her pillow, just listening.His voice was rich and beautiful.

She slipped quietly from the bed and made her way into the bathroom, stealing a peek at the figure in the shower.Emily moaned softly as the droplets outlined his muscles and clung to his skin.As he dipped his face underneath the spray, she decided to make her move.Opening the door, she stepped in behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.She kissed the birthmark on his side before moving up the moist skin of his back.

He turned, smiling down on her, water clinging to his lashes.

“Good morning, Angel.Happy Fourth of July.”He pulled her closer and maneuvered her under the spray.

“Good morning to you, too, Captain.You sounded good.”

“It’s the acoustics.Sorry if I woke you.”Chris shrugged his shoulders.“It’s just something that I like to do sometimes.”

“It didn’t wake me.Being serenaded by you is a wonderful way to wake up.I loved it.”She paused.“I love _you_.”

“I love you, too.”He smiled softly as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.She outlined his bottom lip, urging him to take it deeper.When he did, her nerve endings exploded.Her tongue languidly explored his mouth.She loved his taste.

Emily pulled her lips away trying to get air into her starving lungs.She studied him as he panted, trying to breathe.“God, Chris.I love when you do that.”

He grinned.“I know you do.”

They soaped up quickly and rinsed off, becoming more playful as the shower went on.Finally, Emily reached around him and turned the water off.“I can see the wheels turning, Pine.What’re you thinking?”

He reached out to retrieve two towels handing one to Emily before he began to dry himself off.“If I can get Mom and Dad to babysit, would you like to stay at the house tonight?I know your dad’s going to be out patrolling and we have the beds.”

“I take it you’re planning on drinking.”

He nodded.

“I guess I’ll pack an extra change of clothes for when Mom, Katie and I go shopping tomorrow.And some extra for Mac, too.”She started to dry off then wrapped the towel around herself.

“So, we can stay?”

“Sure.Besides, it’ll be fun to see you let loose like this.I’ve heard stories thanks to _someone’s_ Twitter feed.”

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom.“Oh, you have, have you?”

Emily followed him out. “How soon you forget the infamous _Trek_ pub crawl. _Scotty_ made sure we all knew how much was truly had.”

He grinned.“Oh, yeah, that was a good night.”He paused, carefully contemplating his next words.“And before you get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours, all of the women there paled in comparison to you.”

“C’mon, we both know the truth.I know you went to Hooters.And I used to be a waitress.I know what guys look at.Remember— _there were pictures_.”

“It _is_ the truth.”Chris shook his head as he gently clasped her shoulders.“The difference between those women and you is that you’re real.There’s no part on you that’s fake and you’re mine.Every time I look at you, you take my breath away.”

“You do that to me, too.”

He quickly changed into a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt.“I’m going to pack my bag, then go downstairs and make coffee.”

He left the room, and Emily dressed in one of her new swimsuits.Afterwards, she threw on her new cover-up and cut-offs.Ellie was right.Just enough coverage to be classy and sexy at the same time.The black of the suit showed through the white mesh of the top.Quickly, she threw a bag together of her own for the next couple days.She found herself actually looking forward to the coming party.

 

#

 

Chris went into the guest room and packed his gym bag with a change of clothes, and a book.At the last minute, he decided to add his camera bag.He opened it and pulled out the camera body.Flipping a switch, he checked the display, making sure that he had a full charge on the battery and an empty memory card.Today would be the perfect day to get some shots of his family, including Emily and Mac.Putting the camera away, he grabbed the two bags and strode downstairs to the kitchen.Mac was sitting at the table, eating cereal.

“Morning, Munchkin.Happy Fourth of July.”

“Morning.Is Mom coming down?”

He nodded, putting together what he needed to make coffee for both Emily and himself.“Yeah, she’s just finishing getting ready.”He sat next to Mac at the table and tapped her hand to get her undivided attention.“I have a question for you.”

“Ask away…”

“Would you like to spend the night at the hotel with Nana, Pops, and your cousins?”

“Tonight? Would it be after the party?”

“Yes. I promise you won’t miss anything. And then tomorrow, while your Mom, Aunt Katie, and Nana go shopping, we’ll play video games, watch movies or something like that. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds great!” Mac clapped excitedly. “Could we have our rematch?”

“You betcha.”Chris patted her on the head and walked into the living room and looked out the window.He noticed the newspaper had been delivered.“Hey, Mac, I’m going to go outside and get the paper.”He opened the front door and strode out onto the porch, bending down to retrieve the rolled up newspaper.As he straightened back up, he saw a piece of white paper sticking out of the mailbox.

It didn’t look to be an envelope of any kind, just a note stuck in Emily’s box.He took it out and as he unfolded it, Chris looked up and down the street.Nothing looked out of the ordinary.Finally, he glanced down at the words and they made his blood turn cold.

**_‘You’re going to pay, Slut.’_ **

With another glance around the neighborhood, Chris folded the note back up and retreated into the house.Emily was in such a good mood today, he didn’t want to spoil it.He took the note and dropped it into the front pocket of his camera bag, trying to put it out of his mind.Something was going on and he intended to get to the bottom of it—just not today.He didn’t want to ruin the party for Emily.Vowing internally to talk to her at a later time, he zipped the pocket on the bag up.

_Out of sight, out of mind._

Emily’s footsteps on the stairway put a smile on his face.

 

#

 

Emily came down the stairs, dropping her and Mac’s bags by the back door.She took a travel cup out of the cupboard and started fixing her coffee.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hi, Mom.”

“Damn, Ems.You look beautiful.”Chris wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

“Thank you.I figured we could just snack throughout the day at your house and wouldn’t go anywhere for breakfast. I think we have plenty of food.And knowing Ellie, she’ll probably bring more over with her and Mike.”

Chris nodded in agreement.“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”His phone buzzed and he glanced at the display.“Well, I guess everyone’s getting ready to head over to the house.”He looked over at Mac.“How about you?”

“Yeah!”

Chris chuckled at the little girl’s enthusiasm.“Then let’s rock and roll.”He grabbed his bags and followed Emily and Mac out, making sure that the door was locked.

She motioned towards the other smaller black bag that he was carrying.“What’s that, Chris?”

“My camera.It’s not often that I get my family all together like this.So, I thought why not bring it along?I can get some shots of everyone together.”He stopped and took her hand, raising it to his lips.“Besides, I want some of us, too.”

“I’d like that.”A soft smile graced her face.“I guess it would make all of this seem more real if I had pictures of us around the place.”

They got into his car and made their way over to the new house.Just like the first time she saw it, the place took Emily’s breath away.She still couldn’t believe that not only her boyfriend had bought the property, but she actually had the keys to it.

As Chris parked the car, two other cars pulled into the driveway.They came to a stop beside them.

“Aunt Ems!Uncle Chris!”

Juan and Katie got out and helped Ashley and Jake out of the back seat.They ran over to Chris and Emily, crashing into their legs.

“Hey, guys!”

Katie hugged Emily.“You look beautiful.”

Emily’s cheeks flushed at the compliment.She definitely was going to have to get used to all the attention.“Thank you, Katie.I actually feel like it today.”

They went inside and the kids immediately ran to go change into their swimsuits.Emily grinned.“Well, I guess the kids are excited about getting back into the pool!”

“I think you could say that.They love the water.They practically live in ours back home.”

Emily and Katie started taking out the food for the festivities.They chit-chatted about their upcoming shopping trip and the kind of things that Emily wanted to find.Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light and glanced over to find Chris holding his camera.

They quickly posed, then returned to what they were doing.

Soon, the pitter patter of footsteps echoed through the house as the kids ran towards the pool.

“Mac, come here for a second.Get with your mom.”

Mac walked over and stood with Emily, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Chris quickly snapped the image.“Katie, could you take one of the three of us?”

“Of course.”

He handed the camera over to her and walked over beside Emily and Mac.Emily wrapped an arm around his waist as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

Katie took the picture, then looked down at the display.“How about one of just you and Emily, Chris?”

“I’d like that.”

As Mac scurried after the other kids, Emily called out.“Hey y’all, don’t get into the pool yet!Wait until there’s an adult there!”

Robert put a hand on Emily’s shoulder.“Don’t worry, I’ve got them.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Emily looked up in embarrassment as the last word slipped out of her mouth.“I’m…”

He shook his head.“Don’t be sorry,Emily. I’m honored that you would think of me like that.”After a slight squeeze to her shoulder, he left, following the kids to the pool.

Soon splashes and shrieks of joy echoed through the house.

Emily wrapped both arms around Chris’s waist as he pulled her closer.As they locked eyes, she forgot that Katie was even taking a picture.Emily saw all the love that she felt for Chris reflected back in his eyes.“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too, Angel.”He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips as the flash went off.

“Now you two, look at me,” Katie said.

They turned slightly and looked right at the camera.Emily rested her head against Chris’s chest.Katie smiled at the couple, capturing another image.

 _“I brought doughnuts and coffee!”_ A sing-songy voice called from the doorway.

Emily pulled away, and turned to see her best friend carrying a white box.A man with sandy blonde hair stood behind her with two carriers full of cups.

“Morrison, get your ass in here.Hi, Mike.”

Emily made introductions as they set up the doughnuts and distributed the coffee.Chris took a few more candids before finally putting his camera away.Then they all migrated to the pool room, where Chris and Juan brought out all of the pool loungers and toys that he had purchased—including the squirt guns.

“Oh, shit.Now we’re in for it.”Emily shook her head as she watched Chris fill up the tanks on each one of the guns.

“What?”Katie cocked an eyebrow.

“The Super Soakers.”Emily motioned to Chris.

“Now you know why I call him the Brat.The man is total mischief, especially when he’s relaxed and around people he loves.A complete man-child.”

Emily raised her voice to get Chris’s attention.“Okay, Pine.There’s going to be rules about the Super Soakers.The Munchkin and the elves better listen up, too.”She paused.“You’re only allowed to shoot people who are down to their swimsuits.Do _not_ shoot people that are still fully dressed.You got that?And no shooting anyone in the face, either.”

Chris set three of the guns near the pool for the kids, then walked closer to her with a couple more.He handed her one.

“I guess that means I can’t get you?”

She grinned.“Nope.But we can get them.”

With a nod, they both turned and fired blasts of water at the kids playing in the pool.The kids shrieked as the water hit them.He glanced over at Emily.

“Damn, you’re a pretty good shot.Where’d you learn that?”

“Chris, I’m a daughter of a cop.I’ve been around weapons pretty much all my life.When I was old enough, he would take me to the range and taught me how to shoot so I would have a healthy respect for guns and not be afraid of them.It was something we could do together, a little father-daughter bonding.”She nailed Mac in the back with a smirk.“Plus, it comes in handy when waging water-gun wars.”

“Uncle Chris, are you getting in?” Jake asked, bobbing in the pool.

He glanced over at Emily.“Maybe.”

“Go on, _Captain_.”Emily grinned mischievously, brandishing her weapon.“I dare ya.”

“Oh, Jesus, I’m in trouble,” he muttered under his breath.“Alright, guys, I guess I’m coming in.”He stripped his T-shirt off and dropped it on a nearby daybed.

He walked over to the diving board and hopped up on to it.He grinned over at her.“What’s wrong, Lawrence?You’re not going to shoot your boyfriend are ya?”

“Get ’em, Mom,” Mac called out from the pool.

As he jumped off, Emily turned her weapon on him, and let off a stream of water, hitting Chris directly in the chest.

“Holy shit!The water from the gun is cold!”

“Yeah, because you filled it from the cold water tap, dork.”

Emily went and sat down with Robert and Gwynne, her squirt gun resting across her lap.

“So, Emily, Christopher texted us with an idea this morning.”Gwynne smiled warmly.

“Oh?I’ve learned that means he’s up to something mischievous…”

Robert laughed out loud.“You certainly dialed his number!”

“Hush, Buzz.”Gwynne slapped her husband’s thigh before turning her attention back to Emily.“He asked if we would watch the kids tonight at our hotel—Mac included.Of course we said yes, we just love her to pieces.”

Emily nodded hesitantly.“Are you sure you’re okay with that?I don’t want you to feel obligated to take Mac too.”

“Nonsense!I keep telling you, Mac may not have our last name or be technically ‘ours’, but we consider her another granddaughter.This will give me a chance to see what she likes, so when we go shopping tomorrow, we’ll have a better idea on what to get her.”She winked.“We’ll have a fantastic time—and you adults can enjoy the night without ‘little ears’ around.”

Emily chuckled.“I’m sure the libations will be flowing, to say the least.”She tentatively reached out for Gwynne’s hand, which the older woman enthusiastically accepted.“Thank you, really.Mac adores you both—and the kids.And I promise she’ll be on her best behavior.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mac trying to sneak up of her with a weapon.Emily quickly turned her gun onto her and shot out a stream of water.“Mackenzie Christine!What did I tell you?No getting people who are still dressed.”

“Don’t get mad at her, honey,” Chris called.“I told her to try and sneak up on you.”He motioned Mac back to him.“C’mere, Mac.We need to think up another plan to get your mom.”

Mac scurried away and they both jumped back into the pool.As Emily watched, they huddled together, rapid whispering going on between the two of them.Chris glanced back at her from time to time.

Robert chuckled at his son.“You’re in trouble now, Emily.I know that look.One thing about Chris is that he’s persistent.He won’t stop until he gets what he wants.”

“You’re probably right.I don’t mind though, I like to see him like this.”She nodded.“He pursued me for two weeks until I said that I would date him.”Emily bit her lip, reminiscing.“He was real subtle about it, too.He would just always be there.We’d run into each other at the coffee shop, or he’d swing by the restaurant and we’d have dinner like the night we met.We became friends instantly, but I was a little leery about dating him, just because…”

Gwynne reached over and squeezed Emily’s hand.“It’s alright, sweetheart.”

Emily took a deep breath, gathering her courage.She talked softly so she wouldn’t be overheard and explained to Robert a little bit about her past.“Chris knows about the abuse, but he doesn’t know who did it.I’ve been extremely nervous about telling him.”

Robert smiled kindly at her.“You have my word that I won’t tell him.It’s your story—but I’m going to let you in on a little secret.Chris will be your fiercest protector, and he’ll be your greatest supporter.Just take a chance and tell him.It’ll be okay.”He looked towards the pool, chuckling at Chris and the kids playing.“Well, it looks like it’s on.I knew something like this was going to happen the minute he brought out the water guns.”

Emily glanced over and started laughing.The three kids had ganged up on Chris and were repeatedly shooting him.Even Katie had joined the fight and had seized a weapon.Their shrieks echoed through the room.

Gwynne grinned at her son’s antics.“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen him this relaxed.”

“I’m glad.He’s brought a lot of happiness to my life.”

Emily moved the back of the lounger so that it was almost flat.She closed her eyes and relaxed in the chair.The warm breeze from the opened windows swirled around her.It had been a long time since she had felt this calm and peaceful.She had always worked on the Fourth of July.Steve had always scheduled her for this day, even though they were never busy.

A wave of contentment washed over her.There had been no more notes, no more crank phone calls, nothing.Maybe all of it had just been a fluke, a neighborhood kid getting his jollies out of scaring her.But now that Chris was with her and that there was a male presence at her house, maybe whoever it was had decided that it was safer that he stopped.

She felt a drop of water fall on her leg, then another.A damp finger trailed up the exposed skin.Trembling, she cracked her eyes open as she looked up into mischievous blue eyes.

“Why are you still dressed?”

“Umm…”She hesitated, trying to think of an answer.Then clearing her throat, she turned to his parents.“You know your son gets bossy when he doesn’t get his way?”

Robert chuckled.“Believe me, we are well aware of that.But don’t hold it against him.”

“I won’t, not really.But I do like to tease him.It’s fun.”

Gwynne smiled.“Just watch yourself, Emily.There was one time I remember that he decided he was going to be a little shit with his sister.He pushed her into our pool, fully clothed.”

“Yeah, pissed me off to no end!” Katie called from the edge of the pool.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Chris.“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” he said mischievously and stepped closer to her, his one arm outstretched.

Emily arched an eyebrow as she heard giggles coming from the pool.“Whatcha got behind your back?”

“Nothing.”

She got up from her chair and took a step closer.“Yeah, right. So you really want to see what’s under the cover-up?”

He nodded.

“Will you be a good boy?” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Come on, Emily,” Ellie called from the pool.

The kids called out for her as well.

“Yeah, come on.For me?” Chris whispered.

Emily smirked.“Mmm… Okay.”

She pulled her cover-up up over her head.Then sliding her flip-flops off of her feet, she shimmied out of her cut-off shorts.She looked over at Ellie.“There!You happy now?”

Ellie smiled.“Yes.”

“Holy shi…”Chris’s eyes roamed over her figure, and he dropped the water gun that he had hidden behind his back.

Her face flushed as he took in her two piece black swimsuit.“You like this one?”Then she locked eyes with his and smiled.

He stepped closer to her.“I don’t just like it.I love it.”He put his hands on her hips.“Ellie has great taste.”

“Actually, honey, I picked this one out, plus another one that I’m going to save for when it’s just us.”

“Hmm…I look forward to seeing it.Now put your arms around my neck.”

She did and he swept her up bridal style.He ran to the deep end of the pool.Emily had a split second before she realized what he was going to do.

“Chris!”

“We’re going in, Ems!”

She took a deep breath and in a moment of spontaneity, she pulled his head closer and crushed her lips to his just as he leapt in the pool.

They surfaced seconds later, still clinging to each other.Chris looked down at her, shocked at her show of affection.

“What was that for?”

She shrugged.“Ellie couldn’t keep it from me.Thank you for the new suits and the cover-up, _Captain_.”

“Hey, I just came up with the plan.Ellie bought the suits,” Chris told her with a twinkle in his eye.

“And I call bullshit on your ass, Pine.I know you gave Ellie the money to get them.One thing that you’re going to have to learn about Morrison and me is that she tells me everything.I’m really good at browbeating her into telling me stuff, especially when it involves a sneaky plan that my new boyfriend came up with.”Emily offered him a sincere, thankful smile.“But I’m also really glad that you came up with it, too. It got me out of my rut.You made me think of myself differently, like I was attractive.”

“You _are_ , Emily.You’re stunning. I’m glad you’re finally starting to see yourself the way I see you, the way a lot of other people see you.”

Emily swam over to the ladder and pulled herself up and out of the pool.She dried herself off with a towel, then draped it over the chair she had been using.Chris followed her, and pulled a chaise closer to hers.As he sat, he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You alright?”

“I’m not used to feeling this relaxed.Before, I was always working on the Fourth.Steve knew that my dad was going to be in the station, so I had to find a babysitter for Mac.After my mom died, it was really hard.I didn’t want to leave her with just anyone.”She shook her head.“God, Steve was a prick.”

“You don’t have to think about him anymore.He’s in your rear view mirror.”

“I know.I just can’t help but worry about money and the bills for next month.”

He turned over on his side to look at her.“Emily, honey, I want you to put that out of your mind right now.We’ll figure something out.Today, I want you to relax and have fun.”

“Alright.”She squeezed his hand with a determined sigh as she let the defused sun warm her skin.“I love you, Christopher.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

Emily’s eyes fluttered shut as a wave of total relaxation and peace swept over her.She felt…great.

#

 

An hour later, Emily woke to the delicious aroma of meat cooking on the grill.Chris’s chaise lounge was empty.She turned and looked outside.Chris and Juan were standing over at the grill, flipping patties and rolling hot dogs over the racks.

She got up and stretched, wrapping her now-dry towel around her waist.Following the sounds that she heard, she padded into the kitchen and found Gwynne and Katie setting out the side dishes while everyone else stood around chit-chatting.A moment later, Chris walked in with a plate piled high with burgers, while Juan followed behind with a plate covered with hot dogs.

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep,” she told them apologetically.

Chris set the plate down on the counter.“It’s okay. It’s nice to see you so relaxed.”He pecked her on the cheek.Then, opening the refrigerator, he asked, “Do you want a beer?”

She nodded. “Please.”

He handed her a bottle before asking around.“Anyone else?”

“Please,” the other adults echoed.Chris quickly distributed bottles to the rest of them.

They quickly fixed their plates and went back into the pool room.They sat around the table and dug into the food.Emily hummed appreciatively.“Good job on the burgers, honey.”She bumped Chris’s shoulder gently.

Chris grunted and furrowed his brows.“Man tame fire.Food for pack!”

Katie chuckled.

They looked over at her.“What?” Chris asked, reverting back to his normal voice.

“Nothing.You two are just really cute together.”

Emily was surrounded by smalltalk.Gwynne and Katie chatted with her about their shopping trip the next day.Emily told them about some of the stores at the mall.

“Speaking of which,” Chris looked at his three favorite women.“I made a phone call yesterday that I neglected to tell you about.”

“Oh dear God, what did you do now?” Emily asked.

He grinned.“Stile Salon and Spa is expecting you at nine o’clock tomorrow morning to get a little pampering.Mom, just consider it one of your birthday presents.And you two,” he glanced at Katie and then Emily.“It’s because I love you guys.Then after that, you can shop and have a nice lunch.”

Emily shook her head.“Chris, I…”At his look, she stopped.“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.You deserve it. I want to spoil my girl.”

After everyone had finished eating, Chris and Emily excused themselves from the table.Chris retrieved the two gifts he had packed in his bag, while Emily fixed the plate of cupcakes.Together, they walked in singing _‘Happy Birthday.’_

Gwynne and Robert both smiled, obviously touched at the thought that their son and Emily would have gone to this much trouble.

“We had the cupcakes ordered before we knew that you were coming out.So we just thought, why not have them for your birthdays as well?”Emily set the platter down on the table.

“We love it,” Gwynne told them.

They both blew out the candles. Gwynne stood up and hugged Chris then Emily.“Thank you.This is so sweet.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

Robert pulled his son in for a hug.Emily watched as the two men slapped each other on the back.Then Robert embraced her gently.“Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome.”Emily reciprocated the hug.

Chris handed them both neatly wrapped presents.“Here’s just a little something from us.”

“Really?” Gwynne looked curiously at him.

“Yeah.”He draped an arm around Emily’s shoulder.

Gwynne ripped into the paper and uncovered the jeweler’s box.“Christopher?”

He smiled at his mother.“Go ahead. Open it.”

She flipped open the top and nestled on the fabric was a Pandora bracelet, complete with charms.She immediately noticed the birthstones representing Robert, Katie, Chris, Juan, and the two grandkids.But there were also two extras—a sapphire and an aquamarine.She looked up at him, tears flecking the corners of her eyes.“Emily and Mac are a part of this, aren’t they?”

“They are.Emily’s the other sapphire and Mac’s the aquamarine.”

“I love it, Christopher.Thank you.”She took the bracelet out of the box and handed it to him.“Could you put it on for me?”

“Of course.”He put it on her wrist, letting the sunlight catch the different stones on the bracelet.He looked toward his father.“Your turn, Dad.”

Robert quickly unwrapped his present.He smiled when he saw the coffee table book of photography that Chris had purchased.He smiled as he read the handwritten inscription.“Thank you, Son.This is beautiful.”

“Glad you like it.”

A small smile graced Emily’s face.“I didn’t know that he had signed our names on there until later.But I was there when he picked it out.”

“He’s sneaky like that.”

“Mom,” Mac asked.“Can we go play outside for a bit?”

“Sure sweetie.But change out of your suits first.”

Mac skipped out of the room, followed by Ashley and Jake.Getting up from her chair, she found her bag and rummaged through it.Finding her book and making her way back into the pool room, she spied Chris laying on one of the daybeds.He looked like he was asleep.

She sauntered up to him and he turned his head towards her, gracing her with a smile.

“Hey.”

“Can I…?”She motioned to the spot next to him.

“Of course.C’mere.”

She sat down and instantly snuggled in to him.

“You having a good time so far?” he whispered.

“I am.I haven’t felt this way in a long time.”

“Well, stick with me and you’ll feel this way all the time, I hope.”

She grinned up at him.“I plan on it, Chris.”

“Good.”

She opened her book and started reading, relaxing back into him, never noticing that Katie had grabbed Chris’s camera out and was taking more pictures of the group.She heard a click of a shutter, but didn’t pay any attention to it.She was happy, comfortably curled up next to the man she loved.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

As the afternoon drifted into evening, the party kept going, enjoying themselves to the fullest.Emily couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun.After spending a while reading, they had all started enjoying themselves in the pool area, and throughout the rest of the house—complete with more adult refreshments.But somehow, even after mingling with the guests, she ended up back with Chris anyway.

Emily sighed and watched the kids playing in the pool, totally relaxed in Chris’s arms.So, when he started to move and try to wriggle out from behind her, she couldn’t help but pout.She didn’t want to give him up.

“Where do you think you’re going?”She reached for her beer and took a drink, finishing it.“Well, I guess that one’s gone.”

He chuckled at her disappointed look.“Well, obviously I was going to get you another beer…and I have to pee.”

“Only if you’re going to get another one.”

He pecked her on the lips, then got up.“I’ll be right back, my lady.”

Emily giggled as he strode away from her and out of the room.She looked around the room and smiled.The kids were playing in the pool.Ellie and Mike were on one of the other daybeds, talking.She spied Katie over by the tap, refilling the water guns.Emily shook her head.She knew that if Chris had his way, the fight would totally be on after he saw his sister rearming the toys.As she got lost in her thoughts, she sighed.Everything just seemed…right.

A cold, fresh bottle of beer pressed against her thigh made her shriek.She narrowed her eyes at Chris, who couldn’t control his laughter.Her foot darted off the lounger, kicking him in the shin.“You ass!”

“You said you wanted another one.You never said anything about how you would like it presented to you.”He sat down beside her.

“You’ll pay for that, Pine.”She took a long draught.“Thanks, I guess…”

“You’re welcome.”He took a sip of his own beer, a smirk crossing his lips.“Are you having fun?”

Emily leaned against him as he tucked her back into his side.“Yeah, I am. I think this will be one Fourth of July that I’ll always remember.”

He smiled.“Oh, and why is that?”

Emily bit her lip gently.“Because it’s the first one I’ve spent with you.Today has been absolutely amazing.I’ve had so much fun.”

“I’m glad.”He paused.“Oh shit!”

“What?”

He grinned and pointed to her book on the small table beside the lounger.“I think you better stow that someplace safe before it gets wet.Katie just gave the kids their squirt guns.”

Emily glanced at Katie and the kids huddled around her.“I think you’re right.I’ll be back.Don’t start anything without me.”

“You got it.”

She scurried into the living room and dropped her book back into her bag.As she turned, she spied Katie with the weapon that she had discarded. Emily put her hands up in surrender.

“Don’t shoot.I’m unarmed.”

“I’m not going to shoot you.”Katie chuckled.“I brought you this so you can help me gang up on the guys.”

“I’m _so_ in.”

Katie handed her the gun and together they set off back towards the pool room.They followed the shrieks to the backyard where Chris and the kids were already locked in heated combat.

With a knowing nod, they snuck outside, then took off into different directions, with Emily taking off towards the play set.She heard Juan yell as Katie laughed with glee.

She slipped around the climbing wall and watched the ensuing fight between Juan, Katie and the kids.There was a smaller battle to the side involving Ellie and Mike.As she looked around, she noticed that Chris was nowhere in sight.

As she peered around the wall, a hand snaked around her waist.“Looking for someone?” a voice growled near her ear.

She was turned and pinned against the wood.Mischievous blue eyes, darkened with desire, stared down at her.

“Chris…”

“There’s something I’ve wanted to do all day.”

Emily’s eyes flicked between his eyes and his mouth.She wet her lips quickly.“What’s that, Captain?”

He leaned closer to her.“God, you are so incredibly sexy.”

Chris crushed his mouth to hers.She dropped her gun and wrapped her arms around his neck, thrusting her fingers into his wet hair.Moaning, she felt herself being lifted up as she was pinned tighter to the wall.She locked her ankles around his waist.

Chris let up slightly, letting her explore his mouth.Emily drowned in his essence.Her lungs were screaming for air, but still she kept kissing him.Finally, when she thought she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, she pulled his head away.They both panted for air.“My Lord, that was amazing.”

He nodded.“Yeah, it was.”

She unwound her legs from his waist, and shakily stood on her feet.“I know I’m not ready for this to progress, but dammit I want you.I want you so much.”

“I know, Angel.I know.And you can have me when we’re both sure that you’re ready.I promise you.”

“You’ll wait for me?”

He raised a hand, and caressed her cheek.“Of course I will.I’m in this for the long haul. I love you, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.”

Emily smiled softly at his words.“I love you, too, Christopher.”

They both peered around the wall.“You ready to get back?”

She nodded, then picked up her gun.Looking innocent as she brushed past him, she taunted, “I never did get to do… _this_!”Quickly letting loose a stream of water, she hit him in the chest before taking off running across the yard.

“You little shit!Get back here!”Chris ran after her, his long legs quickly eating up the distance between them.

Just as she was about to reach the safety of the house, she felt his arm wrap around her waist.Suddenly, she was lifted up and slung over his shoulder.

“Chris put me down!”

“Nope.”He marched them into the pool room, Emily struggling in his grasp.Chris brought her down from his shoulder and held her in his arms.“Are you sorry?”

“For what?” Emily asked impishly.

“You know what.Are you sorry?”

“You wouldn’t.”

His blue eyes twinkled.“Say you’re sorry.”

“No…”

Chris shrugged his shoulders and threw her into the pool without another word.

Emily shrieked and had just enough time to hold her breath before she went under the water.Turbulence beside her indicated she was not alone.When she surfaced, Chris was sputtering, poised to yell at his mischievous sister, laughing hysterically at the edge.

“That’s for throwing me into the pool when we were younger, Brat!”Katie stood tall, hands planted firmly on her hips.“Now, we’re even.”

“Says you…”Chris splashed her before grabbing Emily’s hand, guiding them both over to the pool ladder.He helped her out, wrapping a towel around her shoulders before retrieving one for himself.“Damn, that was fun.”

Mac skipped up to the two of them with a grin on her face.“That was so funny!”

“Remember that when it’s your turn to take _the plunge,”_ Chris chided.

Mac giggled before motioning back towards Jake and Ashley.“We’re hungry.”

“Oh, you are, are you?”Chris clasped her gently on the shoulder.“Well, then let’s heat up the leftovers.”

They made their way into the kitchen and started making up plates. Emily nudged Chris in the ribs.“So what’s on the agenda after the kids leave?”

“Oh…”He took a breath.“I thought that we might drink a little more and just have some fun.”

“Fun?What kind of fun?”

Chris smirked devilishly.“Never mind. You’ll just have to wait and find out.”He grabbed his plate and headed out towards the patio, Emily in tow.

By the time they finished eating, the kids were obviously losing steam.Mac had climbed up into Emily’s lap, cuddling up with her.Emily smiled down at her daughter.It felt as if eyes were on her, and she caught Chris watching the two of them.His eyes were soft and gentle.He reached out and gently brushed Mac’s hair away from her face.

“Hey, Munchkin, you’ve had a big day, haven’t you?”

“Mmm-hmm.But I liked it.I had a lot of fun.”

“You think you’re ready to go to the hotel?” Gwynne asked gently.“It’s about time for us to go.”

Mac nodded.“I’m tired.”

Chris stood up from his chair.“Emily, hand her to me.I’ll carry her out to the car while you get her bag.”

Emily hugged Mac.“I love you, baby. Behave for Nana and Pops, and I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay…”Mac’s voice was tired.

Emily handed Mac off to Chris.Mac wrapped her arms around his neck.He talked to her gently.

“Hold on tight, Munchkin.”

Emily grabbed Mac’s bag as they walked out of the house.Ashley was shuffling behind with Katie, barely keeping her eyes open.Jake had already fallen asleep in his father’s arms.

They made their way out to Gwynne and Robert’s rental.Emily handed the bag to Gwynne.“All of her stuff is in there.If you need anything…”

“Emily, honey, don’t worry.She’ll be fine.”

She nodded.She heard Mac whisper something to Chris, and he replied to her in kind.He set her gently in the car and helped her buckle her seatbelt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for our date, okay?”

Mac nodded, closing her eyes.

The others said goodbye to Robert, Gwynne, and the kids.

Chris turned to Emily as the car pulled away.“You ready to have some fun?”

“You mean drink?”

“What else?”

Emily thought for a minute.“Oh why the hell not.Let’s do it, Pine.”

“Yes!”He pumped his fist before turning to Juan.“Hey, bro.Can you help me with something?”

“Sure.Are we bringing out both?”

Chris nodded before turning back to Emily.“Have you ever played Beer Pong?”

“Not since college.Why?”

“Well, I thought we’d give it a whirl, and if you’re still standing after we’re done, we’d play something else.”

“Like what?”

“Battleshots.”

Emily raised an eyebrow. _“Battleshots?”_

“It’s a take on _Battleship_ , but you use shots instead.”

Emily’s eyes widened.“That’s why you got the tequila?”

“Yep.”

“I’m game.Let’s do it.”Emily grinned as they walked back into the house.

Juan helped Chris pull out the two tables, then started to set up the games, Ellie sidled up to Emily.“Are you doing alright?”

“I’m feeling great.”

“I noticed that you and Chris disappeared during the water fight.”

Emily flushed slightly.“He snuck up on me from behind while I was trying to find him.He…”

“He laid one on you, didn’t he?”

She nodded.“Then he got me to admit that I wanted him.It just happened.He told me that he’d wait for me until I was ready.”

“I knew it,” Ellie smirked at her.“You definitely had the ‘I just got plowed’ look about you.He’s so completely in love with you.You’re such a lucky bitch.I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.You love me.”Emily knocked shoulders with her friend.“Today has just been…incredible.”

Ellie grinned, then her lips morphed into a gentle smile.“Seriously though, you deserve it.I have a feeling that tonight is going to show you just how much that man cares about you.He’s truly a decent guy who won’t take advantage of you.Let loose and have fun with him, okay?”

“I will.”Emily hugged her, then turned her attention to Chris.“Hey, honey?I’ll be right back.I’m going to go change out of my suit.I think I’m done swimming for a while.”

He acknowledged her with a smile as he finished setting up the tables.

Emily walked out of the room and grabbed her bag before walking upstairs and down the hall into Chris’s room.She could feel herself embracing this new part of her, the part that Chris was bringing out in her.Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she saw how bright her eyes were.It was almost as if the years that she had been with Mark and the ten years after had melted away.For the first time in years, she felt like that part of her life didn’t exist.She quickly dressed in a soft pair of pajama shorts and a T-shirt, then hung her suit over the shower door.Turning and walking out of the bathroom, she couldn’t help but smile to herself.She noticed the king sized bed dominating the center of the room.For a moment, she could imagine the two of them together, underneath the covers, sharing a passionate embrace.Everything solidified in her mind.She wanted it.Turning away from the bed, she turned the lights off and left the room.

As she got closer, she could hear laughter from where Chris and Juan had set up the beer pong and the Battleshots game.

She walked in and saw that Katie had teamed up against Ellie.Ellie drank the contents of one of the cups, wincing at the alcoholic taste.Emily grabbed Chris’s beer bottle out of his hand and took a sip.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hi.” He motioned to his beer.“You want another?”

“Sure…”

As Chris walked out of the room towards the kitchen, Emily smiled, waiting for her chance to have some fun.

 

#

 

A figure snuck among the shadows of the small guest house.It had been so easy to sneak away while his girlfriend said goodbye to the kids. _God, I hate mealy-mouth brats._

He had hung back and placed the devices in the house.He hoped that what he was doing was good enough for his conspirator, but knowing him, it wouldn’t be.It wouldn’t be enough until Emily was back with the man that she was supposed to be with.

He quickly finished his work and sent off a text message saying that everything was done.Mike kept to the shadows until he made his way to the patio, then he stepped into the light, making sure that whoever was in the kitchen thought he’d been there all the time, just getting some air.

He watched as Chris closed the refrigerator door and walked out of the room, before stepping inside the house, completely finished with his task for the night.

 

#

 

“C-seven.”

Emily focused on her board, contemplating her next move.She looked across the table at Chris.His eyes were slightly glassy as the alcohol started to affect him.She knew that his expression matched hers.He had already sunk her destroyer, forcing her to drink one shot of tequila, plus two shots of vodka.She had countered by finding his battleship, making him take the shot.

His eyes locked with hers as he called out the next set of coordinates.

“B-five.”

Emily’s shoulders fell as Chris delivered another hit to her fleet.“Shit, Pine.”She picked up the shot glass and drained it.The tequila burned as it went down her throat and settled into her stomach.“I’m really starting to hate you right now.”

He grinned.“No, you aren’t.”

Emily called out her next move.“C-six.”

“Dammit,” he muttered, picking up the glass.She knew when she saw the bottom of the glass, it was the tequila.

She did a taunting dance.“Yes!I got the middle of the boat…”

Chris laughed.“Yeah, but I’m still winning.I need to just get one more.”

“Whatever, Pine.”

He smiled.“B-four.”

Emily giggled.“Missed meeeee…”

“Fuck!”

She smirked up at him, her words slurring slightly.“I’m going to make you pay for that one, Christopher.C-five.”

Silently, he drained the vodka.Then he quickly called out the coordinates she was dreading.“A-five.”

She picked up the glass and saluted her opponent.She drained the shot, then set it back on the board.“Good game, Pine.Now, I think I’m going to go relax.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling nice and warm.”She staggered over to one of the daybeds and plopped herself down on the cushions.Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the alcohol enfold her.Her thoughts wandered as someone else took over the Battleshots game.

She didn’t know how much time had passed as she laid there.Enjoying her buzz, she suddenly became aware of a presence looming over her and opened her eyes.

“Hey…”

She smiled up at Chris.“Hey, yourself.”

“Can I lay with you?”

Noticing he had a blanket in his hand, she patted the cushion next to herself.He had changed out of his board shorts and into a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt.She looked over at Ellie and Mike, who were snuggled up under a blanket.Then she saw Katie and Juan sound asleep on one of the other daybeds.He laid down next to her and spread the blanket over both of them before pulling her close to his body.

“This is nice.”

She nodded as she laid her head on his chest.“Yeah, it is.I had a lot of fun today.I don’t think I’ve had this much to drink in a long time.”

“I’m surprised that you kept up with me as much as you did.Damn your Texan constitution.”He smiled as he relaxed back against the cushions.“It looked like Mac had fun today.She’s a pretty impressive swimmer.”

“She loves the water.I try to take her to the pool a lot over the summer.I wish the town had an indoor pool, so she could swim all year round.”

He hugged her closer to him.“Well, you’re more than welcome to come over anytime and use mine.You’ve got the keys.”

“I do, don’t I?”She looked up at him.“What’s on your mind?You look like you’re deep in thought.”

He sighed, staring at stars shining through the glass roof.“Sorry.For the first time in a long time, I’m actually content with my life.My family’s here.The woman I love is in my arms.And someone else who I care about, told me that they loved me. I feel complete.”

“I do, too.The last couple days have been incredible for me.I haven’t felt this happy in a while.”She paused, her voice suddenly hesitant.“Who else told you that they loved you?”

“Mac.As I was putting her into the car.”

Emily smiled, her eyes shining with tears.“Chris, that’s…”

He returned her smile.“And I love her.Mac is an awesome little girl.I feel like I want to give her the world.Just like I want to with her mom.”

Emily flushed with slight embarrassment.“You’ve already started to, Christopher.”She paused, changing the topic.“So, I’ve been thinkin’…but I’m not sure how to…”

“You can tell me anything.You know that.What’s going on?”

She bit her lip.“I’m—”She shook her head.“I’m frustrated with myself and with the situation.I want to become more…more sexual with you.I want to experience so many things.”

“Angel, do you want to try things because you think _I_ want to, or is it because _you_ honestly want to?If it’s about _me,_ you need to rethink yourself.Like I told you before, I’m willing to wait for you.”

“I know, but… _I_ want to.When my ex got his hands on me, I was so young and naïve.I don’t know what I like and what I don’t.I’m just afraid that if I suggest something, you’re going to think I’m a freak for wanting to try it.I’m…curious.About a lot of things.”

“You know that nothing you could do or say would make me think that you were a freak.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m an extremely open-minded individual.And because in certain circles, people consider me a freak.”

“Because of your views on sex?”

“Do you want to know why most of my relationships ended?”

“Yes.”Her reply was quick and honest.

“Well,” he shifted slightly.“Almost every relationship I’ve been in was a result of my career.I starting dating younger women, mostly models or starlets, because those were the girls that I couldn’t get in high school and in college.I was _not_ big man on campus.Yeah, I went to my fair share of parties, but I also studied my ass off.After I graduated and got my first role, I’ll admit it got to my head a little.Then as I got older and more opportunities started coming my way, I started realizing that they were using me to try and jump start their own careers.Then there were the women that I took out because I had to.That’s one part of the business that I really hate.”He glanced down at Emily, shifting her closer to him.“I haven’t really had one decent relationship in my life.I thought I had one, but she turned out like all the others.”

“What do you mean?Surely they couldn’t have _all_ been phonies.”

“I thought she was different.We even adopted a dog together. But then she wasn’t getting the opportunities that she thought she should be entitled to by dating me.So, she went out and found someone that she thought would do it for her.Ryan fucking Seacrest.As if…”He sighed deeply.“When she told me it was over, I was more upset about losing the dog than I was about the girl.I realized that I was on her arm because of what I could give her.Either my career got in the way, or they didn’t want the same thing I did.My intensity scared them.I’ve been used and cheated on, so I don’t think anything you would say or want to do would surprise me.Besides, at that time, I wasn’t ready to settle down.Now, I am.”

Emily reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from his forehead.“I’m sorry.No one deserves that, especially you.I don’t ever want you to think that I want to ride on your coattails.I know there’s going to be some places where I’m going to be known as just your girlfriend, but I want to be able to stand on my own two feet as well.I want to earn things on my own merit.I could’ve used my dad for so many things or cashed in on my name or his position.But I earned everything on my own.That’s why I hated to tell you about the money situation.”

He smiled.“But Emily, that’s what a boyfriend is supposed to do.You’re not a kept woman by any means.I just want to make sure that you and Mac are taken care of until you find another job.You are letting me live at your house with you, rent-free, not helping with any of the bills.That doesn’t sit well with me.I want to be able to help you.”

She sighed.“Okay, if you want to help, I won’t stand in your way.”Then she glanced up at him.“I do have a question for you since we had touched on the subject of sex.”

“Shoot.”

“Why would your intensity scare some people?”

“I’m too tired and still a little too drunk to explain perfectly, but suffice it to say that when I do anything, I throw everything I have into what I’m doing.That extends to sex.I don’t want it to just be meaningless.For me, that’s just not fun.Plus, I don’t get pleasure out of it unless my partner does. I like to take my time with what I’m doing.And some of the people that I was with, I guess didn’t like that. Does that answer your question?”

“Kinda.”She took a deep breath.“So…”

“Emily, what’s your real question?I know you well enough by now to know that you get really quiet when you’re afraid to ask something.”

 _Damn, he knows me too well, already._ Her voice was quiet.“What _do_ you enjoy doing?”

“Are you asking me what kind of lover I am?”

“I guess so…?”Then she paused.“Yeah, I am.”

“I’d like to think I’m a good lover.It’s just as important to give pleasure as it is to receive it.And believe me, I love to receive it.But…and a lot of guys would call me a liar…nothing gets me more excited than to make my partner happy.To know they’re in a state of euphoria.Now, there’s maybe only one or two things I won’t try, but I’d be willing to experiment if you wanted to.”

“Like what?You have to remember I’m kinda clueless in this area.”

Chris pursed his lips, trying to gather his thoughts.“Well, for one thing, sharing you is out of the question.I know some people get off on that, watching their partner fuck someone else.That’s not me.When we get to that point, it’s going to be you and me.That’s it.”

“I wouldn’t want to share you, either.What else?”

“And the other?Let’s just say, I’m totally into women.I have no desire to…”He hesitated.“In college, I thought maybe…and I experimented a little.But—no.I have a lot friends that are gay. And I support them whole-heartedly.I want them to have the same rights as we do.People see how I dress or they see the roles that I take, and they automatically assume that I’m either bi or gay.It’s called acting for a reason.”

“I guess that just means you’re really good at your profession.A chameleon.If people use it to pass judgment, that’s their problem.”

“Exactly.They don’t know me.”He pulled her close.“But you do.And I’m crazy about you.”

“I’m crazy about you, too.”Emily sighed, trying to find the words.“There’s…well…I have more qu—”

“Ems, just let it all out.I’m not going anywhere, and nothing you can say will scare me away.”

“Do you like…going down there?”As she asked, she couldn’t believe the question actually tumbled from her lips.Her tongue was fast and loose from the booze and her brain was struggling to keep up.

“I do. I also like using my fingers.I guess I’m what you would call a very hands-on lover.Does that scare you?”

“A little.I don’t have that much experience.My ex-husband never really taught me anything.He took what he wanted then turned over and went to sleep.No snuggling, or anything like that. It was always about him.”

“Then he never showed you the best part.”He shook his head.“Part of the enjoyment I get is experiencing my partner responding to whatever I’m doing.I watch and listen, so I know if I’ve gone past her limits or if I can push a little further.It took me a while, but I learned that it was important to actually take care of the other person.”

She took a moment to absorb his words.“Do you like foreplay?”

“What guy doesn’t?But there again, I like seeing how my partner is enjoying herself.”Chris studied her.“Honey, why all the questions?”

“I got to thinking about things, and the way it could be between us.I thought maybe some toys might help, when I’m ready.I’m curious about how that would all feel.And of course, my tongue is freer because of everything I’ve had to drink.”

“Well, now that I know that, let me ask a question of my own.”

“Hit me with it.”

“Were you a virgin before you married your ex?”

She nodded sadly.“Yes, I was one of the good girls and waited.”

“And let me guess, he didn’t teach you a whole lot about sex.”

“Not really.I don’t know how things are supposed to feel.I don’t know the right way to do things.”She flushed as looked down at their intertwined hands.“I’m probably the most inexperienced thirty-four-year-old woman that you’ve ever met.”

“Emily, it’s alright.We can discover together what you like.And I can teach you things, too.That’s part of the fun of it.Trust me, sex can open your mind and body to incredible new sensations and emotions.I can be whatever you want me to be.”He paused.“I guess I can be a little dominant in the bedroom, but I don’t have a problem giving up control.In fact, I would love to see you in that role.It would turn me on to see you in power.”

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers.She outlined his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, asking for admittance.He opened his mouth wider, letting her explore its depths.Their breath mixed as she took her time with him.Emily felt his hands start to wander around her back.

He pulled away slightly.“Emily, it’s killing me not to touch you.May I?”

“Yes.But…”She nervously looked around the room at the others,“…but here?With _them_ all around?”

“They won’t even notice.We’ve got the blanket and they’re all asleep.”Chris’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

Emily took a deep breath and allowed him to continue.She couldn’t believe she was doing this—but it felt exhilarating to be a little naughty for once.

His hand snaked up her shirt and cradled her breast.Her nipple hardened as his fingers brushed against it.She moaned softly.

He captured her mouth again.Their kisses were unhurried, his touch soft and gentle.Emily fell more in love with him in that very moment, than she had ever thought possible.She finally pulled away, so she could breathe, resting her head against his chest.The sound of his heartbeat was so hypnotic, lulling her into a state of total relaxation.His hand stayed under her shirt, gently caressing her skin.

“I feel like I’m floating.I’m so relaxed.”She covered a yawn.

“That’s the alcohol talking.”

She rested her head back against him.“No, I think it’s a combination of the alcohol and you.You make me like this, and I love it.”

“I look forward to making you feel like this again as soon as you’re ready for more.”He sighed and closed his eyes.They rested in the silence of the room, the soft ripple from the pool filter the only noise.

Emily was at peace.Her mind bubbled.About Chris.Their relationship.Their life…together?The house.A home for them all.Possibly.She shifted in his embrace, and her words tumbled from her lips as her train of thought wandered.

“I love this house, Chris.That kitchen would be a dream to cook in.Do you have any idea of where you want to get furniture and other necessities?”

He chuckled.“You like my kitchen?That’s one I haven’t heard before.”

“Chris!”She pushed on his chest slightly.“Well, alright.It’s not the only room I like.That master bedroom is pretty impressive, too.”

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.“It is.You think you might want to spend the night sometime?”

“Maybe…”She snuggled against him a little more.“Are you bringing anything out here from California?”

He shook his head.“Not really, except maybe clothes. Why?”

“So, you’re pretty much going to need everything, right?”

Chris nodded.

“Well, from the concepts that Flora and Karen came up with, I think we should probably suggest Ashley Furniture.I love their stuff.For the kitchen, the area has some great outlets, so you can get things there relatively cheap.And I know where some other places are, like Bed, Bath and Beyond and Crate and Barrel.And I have coupons, so I can make it less expensive for you.”

“Well, that’s along the lines of what I was thinking, since we already made that first trip to Ashley in Reynoldsburg and found the rest of our bedroom furniture there.”

Emily huffed, slapping his chest gently.“You dork.Well, I guess it’s true.Great minds _do_ think alike.I know Ellie’s free day after tomorrow, so I’ll see if she can watch Mac for me.”

He shook his head.“Nope.Let’s bring her along.I want Mac to be as comfortable here as she is at your place.”

“Really?”

“Then we also have to think about the guest house.And there’s the finished basement.That space is going to be really fun to do.Sky’s the limit.I’m actually thinking about a home gym and maybe some other things especially for when you and Mac come over.”

“Damn, that’s a lot of rooms.”She yawned.“I guess I’m more tired than I thought.Maybe you should find your own bed or something.I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your family, especially if your parents come over and find us together or Katie and Juan wake up before us.”

“Emily, you forget.They’ve already seen us together.I want to hold you.It’s not like we’re naked or anything.And besides these daybeds are special.”He released the ties on the curtains and pulled them shut, enclosing them into their own little space.

“Nice, Pine.”She snuggled in close to his chest.

“I’ve got my phone with me and the alarm is set for tomorrow morning.Let’s get some sleep.”He pulled the blanket around them tighter.She relaxed even further against him and heard him whisper, “Happy Fourth of July, baby.I love you.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

After getting home, a quick but playful shower with Chris and a bite to eat, Emily found herself behind the wheel of Chris’s Camaro with Gwynne and Katie.She gunned the engine to pass a semi, a satisfied smirk crossing her lips.“I’ve forgotten how much fun it is to drive a Camaro…”

“Did you used to have one?”Gwynne’s voice came from the passenger seat.

“I loved that car…”Emily sobered.“I came home one day and only my ex’s truck was in the driveway.He sold it out from under me.Told me he didn’t think it was safe and that I wouldn’t be needing it anyway.I wasn’t going to be leaving the house anymore.”

“That bastard!” Katie cried.

“Yeah, but I got even with him.I found the money that he received from the sale and took it.I added it to everything I had scrimped and saved, so I had a nice little nest egg by the time that I escaped.”

Gwynne patted her arm.“Good for you, sweetheart.”

She shrugged.“I just did what I had to do.I’m lucky I made it out.There’s some people who don’t.”

Emily got off of the interstate and onto Easton Way.She found the salon and parked.As she stepped out of the car, her eyes bulged and she gasped.“Holy shit!”

The two women came around to her.“I take it you’ve never been here,” Gwynne inquired.

She shook her head.All of the trepidation she thought was gone suddenly came back.She’d been to Easton before, but this was something totally different.Her chest suddenly felt tight and her heart raced.She missed the subtle nod Gwynne gave to Katie as she quickly dialed a number.

Gwynne led her over to a bench in front of the salon.“Here.Let’s sit.Tell me what’s going on.”

Emily blinked.“I’m not sure I can do this.I mean the shopping, yeah, sure, no problem.But if I walk in there with you, they’ll take one look at me and think I don’t belong with you.”

“Now, you know deep down that’s not true.”

Katie approached with her phone in her hand.She handed it to Emily.“Hey, I’ve got someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?” she said hesitantly.

_“Hey, Angel.What’s going on?”_

_Chris…_ She felt herself instantly start to relax at the sound of his voice.“I—I panicked when I saw the salon.It’s upscale and just…”

_“You think that if you walk in there with my mom and sister, they’ll have a bad opinion of you or something.”_

“Yeah.”

_“Well, I can tell you it won’t happen.You belong anywhere you want to be.So, I want you to listen to me and take a couple deep breaths.”_

She did as he directed, and soon she felt a calmness flow through her.Her chest loosened, and her heart settled down to its normal beat.It was almost as if he was there with her.

_“How do you feel?”_

“Much better.Thanks.God, I feel stupid now.”

 _“Not stupid.You’re being introduced to something new, so you’re going to have a bit of anxiety.It’s to be expected.”_ Chris paused. _“Now, go have fun, get pampered, and remember one thing.”_

“What?”

_“I love you.”_

Emily smiled.“I love you too, Chris.”She hung up and handed it back to Katie.“Thank you.”

“Are you alright?”

Emily nodded.“Just needed a pep talk.I’m good now.Let’s do this.”She stood up, straightening her shoulders.

Gwynne hugged her gently.“Atta girl.”

They walked into the front door of the salon and paused for a second, letting their eyes adjust to their surroundings.The receptionist looked up.“Good morning.Welcome to Stile Salon and Spa.How can I help you?”

They approached the desk as Gwynne spoke up.“We have appointments for nine o’clock.”

“Names?”

“Emily Lawrence, Katie Delgado, and Gwynne Pine.”

The receptionist looked down in her book.“Yes, you’re the three that the gentleman called about.He didn’t know exactly what you’d be wanting today, so he left instructions to, and I quote, ‘let them choose, and don’t let them skimp’.”She chuckled.

Gwynne sighed and shook her head with a smile.“He’s impossible…”

They took a moment to look at the list of services and their descriptions.Gwynne and Katie both chose quickly and were whisked away to the back to change and start on their morning of pampering.Emily kept looking at the offerings, not knowing what to do.

“Is it your first time here?”

She hesitated.“My boyfriend did it as a surprise for us.I don’t know what to do.And I don’t know how much I’m allowed to spend.”

Vanessa, the receptionist, looked at her computer screen.“Well, we usually don’t do this, but he gave his card number, so everything’s taken care of.And, from the sound of his voice when I took the call, he means what he said about ‘not skimping.’”

Emily giggled.“He’s become quite good at spoiling me.So, what would you recommend?”

“Well, if it was me personally, I get our Gold Package and then you can add extras.”

Emily nodded as she looked again at what the Gold Package offered.“That sounds great.I’d like to get my hair trimmed, if I could.”Then she bit her lip, and lowered her voice.“Could I add a Brazilian in there, too?”

“Absolutely.I’ll schedule that first, so the massage will help with the pain.”She made a phone call, then hung up.“Kelly will be up in just a moment.She’ll be doing both the waxing and the massage.”

Soon, a petite blonde came up to the front desk.“Emily?”

Emily waved shyly.“That’s me.”

The blonde walked over to her and extended her hand to shake.“I’m Kelly.Nice to meet you.Vanessa says that it’s your first time here.”

She nodded.“It’s my first time ever at a spa.My boyfriend did it as a surprise for his mom, sister and me.”

“Wow!Must be a pretty special guy.”

They walked back to a warmly lit, intimate space, the scent of sandalwood drifting in the air.Walls the color of beach sand glowed gently from candles positioned in each corner.In the center of the room stood a massage table, prepared and inviting.

Emily could feel her nerves calming even more.She could do this.

“Vanessa told me that you wanted a Brazilian, is that right?”

Emily nodded.“I’ve never had one, but I shave…”

Kelly laughed.“I’ll tell you, once you’ve had one, you won’t ever go back to shaving.So, we’ll do that first, and then we’ll do the massage.It’ll help with the tenseness that you’ll have after the wax. Is that alright?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to step out while you get undressed.Just crawl under the covers on the table when you’re done.”Kelly closed the door behind her.

Emily took a couple more deep breaths and got undressed.The Brazilian wasn’t necessarily for her, it was for Chris.Getting up on the table, she covered herself with the sheet and blankets.As she laid there cocooned in the warmth of the linens, she closed her eyes and willed herself to relax.She took a couple deep breaths and concentrated on the low new-age music coming from the speakers recessed in the ceiling.She barely heard Kelly come back into the room and start preparing her supplies.

“Are you ready to get started?”

Emily nodded, her voice nervous.“I think so.”

“It’s really not that bad. You’ll feel warmth, then a slight sting.I’ll do it quick.I can put on a numbing cream before we get started, if you’re comfortable with that.Then I’ll put some aloe vera on afterwards, it’ll help with the pain as well.”

“Whatever you think is best…”

Kelly uncovered Emily from the waist down and started spreading a cream between her legs.She finished preparing her supplies and wheeled a small cart beside the massage table.After a few minutes, Emily felt a bit of warmth as she started to apply the hot wax.

“So, tell me about your guy.”

“My guy?You mean my boyfriend?”

Emily felt a bit of pressure as a strip was applied.

“Yeah, is he cute?”Kelly ripped the strip off and then applied it again, pulling it off to clean up the area.

Emily drew in a sharp breath as a wave of pain washed over her body and she fought the urge to shriek.She definitely wasn't ready for that first one.Blowing out a deep breath, she calmed herself and replied to Kelly's question.

“Chris is lethal.Tall, dark hair, with a hint of blond in it sometimes, baby blue eyes...and a body to die for.”As she was describing Chris, she barely felt the pain as Kelly worked.

“On a scale of one to ten, what is he?”

“At least a twelve.”

Kelly chuckled at her answer.“That cute, huh?”At Emily’s nod, she continued.“Alright, now what I want you to do is spread your legs and move your feet so that they touch, kinda like a frog.”

Emily did as she was told, and soon felt the warmth of the wax again.

“So, where’d you meet him?”Kelly ripped off another strip in one fluid motion.

Emily yelped before replying.“He came into the restaurant I was working in at the time.He asked me to have dinner with him.And the rest is history.”

Kelly smiled as she worked.“How long have you two been dating?”

“Two weeks.But we’ve been friends for longer.It took me a month to accept a date from him.”Emily clapped her hands over her mouth as Kelly tore off another waxy strip.“Sonofafuckingwhore!”

Kelly laughed.“That’s one I haven’t heard before!You’re almost done, I promise.”

Emily nodded and took a calming breath.“It’s okay.”She watched as Kelly moved around her quickly.

“Your boyfriend’s name is Chris?What does he do?”She applied and ripped off the last strip.

Emily grit her teeth as she replied.“He works in California.His job is flexible enough so he can take off for vacation or drop things at a moment’s notice and head off to anywhere.”

“Sounds nice.”Kelly took a tube from a low table and started to spread it on her skin.“This is just aloe vera.You made it through, Emily.You’re done.”

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.You’re pretty good.”Emily straightened out her legs.

Kelly grinned.“Thanks.But I think what helped was me asking questions about your guy.Your face lights up when you talk about him.”

“Well, he is pretty special,” she replied softly.“Talking about him made me forget what you were doing.”

“I could see that.”Kelly covered her back up with the sheet and blanket.“Why don’t you just lay here and relax for a second while I get things ready for your massage?”

As Kelly cleaned up, Emily heard a beeping coming from her phone.

“I’m sorry, Kelly.Could you reach into my shorts pocket and get my phone for me?”

“Sure.”She reached in and found the little silver device.At that moment, it started ringing again.“Sounds like someone wants to get a hold of you.”She handed it to Emily.

Emily looked at the display.Her eyes softened.“It’s the guy we were just talking about.”She flipped open the phone.“Hey, babe.”

_“Hi.I just wanted to check to see how you were doing.Are you alright?I don’t like it when I cause you to have panic attacks.”_

“Chris, honey, I’m fine.Well, now I am.Hearing your voice helped.I just have to get used to being in these type of situations and in your world.”

_“You’re really okay?”_

Emily nodded even though she knew he couldn’t see it.“I am.Now let me go, you cheeseball.I’m about to get my massage.”

_“I love you, Ems.”_

“I love you too, Christopher.”Emily flipped closed the phone sighing.“God, I love that man.”

“He sounds like he’s pretty special.Do you want me to put your phone back?”

“Yes, please.”Emily handed the phone back to Kelly who put it on top of her shorts.She laid back on the table.

As she relaxed, Kelly uncovered her leg and started to rub lotion on her skin.“Tell me more about yourself, Emily.”

“There’s not much to tell really.I live in Lancaster. I have a wonderful daughter.I’m dating a fabulous guy that I adore.”Emily took a breath.“I’m a ‘what you see is what you get’ kind a girl.”

“Oh, and he’s not?”

“He is.We just come from two different worlds, I guess.”

Kelly massaged one of her feet, finding little knots of tension in her heel and arch.“What do you mean?”

Emily sighed as she felt the tension fall away from her foot.“Well, Chris is from California, Los Angeles, specifically.He’s surrounded by beautiful people.He makes a really good living and works extremely hard for everything that he has.And then here I am.I’m an out-of-work waitress with a kid who can barely provide for her family.The crazy part of this whole thing is I’m in a relationship with this man who wants to give me the world.I had a panic attack right before we came here, I’ve never been pampered like this before.Katie, his sister, called him so he could calm me down.And it worked.”She smiled.“And Chris is at my house right now, looking after my kid and his sister’s kids, while his dad and brother-in-law have a guys day.”She giggled.“In fact, they’re probably playing video games, and my kid is probably beating the pants off of all of them.”

Kelly moved on to her other leg.“He sounds incredible.You never did tell me what he does.”

Emily hesitated.“He…umm…works in the entertainment industry.”

“So, he’s like an executive or something?”

“Yeah, something like that.”Emily felt uncomfortable about divulging the facts about Chris’s life, so she just left it at that.She fell silent as Kelly continued to massage her skin.

“Well, I’ll tell you what, Emily.I’ve dealt with some of the so-called ‘beautiful people’ that you’ve talked about.They have nothing on you.It’s obvious you take care of yourself.You have beautiful skin, and are absolutely gorgeous.I would kill to have a complexion like yours.If you’re worried about not belonging with him, I wouldn’t be.”

“I appreciate that, Kelly, thank you.”

“You know, as long as we’re talking cute guys...have you been in Macy’s lately?”

“Just a few days ago.Why?”

“Have you seen the guy that Armani is using to advertise his men’s Code cologne?Now, if he isn’t sexy, then I don’t know what is.”

Emily smirked in the low light.She knew _exactly_ who that man was.“Oh, yeah, I saw those.And I agree, that guy is hot.”She sighed, remembering that morning as she was taking a shower.Chris slipped in behind her, kissing her breathless under the cascading water.She loved moments like that where he was spontaneous and kissed her for no reason.

“I tried to find out the guy’s name but it was nowhere on the ad.”She shrugged.“I swear I’ve seen him before.”

Emily closed her eyes as Kelly moved to her shoulders and started rubbing her muscles there.“He’s an actor.I’ve followed his career since his first movie.”

She stopped massaging her shoulders.“No kidding?”She started kneading Emily’s skin again.“Do you want me to go a little deeper here?”

“Yeah, and on my back, as well.I’m a dancer.That’s how I keep in shape, so if you could go deeper into the muscles here, that would be wonderful.”

“Alright, when you turn over I’ll get into your calf muscles like that, too.”

“Sounds great.”

Kelly massaged her shoulders a little more, then as she massaged her neck, Emily closed her eyes.“So, back to that Armani model.Is he on TV or in movies?”

“Movies, mostly.He did a few one-off roles on television early in his career, though.”

“You’ve _got_ to tell me more about him.He’s gorgeous.”

Emily smiled.“Yeah, he is.”She opened her eyes as Kelly stopped and sat back on the stool.“Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll tell Chris that I’m not the only one who likes the new ad campaign.”Emily winked.

“Wait a minute. _Your_ Chris is the Armani guy?”

“Want to see a recent picture of him?”As Kelly nodded excitedly, Emily continued.“Hand me my phone, if you could.”Kelly did so, and Emily flipped it open.The background image was a picture Katie had snapped of them a couple days before.They were in the pool, both looking at the camera and smiling.

“Oh my God!I thought you said he was an executive in the entertainment industry.”

Emily shook her head.“I said he was _‘something like that.’_ ”

Kelly grinned.“Well, you make a great looking couple.And I stand by my statement earlier.You definitely look like you belong with him.”

“Thanks.I really appreciate it.”

Kelly stood up.“I’m going to hold the blanket up and I want you to turn onto your stomach.”

Emily did as she was directed and settled back onto the table.Her face was cushioned into the cradle.She took a deep breath and relaxed again.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmm-hmm.Still a little tender, but I’m alright.”Emily sighed.

“I want to make sure I have this right.You want me go a little harder on your shoulders, back and calves, right?”

Emily nodded as much as she could.“Yeah.”

“You got it.”

Kelly started working on the muscles of her shoulders and instantly, Emily could feel all of the tension being released from her.Her fingers found the knot at the base of her neck and patiently worked the tissue, finally releasing it.Emily moaned softly.

“You carry a lot of tension in your neck and shoulders.I’m guessing you’ve never had this done before, either.”

“I haven’t.I’ve always thought it was frivolous.Now, I’m definitely believing otherwise.”She moaned again, as Kelly hit another spot and started working on that area.

“Just relax, Emily.If it helps, listen to the music.That’s one reason why I have the new age stuff playing.I find that it really helps my clients relax.”

She concentrated on the music and the feel of the lotion being rubbed into her skin.Her eyes drifted closed. In her mind, she could see Chris and knew finally what she wanted to do.Tonight was the night that she would up the ante and let him know just how much she cared for him.Tonight was the night that she was really going to start living her life the way she wanted to and not let a ghost from the past control her.

She didn’t know how much time had passed.She felt the sheets and blankets being pulled up over her again and a whispered voice tell her to take her time.There would be a robe waiting for her, and to go ahead and put her underwear and shorts back on.The door opened then closed, leaving her alone.She drifted into a relaxed state, unsure of how much time was passing.And she didn’t care.

After several long moments, Emily lazily opened her eyes, taking stock of her body.She felt like Jell-O.She had never been this relaxed in her life.Quickly donning her bra and underwear, Emily lightly brushed the skin of her mound.It was so smooth and soft.Finishing dressing, she sipped at the water Kelly had left for her.After the waxing and the massage, the cool water felt so good against her parched throat, that she drained the entire bottle.There was a knock on the door.

_“Emily?It’s Kelly.Are you okay?”_

Emily opened the door to find Kelly with another woman waiting for her.“Oh, I’m sorry.You’re wanting to get ready for your next client.Let me just get my stuff.”

Kelly smiled kindly.“You’re just fine.This is Maxine.She’ll be doing your facial.”

The older woman extended a hand.“Hi Emily.It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”Emily turned to Kelly.“Thanks for the massage.”

“You’re very welcome, Emily.Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Emily and Maxine made their way to another room that was decorated in some of the same muted tones.Emily set her belongings onto the chair along with her purse.

“Before we begin, I like to get a feel for my clients.What their skin care regimen is and all of that.”

“That’s fine.”

As Maxine asked, Emily answered her questions quickly and efficiently.Then Maxine looked through a large magnifying glass at her face.“Are you sure you’re going to be thirty-five in September?Your skin is beautiful.”

“Thanks.I just take care of myself and have good genes, I guess.”

Maxine grinned.“I should say you do.You ready to get started?”

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

It was much like it was with Kelly, but quieter.Maxine didn’t ask her questions about her life or anything like that.Emily let herself drift with the background music.She was going to have to find out what the salon was playing, so she could get the albums.

A knock sounded at the door.

“Yes?” Maxine called.

_“I just wanted to let Ms. Lawrence know that her companions will be waiting in the salon.”_

“Thank you, Vanessa.We won’t be long.”Maxine turned her attention back to Emily.“You’re here with friends, then?”

“My boyfriend’s sister and mother,” Emily answered.She recounted the story of Chris springing the spa appointment on them.

“Do you any plans afterwards?”

“Probably a nice lunch.And shopping.”

Maxine smiled sympathetically.“You don’t sound too enthusiastic about it.”

Emily grimaced.“It’s not that. I like shopping for other people, just not myself.My boyfriend, daughter, and I are going to California for a couple weeks in August and I’ll need some new clothes.I just hate it when he insists on spending money on me.Does that make sense?”

“It does.But think of it this way.He wants you to have fun and relax.I know your type.You’re the kind of woman who wants to earn everything she gets, and hates to ask for help.”

“You’ve got me to a T, Maxine.”

“Does your man work hard for the money that he makes?”

“Extremely.”

“My take on the whole thing is that he wants to do this for you.So you know what you do?You let him.Have you been married before?”

“Yes.Once.It ended badly.”Emily sobered.“This relationship is the first one I’ve had since that one.My ex wasn’t anything like the man I’m with now.”

“When did that one end?”

Emily looked up at her.“A little over ten years ago.”

“Do you love him?”

Emily answered quietly.“Yeah, I do.We’ve only been exclusive for a couple weeks, and I already can’t see my life without him.Chris is…amazing.”

“From how you describe him, he sounds incredible.”

Emily smiled.“He’s not perfect, by any means.I’ve seen him get a little moody at times.He’s competitive, and hates to lose.I’ve seen him get angry.Not at me, but at certain situations.So, he’s got his flaws.But it doesn’t change my feelings.”

“I think you’ve got a good start.”She finished with her treatment.“How does that feel?”

“Amazing.”

“Good.You’ve got a nice healthy glow about you.”

“Thank you Maxine.”She got off the chair and gathered her belongings.

She handed Emily a bottle of water.“When doing treatments like this, you can become dehydrated easily, so here’s a bottle of water.I’ll show you to the salon.”

They walked out of the room, and she followed Maxine to a smaller waiting room.She instantly spotted Gwynne and Katie waiting for her.She turned to Maxine.“Thanks again.”

“You’re very welcome.Have a great day.”

Katie stared at Emily.“Holy shit, you’re glowing.You look gorgeous!”

“Thanks.I don’t think I’ve felt this good in my life.Have you been waiting long?”

They shook their heads.“Honestly, we just got here ourselves,” Gwynne said.“I’ve already talked to them, and they’re going to arrange it so our stylists are next to each other.We need to solidify our plans for after we leave here.”

“That sounds good, Mom.”

“So has Chris called you at all?” Katie inquired.

“He called me right before I got my massage to make sure I was okay.”

Katie glanced over at Gwynne.“Fork it over.You owe me a twenty.”She turned her attention back to Emily.“I knew he'd call again. I just didn’t think it would be that soon after.”

Emily offered Katie a knowing, sheepish smile.

Two men and one woman entered the waiting area and approached them.“Are you ladies here for the hair appointments?”

“Yes,” Gwynne replied.

The stylists introduced themselves as Ava, Fredrick, and Carlos.Fredrick and Carlos escorted Gwynne and Katie away to their stations.

Ava extended a hand and smiled warmly.“You must be Emily.”

“I am.”

Ava escorted her to her station.“What are we looking at doing today?”

Emily studied herself critically in the mirror.“Just a trim.”

From the furthest chair, she heard Katie call, “C’mon Emily.You’d look gorgeous in a sassy little bob.Give my bratty brother something new to look at!”

Emily giggled.“I don’t want to change things too fast on him.Let’s just trim the ends and clean up the layers.”

“Sounds like you know what you want.”Ava chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Ava led her over to a changing area.“Why don’t you put one of these smocks on?It’s less bulkier than the robe.And that way, I can get the back of your neck easier.”

As Emily started to change, Gwynne and Katie walked in.“Are you really doing okay, sweetie?” Gwynne asked.

“Yeah, I am, Mom.I guess…I guess I just have to get used to this now.Why don’t we talk more about this over lunch?”

They finished changing and walked out of the room together.Ava then escorted her over the shampoo bowls and motioned her to sit in a chair.She sat down and Ava started to work.

Within minutes, her hair was washed and conditioned.Ava and Emily walked over to her station and as Ava started to trim Emily’s hair, Gwynne and Katie sat down.

“Alright, girls, so what’s next on the agenda after this?” Gwynne asked.

Katie glanced over at Emily.“Sunglasses for Emily.”

“Guys, I can make do with my Wal-Mart knock-offs.It’s no big deal,” Emily protested.

Gwynne caught Emily’s eyes in the reflection of one of the many mirrors.She raised a knowing eyebrow.“Emily Elizabeth Lawrence, you know that won’t fly, especially with my son.I know you don’t want him to spend money on you, but he wants to.I haven’t seen Chris as happy as I have when he’s with you.Besides, you don’t know what it’ll be like when you three fly into the airport. _He does_.It’s like a gauntlet that you’ve got to run.I’ve done a few red carpets with him, and the flashbulbs from those are crazy, but at least there’s a little bit of distance between you and photographers.LAX is something completely different.There’s no distance.They can get up into your face all they want.”

Emily looked over at Gwynne.“Is it really that bad?”

“Ridiculous.And it’ll be worse since he’ll be showing up with you and Mac.Everyone will be clamoring to figure out who you are and who Mac is and how she’s related to him or to you.Mac looks a lot like Chris, so they’ll be saying all kinds of hurtful things just to get a reaction out of the both of you.”She sighed.“But I guess it’s the price of fame these days.My mom never had to deal with that, and neither did Buzz, thank God.But the culture now is so celebrity driven that stalking them has become a great way to make money.”

Emily took a moment to absorb everything Gwynne was saying.She had seen videos and knew how cruel both the paparazzi and tabloids could be.The headlines flashed through her mind. _‘Chris Pine Finally Acknowledges Love Child’_ with a picture of the three of them rushing through LAX.She knew that Gwynne was right.“I understand.I guess I just tried to convince myself it really couldn’t be that awful.Sunglasses and a ball cap it is, then.”

Gwynne reached over and silently clasped her hand with a smile.

Emily sat back in the chair and let Ava trim her hair.

After the salon services, Emily quickly changed out of the smock.Katie and Gwynne had already changed were seated in pedicure chairs, soaking their feet.They conversed quietly as Emily sat down.

They finished making their plans for the rest of the day, and decided on where to eat.It seemed like in a blink of an eye, they went from sitting getting their pedicures and manicures done, to being ready to go.

As one last surprise, Chris had arranged to have their makeup done.It felt incredible to be so pampered, and Emily enjoyed every moment of it.When they were finished, all three women finally made their way back to the entrance of the spa.

“You look beautiful, Emily,” Gwynne told her.

“I agree.Chris’s jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you,” Katie added.

Emily shot them both a skeptical glance.“You think so?”

“I _know_ so,” Katie told her.“In fact, I’m going to put this out there right now.Why don’t we keep Mac tonight?That way you two could have some time alone.”

“Katie, I…”

“Just think about it, okay?”

Emily sighed.“Alright.I’ll think about it.”

They made their way out to the car and Emily drove them to Easton Town Center.After parking, she suggested, “We’ve got plenty of choices.Macy’s.Nordstrom…”

They took their time shopping, and Emily picked out glasses for both she and Mac.When their grumbling stomachs got the best of them, they decided to take a lunch break.Heading outside, they chose a restaurant with an outside patio.

Emily pushed her glasses up into her hair to peruse the menu.

“They look great on you, you know.”Katie eyed her from across the table.“And you’ll really notice the difference of the polarized lenses.”

Emily adjusted the glasses on her head.“I’ll admit…I’m loving them.”

The server came and took their orders.After she left, Gwynne smiled and grabbed for Emily’s hand, squeezing it.“I want to hear how you and Chris first met.We’ve only heard his side.I want to hear yours.”

Emily took a sip of her water and smiled as she reminisced.“I was just about to clock out when he walked in.I think looked over at him disgustedly, like, ‘couldn’t you have come in like an hour or so ago?’But I took pity on him and went over to his table.And then I saw who it was, and I think my jaw hit the floor.To be honest, I’ve been a fan of his since I saw his first movie.”

“Did you really tell him that you wanted to see Thor’s hammer?” Katie asked.

“Oh my God, he told you about that?” Emily was mortified.

Katie laughed.“He thought it was pretty funny.”

Emily laughed at the memory.“I did.I knew full well who he was.I even hid in the cooler to try and relax.When I get tired and hungry, I get a little punchy.But I’ll tell you, he didn’t miss a beat.He countered me with that quick wit of his.I don’t think I’d laughed that hard in a while.”

She smiled softly as she remembered.“Then the next morning, Mac and I ran into him at the coffee shop.I invited him out to lunch which of course he paid for.We talked some more and then Mac asked if we could have a movie night, since Dan took me off the schedule for the next day.She asked if Chris could come over, too.And that was that.He came and hung out and over pizza, beer, the _Despicable Me_ movies and _Van Helsing_.We became instant friends.”

“So when did you know that you’d fallen in love with him?” Gwynne asked.

“To be honest, I don’t really know.I got used to him being there.He was over at our place all the time.He would take us out to eat, although he would never call them dates.But that’s what they were.I realize that now. It wasn’t until about two weeks after that, that I couldn’t stop thinking about him.I guess that’s when I fell I love with him.What really did it was the day he bought the house.He had gone over to talk to my dad about a real estate agent and while he was there, my dad had to go out on a call.Chris took Mac and watched her for me, because I was called into work.He totally didn’t have to offer, but he did.I was floored.” Emily let a soft smile grace her face.“And now he’s done that too many times to count.”She reached over and touched Gwynne’s hand.“You’ve raised an amazing man.You and Robert both have.Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Gwynne smiled gently.

Their food came and their conversation dissolved into small talk.Emily was still thinking about Katie’s offer.After thinking it through, she finally spoke up.“Katie, if the offer’s still open to keep Mac tonight, I think I’m going to take you up on it.”

“Good for you.Chris won’t know what hit him.”

Emily grinned.“I hope not.”

After lunch, they went into so many stores, they all began to feel like one giant dressing room.Katie even persuaded Emily to look at jewelry.While she was trying on some rings, Katie secretly texted Chris her ring size.

The three of them finally walked back to Chris’s car loaded with purchases.Emily, by far had the most of them.

As she drove back home, she pinched herself to prove that this wonderful day had been real.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora

“Hey, babe.We’re home!” Emily called as she opened the back door.Gwynne and Katie followed closed behind.She heard the pattering of footsteps as Chris and Mac came around the corner.She dropped her purse on the kitchen table and slid her sunglasses up into her hair before falling into Chris’s arms.“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”He kissed her quickly before pulling away.“Do you need some help?”

“If you wouldn’t mind.We already ran by the hotel and dropped off Mom and Katie’s stuff, so all that’s left is mine.”Emily hung back as Chris walked outside, carefully watching for his expression.She half expected him to start yelling at her for the amount of things that were in the trunk.But instead of a reprimand, he turned and grinned at her.

“You had fun, didn’t you?”

She nodded hesitantly.

“Good.”He pecked her on the lips, grabbed as many sacks as he could carry and made his way back into the house.Emily stood there in awe as he passed her.She couldn’t believe he didn’t lose it when he saw the spoils of her shopping spree.Gathering the rest of the bags, she smiled warmly as she realized how perfect this moment truly was.

Chris was descending the staircase when she came inside with her purchases.He had a devilish smirk on his face.“I put most of the stuff in the guest room.But those pink bags…I figured you’d want them in _our room.”_

“You figured right, _Captain.”_ Emily dropped her bags at the foot on the staircase.She’d take them up later.Right now, her legs ached and all she wanted to do was sit on the couch.And maybe have someone massage her feet.

“You know, I think we had better get going,” Gwynne smiled at Emily as she sat next to Robert.“I see a nice relaxing evening in all of our futures.I’m not as young as I used to be, and these two,” she pointed to Emily and Katie, “didn’t just shop.They power shopped.”

Emily sat down on the couch next to Chris, tucking her legs underneath her, and squeezed his thigh.As he pulled her closer to him, Mac crawled up next to her.“Would you like to spend another night at the hotel?You’d get to play more with Ash and Jake.”

“Can I really?”

Emily nodded.“Nana and Aunt Katie already have some new stuff for you there.And then tomorrow, when you come home, we can maybe go somewhere with them.”

“Yeah!I gotta go get my bear from Chris.”She hurried up the stairs, and soon was back down with it in hand.She went over and hugged her mother.“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too, baby.You be good.”

“I will.”Then she walked over to Chris.“I had fun on our date.”She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.“I love you.”

“Love you, too, Munchkin.”

They got up and followed the rest of the family out to their vehicles.They drove off, leaving Chris and Emily alone for the first time since they began their relationship.They waited as the taillights disappeared, then walked silently back into the house, each lost in their own thoughts.As Chris locked the door behind them, Emily grabbed her remaining bags and made her way upstairs.As she sorted through her purchases, she felt that Gwynne and Katie had spent way too much on her, but also knew that they had done it on Chris’s orders.She cringed at what their credit card bills would be after this trip.Although she did have a sneaking suspicion that Chris had given them money or done something, so it was actually _his_ money that they were spending.

Drifting a finger over her arm, she felt the velvet texture of her skin.It felt softer than she had ever remembered it being.She grinned at the bright red polish that gleamed on her nails, remembering that she had the same color on her toes.She loved the new haircut, the loose curls brushing against her shoulders.Coupled with the looks she had received after she had put her new sunglasses on as they walked out of the Town Center, she felt confident for the first time in years.Happy.Like herself.

_“Hi.”_

Emily jumped.Putting her hand over her heart, she turned to face Chris.“Jesus!You scared the shit out of me!”

“I didn’t mean to!”He smirked mischievously before continuing.“I didn’t say this before but you look amazing.”

“Thank you.”She paused.“So I get to have you alone for the entire night?”

“Looks like it.What’d you have in mind?”

“Well,” she motioned him forward into the room.He came in and sat on the bed.She walked towards him and stopped between his spread legs, draping her arms around his neck.“I thought we could crack open a bottle of wine, relax, talk about our day.And just go from there.”

“I like your thinking.And from the way you’re walking, I think a foot massage might be in order.”

“You have no idea.I thought that I was a good shopper, but your sister is a maniac.She had me in so many dressing rooms, I think my head spun.I realized very quickly that when Katie tells you to do something, you do it.And no amount of arguing will stop her.She’ll get her way every time.”

Chris chuckled.“So, you learned her dirty secret, huh?My sister can be a pain in the ass, but I love her.She makes me laugh.And she’s always been there when I’ve needed to talk.”He paused for a moment.“So how about you get comfortable, maybe turn on some music, and I’ll go downstairs and get that bottle of wine.You want white or red?”

“Red’s fine with me.”

“I’ll be right back.”He pecked her on the lips, got up, and left the room.

Emily thought about her plans for the evening.After all the time they had spent together, she wanted to throw caution to the wind and just _be_ with Chris.She wanted to give herself to him.But she couldn’t.It wasn’t him, it was _her_.She just wasn’t ready.So she figured this was the next best thing.

As Emily flipped back the covers on the bed and plumped the pillows, she heard him head downstairs, whistling.She turned on her stereo and tuned it to an easy-listening station.She stripped out of her clothes, putting them in the hamper.Swaying to the music, she found one of her new robes. Emily slid it on and tied the belt loosely.The blue of the robe brought out her eyes.She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before turning away.As she settled back onto the bed, Chris returned.He had the wine bottle in one hand and glasses in the other.He stopped short just across the threshold, his mouth open in awe.

“Good Lord, Emily.You’re beautiful.”

She grinned up at him.“You like?”

“Definitely.”He walked the rest of the way into the room and put the wine bottle and glasses on the nightstand.He filled both glasses, handing her one.

“Thanks.”She took a sip, savoring the taste of the wine on her tongue.“Do you want to get comfortable?I feel like I’m at a disadvantage here.You’re fully dressed and I’m just in a robe.”

“You want me to get undressed?”

Her smile turned into a smirk.“Strip.And I want my foot massage.”

“Yes, ma’am.”He undressed and threw his clothes on top of hers in the hamper.

As his body was revealed to her, Emily felt her nervousness grow.She took another sip of wine to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

When he was in just his underwear, Chris laid down at the foot of the bed.He took one of her feet, and gently began rubbing the sole.“You need to tell me how hard to press, alright?”

“A little harder.”As he increased the pressure slightly, she moaned.“Oh, God.Just like that.That’s perfect.”

His fingers started to work their magic on her aching feet.Emily had never thought that they were one of her ‘spots’, but Chris was proving otherwise.“Shit…that feels good.You’ve got magical hands.”

He finished with one foot, took a sip of his wine, then picked up the other, pressing his fingers into her skin.“Is that good?”

“Yeah,” she cooed.The knots she had in her feet started to release.She moaned as his fingers kneaded the skin.If his hands felt this good on her feet, she wondered how they would feel on other parts of her body.He had touched her, sure.Had brushed his hands against her breast, and had even cradled it last night as she fell asleep.But now, she was really curious about how it would feel to be with him, to feel his hands caressing her skin, to have him touch her where only one other man had touched her—and had brought her so much pain.She knew in her heart that Chris wouldn’t do that.Instead of agony, there would be pleasure.She thought back to their drunken conversation the night before and knew that she was ready to take this step with him.

He finished massaging her foot, leaned down and grabbed his wine glass.He stood and set the glass on the nightstand, then laid down beside her, his arm curled under his head. “How was that?”

“Incredible.”Emily turned towards him, mirroring his position.

“I’m glad you approve.I haven’t given one of those to anyone in a long time.I thought I’d be out of practice.”

“It was perfect.You’ve got strong hands.”She trailed a finger down his arm, and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back.“Comes from playing the guitar, I guess.”

“Maybe one day you could play for me.”

Chris smiled at her.“I might consider it, if you sing again.You really surprised me.”

Emily bit her lip.“Deal.”She laid back and studied the ceiling.She didn’t know how to bring up what she wanted to do.She was relaxed but there was still an undercurrent of nervousness in her stomach.

They were silent for a few minutes, just listening to the soft music in the background.Emily turned to face him.“Did you have a good day with the kids and the guys?”

“It was great.Mac and I had our rematch.She really is good on those games.She even gave Juan a run for his money on _Halo_.And then she put on this racing game that all of us could play, something like the old _Mario Kart_.I dropped out after the first race and just watched.Ash and Jake had a ball.Then I went out and got food for us.I discovered that little sandwich place that’s close to Molly’s.Came back and while we ate, the kids wanted to watch _Maleficent_.And they also helped me move some of my stuff in here.I was kinda surprised that Mac didn’t ask about why I was doing it.I thought for sure the kids would want to go back over to the new place and go swimming, but I think after yesterday they were a bit waterlogged and needed a rest.”

“It sounds like you had a really good day.”She moved closer and brushed her lips against his.

“And now I’m having an amazing night with the woman I love.It can’t get any better than this.”He nuzzled her gently.“So how about your day?Did you have fun?”

“After I got used to it, I did.”Emily smiled.“Spent entirely way too much money.I’m worried about what their credit card bills are going to be like.I didn’t know that you had actually given Mom and Katie a list of things to get.”She giggled.“They even made me get luggage for both of us, after I said mine was falling apart and Mac didn’t have any.”

Chris chuckled.“Well, you’re going to need it for California and whatever other trips that we take in the future.Besides, don’t worry about their credit card bills.If it was for you or Mac, they weren’t spending their money.”

“I knew it!”She took her pillow out from under her head and batted him with it.“God, I hope you’re not mad about the money I spent.I tried to tell them no several times.But your mom and Katie wouldn’t hear it.I didn’t have a chance.”

“Believe me.I saw the majority of the things that you bought.And I know the contents of your closet after having put my stuff in there.You needed it.Besides, I wanted to do this for you.The trip to California is just going to be the start of it for us.”He brushed a strand away from her face.“And I saw that you went to Victoria’s Secret.”

She giggled.“We did.I thought it was going to be weird to go in there with your Mom and Katie.I guess in my head I was thinking, ‘okay, they’re going to know what I’m going to be wearing to _seduce_ you or something.’Then Katie pointed out a lingerie set and said, ‘Oh, Emily, you’ve got to try this on’.That really broke the ice.After that, I felt more relaxed around them.I needed to get it through my own mind that it was okay.”

“Did you like the spa?”

“I loved it.It was almost like I had my own glam squad.I’ve never had an experience like that before.”

“So, you’d want to do it again?”

She grinned.“Hell, yes.”

“Good.”

She pressed herself closer to him, draping an arm around his waist.“Christopher, thank you for today.Thank you for letting me spread my wings.I haven’t felt this free in a long time.”

“You’re very welcome.I’d do anything to make my girl happy.”

“Anything?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

It was now or never.Chris had given her the perfect opening to ask for what she wanted.And now…now it was as if she was standing on the edge of a tall precipice and was afraid to jump.She wanted to, had actually started to plan the evening as she was shopping.Her mind raced through the different scenarios.He could laugh.He could say no.Or…he could give her what she wished for.She closed her eyes, calming her nerves and gathering her courage.

“Emily, what’s on your mind?Talk to me.”

“I…”She opened her eyes, hesitated for a moment, then decided to plow ahead.“I keep remembering that damned conversation that we had last night.I couldn’t stop thinking about what you told me.I want to know what it’s like to be with you.I want you to show me pleasure.”

He reached for her, gently flipping them so she was on her back.“Emily…are you sure?”

“I’m sure.I want this so much, Christopher.”

“If for any reason, you need to stop or want me to slow down, all you have to do is tell me, alright?”

She glanced down, not saying anything.

“Emily, I want to hear you.I know you’re nervous, but you know what?So am I, probably more than you.I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You could never disappoint me.You’ve shown me more love in this last month than I’ve known in the last twelve years.I trust you, and more than that, I love you.”

“I love you, too.It means a lot that you would trust me like this.”

She smiled.“For some reason, I’ve always trusted you.My heart already knew, but my brain just needed the time to catch up.”

“Don’t be afraid.”He captured her lips, calming her nerves, drugging her with passion.

Emily arched against him.“I’m not afraid.”Her fingers threaded through the strands on the back of his neck, as he kissed her again.

Chris rolled them back over as Emily settled over him, bracketing her thighs around his hips.Their eyes locked, and Emily felt a feeling of confidence flow through her.

His fingers drifted down to her belt.“May I?”

She nodded as he untied the knot.He reverently peeled back the sides of the robe, revealing her.He brushed his fingers against her skin.She luxuriated in the feel of his hands on her and moaned softly.“That feels so good.”

“Damn…your skin is soft.”

“Must be the stuff they used at the spa.”She shrugged her shoulders, the robe falling back onto the bed.She looked down at him and saw a multitude of emotions in his blue eyes.But most of all, she saw love and desire.

“God, you’re beautiful.You’re totally in control of this.Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do.”

Emily took a deep breath.“Touch me.”

 _Okay, here we go, you can do this,_ she thought to herself as she watched his hands drift across her breasts, gently pinching her nipples until they tightened into tiny rose-tinted peaks.

He kissed her again, and once again Emily found herself on her back.His lips drifted down her neck and sucked lightly.

Emily froze, her body going rigid.

“Angel?Are you alright?”

Focusing on his concerned blue eyes, she nodded.“He…”

“Hmm…let me guess.Whoever abused you had a thing for your neck.”

“You could say that.”

“I’m not him.Just remember that.I’m not going to hurt you.”He nuzzled her, relaxing her.Emily sighed with contentment as he sucked the skin again gently.As she felt herself let go more, she tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him right where he was.He stretched out next to her again, his fingers drifting over her chest.They wandered to the center and gently pinched her nipples again, keeping them taut.

Emily arched again, moaning.

“God, you’re so incredibly beautiful.Can I try something?”

She nodded.

His mouth drifted over her collarbone, nipping her flesh gently as his head made its way down to her right breast.He looked up at her face.“You still doing alright?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

As she watched, his tongue darted out, tasting her skin.It ran a path from the outside of her breast to the nipple.He closed his lips around it tugging gently.After a few seconds he let go, and did the same thing to the left one.Emily tightened her grip on his hair, keeping him there.

“Oh my God, Chris…”

He blew on her moistened skin, causing goosebumps to break out.

She locked eyes with his as he looked up at her and smiled.“I’m okay.That feels amazing.”

“You want me to keep going?”

“Please.”

He scooted back up and kissed her deeply.His kiss eased her nerves even more than the wine had.She calmed, letting herself enjoy the feelings he was bringing out in her body.He pulled away and she pushed him back towards her breasts again.

“It’s about to get better, Angel.”He moved down her body, nipping and kissing her skin.Emily’s breathing quickened as she felt her anxiety start to rise.Chris quickly scooted back up and brushed her hair from her face.“Look at me.”As she did, their eyes met, and all she could see was gentleness reflected back at her.“Do you want me to go slower?”

She shook her head.She was determined to see this through.With the little bit of pleasure that he had already given her, she knew that she wanted this even more.“Keep going.Please.I want you to.”

“Just keep your eyes on me.I want you to see what I’m doing.”

Emily bit her lip and nodded.

With a gentle slowness, he moved down her body again, first massaging then kissing the skin of her belly.His tongue darted into her navel.She moaned as an electric current went from that spot right to her sex.She had never felt this before.It was like a fire racing through her veins, settling into her core.Instinctually, she spread her legs wider, so he was settled firmly between her hips.

She arched her back as she let go of Chris’s hair and gently pinched her nipple, feeling more heat rush to her center.

He glanced up and watched as she touched her breast, bringing pleasure to herself.“My God, you’re beautiful,” Chris told her reverently.“Are you ready to feel something really good?”

“Yes…”

He moved down between her legs, settling his fingers on the smooth skin of her mound.“Oh, shit…you got waxed, didn’t you?”

Biting her lip, Emily nodded.“I decided to indulge my inner voice and do something I had always been nervous to do.”She glanced at him shyly.“I did it for you.I—I didn’t know what you liked.”

“I don’t care how you have it really, just as long as I can have you.”

She smiled at him.“You have me.I love you.”

His fingers gently caressed her skin, massaging away any lingering pain she felt.She sighed and relaxed, enjoying his ministrations.He brushed a spot with his thumb and instantly the heat she felt doubled.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned.

Emily felt a slight bit of pressure as he brushed his fingers against her pearl.“Oh…that feels good.”She arched her back as he pressed a little harder.Chris was making her feel things she had ever felt before.  And made her want more.

“Are you enjoying this?”Emily was suddenly wracked with guilt.This moment was supposed to be about both of them, and here she was reaping all the benefits.“I mean…you’re paying attention to me…”

“Are you kidding?Whenever I’m around you, I get turned on.You do it for me, especially when you’re like this.You’re giving me something I never thought I’d see.”

“Well, if you play your cards right, I might just give you something else.”Then she sobered and reached out a hand to him.“You really are different, aren’t you?You really do care.”

He took her hand and squeezed gently, reassuring her.“I might be a goof sometimes, but I really do care about you.A lot.And if it means that I have to spend some of my time like this, then so be it.”

“You can’t be comfortable like that.Why don’t you take the rest of your clothes off?”She grinned.“Besides, I like seeing you bare-assed naked, Pine.You’ve kept that under wraps for way too long.”

“Well then, the reveal is close at hand…”Chris stood up and stripped off his underwear.Laying down beside Emily, he gathered her close again.“Now we can both be exposed.But in a good way.You being willing to open up to me like this and letting us explore means a lot to me.”

“It means a lot to me, too.After we had that conversation last night, I couldn’t get it out of my head.I thought what a better way to show you how much I trust you than to do this?You and I are both learning here.”Then she grinned, lightening the mood.“I want to see your moves, Pine.”

“Well then, let’s go.”He quirked a brow.“You ready?”

She took a deep breath.“Yes.”

He crawled up between her spread legs and looked down at her.He rested his weight on his forearms.“What do you want to try?”

“Everything.”Emily looked down at their bodies and then up at his face.“Everything but actual intercourse and anal.I know I’m not ready for the first, and the second just seems weird to be trying the first time out.”

“Definitely sounds like a plan.”

Chris leaned over and kissed Emily.Daring him to take the kiss deeper, she slid her foot up his calf.His kisses were like a drug that she couldn’t live without.He explored its depths, drawing moans out of her.Her lungs were screaming for air, but that didn’t matter.She wanted to drown in him.

He pulled away and nuzzled her neck, then drifted down to her breasts.As he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, she moaned wantonly.She found that she already loved the feel of his mouth on her skin.A wave of arousal started to work its way into her core.Emily knew that when he was done with her tonight, she would always want this.

Weaving her fingers into his hair, she urged him to go lower.But he wouldn’t move until he had tasted from both of her breasts, making the nipples stand to stiff points.“Oh, shit.That feels good.”

He glanced up at her.“You ready to feel more?Because I am. If you taste good here…”He gently pinched one nipple and then the other, “…I’m betting that you’re going to taste even better in other places, too.I intend to enjoy every inch of you, honey.Now, spread your legs just a little bit more.”

“Oh, God.”She sighed as he slid down her body, caressing her skin first with his fingers and then with his lips.His hands drifted slowly down her flat stomach, spreading her legs a little more.She realized then what his target was, and what he wanted to do.Emily closed her eyes as her heart started to race.She knew that from where Chris was laying, he would be able to see everything.As he touched her outer lips, she jumped slightly.“Sorry, I’m a little nervous.”

“You’re doing fine.Believe me, I’m totally into this.”He lowered his chin and looked up at Emily amorously.His fingertips brushed the petal soft skin of her sex.“You’re so beautiful.”

“Really?”

“You really have no idea how you look to me.I’m awestruck.And so grateful that you’re allowing me to share this with you.There really aren’t words for that. It’s almost as overwhelming for me as it must be for you.”

“It _is_ overwhelming.”Without even realizing what she was doing, she touched herself gently, letting her instincts guide her.She gradually applied more pressure near the top, finding her pearl again.After a long moment, she drew her fingers away from herself.They were glistening with her juices.“I don’t believe it,” she whispered. _I’m actually aroused._

“You look surprised.What’s wrong?”

She held up her fingers for him to see.“I’ve never really had this happen to me before.I’ve always been dry, but now…I’m actually wet.”

“You’re turned on.”

She looked at her fingers again, beckoning him closer.“Do you want to taste?”

“I’d love to.”He gently sucked her finger into his mouth.Her heart was racing.This was by far the most erotic thing that she’d ever done to date.

“Incredible.”Chris lolled his head back and groaned.“You have no idea how undeniably sexy you look right now, Emily.”

She smiled, glancing down at his erection.“Oh, I think I know.”

“There’s that sass again, Ms. Lawrence.”He got serious again.“But now I want to try something.May I?”

“Umm…” She hesitated. “I guess so.”

“Don’t be afraid.”

Emily felt him kiss her inner thigh and then a soft caress on her sex.Heat rippled through her at the gentle stroke.She looked down as Chris’s tongue lapped at her. She moaned, grabbing at his hair.“Jesus…”

He looked up at her, his chin wet with her juice.“Does it feel good?”

She relaxed back into the pillows as he licked at her core, unable form a verbal response.The fire raced through her and she almost felt out of control.She wanted—no, she needed more.Just as she was about to ask, she felt a probing at her entrance.“Oh, shit…”

“It’s just my finger.”He thrust it inside of her and started a gentle rhythm.

“You’re…you’re gonna make me…”

“Make you what, sweetheart?”

“You’re gonna make me come…” she moaned.He put another finger inside of her, stretching her slightly.All of the sensations that she was feeling were quickly condensing into one tiny point.She was breathing heavy, not really caring what was happening to her.All she knew was that it felt good.Her muscles clenched tighter still, and through the fog, she heard him whisper to her.

“It’s okay, Angel.You can let go.”

Just as Emily thought she couldn’t take anymore, he pushed her a little farther.Her eyes slammed shut, and she felt everything fall away as she finally reached ecstasy.All she could feel was Chris’s hands and the feelings that he was pulling out of her.For the first time in years, there was only pleasure.

As she came back down, she opened her eyes and saw Chris hovering above her.“Are you alright?”

She gave him a soft, gentle smile.“I’m more than alright.I’m perfect.”She kissed him.“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

As he shifted, he winced.They both looked down his torso.His own arousal was glaringly obvious.“I feel like I’m going to explode.”

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s just…a little uncomfortable.”

Emily hesitated.She felt like she should return the favor, and didn’t want him to get upset if she didn’t offer.“Do you want me to…you know…”

Chris licked his lips seductively.“As much as I’d love nothing more than to feel your hands on me, I’ve got another idea.”

Emily was instantly nervous, even after what they had just experienced together.Old habits died hard, apparently.She tried to hide her apprehension.“Oh?And what might that be?”

“Patience.For now, you just watch.”Chris walked his hands down his torso and cradled his sac.He rolled and kneaded it with one hand as he began to stroke his shaft with the other.His breaths became shallow as he closed his eyes.“Oh, fuck…”

Emily’s heart skipped a beat, and her stomach fluttered.She had never watched a man pleasure himself before, and it was fascinating.Heat rose between her legs.

He rolled onto his back as he continued, making longer and more sensuous strokes as his arousal grew.He used his thumb, pressing it into the wrinkled underside of his tip, and swiping over the head several times before continuing to slide his hand languorously over his length.

“Oh, my God, Chris.You’re so beautiful.”

He locked eyes with her. “Join me.”

“What?”

With his free hand, he grabbed hers and laid it on the junction between her legs.“Together, Ems.”

Swallowing her nervousness, she found her pearl and flicked it back and forth quickly.She synchronized her movements with his.“Fuck…this…feels…”

Chris moaned and growled as he continued his strokes.“Ohhhh, shit…”

Emily watched him with sheer fascination as different emotions flickered across his face, eyes closed, contorted in ecstatic misery.When he opened his eyes, he reached out her hand for him.He reached for her too, and they laced their fingers together, giving him silent encouragement.

“I’m…fuck.I’m gonna…” he panted.

Instinctively, she gently pushed her middle finger inside her core.“Ohhhhh…” she pursed her lips and moaned.She untangled her fingers from his and drew her hand back over to her sex.Her fingertips caressed the soft skin, until she found her nub again.She flicked it while she thrust her finger inside herself.

Emily watched enraptured as Chris raced toward his climax.His hand gradually slid faster and faster over his engorged member.Groaning, he finally went over the edge.His seed splashed onto his stomach.

“Ohhhh, shit…” he chuffed.Chris laid back for a minute and relaxed, trying to regulate his breathing.After a moment, he grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and cleaned himself up.Then he rolled onto his side and watched as Emily continued to stroke her core.“Your turn.”

“I…” she moaned.“…I don’t think I can.”

“Yes, you can,” Chris encouraged gently.“Put another finger inside.”

Emily did and immediately she could feel herself stretching around it.“Ohhh, fuck!That feels…”

“That’s it.Now, close your eyes.You’re entirely safe.If you want me to leave, I will.”

She shook her head.“No, I—I want you to stay.”She suddenly knew what she wanted.She threw caution to the wind.“Chris, I—I want you to help me.”

Emily closed her eyes and rested back against the pillows as she heard the covers rustling.Then another hand was touching her, pulling sensations out of her.She deepened her strokes.Her muscles tightened more than they had the first time and she suddenly felt like she was racing towards something.“Chris…Ohhhh…”With one more thrust, Emily screamed, flying off into space.When she gradually came back down, Emily opened her eyes.“Holy shit,” she breathed.

Chris smiled at her.“How do you feel?”

“Amazing.Did I actually make myself…?”

“You did.God, it was beautiful to watch.I’ll be right back.”Chris got up from the foot of the bed and strode into the bathroom.He returned a moment later with a full glass.“Here. Drink this.”

“Thanks,” she replied.She drank the water, then handed the glass back to him.

Chris set the glass on the nightstand.“Can I…?”

She grinned.“Get your ass back in bed, Pine.I want to snuggle with my boyfriend.”

“Yes ma’am.”He got into bed, pulling the sheet up with him.Then he drew her into his arms.“I have to tell you that was probably the sexiest I’ve ever seen you look.”

She sighed as she rested her head on his chest.“I felt sexy.Having you watch me was erotic as fuck.”

He dropped a kiss on her sweat-dampened hair.“So, you wouldn’t object to us doing that again?”

“Oh, hell no.”She chuckled.“I wouldn’t mind it at all.Just as long as you can make me feel like that.”

“Honey,” he paused for a moment.“This is only the beginning.It’s just going to keep getting better and better, I promise.”

She smiled.“And I know you keep your promises.”

“Yes, I do, Ms. Lawrence.”

“Well, I’m going to make a promise to you.I promise that someday very soon, you’re going to know everything about what happened to me.I’ll fill in the blanks.I want you to know, and I’m very close to being ready to tell you.”

“I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“I know you will.”She raised her head and kissed him on the lips.“I love you so much, Chris.My mind is still spinning.”

“I love you, too.”He looked down at her, brushing a strand of hair away.“What do you mean?”

“Well, until today I had never made myself...umm...come,” she told him quietly.“I had always chickened out before.But today, it was like the stars aligned or something.It felt right.”

“Ems, it was because you were ready.You’re ready to start letting go of everything.I’m so proud of you.You’ve come such a long way in a really short period of time.”

“Thanks.”She smiled softly.“I still have a ways to go yet, but I think I’m making progress.”

“You are.I can tell the differences in you already.”

Emily settled in next to him, catching herself yawning.“I’m sorry.I didn’t think I was that tired.”

“You’ve had a big day.Go ahead and go to sleep.When you wake up, we’ll think about dinner.Maybe eat something light.”

Within moments, she was sound asleep.

 

#

 

Dark black eyes followed the figures on the screen as Emily writhed on the bed. _How dare she let someone else touch her like that?That bitch only comes when I say she can._

His rage built until his mind could focus on only one thing.Glancing at his weapon on the dresser, he started to reach for it—but stopped himself short.

Leaving his dingy hotel room, he decided to drive to Emily’s.On the way, he solidified his master plan.He knew what he was going to do.As much as he wanted to see the look in Emily's eyes when he revealed himself before he killed her and her rich boyfriend, he knew he had to wait. If this were to be as truly awful for her as he intended, he needed to draw this out, to give them a false sense of security.Make them think they still had some control over the situation he was creating.To allow that little whore to believe she had finally escaped and was on her way to having her life back.

It was not time for the endgame.

Not yet.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by Bebedora.

Emily smiled softly as she felt a gentle touch drift down her spine.She rolled onto her back and sighed, relaxing into the pillows.Fingers ghosted her collarbone and across her chest to the edge of the sheet.Goosebumps rose on her skin as the linens were pulled away, exposing her to the cool air.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, Angel?”

Emily opened her eyes to see Chris laying next to her, his hand gently tugging the sheet down her body.Her breasts were revealed to his seeking eyes.She giggled.“God, aren’t you just a typical guy, Captain?I have a feeling that I’m going to become a new toy for you.”

“Probably.But you’ll enjoy it.”He grinned mischievously as he moved on top of her, settling himself between her hips but resting his weight on his forearms.“Besides, I’ve got a beautiful woman next to me, what do you expect?”

She draped her arms around his neck, but didn’t answer.It was still difficult for her to hear him say she was beautiful.

“Did you sleep well?”Chris’s voice snapped her from her thoughts.

She nodded.“What were you going to do before I interrupted you?”

“A little of this.”He nuzzled her neck, then moved his mouth to her breast.“And a little of that.”Chris closed his lips around the peak, tugging gently at it.

“Oh, shit,” she moaned.“That feels good.”

Emily thrust her fingers into his hair, urging him to move from one nipple to the other.She could feel his member brush against her core.Emily froze slightly, then relaxed.This was the man that she knew was never going to hurt her.She lost herself in the pleasure his mouth was creating.

Suddenly, there was a sound of glass shattering from somewhere downstairs.Emily jumped—scared, ragged breaths escaping her lips.Chris sprang from the bed and quickly slipped on a pair of gym shorts.

“Chris?”Emily’s voice was a hushed whisper.“What are you doing?What’s happening?”

He held his hand up, stopping her.“Stay here…and be quiet.”

She moved to object, pulling the covers up over her naked body.Emily most certainly didn’t want him to go down there by himself.“You don’t know what’s down there!”

“I’ll be alright, I promise.”He ran out of the room.

After a few tense moments, Emily reached for her robe and got out of bed.So many thoughts were racing through her head.Maybe it was neighborhood kids with too much time on their hands.Or maybe it was Steve trying to get back at her for not going out with him. Or maybe…She shook her head, trying to erase the thought. _No, it’s not possible.He’s in prison._

She couldn’t hear anything from downstairs.Slipping the robe on, Emily walked to the closet and opened the door.Turning the light on, she first checked to make sure the shoebox she stored all the harassing notes was still safe behind the blankets.It was undisturbed.Her eyes settled on a black lock box.Until now, she wanted to forget that her father had even purchased the weapon for her and made her go through training.She hadn’t wanted it, especially with a young child in the house.She started reaching for it, then paused.This would admit defeat for her.

She tightened her belt, squared her shoulders and walked out of the closet, shutting the door behind her.She quietly slipped downstairs and stood in the living room as Chris strode back inside from the porch.He had a baseball bat over his shoulder.

“What happened?”

“Jesus, Emily, you scared the hell out of me!I thought I told you to stay upstairs.”Chris then pointed to the shattered front window with the bat.“Someone decided they were going to be funny and threw a brick through your front window.Stay over there until I get some shoes on and clean this up.”He set the bat down beside the door.

Emily flipped on a table lamp so she could see the damage.She paled instantly.There were shards of glass scattered all over the floor and in the nearby potted plants.“Oh my God…”

Chris walked over to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her gently.“It’s okay, babe.We can fix this.”

Emily looked up at him.“We can?”

“Yeah.You got any plywood?”

Emily’s voice trembled as she tried to make sense of the situation.“I…I think there’s some in the eaves of the garage?”

“Well, alright then.I’m going to go look.In the meantime, I want you to get dressed and pack a bag.We’re going to Wal-Mart to get some bedding so we can spend the night at the new place.”

Emily shook her head.“We’ll be fine here.It’ll be okay with just the plywood.”

“Emily,” Chris gently took her by the shoulders.“We don’t know who did this.”

She knew she was making excuses, but she couldn’t help it.“It’s probably just some neighborhood kids getting their jollies off.”She tamped down her fear.

“Maybe.But until we find out for sure, I think we should stay at my place.I’ve got an alarm system, and it’s secure.”

“Really, Chris.It’s okay.I’ve lived here for a long time, I know this neighborhood.This isn’t Los Angeles, it’s rural Ohio.”She smiled weakly, hoping he’d understand.Yes, she was nervous about the attack, but she also didn’t want to jump to conclusions.It really might just be some dumb teenagers.She hoped.

“Dammit, Emily, listen to me!”His voice echoed angrily, his brows furrowed into deep lines.“You aren’t safe here tonight.You’ve been targeted.And until I can find out who did this, you’re staying with me.End of story.”

Emily recoiled from the harshness of his tone as she realized he was right—but she was too damn proud to admit it.She could tell by the flush of his cheeks, the anger bubbling in his voice—he was mad.But, where her ex had been mad for mad’s sake, Chris was obviously coming from a much more caring place.Still, the demons of her past hung over her head.She wanted to believe that Chris cared—but he seemed so furious with her.She suddenly felt the need to run.

Fear bubbled up in her stomach, threatening to choke her.Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she struggled to get away from him.“Let me go!”As Chris eased his grip on her, she turned and ran up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom.Emily slammed the door and collapsed on the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

She laid there for what seemed like an eternity, barely aware of the vacuum running or hammering as her tears flowed freely.When she finally calmed, she realized the house was silent.She was suddenly very afraid.Afraid he had left.

Emily turned over in bed, watching the door.Would he even come to her?In her mind, she knew that he was probably right, but this was her house.She had worked so hard for it, for her life here.She took a deep breath and scooted off the bed.She walked over to the door and hesitated for a moment before opening it.Chris stood there with his fist raised about to knock.

“Emily,” he began, his eyes lacking their usual gleam.“I…I’m sorry.I’m sorry I yelled, that I lost control.It’s just…”

Emily didn’t speak.She lunged at Chris, wrapping her arms around his body in a desperate embrace.He hadn’t left—and she wanted to keep him close.After a long moment of silence, Emily just listening to him breathe, she finally released him and led him to her bed.

“I’m sorry, too.I guess I’m not used to anyone taking care of me.”She sighed heavily.“Before you came along, I did everything for myself.I had to.And now…”

Chris took her hand in his own, gently rubbing the pulse point on her wrist.“I just want you to be safe.I never meant for you to feel incapable of taking care of yourself.”

Emily smiled softly.“I know.And you’re right.If someone really wanted to get in here through that window, they could.It just feels like every time I taste a little bit of freedom, someone wants to take it from me.”She shrugged.“And I don’t want that. I want _this_.What we have.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Wait here for a second.”Emily stood up and walked over to her closet.She switched on the light, then moved the blankets, exposing the dreaded box.Grabbing it, she quickly turned and exited the closet.She sat down next to him, clasping the worn shoebox with both hands, and took a deep breath.“You told me that I was ready to let go.And you’re right, I am.I’ve been fighting back fear for so long that I don’t know what my life is like without it.I was so afraid that a monster was going to come out of the dark and destroy everything that I hold dear.But now, I’m not.You want to know what I’ve been dealing with?The answer is here in this box.”She laid her hands on top with a tap.“But before I give you this, you have to promise me that what you know cannot leave this room until I’m ready.My dad doesn’t even know about these.”

“I promise.”

She handed over the box, watching silently as he opened it.He picked up the top note and read it.His expression changed from anger to concern.

“How long have you been getting these?”

“Six months.”She sighed.“At first, I thought they were just a joke.Someone being shy about asking me out on a date.It’s only the recent ones that have become more…malicious.They’re not threatening.I just…”Her heart was racing.She was so terrified that this was it, that because of the box that he held in his hands and the way she had acted downstairs, she was going to lose him.“I realize now I can’t handle this on my own anymore.”

“When did you get the last one?” he asked quietly.His hand clenched the paper, wrinkling it.

“The day you bought the house.”Her eyes welled with tears.

“That was the night that you had the nightmare, wasn’t it?”As she nodded, he tucked the note back in the box and closed the lid.He set it aside and took her in his arms.

“I’ll understand if you—”

He interrupted her before she could finish.“Don’t you even finish that sentence, Emily Elizabeth Lawrence.You have me and that’s how it’s going to stay.These notes don’t change how I feel about you.I’m not walking away.But I do think we’ve got to put a rush job on getting furniture for the new house, because until we get that window repaired, we’re not staying here another night.”He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.“Look at it this way.You’re not giving up your freedom by staying with me.I’m giving you a bigger place to rule over.Maybe after you stay there, you might never want to leave and want to move in with me.”

Emily smiled through her tears.“Why is it that you can always make me smile?”

“I don’t know.I guess it must be one of my special talents.So do you agree about staying over at the new place?”

“Let me get dressed and pack a bag.”They both quickly gathered some belongings.

“You know eventually you’re going to have to tell your dad about these,” Chris pointed to the box, “Especially if they get threatening.”

She untied the robe and slid it off her shoulders, then tucked it into her bag before getting dressed.“Yeah, I know.I just…don’t want to think about them right now.”

“I’m going to pack up my computer and my camera.I’ll be right back.” Chris left the room to go downstairs.

Emily went back to her closet and reached for the lock box and laid it on the bed.She was still undecided whether or not to take it with them.If the house did get broken into, she didn’t want the weapon to fall into the wrong hands.Her mind went through all kinds of different scenarios, before she decided to take it with them.

“I was going to ask what that was.”Chris strode back into the room with his camera and laptop bags.

“I’ll show you when we get to your place.”

“Are we ready?”Chris found space in his bag for the lock box and the worn shoe box. Emily glanced at him questioningly. “There’s a safe in the home office, so we can put the notes in there, if that’s alright.”

Emily nodded silently.

When they got downstairs, Emily glanced over at the boarded up window, and a chill ran down her spine.Her house no longer felt welcoming.It felt cold, like some kind of evil had invaded it.She turned away and followed Chris out to his car.He took her bags and packed them into the trunk.Then as he settled her into the passenger seat, she looked up at her house again and felt the same coldness from before.

“Hey, are you alright?”Chris’s voice interrupted her thoughts, as he sat down in the driver’s seat and started the car.

“Just thinking.”

“Don’t worry.Everything will be fine.”

Emily sighed.“I know. I just hate that our evening was interrupted.”

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.“We can always pick it up when we get to my place.This was just a little hiccup.”

“If you say so.”

They fell silent as Chris maneuvered the car on the dark streets of the village then onto the country roads to Westchester.Emily studied his features, illuminated by the lights of the dash.He was constantly surprising her.Her mind flashed through everything that had happened tonight.She still couldn’t believe that after her unveiling the notes, he was still there.

The darkened scenery passed by them in a flash as he drove.He pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart and parked.“Are you okay?”

“I am.”She smiled at him gently.“You really are different.When we were apologizing to each other, there was one thing I forgot to include.”

“What was that?”

“That I love you.”She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.“I know you want what’s best for Mac and me, and for that, I love you, Chris.”

“I love you too.And I’m sorry if I frightened you.I know I can get intense when I’m nervous or upset—and I’ll be the first to admit the window thing threw me for a loop.I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t.And it’s okay.I guess I’m still processing everything.”

“No apologizes necessary.”

“I do have one question for you, though.”Emily rested her hand on his thigh.“The bed.Did you already put my Sleep Number in?”

“Of course.You know I can’t resist playing with buttons…”His eyes twinkled seductively, even in the near darkness of the car.His hand snaked its way from the steering wheel to Emily’s lap, his fingers walking toward her waistband.

“God, Chris, you’re horrible.”She slapped his hand away and opened the car door.“Get a grip on yourself, Romeo.You can’t go shopping with your hormones raging.”

 

#

 

“You ready to get this done?”Chris pulled into his garage.

“Of course.Let’s unload, and then we can do some cold meat sandwiches or something like that.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They unloaded the car, taking their purchases and the rest of their bags upstairs and into the bedroom.Before they unpacked, Emily helped Chris make up the bed.She had to admit the _temporary_ bedding looked good.

“Hey, Ems.The dresser with the mirror is yours.”Chris motioned to the sleek, modern-looking piece of furniture.“I’m taking the tall one.”

Emily bit her lip.She had expected him to only give her a drawer, not an entire dresser.As she put her clothes away in the bureau, she let her mind wander for a moment.She was starting to realize that she actually wanted to live here with him.For some reason, she felt at home here.

“I’m going to run this down to my office.Why don’t change out of your clothes and get more comfortable?”He nodded to the shoebox in his hand.“I’ll be back.”

His steps were muffled as he walked out of the room.She changed out of her clothes, putting her robe back on.Opening a door, she found a huge walk-in closet that was completely empty except for some hangers.She didn’t know if this was for both of them or just him.Moving down a short hallway, she spied another door that opened into another walk-in closet, already occupied by some of Chris’s clothes.Standing there, she had no clue what to do.

_“Angel, the larger one is yours.”_

She turned and found Chris leaning against the door.“The big one is _mine_?”

“It sure is.I told you that once you find out all of the secrets of this house, you’re not going to want to leave.”

She smiled as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.“You’re spoiling me.”

“Maybe.”

She walked back into the master bedroom and quickly hung up her clothes in the closet.Then as she was putting away her bag, she noticed that Chris had taken the lockbox out and had left it on the bed.

“You promised that you would tell me what’s inside.”

“I did.It’s actually better if I show you.”Emily quickly dialed in the combination and popped open the case.Sitting on top of a padded mat was a 9-millimeter handgun, a lock around the trigger.The magazine was off to the side, unloaded.In another compartment sat a box of bullets.

“Holy shit!”He picked up the weapon and held it in his hand, testing the weight.

“I didn’t want it.But my father…”She paused.“My father thought it was best that I have a way to protect myself.”

“You have a permit for it?”

“I do, and a concealed carry license.My dad made sure I was properly trained.After everything that happened to me, he made sure that I knew how to protect myself, and I’ve kept up on it.I just never thought I might have to use it.And with my house being the way it is, I didn’t feel safe with leaving it, so here it is.”

After Chris set the gun back into the case, she closed the lid and spun the combination, locking the box.“I’m not sure where you want it.”

“We’ll put it in your closet for now, and then if we want to move it to my office or someplace else, we can.”

Emily went to put it on a high shelf in the closet that he had designated for her.She switched off the light and walked back into the room.Then together they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Chris set out some plates and some of the fixings to make sandwiches.As Emily fixed hers, Chris disappeared for a second, then came back with a bottle of wine.

“I thought this might help you relax a little.”

Nodding, she took a bite out of her sandwich.“You read my mind, Christopher.”

He found some plastic cups and poured the wine.Emily took a sip and moaned.“Damn, I love your taste in wine.This is good.”

“Yeah.It’s pretty good.But if I remember correctly, I’ve tasted something that’s even better.”

Emily could feel herself flush at his insinuation.

He wiggled his eyebrows.“You want to fool around some more?”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Honey, this is still your night.Whatever you want to do is fine.If you don’t want to, we can just cuddle up in bed and talk.It doesn’t matter.”

She thought for a moment.“Oh, what the hell.Let’s break in the new bed, Captain.”

He grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and the wine.“Grab your cup and let’s take this party upstairs.”

They walked through the house, turning lights off as they went.Chris stopped in the entry way, arming the alarm system.He then held out his hand to her, and she grabbed it, squeezing it reassuringly.Together they climbed the stairs and made their way back into their room.

Emily stood at the French doors overlooking the balcony as Chris readied for bed.She heard material rustling around behind her and watched Chris’s reflection as he flipped back the covers, then got undressed.Feeling the welcoming weight of his hands on her shoulders, she leaned back against him.

“How are you doing?”

Emily turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist.“I’m alright, I guess.”She paused, taking a deep breath.“You know there’s sometimes that I don’t want to admit that I need help.I’ve always been the one to do things on my own.Tonight was different.I wouldn’t have known what to do.I was on the verge of falling apart and you came in and saved me, again.Thank you for everything you’ve done tonight.”

Chris shook his head.“All I did was clean up the mess from the window.”

“You did more than that, Christopher.You cleaned up the mess, you talked me into seeing your side of things when I was blinded by my own notions.”

“I just did what a guy is supposed to do for his girlfriend.”

“You did more.Except for my dad, I’ve never had anyone want to take care of me like you have.I’m not used to it.”

“Do you think that you _could_ get used to it?”

She smiled up at him.“Guess I’m gonna have to in order to keep you around.”

“Good girl.”He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her lips lingered over his, tasting and then darting inside his mouth.The belt of her robe loosened and she felt the coolness of the air rush over her skin as Chris peeled away the layer of silk.

Her feet left the floor as he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.Chris laid her gently on top of the mattress.She relaxed back into the pillows as he lay beside her, running his fingers along her skin.

“Now that I have you in bed, what do you want to do?”

Emily bit her lip.“Would you show me what you were going to do before we were interrupted?”

He settled over her and instinctually, Emily spread her legs so that he rested between her hips.

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, then watched as he took first one nipple then the other between his lips and tugged gently on them, making both stand to rosy peaks.His mouth followed his fingers down to her core, nipping at her skin. Emily looked down as his head settled between her spread thighs.

“Damn, baby.You’re wet.”He sampled her again and again, making her climb higher and higher.

Emily gasped as he gently pinched her pearl.“Ohhh…fuck…”Her fingers wove themselves through his hair as she held him to her, enjoying everything that he was doing.As she felt one finger then another probe her entrance, she felt herself finally reaching the breaking point.

Her cries of ecstasy echoed throughout the empty house, accompanied by Chris’s whispered words of encouragement.

 

#

 

“Dammit!Where are they?Where is that slut?” a voice growled out in the darkness of the motel room.He studied the different feeds from the cameras that his accomplice had placed throughout the rich boy’s house, but all he could see was darkened rooms and no movement.He could just barely pick out a muffled moan coming from somewhere.

Gritting his teeth, he felt an uncontrollable anger bubble up within him.He hated that she was having fun, enjoying herself—after everything that had happened tonight.He had thought for sure the window would have spooked her, or better yet—that ‘rich boy’ would have left for good after realizing what a piece of trash she was.

And yet, there they were, somewhere in that fucking mansion, having the time of their lives.

He hated her.He hated _him._

Balling his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white, he slammed it into the mirror, shards of bloody glass falling onto the gun on the dresser below.


End file.
